GOING UNDER
by Sunshine and SMiles
Summary: ...It happened. I thought the only man who can kiss me will be my husband-to-be but look at me. I really married the man—the very man—who took my first kiss and then later, my heart away…
1. The Drive

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!**

**Author's Prelude: Wow! I can't believe I'll write another fic so soon after Coming Back... It just came to me while washing the laundry. Hehehe. Anyway, this is a bit tougher than the first one mentioned and I hope I can make it shorter, because... It's a piece which I am inspired to make as a novel. Some pre-info's: First, the characters are still them, of course, and are still alices. Second, They're in a different situation now, I mean, not in the academy but this still involves the academy, and lastly, this is my fanfic, I disclaim owning Gakuen Alice, but I love it. I TOTALLY LOVE IT! **

** So... ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DRIVE**

"_Even my skin is acting weird; I wish that I could grow a beard; Then I could cover up my spots not play connect the dots... I just wanna disappear...."_ sang the girl behind the wheels. Banging her head here and there, enjoying the wild wind blowing on her face as she drove past 160kph.

_Rrrriiiinnnnggggg!!!!!_

She picked up the line on her headset. "Hey, aren't you informed that using cellular phones while driving is already considered a crime?" She blabbered without even greeting the person on the other line.

"_Then sue yourself..." _answered a calm voice.

"Ok, what d'ya want, huh? Hotaru?" the driver asked. She looked at her wrist watch and uttered some obscenities after seeing the time. _"It's past midnight and I haven't eaten anything yet..." _she thought.

"_Well, I just want to make sure that you're on your way here... Are the documents with you?"_

"Yyyuuu...p!" she answered with enthusiasm as she turned on a corner towards a café. "Hey, Hotaru... I'll be there in a minute... So..."

"_What? Mikan, those stuffs are important! They're no ordinary files! Could you just hurry up?!" _Hotaru impatiently uttered on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll just drop by for some snacks, okay? By the way, you want me to bring you something?"

"_Lobster a la Newburg_ _and lobster thermidor..."_

"Okay, got it!" she said as she pulled over at the side of the road. "Bye... bye!" and she kissed the headset's mouth piece goodbye. She got out of her new Audi, locked it and went straight to the café.

_(Aimi: Have I introduced you to her? Not yet? Oh I'm sorry!)_

She was wearing a soft red tuck-in tank spag under a striped white-pink silky rayon sweater. A white pointy-toe boots and a dotted cream scarf around her neck. She's five-five in height, a soft creamy skin, an eyeglass (like those ones that Taylor Swift was wearing in her You Belong With Me video) covering her clear, cheerful topaz eyes. She wears a bonnet on her light brown hair tied on a low and messy ponytail with its curly ends. She walked inside after greeting the guard who opened the door for her and went straight to the counter. She's Mikan Sakura Yukihara, 23 years old, a writer, magazine and product/ad model and a part-time secret agent. She's the daughter of Yuka Azumi, president of X-Z Alice Agency and the deceased nullifier, also a model and a motocross- enthusiast and rider Izumi Yukihara. She's a well-known playgirl but a certified never-been-kissed type--- that's because she believes that the only one that can touch her is her husband-to-be, a little button-down principle huh?

"Good evening ma'am, may I help you?" asked the young cashier.

"Lobster a la Newburg and lobster thermidor... large please..." (Aimi: large, because, you know Hotaru's appetite, don't you?) "...and, vegetable salad, no cheese please." She said (by the way, she's a vegetarian)

The young lady looked at her intently and asked, "Have I seen you somewhere? You look so familiar... like that Revlon model..."

Mikan's eyes popped wildly under her glasses as she waved her hands in front of her, chanting, "No, no, no... Hehe... no way..." she stopped right when she saw that her fingernails was painted by a soft red hue... of Revlon. "Eh?" she uttered involuntarily. The girl just looked at her curiously with a hanging mouth and just nodded.

"Dine-in or take out, ma'am?" the young girl asked again.

"Take-out" she answered. "...and cash, please" she said in a flash just before the lady ask her the cash-or-credit question.

"That's one-thirteen dollars ma'am." And she handed her a hundred and twenty cash.

"Just a minute" she said cheerfully and she nodded.

In the mean time, some drug-racers happened to pass by the same road where the café was. The noise was deafening and unfortunately, a black Ferrari had some trouble and crushed at the silver Audi.

"Oh sh**!!!" The driver on his helmet imprecated. He jumped out of his car after detaching it from the victimized vehicle and looked at it while shaking his head furiously.

Mikan went out of the establishment almost running with the foods jumping inside the paper bag. As she went nearer to her car, well, you know what happened--- she was frozen for a minute and cried loudly saying things so fast that only she can understand. All that was heard clearly was: "Oh my God, my Audi!!!" Then she noticed the figure-on-helmet standing near the location and flinched. It didn't move and was in dark clothing so she can't recognize it.

"Hey..." she started.

"I'll pay you any price, cash." He said in a rush.

"You!!! How can you...? Oh God! This is so much to me! That's my very first car, I mean... that's the very first that I bought with my own money!!! This is horriib..."

"Can you just get over it??? I said I'll pay you..." he answered coldly.

"You're soul's as dark as your clothes, mean-spirited idiot! You don't know what its worth!!!" she accused him.

Just then, some the burning scent reached their nostrils and the girl remembered something---the documents! She ran as fast as she could, leaving the paper bag behind just to rescue the God-knows-how-important documents but the car was burning and she can be caught in it. But she still dared to get in to get the bag of documents.

"Hey!" the guy shouted and trailed after her. He saw the almost unmoving girl trying to get out of the hell she's now in and pulled her out, as a help. Mikan dropped the box and tried to return to her burning car but her wrist was caught by a hand in a tight grasp.

"Are trying to kill yourself, huh, dummy?" he asked in a stormy manner.

"Hell no so let go of me! This is important! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She answered back, shouting.

"Then just let it burn! You idiot, you can die there!"

"Wow, incredible, then I'm the idiot now, huh? After you crushed my car, treated me arrogantly, causing my belongings to be burned, and now, you're calling me an idiot!" she said sarcastically and loudly. Well, he just looked at her in daze since its clear to him that he caused all ruckuses.

Then he sighed, "Ok, ok, I'll pay you, whatever, double it, triple it or so on, and I'll take you to your location... Deal?" he said.

"No!" she answered harshly. "No. No. Noooo!" she repeated, glaring daggers on him.

In annoyance, this man put off his helmet and unveiled an absurdly handsome pale face with the most seductive red eyes resting under thick long lashes as black as his hair. Mikan's chest pounded heavily for a moment and calmed down when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and turned her back at him to answer the phone call.

"_Just where the hell are you!?" _yelled the other line, obviously guys, its Hotaru.

"You're right! I'm in hell never knowing whether to wind a watch or bark at the moon!"

"_Ba-ka! If something happened to those bags, I'll kill you!" _she warned her.

"_Shit! I'm a dead, cute girl walking!" _she thought_._

"_Mikan?"_ Hotaru called.

"My car... It's on fire, I was only able to rescue a bag, and that's all... Someone crushed my car, I'm not aware of It." she said sadly, sitting on her heels. Stress and grief was obvious on her sulking figure.

"_I'm sorry..." _The person on the other line sympathized. _"Just hurry up..."_ she added after hanging up on her.

"Hey," the guy called. She stood up and faced him with teary eyes, glaring. He felt some unknown source of guilt melted him upon seeing her cry.

"I'll take your car." She said coldly extending her opened hands, obviously asking for his car's key.

"I said, I'll pay the car and all the damage, and take you to your place. I'm not giving that car away, ok?" he said, still in his arrogant tone as he picked up Mikan's stuffs and went straight to his damaged car. He jumped on the driver's seat and called her, "Are you getting in, or what?" And since Mikan was in a dilemma, she forced herself to get inside his Ferrari. _"This is fast, it'll do" _she told herself.

**FootNotes=)**

**Chapter 2 is out! Hurry! Check it out! And please review, I LOVE YAH GUYS! MWAH!**


	2. Paying the Price

**Disclaimer....: I don't own Alice aCADemy=)**

**CHAPTER 2: PAYING THE PRICE**

The silence was so loud inside the car just like the scent almost drowning the girl beside the raven-haired guy. Her thoughts were here and there and were lost in controlling herself from totally losing it or she can throw this guy at the Pacific Ocean.

A sound suddenly was heard at the background, and played until the chorus...

_I'm sorry I'm bad; I'm sorry you're blue; I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you and I know... I can't take it back..._

And he answered it. _"Whatever..." _she muttered under her breath, almost touched by the lyrics of the song.

"Hey Koko..." he said, she noticed the appeal in his deep voice when it's calm, but she didn't look at his direction, still annoyed. The driver smiled at himself and said, "Yeah, I'll be there, just taking care of some business..." eyeing him on the corner of his eyes. A flash of bright light dawned on them and the careless driver stirred the wheel in a rush and uttered an almost inaudible 'sh**'.

"Could you put down you're phone, damned brat! You almost killed us!" Mikan screamed as her heart rate increased.

"Calm down, and don't yell at me." He said sharply. "By the way, I've got some important event to attend to; I'll just pay a cab for you." He said as he slowed down his speed and pulled over in front of a night club.

"We had a deal, remember?" She told him, rolling her eyes.

He opened his door and looked at her, sighed and pulled something out from his leather jacket that turned out to be his wallet.

"Then give me the key of this car." Mikan said straightly.

"Here." He said, handing her a platinum credit card. "I guess you still have some cash to pay a cab, or just tell me, I'll give you."

She shook her head in disgust, took the card from his hands and in a flash, she slammed the card on his face causing him to fall out of the car.

"You... bitch!!!" he hissed angrily.

She went out of the car too, stood in front of him and threw her bonnet and eyeglasses away. She looked at him distastefully and squalled, "Eat your card!"

The raven-headed guy stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes and walked away like nothing happened.

Mikan stood there helplessly and finally decided. She let her hair loose from the ponytail, tied her sweater on a low position around her hips, and ramped to the bar to find that dumbass and make him pay for all the troubles he caused her. The bouncer stood to block her way and asked for her membership card, she showed him her id and gave him some bucks. The bulky guy smirked and let her in.

The club was an earthly mess! People were drinking, smoking and making up publicly. She went straight looking for that idiot until she finally saw him by the billiard table with multiple chicks clinging onto him. While she made her way to face him, guys which she passed by gasped and uttered some flattering nonsense and looked at her with sticky eyes. When she was on the said location, she grabbed a cue stick, leaned at the table revealing some eye-popping cleavage and hit the 9th ball, which scored. She straightened herself, run her fingers through her hair and titled her head with her eyes on the guy. Those crazy guys around then gaped and let out a loud "oooohhhhh that was hot."

"Let's make a deal, twonk... If I win this game, you'll keep the side of your deal..." she said, looking at him eye-to-eye. Crow-head's knitted his brows in confusion until he understood that this gorgeous lady in front of her was the lady he owed so much to. He detangled himself from the coquets around him.

"And what if I win?" he said while approaching her.

"Asshole, you've done so much damage... Wow that was so duncish of you to still ask for a price." She told him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Then I'll leave you alone..." she finally said.

"No, I'll kiss you." He said with a devilish smile.

"No way..."

"Then win your dare." He challenged her, leaving her to get to the other side of the table and started the game.

At first it was Mikan who scored, but then crow-head made it clear that he won't lose either. Soon, the score was a tie, and everyone's curious on what will happen. It was Mikan's turn this time and her head was spinning out of techniques to make the ball score. The guy gave her a what-now-? Look and smirked. She's not sure of what to do. Now a bored girl put out a mirror and reflected a light directly on her eyes. The idea came to her all of the sudden---reflection. She aimed the ball to hit the side of the table. _"This is unlikely to pass but..."_ And there went the ball, which jumped first, hit the side and the 7th ball slightly. The ball rolled and wandered just around the pit which caused a severe silence on everyone watching. After almost ten seconds, it fell.

"You're quite a player, preppie." He said going near her.

"Now get me out of here..." she said, half smiling.

He sighed heavily and smiled at her. "Of course..." He extended his hands between their distances and gave her a casual look. "By the way, congratulations..."

It took her awhile to take it, hesitant of his offer, but later took and shook hands with him. It's just that, the grasp on her tightened and he pulled her to him and kissed her in front of everyone! She was shocked but still conscious. She pulled herself away from him and the guy on right on his uhm... crotch with his knees. Of course the guy was hurt and swore words. When he looked up to her, she took his chin and whispered, "Now do what I told you or I'll kill you!"

**A/N: Now that was a tough Mikan-chan! WHehehehehhe!!!! I think this fic will be more thrilling on the next chapters so please tune-in (oooppsss, I'm not in the radio, I forgot... So sorry) **

** I'm trying to make Mikan cheerful as always but this crap made her blood rush so don't hate her for hitting Crow-head's balls, ok? It's any girl's right to you-know-what when someone molests you... Anyway, Mikan's a secret agent here, so don't be surprised if she can do the tough moves...=)**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

** I love reading them...=) so heart-warming...**

**Eyebuggerz,**

**Aimi Rose**


	3. The Verdict

**CHAPTER 3: Verdict**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_It was... a kiss... my first kiss? But... his lips... were soft, warm, brushing mine, sending shivers down my spine... but... HELL THIS GUY! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!_

"D'ya want a baka-hit, Mikan?" what??? The conscious part of me just heard someone talking to me... A cruel light touched my face and made me curse inwardly. Oh, it's already bright outside.

"One..." the voice warningly counted.

"Yeah..." I croaked, pulling up the comforter to cover my face. Where was I, again? Oh yes, at the ki---

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ouch! Darn it!!!" I shouted jumping from my bed. There stands a lady a la Victoria Beckham in front of me. My body started shaking when I finally recognized who that dark-haired, slim and pretty lady was. Geez... I wish she was Posh, but oh no... It's Hotaru.

She stared at me for a long moment before she gave me another blow. "Idiot!" she said coldly. Hey aren't we supposed to get something warm in the morning?

"Could you at least greet me a nice morning?" I said, half running to embrace her. Ok, before I knew it, I was on the other side of the room with another broken glass shattered on the carpeted floor. It was done by that freaking fly swatter.

"Sorry that was automatic... on idiots" she said upon seeing me sobbing. I'm just trying to be sweet... "I just can't accept hugs-and-kisses from a dopey who haven't taken her shower yet, plus... You smell damn awful..." She told me while sitting on the nearby sofa. I tried to sniff my arms and well, I really stink! "Remember, you damaged something important..." she added without looking at me.

"Yeah..." I just answered.

"...plus, you owe me the food." That's when she looked at me.

"It's in the fridge." I said, and whoa! Her face was lighted up by a hidden smile. I really can't assimilate how she can stay that slender even if she eats a crashing amount of calorie!

"Well then, take the shower and dress up, I'll wait at the dinner table." She waved at me with her back and left.

I stood up lazily and went straight at the bathroom and took a hot shower. I happen to touch my lips and remembered everything...

_There I was, hesitating to take his hands but I still did and before I knew it, my lips were locked on his kiss, his warm, soft kiss... and the shock made me numb, or was it the feeling, so new and warm, heating my whole body, because... it was... it was my very first kiss._

"Oh my poor husband-to-be..." I quietly told myself. I told myself when I was younger that I'll never be kissed nor touched by any man except my husband when I'm married. I hate the current trend of hooking up and making out with you-don't-know guys, and the one night stand thing, it's creepy. I want to reserve my chastity until I'm married. That idiot will pay for that precious kiss he stole last night from me! I'm sure of that!

I looked at the mirror for the final touch. I'm fully dressed now, a fitting short-sleeved black turtle neck that goes below the butt, on a dark-navy denim jeans. I paired it with a red ankle boots and luscious red Prada bag and simple dangling earrings. I grabbed my gray coat detailed with red and silver beads and sequins, my red-framed eyeglasses and my cap. I'm glad I still managed to change my fingernails with fake, red ones.

"Let's go..." I told Hotaru who was ehem... currently enjoying every bit of her lobster.

"Aren't you eating your breakfast?" she asked without looking at me. She's wearing a knitted brown Gucci top and cream, fitted shorts which goes just above her knees. She's got a four-inch leather, peach pumps that complements her LV bag. I took an apple from the table and gulped two glasses of water and went out of the condo without answering her.

Before I can even enter the elevator, a felt a sudden whip on my head, and you know who did it. "Why can't you just say it Hotaru?" I told her with teary eyes and she just looked at me, like always!

"Things are easier done than said." She said before we went out of the box. Was that right, I feel it's the other way around. Of course, if you'll think of it... that's true... for her---I mean she's already done it, before she say it.

I actually called Hotaru last night to fetch me this morning because of what happened to my car. So here we are on her Benz. You'll really expect her to have a more luxurious car than me since she's an inventor, and a blackmailer (Well, she considered it a career) while I'm not just taking modelling seriously. I just pose for not-so-revealing shots and I refused sexy covers, which is more 'well-paid'. Anyway, my part-time jobs like writing and doing undercover missions are enough to pay my bills and get what I want. When I turned eighteen, I refused to be financed by my mom, and became a totally independent girl, with my own apartment (now a condo), and a car which disappeared last night.

"Thinking about your first kiss, eh, Mikan?" Hotaru asked out of the blue. I flinched. I don't remember telling her about that. I pouted and looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked her back.

She smirked. "I heard your sleep-talk... Who was the unlucky guy anyway?" she questioned again. Would you consider that person unlucky? He kissed me! My virgin lips!

"I don't know him..." I answered flatly. She kicked the break in a rush almost making me hit the wind shield and just in time when the traffic light turned red. Red. Oh yes! He has hateful red eyes, but, well, seductive and...

"YOU KISSED a YOU-DON'T-KNOW GUY!!!?" she said in a slightly loud but emphasized manner. I can just look at her for about fifteen seconds and shrugged. She shrugged to imitate me with a hint of annoyance and hit the gas pedal again. "I can't believe you..." she added.

"That's not my fault... It was a rush... And I'm gonna do something to also _rush_ that guys' death, just wait..." I said with my teeth gritted. I'm totally peeved with just the memory of his face! So demonic!

"I thought your husband-to-be can be the only one who can touch you?" She said, chuckling, enjoying my vexed expression.

"Yeah. Poor husband-to-be..."I said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe he'll be your husband..." she said with a true laughter now.

"Haha. Funny Hotaru... I really hope he'll die soon, so I can't commit the crime of killing him..." I said sarcastically. Seriously, after all the humiliation I went last night? Hm! I going to crush him to death just like what he did with my baby Audi!

We're now pulling over the building's garage and I'm ready to open the door when Hotaru, unmovingly seated on the driver's seat suddenly spoke. "I'm warning you, Mikan. The lost of the other important documents last night was a big problem and I can guess that you're mom is up to something by now. Compose yourself and be calm. Gathering those files is never easy and you know that... That's why we, especially you... needs to be prepared, do you understand me?" It made me gulped. My mom is kind-hearted and all, but when it comes to missions, she's considering all possible and less risky moves and most of the times, I'll tell you... most of them are almost impossible and weird, but working. I just nodded at Hotaru and we both went out of the car and took the elevator up to the twenty-seventh floor where my mother's office, the president is... Of course there were laser eye checker and the thumbmark detector and finally... We're here!

An employee took the things for us while walking. A girl trailing after Hotaru reads the schedule for the day to her and she just went, "Check it all and send the cloned-robots there." The girl just nodded and left. Another girl popped up on my side and opened her mouth but my mouth was faster than hers when I said, "Leave it on my table, I'll just call you later." Our pace was faster now, since the president is strict with punctuality and there's only two minutes before nine. I pushed the door before us, ignoring the secretary outside who stood up to greet us, I'll just greet her later... and there was my mother, with the executive-secretary who was my brother, Sakurano. There were also Yuu Tobita, and my cousin, Tsubasa who were also agents.

"The clumsy's here!" Tsubasa greeted. He thought I'm giving him the smack on the cheek that I usually do but instead I punched his head and went straight to kiss my mom and brother. "Ouch" he cried.

"I'll going to be straight here Mikan... after a long consideration and analysis; I've decided to give you the job of collecting the data and doing the undercover." Wow that was fast. I wasn't even able to take a seat and...

"Mikan, well have a big trouble in a month if we can't fix the mess in a rush" my brother explained.

"Ok..." I breathed, trying to calm myself. "What's the case and what am I going to do?" I asked them eyeing every face in the room.

"A clone summoned the original Kounji from the past and wanted to use his Alice again to do the hell's job. There are a million pieces of alice stones that we need to recover and keep safe to avoid a more complicated problem after this." Tsubasa seriously delivered.

"They're still waiting for the clone to arrive and according to the intelligence report, it'll take him an estimated fifteen days to travel from that far past. We need to be alert. The plan, however, will need to actually encounter the ex-elementary principal and stop him by using the same technique that Miss Yuka used years ago." Said Inchou. Wow, everyone's serious about this.

"...or Kill him..." added Tsubasa who was also in a composed state.

"So... What's the plan?" I curiously asked them.

"Pretend to dance with their music, and collect the information, pass it to us immediately and we'll work out here. We'll update you the next moves through Hotaru's devices and we'll just send the back ups." Sakurano said in a more serious manner.

"You forgot that Mikan's not alone with that..." Tsubasa told him, placing his hands at the back of his head. I eyed him suspiciously, waiting for some explanations. "It'll be troublesome if you'll be in this alone. We know that it's not your fault, with what happened last night. Anyway, we'll sue the involved person..."

"Just tell me what I need to hear, dummy!" I cut him. Just the thought of what happened last night made me wanna jump out of the window and cut that bastard's head off!

"You'll do it with a partner. We considered it, of course." Uncle Kazu (highschool principal Yukihara) just said. Eee... I didn't know he's here?

"Partner?" I echoed in a low calm manner. I looked at Tsubasa and then to my brother.

"Don't consider this a punishment, dear, for we know that you're innocent, okay?" mom reassured me in a motherly air. "We considered you to do this because you're good at acting and you're a nullifier. But sending you alone is not a good idea. So you need to this with a partner. And we need to make things smooth and legal between the two of you, so that this plan would work out." She added, looking at everyone and me like she can't concentrate on just looking straight at me.

Make things legal? That sure bugs me... "Acting wouldn't be so hard, I guess. But what's with the legality and who's this partner?" I asked them with knitted brows.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru said after a moment of silence. I felt my eyes narrowing at her. "He's the child of the deceased former president, Kaoru Igarashi Hyuuga and the painter *Akio Hyuuga. He worked for the agency until the death of his mother; He called it quits because he blames himself of her death because they did the undercover together." She explained. My mouth was wildly shut. I met the former president; she's my mom's best friend! I looked at mom and she met my gaze with sad eyes. I sighed. "He's Ruka's bestfriend, Mikan." She added. But even I knew who his mother was; I never even once met him.

"We summoned him to take part in this meeting and so that we can make the first moves." Uncle said.

I sat down to ingest everything I heard. All that I need to know, all that I need to hear, and all I should do. My index fingers were pressed violently on my temples. "What else is there?" I asked them without looking up.

"You need to marry him." Tsubasa said chuckling which made me look up and glared at him. "I'm serious, cousin." He chanted. I looked at Sakurano and he nodded; also with Hotaru but she never looked at me, busy eating the cookies on the table, what a hag...

"This is crazy!" I shouted, standing violently from my seat. "Mama!!!" I called to my mom.

"I told you, I've considered this... We don't want a flaw on the plan, remember! We already messed it up last night when we lost almost all of the documents!" She said. My eyes were starting to cry out of guilt.

"So? If the plan goes with having sex with others, you'll agree because it's part of the plan?"

"Relax Mikan, you're over-reacting!" Sakurano reached to me. Then there came the crazy idea.

"Can I just marry Sakurano? Or even Tsubasa?" I don't know it just came out of me. I looked at them they're frozen, shocked with my plan.

"I'm sorry, honey but Natsume's the most appropriate guy for this. He's strong and skilled and just the right guy for a bait. And we need you to be the very person to cover him up since you're a nullifier. Anyway, you can get a divorce after all of this."

"No way! I'd better do this on my own or with a devil I know than the devil I don't!" Then I turned my back on them and went to the door. Which at the same time opened itself and revealed someone...

**Aimi's Note: gotta sleep, it's already 1:11 am... sure I'm excited about this when I don't even know what to type next! Hahahaha....Alright...goodnightà there's chapter four already, please don't forget to read and review! Thanks! **


	4. The Hated Plan

**CHAPTER 4: The Plan**

"_No way! I'd better do this on my own or with a devil I know than the devil I don't!" Then I turned my back on them and went to the door. This at the same time opened itself and revealed someone..._

"Ruka..." I gasped as I caught a familiar scent when the door opened. But I'm sure it's not Ruka--- he smells like a girl.

"Oh, Mikan-chan... hi..." he greeted cheerfully. "Hey, guys, sorry for the tardiness..." he said, walking past me to join the others.

"Don't worry, you'll pay it with a billboard Ruka..." Tsubasa said, throwing Hotaru a meaningful gaze while controlling his laughter.

"Like it's easy to convince to guy out there..." He answered calmly, taking his seat. "Dude, come in..."

All I can do is stand there and look at the door, curious to see who this set-up-husband-to-be is. After a few seconds, a tall, dark-haired figure came in. He's wearing a gray sweater, a black scarf and trousers and sneakers. That was simple but neat, and it took me sometime to look at his face. He lifted his head and...

"YOU!!!???" we said in a super loud unison! What the hell is this damn brat doing here?

"I thought... you don't know him, Mikan?" Hotaru asked after we silenced, looking furiously at each other. If I'm not mistaken, Jin-jin is not around, so why are there lightning between us, huh?

"He... this idiot... It's his entire fault, of what happened last night!" I said stomping my feet in irritation.

"Oh... That's okay; you two will be the front persons anyway... Yippee!" Tsubasa said, almost laughing.

"So? He's the kiss-thief, eh?" Oh Hotaru made it worse.

"You... idiot!!!" I hissed, making my way to punch him. But to my surprise, he just caught my hand and let go of it.

"I don't fight with girls, especially, stupid, ugly girls..." he said flatly.

"Oooohhhhh" was all I heard at the background. How dare he to embarrass me at my territory?

"I'll bet on Mikan." Hotaru said, obviously chewing something.

"I'm on Natsume, he'll never be touched, and he's fast..." Tsubasa countered enthusiastically.

"Dummy's never gonna stop unless she get what she want---and she wants his body in a coffin..."

"Aww... can we just stop it?" Ruka offered.

"No way!" I shouted. Everyone waited for what will happen. This guy's fast, I keep on doing my fastest moves kicking and punching him, twisting and turning here and there but I can't catch him. He just keeps on dodging my charges, and I noticed that he doesn't fight me back.

"I'll bet, five hundred dollars on Mikan..." Hotaru said, still chewing. Aren't you taught not to talk when your mouth is full?

"You're really rich, miss Einstein... I'm in." Tsubasa answered.

It's just too bad that I cornered him and I'm not going to let him go so I swiftly gave him a strong uppercut and almost giving him another when a hand tightly caught my wrist. His crimson eyes were burning with fierce looking at me. Me, too. I'm dying to crush him to death if I'm allowed.

"Enough." Said a calm voice. It was Tono-sempai. I looked at him and looked back to red-eyes' face then let go of him.

"Give me my five hundred bucks, idiot shadow..." Hotaru said in a devilish tone, half laughing. Tsubasa frowned and gave him some cash. Hotaru was smiling like crazy, with dollar eyes.

"You wasted enough time..." Sakurano remarked standing from his seat. "Listen all of you..." I calmed myself and looked at him, meeting his gaze on me. "Mikan and Natsume will be the fronts." I opened my mouth but... "Don't speak. Listen!" he commanded. What can I do? "Hotaru, on the technical, Ruka will assist you..." I can see Ruka starting to sulk, and Hotaru giving him the blackmailer's bored look. "Yuu, you're on the intelligence committee." He continued, Inchou nodded and jotted down on his notebook. I thought blackberry is the trend now? "Tsubasa, Tonouichi, Sumire, Misaki and Koko on the background, but we'll need more of your talent, Tono and also Koko. By the way, where's that guy?" he asked. I never knew that a Koko guy exists in here.

"Out, with Sumire and Mochi." Ruka answered.

"I sent Wakako to back them up, since she'll just freak out here if she'll see Ruka and now, Natsume." Said the president, looking at me with worried eyes. "Mikan..." she started. "We want you to marry Natsume for this mission." How can she say it straightly without even considering that I almost kill that guy, that damn foolish guy?

"No way!" I protested.

"Can't you get any other less ugly that she is?" That fool reacted. _Baka! _Hotaru went, glaring at him with the silent shut-up message in her violent eyes.

"We're serious..." Uncle Yukihara started to talk. So, when this man starts to say something, everyone straightens up at their seats, including me. "You need to be married. That's one of the safest precaution we can make to avoid over-doing things and to protect you with each other." I glared at red-eyes. What was his name again? "We can only assure you a balanced protection for now, until we can figure out what to do... We lost so much... so we have to gather _'so much'_ again, and do the planning at the same time. Do you _all_ understand?" He said, almost making me crazy. The idea was brilliant but insane! It could've been perfect if I'm not involved, or at least marry other guy... but darn it! I just wanna disappear.

"We have three days to prepare." Mom said. I gave her a questioning look. "In three days time, a conference and gathering of the involved parties will be held at a private palace resort island somewhere in the Pacific. The previous reports clearly gave us the hint that the clone stays there and their facilities. All cronies are there, too." She smartly delivered.

"Misaki and Tsubasa was the original couple..." Inchou added.

"...But we failed." Tsubasa sadly said.

"Because you're stupid." Hotaru said under her breath, which made Tsubasa to look at her and she responded by sticking out her tongue on him.

"What are we going to do?" Finally! That dumbass asked.

"Pretend that you're a newly wed that's having a honeymoon there, but move inconspicuously, please." My brother started. All I can ever say to that is: YUCK.

"By the way, you will not pretend, because the marriage will be true, okay? We're talking about flawlessness here." Tono said. Just when did he start to be serious?

My brother nodded and continued, "We will be giving you directions now and then, just keep on establishing relationships on big people, especially the obvious ones and keep on observing. It may take weeks maybe two or three for us to complete the plan, and please, don't lose sight of each other and don't let anyone on our base." He directed full of care.

"You're status are prepared. Mikan. Nothing's changed. Professional model and writer. Natsume, still the CEO of your company, owner of Red Summer Museum and a racist." Tono dictated. Wow, this is how big this guy is? And he's the son of the late ex-president and the world-famous painter. "See now why you were chosen? Just you're status will be like honey that will certainly attract the bees. Keep on socializing, note important personalities and go with the crowd."

"Planning and all our private communications will be on your room." Mom said, suddenly giving me the idea of---

"Are you saying that we'll be staying in one room?" I suddenly exclaimed, pointing my finger from me to him, and then from him to me and so on, just imagine my eyeballs almost detaching from the bones.

"Of course, what do you expect of a newly wed couple, huh, Mikan?" Tsubasa chanted playfully. "Don't worry; we'll never know what you will be doing under the covers..." Thanks to Hotaru that she shot her with the baka gun. What the hell is he talking about? Good Heavens! I don't even want him near me!

"Of the course the place will be under surveillance!" Hotaru sounded out. Hey that sure is fine but I can feel my head like it suddenly weighed ten kilos or what. Ditching breakfast was the nicest thing I've ever done this day aside from upper-cutting that freakò. Because if I did eat? Oh my gosh! I should be throwing up by now.

"So? What else do we have here?" Tono-sempai continued to read the paper he's holding. "Okay... Complete cash assistance?" He looked up to see mom's and uncle's face, and they nodded. "Check. Technicals?" this time, he stared at Hotaru, and she nodded, too. "Alright. Back-ups check. Intelligence and legal resources? Sakurano?" my brother nodded same as Inchou. "Preparation, Misaki?"

"Yup, got it." Misaki-senpai nodded with two phones on her hands and a laptop in front of her. Her clones are also on other lines now.

"And... Wedding tomorrow." He said, looked at me and him, whoever he is. What? Tomorrow??? I was frozen. I... oh geez... I will be Mrs. Rotten-Ass tomorrow? "Mikan... Relax... this is a mission, okay?" I can't feel myself moving. God, if you really care for me, get me now, please...

"O-ha-io everyone!" some alive voice just came, like singing. My sanity came back immediately!

"Narumi-sensei!" I jumped out of my seat and hurried to embrace him with my teary eyes and he did, too.

"Aww, what happened to my baby?" he asked. I saw Hotaru looking at him with disgust. Sakurano rolling his eyes and the others with different expressions. Narumi-sensei was my teacher, and he courts my mother. He's fine with me, but my brother wants Shiki-sama for mama. Whatever.

"They're making me marry that horrible guy out there!" I told him, pointing at that fox who looked at me like he saw something uninteresting.

"............................................................................................................" Silence.

"Eh, Mi... Mik... kan-chan..." Inchou stammered.

"Huh?"

"He's the one who proposed the idea of you marrying Natsume." Said Sakurano-Onii-chan in a flash. I... can't believe this!!! It took me a minute to recover from being indurated and I looked back at him, rubbing the back of his blonde head by his hands and smiling at me. All I can do that time, of course I'm pissed, was to make my "step-daddy" to fly out of the window.

No one's at my side now... I sat at the floor, feeling so exhausted and depressed. Can anyone hear me, please help...=(

**A/N: I'm still listening to Shania Twain now.... hahahahhahaha... I don't know how to bring in the cheerful Mikan, since, from our very beginning, she's already pissed. But don't worry, I'll bring back her cheerful nature as soon as possible. I'm also planning to make her a little, so little, naughty and hot. Hey, she's 23, it's somehow LEGAL. **

**I'm excited for the next chapter....**

** PLEASE REVIEW AND LEFT ME SOME SUGGESTIONS. I want to know what's on your mind so I can satisfy you all...=)**


	5. Breathe

**CHAPTER 5: I NAMED HIM "BASTARD REDDIE"**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I murmured with my head down while Hotaru was fastening the buttons and ribbons at the back of my... oh well... my wedding dress. I refused to wear a gown, okay? I don't even know why I have to wear this, since this is a fake wedding. Fine, it's legal, because it has to be legal, but hello? Someone please tell me why we have to elaborate this?

"Shut up, dummy! We need to do this... Tsubasa and Misaki did it, and they're still alive so don't exaggerate."Hotaru said with a lollipop on her mouth. "And hey, how's your new pink Porsche?" she chuckled making me remember my predicament again.

******It's because after the whole day of depression, I was called by my manager (Hotaru) for a photoshoot on a new set of Dior apparels. And since I don't have choice, I went and you know what happened. When it's time to go home, I asked Hotaru for a ride but she refused, that's what you call a bestfriend right? And worse? She left me without any word. When I'm about to get a cab, Anna, my friend called me and told me to go to the garage and there I saw a new pink Porsche with a big cardboard on the windshield that says: "MIKAN". I never knew who left it there for me, but I was so thankful, but not until...

'_I can't find an Audi that looks like last night, sorry for that... And I think it's cheap. It would be a shame if my fiancé will be using such a trash. Good Luck. N.H.'_

THAT MORON! HE CALLED MY CAR 'CHEAP'!!! I inhaled deeply to calm myself. Geez, did I just smell the scent from last night in his car? He personally brought it here? _That's sweet, _said by flattered side. Oh SHUT UP! _And he said 'sorry'. _Gosh, I'm hallucinating. And when I arrived this morning? Every known faces gave me a mischievous smile that it made me wanna decapitate them all! I'll buy a new car later! Darn you all!******

"Why don't you relax Mikan? "Hotaru ask all of a sudden.

"Yeah, smile? Tell me, who can smile with this bad luck all in a row."

"That's what you get from adopting a black cat." She grimly said. Oh, yeah, I have a black cat, Michi and he's so cute... but Hotaru hates him, and often tells me to throw him away because black cats bring bad luck. Only Ruka agrees with me that bad luck has nothing to do with animals, especially cute ones like Michi. If you'll ask me? Bad luck comes 'with black-haired guys with bloody eyes'! That's what bad luck is! I just pouted. Hotaru slapped me on both cheeks. What the--- "Sorry, I ran out of blusher for your cheeks... that'll do..."

I smiled at her. Yeah, her friendship could be really creepy, but she's still Hotaru, my bestfriend who wakes the hell out of me. Making me cry, but will make me smile. She often rejects me, but never leaves me. I gave her a big bear hug and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Do your best, Mikan... I know you can do it. And smile... It bugs me when you're frowning..." She said with an air that other people calls 'nonchalantly'... but for me? It's what you call 'lovingly'.

I took a final look of my 'single' figure in front of the mirror. I was wearing a simple white silk and chiffon long dress (It's not a gown, okay?) the sleeves hangs on my shoulder, fastened by a ruffled rose. In the chest area was a fine lace adorned with flowers of sequins, beads and semi precious stones. It goes covering only half of my back and was fixed by a big ribbon.

The air that welcomed me when I open the door of the rooftop (Aimi: by the way, the wedding was held at the rooftop of the building before sunset, where they can see the sunset and the whole city with slow flickering the lights as the day dawned. Yyyyeeee... romantic...) was cold and a little strong but Hotaru stood before me. All was wearing red, so that only the two of us stands out.

I actually don't want to describe him because you know how I resent him, but those fans are aching to know how he looks like. I'm afraid to admit is but I was shaking when I saw him, just like the first time he revealed his face to me.

His hair was neatly combed unveiling a handsome face. I can't even read his crimson eyes and that face that lights up like the sun behind him. He was in a loose long sleeved-shirt. Simple in it's state, but so elegant, so fine and he has a rose on the left chest-line of his shirt. He looks so tall in those white trousers and yyaayyy... I was intently looking at him while walking towards him---like he's a different man from the one I hate so much, from that guy that I want to kill. You know what? I even planned to push him from here so that he'll fall and die, but... NO WAY! WHAT AM I SAYING!!!!????

The ceremony was simple. Just us--- me and kiss-thief, of course; Mom, Uncle, Hi, My brother, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki and Tono-sempai, Youichi, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Mochi, Naru-sensei, Shiki-sama, Jin-jin, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei and Subaru-Onii-chan.

I really prayed for this stupid wedding to be over, what's the big deal, anyway? My, this guy beside me's yawning already. It's time to swear the 'I do'... Yeah, I do hate you, so much... and after that, the wedding ring... my mouth twitched to realize that it was platinum with a single diamond on top and it really fitted us. Why would they spend so much for this divorce-sable wedding, huh? And it's finished! Finally! But Hotaru just can't call it over until she's finished with the pictures.

This is the most I-DON'T-KNOW day of my life, ever! I hope this mission will be over tomorrow so I can kill him already!!!!!!!! GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, change you clothes dummy, the helicopter will be arriving shortly." Hotaru said, after grabbing me from there. I looked at her with knitted brows.

"We're going now?" I asked her hysterically.

"Yes, idiot. You can still continue your honeymoon there, I don't care... but be sure to have enough rest, okay?" She answered coldly. "I'll send you the photos when you're there. Everything is prepared in your room..." She continued while helping me change clothes. Whoa! She dressed me with a halter-top summer dress and just gave me a cardigan!? And flip-flops? I was about to ask her when the deafening sound of the helicopter came, and then she pushed me outside. Kiss-stealer's hand was stretched to take mine and duh, I have no choice but to take it. Tsubasa threw a couple of bags on us and we started to move.

It's not like I'm dreaming but when I woke up, I'm already lying on a soft bed in a dim-lighted room. I looked around and found nothing familiar except a silhouette of a man on a lighted balcony facing the clear starry sky, and I just happen to realize, he's... top-less. I shrieked in horror and examined myself... Thank God I'm still all dressed-up!!! The room suddenly became bright and everything became clearer. He stood by the door and is looking at me curiously then asked: "What's wrong?" I just looked at him and shook my head, but he went nearer and that's when I started to freak out!

"Don't... Don't come near me..." I said sharply. If words can kill, he's dead by now.

"Are you fine?" he asked calmly. His eyes, too were calm and sincere so I stopped shouting. "Don't be ambitious, ugly, I'm just checking if you're fine..." he said. Ok, I almost wanna think that he's sincere and all, but see? He's still an arrogant obnoxious.

"What are you saying, Moron? What do you expect me to do? Laugh out loud because a man was standing before me, half-naked? No way!" I told him sarcastically.

"Normal girls do. That just means that you're stupid enough." He said much arrogantly that it made me throw him a pillow. I just wish that the pillow was a rock--- a big heavy rock. Oh I'm dying to kill him!!!

"No, I'm not! Especially when that idiot is the one who stole my first kiss!!! I hate you!!!! I hate you!!!"

He smirked. "Really? That was your first kiss? Hahahaha!" he laughed impishly. "So I was the most unlucky guy, then???"

"Shut Up! That wasn't for you to take, you idiot! I can't believe you took almost everything my husband-to-be should have! You stole that kiss, and now, my marriage! You're a moron, idiot! Idiot!" I said shaking in anger.

"What are you saying, little girl? That kiss was for your husband?"

"Yes!"

"Then what do you call me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. I can't just believe I married this man! And now he calls himself my husband??? I dived on the bed again, sulking. I wanna die..................

I took out my phone and dialled Hotaru's number. _Rrrriinnggg..._ The other line picked it up, and I started to cry. Gosh I'm a crybaby! "Hotaru..." I began, but guess what? She HUNG UP ON ME!!! I tried to call her again and she picked it up... again. "HEY!" I shouted on the other line.

"...." then _toot toot toot! _Okay, I'm ready to explode in anger here! I redialled it again and someone picked up the line on the fifth ring. Ok, patience, Mikan, PATIENCE...

"*Beam me up, Scottie!" I said in a very loud voice. (*means 'get me out of here., just for a change)

"Mikan-chan, are you fine?" the person on the other line asked, obviously not Hotaru.

"No." I answered him coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry... That must be difficult for you, we understand it... By the way, Imai wants to tell you that she can't speak because her mouth is full..." Again??? Maybe Hotaru's got a monster on her stomach---such a weird way to raise a pet!

"Tell that HAG to get me outta here! NOW! or I'll damn kill this bastard here!" I told him with all the patience I can have. Red-eyed bastard is not in the room anymore, he went outside, maybe in the living room. I stayed on the bed and checked my things, and so far, all I need was there. I just hope this bare-faced guy was not here with me! It's really trouble some!

"Hey Mikan!" this voice is Ruka's. "She said, quote, that you have to stay there or you'll also get killed... by her... oh sorry 'bout that... I'm just... reading her note, and... a gun is pointed at me, so I can't say no... sorry." I sighed. When will she ever change?

"Fine, fine... I'll endure all of this now. Thanks Ruka..." and then disconnect my connection. What a life!!???

I dived on the bed again, face down, trying to imagine that I'm just on a vacation, and nothing happened. That I was not married, that I don't have a husband that I don't wanna have, that I will not die of annoyance and irritation later or tomorrow and everything!!! I closed my eyes... and almost fell asleep when...

_Knock, knock..._ I opened my eyes with much alertness. The door swung open and red-eyed bastard entered and stood at the foot of the bed but I didn't bother to look at him. Thank goodness that he's wearing something now, at least, even if it's open, button-down.

"Change. We'll be attending a 'Welcome Party'. Casual, cocktail, or simple---that'll do" he said, reading something from the small card on his hands. He looked up and saw me looking at him silently. His face was stoic, which reminds me of my bestfriend. "I'll wait outside." And then he went out, closing the door behind him.

He sure got some manners... He knows how to knock and he's pretty descent sometimes, I noticed that when I don't talk. And... he's a gentleman... just a little ok?


	6. Truth in the Dance

**INTRO TO CHAPTER 6:**

**Gosh... Their mission's starting now... how about their friendship? ...and their love story??? Could something change after this one dance with an important person? **

**Read NOW! ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 6: TRUTH IN THE DANCE**

I don't have any idea where are we up to, but the word "mission" is tattooed on my head so I dressed up quickly. I put on a chiffon light yellow, spag-strapped dress with a minty-green ribbon in front. Some pink flowerets on the left side of my hair while the rest goes down. Just an earring and light-colored bangles finished my accessories and a pink wedge shoes for my feet. I didn't put on so much make up, it may ruin my cuteness...

When I walked out of the room, I saw reddie on a loose V-shaped, long sleeved shirt, white. This time, it's thinner than that the one he used earlier and it's not button down. He has an ethnic designed, cream scarf and in black khaki trousers. So this guy is not a fashion disaster anyway. And he even looks like a model.

He came closer without any expression on his stoic face and gave me a piece of paper. I gave him a questioning look after I examined it.

"Put that anywhere near you ears... Imai will communicate with us through that. It's only temporary since she will be sending a more useful one tomorrow." He said, fastening a wristwatch on his left arm. I faced the mirror and fixed the sticker-paper on my earring. She's really a genius! I never thought that this small piece of paper is a communication device. I saw him looking at me through his reflection, still expressionless. What is he really? A robot?

"Let's go." I said, reaching for the door knob. But I guess I'm a little slow because he's there already, opening the door for me. Little gestures like this make me throw up! I almost forgot that I'm mad at him that I told him: "Thank you."

We're on the eleventh floor of the suite so we need to go down through the elevator and take a short ride from the building to the venue. _Impressive, _I said under my breath when I saw that we will be using a black m. Benz SL class. Wow. So the drive to the said venue is almost 7 minutes. That's how wide this private island is???

"Do you know how to use your fingernails?" he asked all of the sudden after we closed the elevator when were on the venue building.

"What?" I asked him back. I totally don't know what he means with my 'fingernails'. "Are you talking about scratching people's face off?"

"Silly brat..." he remarked.

"If you just say things straight then I will be not asking of such things" I answered immediately.

"You didn't know that you're wearing fake nails?" he asked, a little surprised. I raised my eyebrows. I really don't have any idea of what he's talking about! When he saw that I can't comprehend, he cautiously looked around the box and spoke in a very low tone, just enough for us to hear. "Imai planted something on your fingernails. I don't know how it works but she said that you'll have to make contact with the guests especially men, it'll depend on how you will do it. As long as you can get something like sweat, skin hair or anything, the fake nails will get that. They will be using it to know who are around us, and to know if they're alices." Ok, that was so clear to me so I just nodded.

"Do you know how to dance, brat?" he asked again. I don't like that name he gave me... he's the brat, not me.

"Yes." I said _I'll show you later, bastard_. "And my name's not 'brat'! Ok? My name is Mikan!" I added. Accentuating every word to make sure he'll hear them all. He just looked at me and said, "I know."

It came into me that I don't even know his name. I was about to ask when... geez! The door opened and he shocked me when he grabbed me by my waist, as his arms were around me and we walked out of the elevator.

"Just smile, and nod, and do whatever is necessary..." A voice came blabbering near my ears which made me jump in shock. I glanced around to see the face of where that familiar voice came from, but found no... Hotaru. Is this an imagination, hallucination or what? Or gosh! Did she send me a ghost??? I've got goosebumps on the back of my neck. "Baka, I'm whispering on your ears through my device!" I flinched and took a deep breathe afterwards.

"Be cool", reddie says. "Fine", I answered him shortly.

"Oh, look who we have here..." A man in a loose shirt, maybe in his forties greeted us with a big smile. I smiled at him, fakely like what this guy is doing beside me. He extended his hands to... what was his name again? I mean reddie???

"Welcome to Isla Paraiso de Pacifico!" he said with excitement. "I'm Señor Alfonso Riveras... It's really flattering that you came, Mr. Hyuuga... this is surprising!" he grinned. This Mr. Hyuuga smiled back. Could anyone please remind me what his name was again???

"Not actually surprising Mr. Riveras... Your invitation was just in time after my wedding, so why say 'no'?" Mr. Hyuuga answered him. Speaking of that darn wedding!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!! Ok, so I'm just screaming in my mind, but at least I can memorize his last name. Old Riveras looked surprised and glanced down at me. Am I that small to be looked down to? I gave him a convincing smile, but I'm still annoyed, okay?

"So I can say, that this is Mrs. Hyuuga then?" he said glancing back to Mr. H. He nodded. "Such a beautiful lady!!!" he exclaimed, which shocked me. He even took my right hand and kissed it. Duh!? His moustache made my hand itchy!

"Smile wider Mikan..." the voice instructed again. The old man guided us to a round table with some nice people while blabbering about something to Mr. H. I looked around for familiarity and took some observation. "Don't be obvious with your alice ok? But don't bring your guard down also..." Hotaru whispered again. I notice a dark-haired guy taking pictures on a corner, he was good-looking and tall and a bit muscular, just enough to make those flirts swirl around him. He looked at me, and before I could recognize his face, Mr. H made a gesture for me to sit and of course I did.

The table was_ full_ _of fools_, I should say. I often find myself sighing and looking around, just in case something interesting comes. These guys keep on talking about stock market and US economy in relation to Japan, China and world market, which is creepy! There are a lot of girls dancing on a hip-hop, jazz and reggae music with different lights are flickering around.

"How about Mrs. Hyuuga?" I heard someone's voice asked. Reddie elbowed me on the waist making me turn to them.

"He's asking about your business, Mikan" Hotaru said behind my ears.

"I'm in modelling... ads, fashion and so on" I simply said. The girls' eyes suddenly focused on me while the guys nodded in comprehension. Most guys can't keep up with the girly stuffs.

"Are you that Revlon and VO5 model, Mikan Sakura, right?" A blonde asked. I nodded, and she gasped. "Wow! I never thought I can meet you here; I didn't even notice that it's you... I was all 'she looks familiar' and all... wow..." she said. I think this girl's mouth is much faster than mine. Plus, bigger. I smiled at her. "I also heard that you'll be doing ads with Penelope Cruz and Doutzen Kraus next month... WOW! And you're so simple in personal!" she added.

"Thanks..." I told her.

"Hey..." a bald man stood from his seat and took the blonde's hand. "Maybe we should start the fun, eh?" the blonde giggled and stood up also.

"And maybe the newly weds can join the fun...?" she added as the light dimmed and a slower tune was played on the background. Reddie stood up and took my hand. Why do I always flinch when he's making a contact with me? Maybe trauma?

"Come" he said silently without looking at me. I followed him on the dance floor and stood near him. He carefully placed his hands on my waist while I put mine around his neck and we started to swirl. I hardly wince when he steps on my foot. "Could you at least be careful?" I hissed at him.

"Shut up, brat, Ruka's counting at my background!" he hissed back. I chuckled. Guess what? This guy doesn't know how to dance!

"Listen up, Mikan!" Hotaru alerted me. "That old man, Riveras is the owner of the island. The girl was her daughter, Ayako Riveras. The guy next to Hyuuga a while ago was Joshette Shields, a businessman. Next to you was Alessandra de Riva, general manager of Riva Pharmaceuticals Incorporated, a wide ranged-pharma in Asia." She said as I looked around to see that people. "Try to dance with the guys later so we can see if they're alices and how strong they are by now. We need to know what these personalities are doing there, okay?"

On the other hand, my partner seems to be drowned in his own thoughts as Ruka, on his background was also reciting people's name. He's nodding every now and then and whispering words under his breath. I never saw a clearer view of his face before, not until now. He's handsome, intimidating with those bedroom eyes. His silky black hair was shining as the soft light touches it. His face was flawless as his lips, red as apple. If only he didn't steal that kiss, I could've liked my trapped situation with him, but what can I do? Past is past, no way to turn that around.

As he was absorbed in his thoughts, a man in a half-open, black, cotton long-sleeves approached us, tapped his shoulders. He looked at the guy, whom I recognized as the guy with the camera a while ago. His dark, long hair was pulled up on a ponytail and his white chest was baring behind that black shirt. He has some eyeliner on under his lids which are actually hot and a little punk-like and know what? I can finally name him!

"Tono-senpai! You're like a rockstar!" I gasped silently.

He just smiled at me and asked my partner, "Hey dude, can I dance with your wife?" Reddie let go and turned me over to Tono-senpai and whispered something discreetly on him, while Tono-senpai just answered him with a "sure-sure..." He looked back to me and said, "Don't trip"

I didn't mind him. Tono-senpai is a good dancer, and I can enjoy dancing even if the music was salsa. He's making me twist and turn so fast and I was so high... We can even share a conversation while dancing.

"So how's the newly weds?" he asked.

"Hell" I answered him and he laughed. I laughed with him, too and made a slight turn ending up with my back on him, his arms crossed around me.

"You shouldn't be so cold to him... He didn't mean to mess it all up that night." He said. I made a split, my hands securely on his tight grasp, while I'm not facing him yet which made the audience sound like "WHOOOAA!!!"

"What d'ya mean?" I asked him curiously when I was facing him again.

"Mikan, I was there on the club. We were doing a mission there and to tell you something, we were making a good reputation as big bosses there. You just showed up, and for your safety, one of us needs to mark you as 'ours' so no one will dare touch you." He explained, but some stuff is still just not right so I waited for more from him. "And to do that we need to dare, one of us should do that--- kiss you in front of that crowd."

"You could've just told me to go away..." I told him slowing down with our steps.

"No time to tell you, and you know that..." he said, looking here and there with the corner of his eyes.

"Still, you didn't tell me before, when we were talking about the plan and before that wedding!" I hissed at him.

"You're so hard-headed, remember?" I just pouted. "I was the one who told him to kiss you... so don't punch me, or I'll throw you on the air" he warned me. No way, that was one of my worst experiences with him when he was just teaching me how to dance. "You even ruined the plan because you smacked his winkie and made him drive you home."

I smiled at the thought of me kicking his 'ehem'. "Still, he ruined the papers! My car! Everything!"

"It's an accident!" this time, he's the one hissing at me, making me turn so fast and fall, catching me on time as he leaned close to my ear and softly whispered, "He's a nice guy, Mikan..."

Nice or not, he still took that first kiss of mine! I twirled away from him a hand caught mine, bringing me back to the dance floor.

**A/N: who's 'HAND' was that eh??? well, you should keep reading it's on the next chapter...**

**whhheeee...guess what??? I think Tono's hot!!! I'm trying my best to make use of all our favourite characters to take part in this fic. **

**Still, I'm also figuring out how to spice up every chapter with their missions. **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW and SUGGEST, so I can satisfy your imaginations...**

**THANK YOU PO!**

**=(^.^)=,**

**Yuka_AiMi**


	7. Meeting Strangers

**CHAPTER 7: MEETING STRANGERS**

_Nice or not, he still took that first kiss of mine! I twirled away from him a hand caught mine, bringing me back to the dance floor._

I'm about to quit dancing and I know Tono-senpai knows when I want to. But why---

Crazy! It's not Tono-senpai. I looked at the face with knitted brows. I don't know this guy, I'm serious, but he's got left arms around my waist, his right hand gripping mine and our bodies dancing to the same tune. Sakurano's words blowed my consciousness again, "_Pretend to dance with their tune..._" So I composed myself and danced with him. Tono-senpai was behind him looking at me with meaningful eyes. I looked and nodded at him, the guy also took a glance at his back.

"Oh sorry dude, can I borrow her for a dance or two?" the guy told him, smiling cheerfully.

With sullen expression on his face Tono answered him, "What can I do, idiot, you're already dancing with her." And then he turned his back on us. After some seconds he returned, "Hey..." he said, tapping the guy's shoulder. "Return her to her husband later, ok?" and he looked at me with a mocking smile. If he's not my senpai, I'm sure flies are flying above his corpse by now.

I looked at him with annoyed and devilled eyes, "Just get lost, blackie!" I hissed.

The guy looked back at me and I gave him a smile like nothing happened. He's honey blonde, and tall, maybe as tall as Hyuuga but a little bulky and slightly tanned. He's wearing a floral, a-bit fitting polo and khaki trousers. He glides gracefully with me, looking at me with dark brown oculus. "I can say that it's too bad..." he said, starting a conversation.

"What's 'too bad'?" I asked him.

"Well, the fact that you're married is bad." He answered, making me chuckle. He's fast in showing off some courting skills, a playboy, surely. I made a rotation and faced him again with a playful look. "I shouldn't be surprised anyway... That beautiful face of yours can easily make a man to decide to tie himself up." He said, smiling. I smiled back, wider. "By the way..." he said, after receiving my hand after I faced him, "What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Mikan... Mikan Sakura... uhm... Hyuuga..." Geez I almost forgot Reddie's last name that should be added to my name, unfortunately. What a bad luck I have!

"Oh, you're the model... you married the multi-millionaire car racer!" he exclaimed in a low tone. My, am I that famous? I don't even know that I exist! We continued to swirl until I remembered to ask him his name. I face him abruptly and asked, "How about my partner's name?" I looked at him intently trying my hardest to see if he'll be lying or not.

"Hajime Yakumo... you can call me James" he said formally, and later flashed a bigger smile. He looked up, and then looked back at me. "Oh, Mikan, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, I forgot to apologize... I didn't ask you first if you wanted to dance with me or not..." he shyly smiled. I can't help but smile back, you know, after all that happened to me, I never thought I could smile like this again. Sometimes being around smiling people is healthy than staying with those expressionless faces and ever-worrying people.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, that's fine, I was actually surprised at first..."

"Sorry for that... I was helpless; I really wanted to dance with you just when I saw you earlier, and wow! You impressed me with that steps earlier, are you a dancer?"

"Nope" I answered him, moving more graceful, tossing my hips here and there. "I was just trained..." I told him with a smile, he grinned.

Moments later, the ring on my finger, I mean my wedding ring started to tighten. I want to scream but I'm restraining myself... I feel like there's something wrong. Some seconds after, it loosened again so I started to wonder why.

"Anything wrong, Mikan?" James asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. He pressed my body to him and swung me expertly around. I took that opportunity to see if Hyuuga was there, not watching, but at least there. Oh, I didn't saw him. Again, I tried to look---surreptitiously---for Hyuuga. I mean, were supposed to be watchful of each other, right?

After that fuss Uncle and Mommy was saying of why the hell should we be married because it's at least a reason to keep us safe, and that 'don't trip' statement, he run away!?

Well! Nice to know how much he cares!

Again, the pain came back and this time, I let go of a pained "ouch!" James looked at me with worried eyes and asked, "Are you alright? Did I step on you, or something?" I just shook my head and told him, "no, carry on, I'm fine..."

Over James shoulder, I finally catch a glimpse of Hyuuga. He appears to be exchanging words with a chick and then he fling a glance on him with tightened jaw. This is really painful now... I tried to communicate with him but Hotaru whispered, "DON'T let your guard down, Mikan, he's dangerous!" I was shocked for a moment. Of course if I use my telepathy, my nullification will be interrupted, but who's dangerous?

"What???" I asked her discreetly.

"You're saying something, Mikan?" I looked up. Oh gosh, I forgot I'm with someone unfamiliar. "Nothing..." I told him reassuringly.

"Hajime has a dangerous type Alice! His Alice is insect controlling and pheromone. I think he's using the pheromone on you. Natsume knows it by now." Nat--- what? If he knows it by now, then why he's still there like nothing's going on. Hello??? This ring's cutting my finger already! And, Hotaru, if you're reading my mind, HOW CAN HE KNOW!? He's on the other side of the room, with a chick! A chick, uglier than I am!

I rolled my eyes in disgust and pain. I can't even speak now because I feel like screaming.

"Honey..." said a deep velvety voice behind me. A light, warm hand fell on my almost bare shoulder. We stopped dancing and I looked around. "Sorry dear, I think we need rest already" he told me and I was like, uhm, my mouth was hanging open. Where'd he come from? "Can I excuse her now?" he addressed James. I looked back at James but he didn't react, his hands were grasping mine tightly.

But Hyuuga doesn't look like he's ready to wait either. In fact, he looks like a man who's ready to run for his life. He smiled at me "We _have_ to go..." And he slipped a hand around my arm and pulled me, "_Now" _he said, low, but sharply.

When we were inside the elevator, the pain went away. I looked at my finger and gave it little soft blows.

"So, you felt it also?" he asked. His hand was still holding mine. So warm, I kinda like the warmth, not the hand, just to be clear.

"What do you mean? You also---"

"Yes." He interrupted. That means... he felt the pain of the tightening of the ring on _our _fingers. What kind of ring is this really???

The elevator opened and we went outside, to the parking lot where the gorgeous car was park. Sorry for that, I'm really fascinated with cars, I can't help it. He was about to open the passenger seat's door when he suddenly looked at me, like shocked or something and pulled me near him.

I started to pull away from him, thwacking his chest with my hand hissing, "Let go!!! Now!" I started to punch him on the body.

"Shut up..." he hissed back. "Be silent!" I moaned louder, punching him harder and felt the unmistakable ripple of hard-rock abdominal muscle beneath my fingers.

Is there any part of this bastard, moron Hyuuga that isn't hard?

Including, apparently, his head?

WORSE? He again kissed me on the mouth, gently, though, but I'm forced doing this! I'm gonna sue him for molesting me! No, this is sexual harassment!

But think again, there's something in the way he kisses me... like warm??? Darn it! Why do I always talk about warmth whenever he makes contact with me!??? No, it's just that... there's really something in this... kiss. Though my mind was disapproving violently, but my body just went... doing it... with him... my body... likes it??? There's a part of me that likes it???

His hand started to crawl on my back, to my legs, tickling me... but his lips never parted mine. I just noticed myself responding to his kiss. Suddenly I felt something, or should I call it a different aura within the area. This is no ordinary atmosphere---like a devilish air was just around the corner. My heart started to pound. He raised the hem line of my dress on the side of my legs, my skin-hair standing in nervousness, and...

He pulled the knife I fixed in it. I mean, I always carry weapons with me, of course, with this kind of job. But did he know that I have a knife attached on my legs?

His lips parted from mine, but grip on my waist didn't loosen. If anything, it even tightened until suddenly, we're standing hip to hip. I'm sure I'm red by now.

Looking away from his face's shadow I saw a figure of a man. It's James. I felt the bad aura again, this time, I don't know if it's from him or from this guy embracing me. Now I can at least understand the reasons behind that abrupt kiss.

"Oh," he started, seeing me looking at him. I smiled. "You left this Mikan..." he went nearer, waving a white handkerchief which I recognized that was really mine. Hyuuga muttered something inaudible and turn to face him but didn't loose his grip on me.

"Thanks." Reddie said with a grateful air.

"I didn't know that... well you know..." James shrugged with a playful smirk.

Hyuuga's arms tightened again, the knife on his hand behind my back. "Sure, that's fine..." then he looked at me. "We can always continue inside the room, right honey?" he smiled playfully. I glared at him at first but for the sake of FAKENESS! I nodded and smiled.

"I'll leave now... Enjoy the night." James waved goodbye and disappeared in the dark. Hyuuga's hold on me is still tight.

"Hey..." I called him with a cool voice. "Would you _please_ let go of me??? _NOW???_" I look at the shadow of the face inches from me... and... WHHOOOSSSHHHH!!!

There went the knife he took from my legs and hit something in the bush. "AAWWW!!!" it said. I've never heard a bush talk before---never in my life.

"Show yourself..." Hyuuga said coldly. A statuesque figure of a lady in a black silky frock popped out of the bush brushing dirt from her body. Her blonde hair got some leaves; you can just imagine how silly it looks like that I almost regret calling her statuesque. I can see that Reddie's on his protective mode. Protective... of me? Yeah... really???

The blonde threw the knife back at us, making me shriek but reddie covered my mouth in a way that I can't bite him. He, fortunately, caught the knife on its tip. _Wheeewww... that was close, _I said in my mined, of course, I can't talk...duh? The blonde in black looked up at us with a pair of violet eyes full of... humour...


	8. Still Can't

**FORE-NOTES: Oh HMVP, it's not Hotaru and Ruka=) but thanks for the guess! You made me smile even if it's scorching hot in here! **

**CHAPTER 8:** **STILL CAN'T**

I don't really think that there's anything funny with their dagger-throwing-game.

When blondie went closer, Hyuuga smirked and muttered something like "disgusting" under his breath. I looked raptly at the face before us and burst out laughing.

"What's with the costume, sensei?" I asked him in between laughter. I'm sorry to call him a 'her' a while ago, since _he _really looks like a _she_. Who would have thought that the blonde in black was Narumi-sensei!!!??? But unlike reddie, I don't think that it's disgusting. I think it's awesome! I mean the fact that she can totally look like a girl, with boobs, and all... wow...

"Is that the way you welcome your future step-dad, huh, Mikan-chan?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Still laughing, I shove Reddie's hands away from my mouth and answered him "Uhm... Welcome!" I said. "Well you look great! You're more beautiful than mum..." I added.

"Aww..." he groaned as he leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek, but Hyuuga jostled his face away.

"Why are you here?" Hyuuga asked him tonelessly. I looked at him, annoyed. How dare he ruin our paternal moment? "...and how'd you manage to shoo him away" he added, nodding at the direction where James disappeared. Naru-sensei did---What???

"I have to give this to you, Natsume-kun..." Narumi-sensei took something out of his clutch. Lovely clutch. "Here..." he said, handing a red velvet box to Reddie. "No manuals included, Ruka will tell you what to do... We must not leave evidences..." he continued in a lady-like manner. Hyuuga nodded.

"How about the other question?" Reddie asked again. Narumi-sensei raised his eyebrows and I took the liberty to talk.

"Did you really shoo him away, I mean, Hajime?"

"Not really, just 'distracted him'..." he begun. "He felt my arrival, it ruined their barrier so he decided to see where it came from while..." he paused, looking at Hyuuga. "...while spying on you, two... I think Hajime wants Mikan-chan, you're so pretty!"

"What's the deal?" Hyuuga asked again. I can't even understand how he talks and asks questions! I really think he's inhuman!

Naru-sensei took a deep breath and sighed. "He's interested with your girl. He's the type of I-get-what-I-want so watch out, okay? He's about to use his alice when Mikan's nullification became stronger when you kissed her, that's a nice move..." he remarked. THAT'S. NOT. NICE!!! EVER!!!

I was about to talk when he spoke again, "He became curious and went to check, and at the same time, he almost felt where the hell I am hiding. But he found the two of you being hot, so he left... and instead, he followed my alice..." Hot??? Do you think that's hot??? Ok, ok, 'warm' but hell not hot! Narumi gestured to leave and disappeared.

"Darn you, bastard, you could've just told me!" I told him, vexed. He pushed me in the car and closed the door. Now I don't care if this is a gorgeous car or not because its hell when he's around! "You could've at least told me what to do than doing your own stuffs!"

"How can I do that huh? You're expecting me to concentrate when you're so rambunctious?"

I continued to yell at him as long as he slid to the driver's seat. Is he even listening??? "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!! This is sooooo annoying!!!"

"Yeah" he said while driving away from the venue. 'Yeah'? Just 'Yeah'??? What kind of a guy is he?

"You're saying 'yeah'???" I asked him sarcastically.

"Annoying... especially if I don't have any other option but to kiss an ugly girl like you!?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out even if it's hanging so low. HE CALLED ME UGLY???

"Bastard!" finally, I yelled at him. "After molesting me, stealing another kiss from me, you're calling me ugly?"He sat there silently like he heard nothing. I can't believe this!!! I really, really, absolutely, definitely, totally can't believe this! I've had enough, this is over!" I threw the door open and went out, and teleported to the suite. "I can't take this anymore!!!!" I shouted my heart out!

"_Shut up, baka!"_ I froze. Hotaru was still on the other line? _"Would you drink a glass of water first and relax, take a deep breath and close you eyes... Don't just say absurdities without thinking..."_ I did what she told me and it help. Almost... until the inglorious bastard came in, making my blood boil in anger!

And the first thing that came to me when I saw him was... threw the empty glass on him!!! He caught it. The next thing that my hand reached flew to him and another and another while screaming, "IDIOT!!! IDIOT!!! IDIOT!!!" He keeps dodging and catching the stuffs I'm throwing at him. The next thing I knew, a plate was broken on his face. No, not his face. Tono-sempai's face. Just what the hell is he doing here???

"That's what an idiot gets when he don't know how to knock on some other's door." Bastard said, fixing the porcelains and things in place without looking at sempai, not even to me. While me? I'm frozen. I made a casualty out of an innocent person. Guilty? I don't think so...

I stamped to enter my room in annoyance and shut the door behind me, dived on the bed and cried. Who won't? He scored two kisses today for a total of three. I hate this!!! SO MUCH!!! Now what will be left to my husband-to-be??? Excuse me he's not counted as my husband, for heaven's sake, PLEASE...

I rolled on the bed thinking on what to do. Of course this ain't a one-night mission. I bet we'll be dealing with this for a month or more, and that's how long I will be a forced-wife. At least I need to be more used to him, I need to control myself. Not only that... It makes me sick to be always vexed and irritated, because it's not me! I mean, I'm not a walking mad-man-from-Mars. Hello? I'm miss congeniality, miss friendship, miss smiling face... Remember??? I hate sleeping at night, angry and even waking up in the bad side of the bed. That's totally not me... and I hate it!

So... what should I do?

I rolled again, facing the closed door of the terrace and sighed.

What if I... what? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I don't know what to do!!! I rolled again, but this time, I fell. Fell. Fall... Fall... NO WAY!!! No way I'm gonna fall for him... Eww... I know there's other option...

They said that _if you don't like the world as it is, change yourself... _I think that's unfair... I sighed again, deeper than earlier. But I think that's one of the easiest thing that I can do, or I'll die of high-blood pressure before I'm twenty four...

"_Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I can't; to do the things I can; and the wisdom to know the difference..." _Hotaru whispered in my ears. I closed my eyes and imagined that she's just there, near my ears, whispering those encouraging words to me, doing the praying for me...

"Hotaru..." I breathed.

"_I know you can do that, Mikan... I believe in you... I'm praying for you..." _she said, softly... I know she understands how I feel more than anyone... even if sometimes she shoots me and drags me anywhere... but still...

"Thank you..." I said with closed eyes. A tear dropped from my eyes and I felt all enfeeblement getting into me until I lost my consciousness.


	9. Twice A Bad Luck

**Minna-san!!! Gomene for the delay!!! Sorry, sorry sorry!!!**

**CHAPTER 9: TWICE A-BAD-LUCK**

"NNNNOOOO!!!" I screamed, panting, grasping for air. I exhaled heavily when I realized that I was just dreaming, some weird dreams, like my cat was crying for me to come back but Mum and Hotaru threw him away, calling him a nuisance. But he's not. I fell asleep while thinking of something to do to minimize my suffering here, if you'll call it suffering.

That's what I'm saying... Anyone should sleep with nice thoughts and feelings to avoid nightmares. _Sigh. _

The first thing I saw was my laptop. I opened it and checked my mails... I saw a picture of me and Michi on my wallpaper... Michi... is my black cat.

I miss Michi... so much!? I'm really worried about him so I sent Sakurano an e-mail. I actually asked him to take care of Michi while I'm away... So, even if I'm so sleepy, I can't help but send Onii-chan an e-mail:

_Hii-yah! Onii-chan! I missed you all, esp. My cat! How is he doing? Please send me a picture of him..._

_By the way, here's what you need to know about Michi... PLEASE TAKE NOTE! OKAY??!!!_

_Michi wants to sleep on the couch. Don't yell at him!!! If ever he stinks, it's your fault because ONE, you didn't bathe him and TWO, you sent me here._

_Never ever let Mochi (Sakurano's dog) near him! She'll rape him, and I don't want that to happen. I know, you might think that I'm crazy but I'm a keen observant. She keeps licking Michi, and it's YUCK!_

_Michi wants lasagne in the morning, Tuna salad at noon time and a can of flaked shrimp and fish feast at night. Sorry for that, I'll pay you when I'm back, okay? He got that from watching Garfield, sorry again. And, hey! Don't forget to leave some biscuits in his food bowl for his midnight snack. Another thing... don't feed him with foods that has beef or pork, he's allergic to it._

_Weigh him everyday. There's a chart in my drawer, please check that and don't let him to be an overweight or underweight cat. He still has a photoshoot for a Cat food's commercial._

_After eating, give him a massage, please... You'll know if you did it right because he'll purr... what if he didn't liked it? He'll simply bite you._

_Play the music box when he's about to sleep. He likes watching the little doll dancing. It confuses him and knocks him down, asleep._

_Always pet him and tell him that he's a very cute cat! That boosts his self-esteem and he behaves nicely._

_Always wash his food bowl and clean up his LITTER BOX! Or your condo will be awfully reeky!_

_Kiss him for me, please._

_Thank you Sakurano-Nii-chan!!! I lav yah! Mikan._

Sigh. I closed the laptop and opened the door to the terrace.

I can't help wondering why... Of all girls in this world, talented, better than I am, why am I the one who's stuck in this mess, like a fly on a spider's web? The strong wind brushed my hair away from my face and it made me decide to go inside and sleep.

But maybe a glass of water can refresh me a bit so I went out, flicked the light on and WHOA! Guess what? Michi is on the couch!!!

"Michi!!!" I shouted in excitement, threw myself on the couch's side to give him a hug and squeeze! "I missed you so much..." I said as I cuddled him. He groaned.

My, my, what is this cat doing here in the first place???

I looked back at him and AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He's not Michi!!! He's not my Michi!!!! He's a monster!!!

"You!!!!" I shouted, calming myself down or my heart will burst and I might die!

"Are you really that inconsiderate of other's right to rest?"

"Why the hell are you wearing a cat's mask while sleeping???" I asked reddie, after seeing that it's not Michi. It's just a mask, and it accidentally fell and well, revealed his face. What's scary is that he's not sleeping--- his eyes were wide open. He was looking at me while I'm cuddling my cat... No, I mean, ACCIDENTALLY UNKNOWING that it was him!!!! Weird style of sleeping, huh?

He exhaled. "Whatever" and lay again on the couch. Wait. He's gonna sleep on the couch?

"You're... eh..." I said, pointing at the couch.

"What? Brat." I thought I'm gonna ask him if he's gonna be comfortable there, but I changed my mind. ARG! I could've been kinder if he didn't call be 'brat'!

"Never mind!" I said, stamping out of his sight. I gulped of water to refresh my mind and all. Maybe my hunger went past off me since I forgot to take in anything a while ago, and now, my somnolence seems to go away so I decided to take in some fresh air outside.

I went to the terrace again and found a clear, starry sky. Its so lovely--- like it took every bit of headache and ill feelings away from me. "How wonderful" I told myself in the lowest of voices, not to disturb any sleeping creature---if he's a creature at all. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the fresh ocean breeze and the fragrance of the night. I can see from here that the party on the building from afar is still going on... How mad...

I looked up and saw a thin sheath of cloud unveiling the light of the moon, but I think it's not yet the fullest. Suddenly, a brief flash of glittery light in the pool just down at me caught my attention.

My mind was blank, my eyes were focused on it as it shone and soon disappeared maybe after five seconds, then a beam of light from the sky also shone down on a distant place, maybe on an island there. It was so clear to me, but I even thought that I was dreaming. I can still see the silhouette of an island where the light went and faded. When a piece of cloud covered the moon again and went past it, the island disappeared, leaving me in a tangle of thoughts.

What was that....?

Four A. M... I still can't sleep. There's something on that moonlight, the light in the pool and the island that makes me restless.

"_If I still don't get to sleep, there's a big black eye bag waiting for me tomorrow, and that'll be horrible" _I told myself.

I got up from the bed and went out of the terrace again and looked around. The party was over, I guess. Everything was so serene and dim lighted. I looked down at the pool but nothing's glittering and the island that I saw earlier is not there anymore. Was that a dream?

After some minutes of thorough thinking, I decided to change to my two-piece bikini. It won't hurt to see and survey the pool myself; Anyway, I'm good swimmer.

I teleported downstairs and warmed myself up. I spend some minutes trying to find anything interesting. The pool was six-feet deep, not actually deep for me. I lurched myself into the water. God it's freezing but as soon as I adjusted to the coldness of the water, my body just went around like a dancing fish. I was almost kissing the floor of the pool but I can see nothing that's worth anything. I dived again, but still I saw nothing but the design of the tiles and some pebbles. I tried to touch the floor, just like sweeping it and all but nothing really came out so I decided to stop.

It's getting brighter and brighter and I've had enough exercise for now. It'll also be dangerous to let anyone see my almost nude body... So I dived again and teleported myself to the bathroom of my room.

The hot water from the shower relieved my tired muscles and took the stress away. I leaned my head on the wall to let the water run down my back and relaxed myself when...

The sliding door opened.

It opened.

And there's someone before it. Looking at me. Just looking at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed when I gain back consciousness, placing my arms in front of me to cover my you-know-what. The hot water that rains on me became as hot as boiling water running up to my face.

Oh. My. God!!! Reddie was at the door with eyes wide open. He, too, was frozen like he saw some scary thing under the shower but hello I'm not scary----I'm in a two piece bikini!!! He flinched when I screamed and close the door immediately almost breaking it.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!!!" I shouted shaking my head furiously. He saw me... in a two piece bikini???

I'm dead. No!!!!!

"Idiot! I just saw you at the pool down there, then why are you here?!!!" he shouted back. He's still behind that smoky glass door, his back was on me.

"You're the idiot!!! You should've checked the bathroom first before you entered!"

"How can I check it if I don't get in??? And hey moron, the door was not locked!?" AAARRRGG!!! He's right... I wasn't able to lock the door!!! I'm the idiot! NO! I'm not the idiot! He's still the idiot!

"At least knock before you enter any door!!!" I yelled.

"I did... but you didn't answer!" He yelled back. "...and I rush to see why the water was running when _no one's_ inside..."

No way... So... Is it my fault???

"Now, if you're through, will you get out of there, Polka???" Darn it!!! HE SAW MY---??? I can fell hotness in my eyes. I don't know what to do first--- to cry or kill him!!! Ok, relax Mikan... I exhaled deeply and dried myself... but still, he saw it... I took a robe and wrapped it in my body... did he really saw it? I mean my polka-dotted bikini?

There's nothing wrong with the polka-dotted bikini!!! There was something wrong because that guy saw it! Or should I say, saw me in these two piece bikini!

I sighed. Well, there's nothing I can do about it... I just hope he'll stop talking about my under garments because OH-FOR-HEAVEN'S-SAKE!!! He's just my FAKE husband!!!

While making my way out of the bathroom, I stepped into something slippery and well, you know... if bad-luck can happen straight even before the day starts...

Good thing, reddie caught me. But bad thing that I ended up on top of him. My hair was dripping on the floor and on his black hair.

Once again, I saw loveliness in his face, something you can't imagine or comprehend and I felt a flush of warmth on my cheeks. Why??? No way... Because it feels like my body was yearning for the closeness. He was also looking me, in the eyes... like he's exploring my soul and all that I am. I can't look away...

But after two to three minutes, I guess, we finally looked away.

"Get off me, lousy polka dots." He said grimly.

"Just a second..." I said and slapped him on the face and stood up. "Stop calling me polka! BASTARD! PERVERTED FOX!"

"Don't blame me because you showed it yourself..." he blabbered, closing the door behind him.

I just hope I can get used to this as soon as possible or my priority mission will be: TO KILL HIM!

**A/N: I'm still editing chapter 10, sorry! I was so busy with calculus and all!!!**

** PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO HIT THE GREEN LINK BELOW... I MEAN, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**

**If you only know how much it makes me happy... It's like I was allowed to eat a gallon of strawberry ice cream and sleep the whole day, dreaming of what to write next....=)**

**Ok, ok... Thanks to MAMA praising my works, also for Jhonaville and Roslyn for reading it!!!!**

**Also to those who added GOING UNDER to their faves!!!! I'll mention you next time!!!**

**...and to all who wrote their reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**_yuka_Aimi=(^.^)=**


	10. White Lies

**CHAPTER 10: White Lies**

It was like noontime when my eyes opened again. Geez... I fell asleep after my bath. _Sigh._ Oooppsss... It's not noontime... It's already three in the afternoon. Wow! I slept that much just because I almost stayed up all night, explored nothing in the pool and met black-bad-luck twice today???

I went out of the room, yawning and stretching my arm in the air. The transparent curtain was blown by the wind and the view of the crystalline blue-green water was sparkling before my very eyes. Splendid! If this is a vacation then... NOT BAD.

But what can I do? It's ALREADY BAD! Especially if your stomach was growling loudly. That's when I remembered that I haven't eaten anything last night, plus this morning, plus no-lunch.

I went back inside, checked the fridge and found a pizza. Bad luck number three: the pizza is a cheesy chicken pizza. Bad luck number four: I found a loaf of bread, but a white bread; I'm only eating wheat bread. So??? I ended up eating three apples and gulping the entire cold water in the pitcher.

Maybe I can check out their food stalls below while doing the 'socialization' thing. I don't even know where to begin...

I felt a little relieved because at last! I'll be doing this data-gathering ALONE! I called Hotaru first but the voice assistant answered--- _"Imai-sama is busy by the moment_ (like what? Eating?) _Please kindly left your message"_. I guess she's busy so I left my message.

"_Hey Hotaru, could you please look up for some information about a mysterious island near our location. I don't know anything but I saw something showed up when the moon shone clearly and disappeared after that. I'm sure it's not my imagination. And also, a symbol like... uhm... like a moon, a crescent moon... with an image of a flower in it, I can't describe the flower though, it's rare, I never saw one yet. It goes with a letter... I know this is hard... but I need to know immediately if you found it, okay? Just send it to me and also some information about Hajime... thank you... Lots of love, I miss you..."_

Now I'm just walking beside the pool, with my yellow backless sundress, sunglasses and an umbrella hat. Thanks to this cold coffee that I'm sipping that I can still walk.

"Hey'ya!!! Mikan-chan!!!" A group of 'bikini-girls' called from a cottage. I looked at them and noticed the blonde from last night. I walked gracefully towards them, not ruining my model-walk, of course. I smiled at them.

"Hey..." I greeted. "You're from last night, right?" I asked the blonde. This is... the first step.

"Yeah! I'm Dione Riveras..." She said, extending her hand. _Unique name, huh?_ "I blabbered about so many things last night, I forgot to introduce myself..." she chuckled while I just smiled and nodded. "By the way... this is my gang..." she said, gesturing to the girls with her. The girls said hi, hello and hey in unison, I just waved a hand at them. "Hey girls..." she talked again. "She's Mikan Sakura..."

But wait. Hotaru said that her name was Ayako Riveras. Why? She just said that it's Dione...

A red-headed girl gasped. "Whoa! The model?" _What's wrong with being a model?_

"No Way! She's so pretty!!! I never thought you're that simple in personal???" Another girl, white-blonde said, lowering her sunglasses as she looked at me from head to foot then vice-versa.

"Yeah..." Another, from Dione's right, added. "Like she's so glamorous in that Revlon Ad and Sophisticated in that whole-page ad in L'Oreal with Doutzen Kroes and Laetitia Casta..." My lips are slowly disappearing... I thought their the A-class people? Then why are they gaping for simple things like that? They're supposed to be the ones partying with the Hilton sisters and hanging 'round with Lindsay Lohan.

"Uhm..." I managed to sound out. "I'm just hanging around simply off-cam, so that's no-big-deal." I gave them a faint smile.

Dione smiled too while the rest of them was still looking at me, like a child who saw a big, cute dinosaur. I'm cute but I don't look like a dinosaur.

"Let our guest sit..." Dione gestured at me to take a seat. "So... How's your honey moon? How do you like our island?"

"It's beautiful... no... It's wonderful!!!" interesting actually, since the Kounji gang chose here to make their hide-out.

"You're married?" the white-blonde asked.

"Pathetic." Said red-head, laughing with Dione. _I'm glad you know that being married with that bastard is pathetic._ "Haven't you checked the news???" Wait. The news?

"What's in the news?" we asked in unison. We--- I mean the pathetic white-blonde and me.

The gang looked at us, surprised. "You don't know that you're on the news, baby?" Dione asked. I shook my head. "Oh... I understand... It's a secret wedding, right???" It dawned on me again. She's right. It's a secret wedding and it's supposed to be A SECRET, except to those who need to know. But to the world??? THIS IS CRAZY!

I can feel a limp on my throat. The want to scream, call Hotaru, and kill Reddie was all in my head. I closed my eyes for a second and relaxed.

"I'm so sorry I broke the news to you..." Dione apologized.

"No it's fine... I know this will happen anyway... We just avoided the rush at the wedding... You know, we want to preserve the privacy and the solemnity of the ceremony..." I said in the manner I answer my interviews and paparazzi calls. And speaking of paparazzis---"the paparazzis' always there..." I said, managing a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's right..." Red-headed girl seconded, sipping from her juice. "I just saw someone trailing after your husband this morning, asking for a statement."

"Darn it! He's so hot! Damn, drop-dead gorgeous!!! You look perfect for each other!" A brunette said. _Oh yeah... like I care?_

"Uhm... so I was mistaken that you're Hajime's girl, then..." Whitie said. God! I'm tired of this name-calling! Would they just post their names on their forehead?

"Silly, Loraine!" So white-head's name was Loraine? _God, thanks for the answer..._ "You just heard that she's married... and added to that... to Hyuuga Natsume-kun!"

_Natsume-kun? You're close?_ Loraine gasped again. "Really?" She exclaimed, looking at me. I know that kind of look. That was the kind of asking for a refill when you're cold coffee's cup was nothing but ice.

I nodded at her. Not that I'm going to sit here in silence when they're expecting me to talk about my tragic love story with their 'drop-dead' Hyuuga!!!

"How long have you been together???"

"No, how did you meet?"

One question at a time please...

"Uhm... I began... I was looking for a..." _for a what???_ "A... a car, that time, and a friend of mine..." _Who's friend???_ "Uhm... Ruka-kun. He's my friend, and Ruka was..." _Reddie's name again??? Darn it!!!!_ "Ruka and my husband were bestfriends... So he referred me to him..." I shrugged. "You know... he's in the car business, so that's how we met."

"Cars..." Dione nodded in comprehension. Her hair slipped on her shoulder and I saw something black on her neck.

"Then we started dating, but we chose to be away from the press... to avoid the pressure..." I saw Loraine and the nameless brunette giggled and looked up. I didn't mind them... My eyes were fixed on Dione's direction, on her neck specifically. The black mark on her neck looks like the one I saw on the pool this early morning, I just didn't get a good look.

"So...How did he propose???" the brunette asked while chuckling. What so funny with my lies? I don't think it's obvious that I'm lying so... _sigh_.

"Proposed?" I echoed. They nodded. Geez. How will I make this fake love story up? First, we never met before we were told to get married. Second, I hate him. Third, I totally abhor him! Fourth, WE NEVER DATED! Fifth, there was NO PROPOSAL!!! I am forced, I mean, we were forced to do this!!! I can see their anticipating eyes looking at me, waiting for my make-up story. Where's my writing skill now??? Proposal. A romantic proposal? A normal one? What?

"He... He... He sent me a Porsche." I blinked and exhaled. At least that one is true. So how about the next?

"...and what's next???" asked Dione. _That's it... I'm thinking about the 'next'!!!_

"Well, there was a note in the car to go to this certain place. I went, and then there he was... on the rooftop of this building at sunset. You can see a beautiful view of the contrast of nature, and the modern urban life below. I mean the setting sun on the perfect horizon and the flickering of city lights... The place was filled with the fragrance of flowers and... Little... stuffed toys..." I felt a sting of pain on my last word. Why on earth did I include that??? I looked up again and continued my story with a smile. "Then he knelt down..."_ like that would happen_. "Uhm... and asked me the you-know-what question. When I said yes, I was surprised to see fireworks and there's this one explosion on the air that forms or says, 'I LOVE YOU'" _Wow, so hell-like..._

After the long talk, I sighed. The girls' eyes were sparkling. _They think it was cool? I think that's the worst I ever made!_

"Wow Hyuuga... that's so romantic..." Dione said. Wait I'm married to him but I don't like to be called by his last---

"Thanks." A voice behind me replied. I froze. Did I swallow the ice in my coffee? Because... because I know that voice---that's... Re---

"You're here!?" I outcried after I turned around and saw the red-eyed bastard standing just behind me. I even jumped up in surprise when I saw him. _Have he heard---_ "How long have you been there???" I asked him, lowering my voice or my companions will notice the worry in it.

He smirked. "Some ten minutes ago."

"Aww... Is that how you greet each other?" the brunette asked, giggling with the other girls, but looking at Hyuuga. Well, I saw them from the corner of my eyes.

Wait. Greet each other. Yeah... We're married. _And to tell you the truth, I'd love to greet him with a punch or a blow on the face._

Excuse me... I was never taught how to greet a husband. Hello???

Then what should I do??? AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG!!! I hate this!!! I hate this!!! I hate this!!!

I went near him and gave him a peck on his cheeks, while he took my arms and wrapped it around him. "How's your day honey?" He whispered but loud enough in purpose to make the girls hear.

I buried my nose on his clavicle to hide my annoyed face while making them think I'm a sweetie wife and answered in a sharp manner. "Very fine..." But hey, not bad... he smells 'very fine' or am I just so hungry? But there's no way I'm gonna eat him!

"So... how many kids do you plan to have???" WHHHAAA!!! I almost threw myself in the pool! What the hell are they talking about??? Kids??? Children??? With him??? Oh NO! NO! NO! NO!!!

I looked at Hyuuga's face, but he's so composed even if he saw me with the face of an electrocuted being.

"We're still planning on it..." he said confidently, I exhaled. "So... can I take her now, girls? We need to talk over some stuffs, you know..." then he looked at me, like waiting for my confirmation. I looked back at the bevy of bikini girls behind me and saw Dione flicked her hair, revealing the mark on her neck.

Exactly the symbol I saw!!!

I think I need to hang out with her--- more often.

"Let's go..." I told Hyuuga. Waving a hand goodbye to the girls but leaving an eye to Dione's neck. "By the way, nice tattoo..." I told her, seeing her narrow her eyes a little. I shouldn't be blind to even small reactions a that, I'll remember that.

"Bye...bye..." they shouted in unison when we're in a little far from them.

"You never told me about what you saw last night." Hyuuga said, in a very low voice, his arms still wrapping the back of my waist.

"You didn't want to be disturbed right?" I reminded him. "By the way, how did you know?"

I was about to take his arms around when he tightened it more because we saw Hajime on a shady cottage. I acted cool and smiled at him.

"Are you afraid of him?" Hyuuga asked, looking down at me. I failed to see his red eyes behind those dark shades.

"No... I just don't know how strong he is that the ring almost cut my finger."

"He didn't use his alice on you..." he said, making me look up at him. "I'll tell you in the suite..."

Surprising as it is but that was the first time that we walked quietly until we reached the room! It never ever came to my mind that this kind of thing is possible. But well, it _is_ possible.

"It's not Hajime. It was that girl... Ayako Riveras" he said after locking the door behind him.

"We have some weird repugnance over her true name. Hotaru also told me last night that her name's Ayako... but while talking to her, I found out that her name was Dione, or I don't know what is the true name." I told him.

"And the island?" he asked.

"I saw it from the terrace after mistaking you for my cat..." I glared at him "...and there's this symbol, if we can call it a symbol, in the pool... it glittered for five seconds just before I saw the island... I already reported it to them..."

"You should've told me..." Reddie said. I was going to tell him that he's not my priority but I can't ruin the nice atmosphere now that I'm finally having it.

"Sorry..." I just told him... That's nicer, isn't it? "I also saw that symbol on that girl's neck before we left. I think she's a clue to this case..." I added, while he just nodded. "By the way, what's with that Hajime guy?"

"Tono told me last night about the ring... he said that it'll only hurt you, when the other is hurt or if one of us is in a bad situation. Hotaru made it this way for us to be aware of each other..." he explained.

"So, when my ring was tightening, it's you... I mean, you're the one being attacked."

"Exactly... and when I felt the pain, it was you who's being attacked." He confirmed.

"What's her alice?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but by the way I observed, she can inflict pain into someone just by thinking about it..."

"_Pain-Infliction Alice... rare..._ But... we're not... affected..." I muttered, pondering over the details. That girl's alice, attacking us... but why? And the pain's not ordinary, so it means that... she's strong...

"You're a nullifier, remember? While I used Ruka's alice stone." Ruka-kun's barrier alice, now I get it... "She doesn't know that you're an alice, polka..."

"STOP CALLING ME POLKA!!! BASTARD!!!" ok, I lost it and threw him a cushion pillow. I should remember to bring with me always some hard objects in case this situation comes up again, so that I may have something hard to throw him.

"But she thought that you were affected when you flinched. She just didn't understand why because she was attacking me when you reacted---that confused her..." He said as he catches the pillow and walked across the room to get a glass of water.

I opened the laptop on the table and checked the internet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed. What the hell is this!!!???

**Author's Note: Why did Mikan scream??? Wanna guess what she saw on the internet??? **

**Hehehe...just something to make things interesting for the next chapter... Please review guys...**

**ARIGATOU! Thank you!!! Grazie!!!!**

**Mwah!**

**Yuka_Aimi=(^.^)=**


	11. Publicity

**CHAPTER 11: PUBLICITY**

This is INSANE!!! Why am I on Yahoo! news?! Not actually me... Hyuuga and me! Our wedding picture was posted on the web site and IT'S THE FIRST THING I SAW!!!

I took the phone on the table and dialled Hotaru's number so fast that I dialled three wrong numbers before I can finally get the right one.

"Hey, polka, that's my phone..." reddie said. I just looked at him and told him, "...borrow..." but I didn't put the phone down especially now when Hotaru's phone is already ringing.

"_Hyuuga..." _the other line answered. It's Hotaru.

"Why the hell is our picture doing at Yahoo??? Hotaru!!! I agreed on this but it was clear that there will be ZERO publicity!!!" I yelled at her. She's supposed to take care of these stuffs because she's my manager!

"_Cool down Mikan... Relax..." _she answered calmly. Yes, calmly. Like I'm not freaking out here because the whole-wide world knows by now that I married red-eyed bastard and later, when we get the divorce, they will accuse me of being a slut!

Yeah, I know I dated hot guys like Taylor Lautner, Alex Meraz, Danielle Radcliffe, Joe Jonas and the rest of the rockstars and models... To remind you all, I'm a total virgin, including my lips, until this bastard stole my first kiss! I'm playing around but I'm no dirty woman who marries and gets a divorce afterwards! Not everyone on earth will understand what my reason was!

"So get rid of it!!!" I shouted again.

"_No one will be interested in it..._" she said.

"Oh yes! And to tell you, it was linked to several pages by now! People love gossip!" I told her. Well, it's true! Who didn't check the news about Justin Bieber's and Adam Lambert's announcements about their sexuality? And now, Ricky Martin! Even the starlets' don dressing, Queen's baby photos, and Robert Pattinson's half-naked pictures while burning his lungs??? And you may think that nobody thinks about Josh cheating on Fergie? I'm telling you now... I'm one of those people who made reservations to get a copy of Yes magazine with Lindsay's wrecked face on it.

"_I'll try..." _she said. But then, I was like sitting on the thinking chair in Blue's Clues. Something's fishy!

"You know about this???" I asked her.

"_No."_

"Yes you do..."

"_Then why are you asking me if you know the answer?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed again!!! "Why did you do that? How can you Hotaru???"

"_It's only a picture, Mikan, they will forget it... so FORGET IT!" _she sharply said on the other line.

"No way..." I hang up on her and slumped onto the couch, feeling exhausted. _What's with that girl?? _I pouted, tears are gathering at the corner of my eyes.

Reddie sat across me putting down a plate of cold pizza. "Pizza." He offered tonelessly. Yes, Tonelessly. Silly world! What's wrong with these people!?

I looked at him, annoyed. "I'm a vegetarian" I said, tonelessly, too... just trying it myself. He nodded in comprehension looking away... "By the way, where's Tono-sempai?"

"He already left... he talked with me last night about the priorities and how we can use the stuffs here." He said looking at a bag on the couch near him. I bet its Hotaru's gadgets. "First, we must survey the area... Second, we should be able to get the blue print of the whole island and send it to them. The rest falls on observing people like Hajime, that Dione Riveras and other people here."

I sighed. How tiresome this work can be... Ain't any fun at all! I stood up and went to stand and lean by the terrace door. Looking at the still bright outside, an idea came into my head.

"Hey, a... uhm... what's you name again???" Finally! I hope I can memorize it this time.

"Natsume..." he looked at me like I'm some kind of a crap. "Why?"

"Let's go!" I grabbed him while he's still chewing his pizza and went out of the door.

"Where are you---" he asked when I pushed him first inside the elevator.

"Shopping!!!" I told him when I closed the cab. He pouted and became so silent, which is so deafening. But think about it, he's cute with that little pout on his mouth. Maybe I should tease him more often... Nice idea.

"You're wasting our time..." he said when we finally walked out of the elevator. I noticed that he's not following me, making his way back to the cab.

"And where do you think you're going, huh? Reddie?" I hissed at him, slipping my hand under his arm and pulling him with me. "Idiot! We will be doing the surveying INSCONPICUOUSLY! Like they're always saying..." I swear... I've never been with a guy who enjoys shopping with his girlfriend or even his friend-girl, or whatever--- so I'm good at this one.

"Crazy polka! Are you telling me that we're gonna do that in a shopping mall?"

"Oh why not???" I answered him sarcastically, gesturing at him to get the car. He obeyed but it was so obvious that he's thinking before-hand that he's not gonna love what I'm planning to do.

It was a six-minute ride to reach the central park of this island. All the shops, stores, food-chains and restaurants were there. We left the car on the guarded parking lot and walked to see the stores.

First, I bought some native bags and accessories. Then we checked the candy stores, and the boutiques. But in the middle of our walk, while the Oscar-nominee for the most quite person-of-the-day Hyuuga was carrying my shopping bags, my stomach growled. I can't blame it... my poor tummy, I haven't eaten anything this whole day except for the apples and the coffee that made me make up stupid stories.

"A monster stomach" Hyuuga murmured.

"Shut up! Com'on... let's eat!"

"Hag." He said as we entered the nearest food chain after I punched his left arm in response. I'm not a Hag!!!

We took a table for three, two for us, and the other for the shopping bags. I ordered a peanut butter waffle-wich... observing my 350-calorie diet. Reddie glared on me when the waiter asked for the payment and I pointed at him. He's responsible of me, right?

"I think we need to check the fountain at the center of this place." I told him between my chewing. He looked up at me, same like asking for 'why' so I continued. "I happen to ask the lady on the dress shop about the attractions here. She told me about the rainbow fountain but she said that she feels something weird about it... like it swallows people in..."

"Swallows people in?" he echoed in question.

"She said that she was passing by one night when this guy, while standing for a while before the fountain just disappeared. And for her protection, I paid her some penny for her silence. I said, she should stop scaring people like that. I told her too that I'm Mr. Riveras' friend."

"It's a warp hole..." he muttered.

I noticed that a familiar white-blonde went near us while Natsume, did I got it right? What I mean is... Hyuuga was busy looking for something on his pocket. "Shit" he maundered. My ring tightened a bit and I looked at him. _He's being attacked? By who?_

I finally recognized the lady. She's one of the bikini girls with that Dione. Loraine. "Oh, hi, Loraine..." I greeted her. To my surprise, Natsume took my hand and locked it in his hand, our fingers crossing so tight. I can feel his pulse joining mine like we've got a heart beating between it. I slowly turned to look at him and saw faint flush on his face, while me??? Oh no... I'm not blushing.

"Hey, what's wrong Mikan-chan??? Are you sick??? Your face is red..." this stupid whitie remarked.

"No... No..." I told her.

"Ah, ok... I just came to greet you... This is my favourite food place here, how'd you like it here?"

"Uhm... Nice... Nice..." I said, letting go of a fake smile which really looks true in actuality and asked her, "A... Loraine? Where can we find the fountain here?"

"Ehem..." I said, as I noticed her looking at bastard's direction with a smile on her face, which was looking at his hands on me. She turned back and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, without repeating the question.

"Oh, the fountain?" she asked, yeah... how lame. "You go straight from here, turn right, another right, straight 'til the coffee shop, then left again and there you are..." Wow... Like I got it...

Hyuuga stood up from his seat, taking the bags and looked at me. "I like to check it now, sweetheart... It'll be perfect for photos during sunset... Let's go..." he suddenly said, and whhhaa---??? Sweetheart? Where did he get that again? "By the way, thanks for the information..." he told Loraine, grasping my hand tighter this time and making our way out of the shop.

"What's wrong with you???" I hissed at him when were finally out of sight.

"She... That girl is a whimsically eccentric person..." he said, massaging his head with his fingers.

Really... what happened to him???

**Author's Note: What do you think? What happened to Natsume?**

**Whehehehehehehehehehhe... Sometimes we should understand guy's feelings as guys tries to understand us during our periods, ok? **

**So... find out what happened on Natsume's POV on the next chapter.**

**Thanks again... PLEASE REVIEW! God Bless!**

**Yuka_Aimi=(^.^)=**


	12. Sunset Garden

**CHAPTER 12:**

_Natsume's POV_

I stood up from my seat, taking the bags and looked at the brat. "I like to check it now, sweetheart... It'll be perfect for photos during sunset... Let's go..." I said. I don't know where I got that endearment again; it's too late when I realized that I was calling her 'honey' the last time. "By the way, thanks for the information..." I told the crazy being, grasping polka's hand tighter this time and making our way out of the shop.

"What's wrong with you???" Polka hissed at me when were finally out of sight.

"She... That girl is a whimsically eccentric person..." I said, massaging my head with my fingers due to the headache that came just a while ago. I mean it! That girl is crazy!!!

"What are you saying Natsume???" _Huh? _I looked at her. _She called me by my name? Is she fine? And hey, is she worried? _Nonsense.

I bet her ring tightened when that crazy crap was giving me wild imaginations. Yeah, wild... VERY WILD. "You're calling me by my name?"

She sighed. "I think it's better to practice saying your name because I always forget it. Now, would you just tell me what the hell happened to you???" _Practice?_

"What is it to you?" I asked her, still clutching her hand. Her nullification is sure strong---it helped. I didn't really plan to take her hand in the first place, I just can't find Ruka's Alice stone a while ago while that girl was showing me a picture of her---nude and making some pole dancing. And it's the creepiest thing I've ever experienced since seeing brat on her polka-dotted bikinis. But at least the sight of polka was better than that crap!

_Exhale._

"She's an alice, right? Loraine used her alice on you..." she said.

"Yes." I answered her, as I started to walk towards the direction given to us.

"What's her alice? Is it anything good or creepy???" She asked with a goofy smile. _What now polka? You can even smile like that? That's what you call creepy!_

"It's creepy."

"Aaawww... I really thought that she's nice." Nice? Not at all. "What's her alice anyway?"

"I told you it's a creepy alice, so get over it!" I said, accentuating the word creepy.

"I want a specific detail, bastard... We're working here, okay?" She said with a bit of annoyance.

I stopped walking and faced her. "It's the imagination alice. She makes other people see things by infiltrating in the mind, but she can only use the alice on one person at a time." I explained.

She blinked at me. Ok, whatever... So we continued walking even if her baggage is a heck of a heavy load. Turning on the second right, she noticed our hands still intertwined as she raised it infront of her.

"Aren't you planning to let go of me now?" she asked with an obvious tint of crimson on her cheeks--- which is actually cute.

"No." I told her tonelessly, fighting the urge to smile or laugh at her expression. She pouted---cute but she's less cute than that when she's smiling. _Why am I suddenly evaluating her facial expressions??? _

Like I said, I held her hand just to seek refuge from that girl's craziness but when I took it, there's this weird feeling that came to me---I don't even understand it. The pulse of my blood on my fingers became one with her causing it to be stronger, like there's something pumping between our hands. Weird, if you'll think of it. But for the sake of truth, I kinda like it. When this brat's not being so loud and boisterous, everything goes well but hell when she goes throwing anything at me just because of that darn kiss.

Is that a so-big deal to girls? I mean, their first kiss? A lot weirder than anything, again.

At last we found the coffee shop. Turn left.

"Where to?" Polka asked, looking at me. How lame... she didn't memorized the direction at once?

"Left." I simply said, guiding her in a narrow, downward stairway. I glanced at our path left and right to assure our safety.

"Wwwhhhhaaaaaa~~~~~~!!!" She exclaimed. "Astonishing!"

I looked at the direction she was looking at and saw the sun perfectly setting on the horizon. Polka ran towards the fountain in the middle of the park. Now I know what beauty they're talking about.

It's not the fountain---it's the happiness you see in people's faces when they appreciate the simple view they're beholding.

Nevermind... I just saw something in that girl's face that suddenly unexplainably made me happy.

I just notice now that she's child-like in so many ways. Just... running after a butterfly, chasing dragonflies and putting flowers together to make a halo... Let her enjoy the place. I may scold her later for forgetting her job, but I'll leave her for now.

I took the camera Tono left last night. He said the pictures I'll be taking will be going directly to their computers, so I took some shots in the place. Unfortunately, I ran out of battery after my twenty-second take so I need to use my phone. While taking some photos, I crossed her silhouette sitting on the fountain, facing the sunset. The water was sparkling and the light that softly touches the flowers and everything gave me a perfect picture. Of course I took it.

"_I can't reach Mikan? Where is she?" _Imai called on my earpiece. It's a very minute earpiece that Tono installed behind my ears last night for our permanent communication device.

"She's here with me. I'll make her install her earpiece later" I answered her.

"_Do it fast! I need to talk to her before the day ends."_

"Got it." I told her.

"_I found the warp hole..." _A voice popped on my mind. It's her--- She can use telepathy? How many alice does she have?

"Polka..." I called her from a distance. I turned to look at me and wha--- Is she smiling? I'll admit I was taken aback by her expression. Why, suddenly???

"You heard it?" she asked. I just nodded in response and went near her to check. "It's here." She pointed with her fingers as it slowly opened and almost sucked her hand in it if I didn't snap it away from the warp hole.

"Idiot! Aren't you thinking?" I hissed at her. She frowned and looked at me.

"I am! That's why I'm trying if this'll work."

"Enough for now that we found out that there are warp holes here. Let's go... before they know that we know something about this. Remember---"

"...that we're acting innocent... Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fine!" She said, stamping away from me. Ok... childish also, in most ways...

We walked again to where the car is. She actually insisted of teleporting to the suite but I don't think that it's a good idea and when she tried to use her alice without using her head--- "Where do you think you're going, huh, polka???" I asked her, grasping her hand.

"Away from you, bastard! And stop calling me polka!!!" Whatever. I pulled her along with me, let alone the weight of her shopping bags and her body resisting the pull I'm making.

"Obey, or I'll burn this all, brat..." I said, when she stopped, glaring daggers at me.

"You'll never try..." she warned.

"And why not?" I asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow on her.

"Because you _are_ a loving husband, aren't you sweetheart?" she said in a very mild manner, smiling at me as I caught a sight of the white-blonde again. Why can't she get lost or evaporate??? I mean---that stupid human being with that imagination alice! Little by little the brat managed to get her hand away.

I gritted my teeth. "Are you trying to say that you'll not help me with that girl's attacking alice, huh?"

"Just be nice..." she said, still smiling. What a witch!?

"Blackmailing me huh?" I said, getting nearer to her and putting an arm around her. I know she hates this. "You should be the one behaving, _honey... _Anyways, you don't want you ring finger being cut, and you don't want to mess up the plan, do you?"

"And I want your arms _off me!"_ she added in a warning tone, which is funny. I don't think she has the choice in the first place. We're in this, stuck in this together--- without escape, so why not play along???

We were in the car when she bursted with her anger. She's so loud and noisy that I can't help it but use the silencing spray Imai gave me (actually intended for this kind of situations) on her. It says here 'one spray: good for 2 hours. Tested by Chemists (Nonoko) and Inventor (Hotaru)'

She started to be wild, punching me, slapping me and sobbing. The latter made me guilty. Can't she live without talking? She really suffers silence that much? How odd!

Well it's kinda odd for me, since I lived in silence for so many years, with my parents hiding us, siblings from peoples attention since we're alices. I lived discreetly with my family, away from the crowd and amusing ourselves with books, music and little pleasures we can have to quench our thirst from exploring outside. I met people outside, but most of them are quite, and they only open their mouth for sensible things, but this girl?

I'm giving you this advice not because I'm Hotaru's fan but I know how it feels when your eardrum is about to explode: BUY THIS SILENCING SPRAY, or THE SOUND-PROOF COCOON!

She finally behaved, sitting there in the passenger's seat in silence as I drove back to the suite. She didn't move an inch, looking at the flickering lights outside. When we're finally there, I went out and opened her door before getting her baggage. She seemed surprised by my action but I ignored it.

Upon arrival at the suite, I started to look for that needle-like earpiece Imai was talking about. It was a needle-like pin, to be place behind one's ear. It stings a little at first but you will never feel anything after some minutes. I had difficulty last night so Tono helped. Now I wonder if she'll be fine putting this on by herself.

Where's that girl anyway???

Oh, there... At the balcony, looking away.

"Hey brat," I called at her. "Put this behind your ears..." I said, handing her the pin. She took it and looked at me. Just looked at me--- anyway, what should I expect??? She can't talk remember?

"It's a communication device..."

"_How should I wear this, idiot!" _she said through her alice. Now, I think the spray can't do anything at all since she can still talk through telepathy. I shook my head.

"Just... infix it to the skin behind your ears... Do it right away or it'll bend..." I said as she started to put the pin just where I told her to_._

"_Darn you bastard!"_ she winced on her head. I just smirked. _Yeah... how stupid... baka..._

"Let me..." I offered my hand (even if I don't want to, just to keep Imai from bugging me) to get the pin from her. She glared at me but still handed me the object.

So now... what should I do with this one, huh???

**A/N: I don't really know what to do next... that's why the delay was... you know... there were so many things to do... sorry everyone! But I finished the summary outline, so I think things will be swift from now... HOPEFULLY... don't hesitate to suggest songs or any events you want me to include here... I'll love it!**

**Yours truly, Yuka=) **


	13. Moon Flower

**CHAPTER 13: Moon Flower**

_Mikan's POV_

"Let me" he offered his hands. _What now, bastard? After making me shut up with that darn spray you got from hell? _But what can I do? I can't put this stupid device again! Why would I stick a needle into my skin anyway, in the first place?

"_Fine" _I told him on my mind as I handed him the pin. He took it and stood at my back.

I winced as he started to gather the pile of hair away from behind my ears. "Don't move..." he said softly. I'll admit... That's creepy! You know... being able to talk softly or calmly sometimes? 'Cause you all know how I think about him--- arrogant, hard-headed, harsh, kiss-stealer, pervert, bad-tempered and a CERTIFIED BASTARD!

"This'll hurt... so calm yourself down..." he warned again. I took a deep breath and---

"_IDIOT! THAT HURTS!" _I screamed on my head, trying to put my hand on the part behind my ears where he placed the pin to see if it was wounded and it's itchy but he caught my hand and gripped it tightly.

"I told you it'll hurt crackhead... Don't try to touch it yet, you'll ruin it!" he said. He's the idiot! Not me! And hey! His hands are on my shoulders!

I was about to face him with a punch or slap, or anything that can hurt but he suddenly... suddenly... blew a warm breath on my neck... a warm breath... a warm, soft breath...

How weird... I feel... Hey, how should I say it... help there! Uhm... Whhhaa! Warm again?

I don't think there's anyone more confused by now than I am... Because... reason one, my heart is throbbing violently against my chest; Reason two: I got weird goosebumps all over me; Reason three: I feel abnormally warm in spite of the cold breeze blowing on my face and reason four: I kinda like it... because... It was comforting; I mean... the pain just went away... And it's crazy to think about these reasons! Gosh! I should not like it! I should not!

"There..." he said. My, my... Why are my feet feels like it rooted on where I am standing because I can't move! I am to punch or slap or give him anything that would hurt, right?

I sighed. Why can't I now?

_**After 72 hours**_

Two A. M. I blinked drowsily, forcing my eyes to open because I'm already bathing in my own sweat. For my cute face's sake, it's so hot here! Is this global warming already? I think I need to close the windows and turn the air conditioner on. And maybe get a glass of cold water.

Oh... the terrace door was open but the couch was empty.

No bastard. Good.

I opened the fridge and took a pitcher of water and gulped a glass of it. I think the room is cold enough now so I started to go back there. But wait---

Did I just saw something at the back of the door?

I turn around to face the door and take a good look at that something and that's when I saw...

There's bastard. He's no good!

Reddie's unconscious! Is he dead? Goodness! What should I do? Darn it, he's sweating so bad and eh? HE'S WOUNDED! He's dead! No he's not! This is insane... what should I do now?

"Hotaru... Hotaru..." I called on the other line just in case she's there so she can help me out while I made precautionary measures to see if Reddie's still alive. "Hey... Hey, reddie... wake up..." I said, or am I already worrying because my ring won't stop tightening. "Please, Ruka, anyone, is anyone there?"

He still got pulse and heartbeat, but the breathing is irregular. I should do something now... Yeah... Subaru-nii's alice stone. I got up and was about to get the stone but--- Oh my, I can't leave him here, alone!

_Exhale. _I ran to close the terrace door and returned to his side, took off my camisole, anyway, he's unconscious. I need to stop the blood from rushing out or tint the bed covers inside or the laundry washers might notice. I made him sit and concentrated on teleporting us inside the room and laid him on the bed, ripped off his shirt and threw it on a plastic bag and checked his vital signs. Thank God, he's still alive.

I found Nii-chan's alice stone and used it on him. Luckily, it worked so I just have to clean him up.

What happened to him? Have they figured it out? That we're here on a mission to stop them? So they shoot Reddie on the side of the waist.

There were two shots on the side of his waist. Wait. Where's the bullet? No evidence. I rushed outside to trace his path, and found two bursted bullets on the floor near the door where I found him. What now? He took these out of his body by himself?

He didn't bother to wake me up or ask for help! What does he think he is? Superman? Someone who can make all things possible even if it's not, that he doesn't need help? Then what I am to him? A prop? A shield to some creepy alice attacking him? WHAT! I'm supposed to be his partner. His made-up wife but an under-cover agent also who needs to do her part in this job!

Wait there! Why am I suddenly claiming to be his wife, eh?

_Knock, knock, knock..._

I opened the door partially to check who was there, but I made my nullification stronger. "Yes?" I answered the knock. Two guards where standing there in their uniforms.

"We need to check the room ma'am..." The lady guard said. "Can we come in?" I don't think... they can come in... I looked at them with knitted brows. "Please ma'am... This is for your security... A commotion just happened a while ago and some important stuffs were found missing."

"Are you saying that it's in the room? I mean our room?" I asked.

"No ma'am..." the bulky man said. "This is a prescribed procedure to be followed to ensure the security and safety of our clients. We promise not to bother you or anything inside. We just have to see the room. Can we...?" the said expertly, gesturing for the two of them to get in.

Now I can't do anything or they'll suspect. So the two went inside and checked everything. Fortunately, there are no obvious devices that I breathed freely. The lady guard went closer to me and handed a robe.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I forgot that I'm just on my bra! Oh my! This is embarrassing!

They even went inside the room, just to check, and... The lady guard chuckled when he saw Hyuuga lying on the bed, shirtless. I can tell that by the way she reacted... she was thinking of something... uhm, something that is not true... okay?

"I'm sorry ma'am for the bother." What can I do? I just raised an eyebrow before closing the door in front of me. I went back immediately to the room and found Hyuuga in peaceful sopor. _Sigh. _His face was so neat. No... It's beautiful...

Why am I suddenly saying something about his face? I sunk at the chair I'm sitting on feeling the weariness come all over me. But really, it's like the view of the sunset at the park with the soft light touches his flawless face. How can be a face so perfect, belong to a man so pervert?

Wow, it rhymed.

So... what's the commotion about, huh? Is he, in any instance, related to that, or is he the reason of that commotion? This bastard made a lame out of me! I can't believe it! He didn't told me that he'll be going on a mission or whatever you call that and told me to---

"_Go on honey... I'll be there in a minute, okay?" _with a kiss on forehead in front of those old businessmen who look like bulldogs and finds joy on chewing cigarettes! I thought I was having indigestion, but with all their faces and the "so-in-love-acts"? I think that was disgust.

Reddie started to shiver. This is crazy.... Now I am starting to nurse him? Oh my... _Sigh_. I covered his body with a comforter and went back to my chair. Hey people, I'm not gonna sleep on the couch! It's too hot there, and also, I'm not going to sleep on the bed, beside him. I'd rather stay awake. Anyway, it's already four am, so I think a cup of luke-warm coffee can help. I fixed the rim of the thick cloth on his side when suddenly, he grabbed my hand. But when I checked, he's still sleeping but murmuring...

"Don't... please... Don't leave..." SHOCKED. That's what I am now! "Stay... here..." he added.

What is this sudden feeling creeping inside me? It's not pity. It's something familiar... and that face, solemn, but there's pain. A pain you don't feel but you understand and something... so familiar... something that already passed but now coming back... that feeling...

I took his hands on mine. This is something different this time. It's not a sin to be kind to the sick even if he's my enemy and I'm planning to kill him someday because he stole my first kiss or he keeps annoying me... "Ok, for now, I'll give up the cup of luke-warm coffee to stay by your side. So you owe me one..." I told him, assuming that he's listening and WWWWWWHHHHHAAA!

~~~~he smiled.

I'm supposed to take ten freestyle, five breast-stokes and ten butterfly swim but instead, I'm swimming on the bed.

Why am I here anyway? If I'm not mistaken, I was sitting on the side of the bed holding Reddie's hand and reading about Heather Wells until I forgot what happened. Maybe I fell asleep but I'm sure I didn't lie down beside him. So again, why am I here?

I got my ass out of the bed and took a shower before finding a ready-made breakfast on the table with a note:

_Thanks polka. Here's your coffee. I'm paid. NH_

He said "thank you"? Really? He knew how to use those words, huh?

And... wait... He... heard that thing about coffee earlier? Gosh! How much is the probability that he's awake and he saw me took of my camisole to stop his blood from rushing out? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!

No. I'm the one who took off my garment in front of him... But it's his fault! It's still his fault!

I just woke up but I can feel my knees shaking so I have to sit. I want to think that I'm just thinking so much, or just... paranoid, if that's what am I now, or over-reacting but... AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I shook my head to take the thought away when something fell on the floor.

A white-yellowish flower. It's so beautiful that I can only stare at it, since it's my first time to see that kind. A minute or two passed, and that's when I decided to pick it to have a good look. It's so beautiful, something that resembles an orchid and a rose. What is this flower?

And what is it doing here anyway?

I looked outside and saw the group of girls I've been hanging out with lately--- Dione Riveras' bevy and Hyuuga with a group of mostly guys on their summer casual attires. Hyuuga looked up at my direction and our eyes met and as always, his eyes, they're expressionless. Dione called at me and signalled me to join them but I just smiled at them.

In the past three days, I found out that Dione's Alice is mind-controlling alice and there are positive victims already---and that's my next mission: to gather information about the who the victims are and how she's related to Kounji except from being an alice. I also learned from Koko, our mind-reader that she fancies Natsume Hyuuga and his incredible alice but cannot penetrate on his mind, and that pisses her off to find out why. They don't know anything about my alice, and it's the same ignorance Dione possesses because she doesn't know that I'm the reason why she can't get Hyuuga on her fingers.

Still on my backless white-cotton dress with the flower on my ears and wedge flowery heels, I went down by the elevator. Loraine immediately welcomed me when I was outside the building.

"We'll visit Tamara Island and do some horse-back riding... Are you in?" she blabbered while walking.

"Uhm, maybe not... I think I need to greet my husband good morning first and check if he has something in mind today..." I answered. Sorry, I need to do the interrogation on Hyuuga first because he has a lot to explain.

"Yeah, you should... especially when he won the bidding this morning for your moon flower..." she said, giggling.

"What?"

"Oh, that flower on your ears is worth a million, so keep it..."

I looked at her, confused. "Why would this flower be worth a million, huh?"

"Poor Mikan!" she exclaimed. "You don't know that it's called the moon island flower? It shows up once in a century and is said to have wonderful effects on people... Like heal sickness, strengthen love for couple..."

"Wait." I cut her off. Excuse me but I'm not planning to strengthen my relationship with him, and we're not a couple... a fake couple, I should say. "You said that it's called the moon island flower, it blooms once a century and it has some kind of... powers, right?"

She nodded. This makes sense. And while putting the clues together, I noticed a figure came close to me... pulled my body and kissed me on the lips! What---

---the hell!

"I'm glad to see you with my gift, honey..." the bastard said.

"_Aren't you taught not to annoy people early in the morning, especially when they just woke up, huh, bastard?" _I told on my mind, with sharp glances. "Yeah, honey... it's beautiful... I love it! Thanks!" I said fakely kissing him on his cheek as I hissed the word 'idiot' silently on his ears.

He smirked like a devil. AAAARRGGG! He's so annoying!

"By the way," he said, looking at his watch. "It's already ten in the morning so now..." I glared at him, "_I think it's still early..." _I told him silently and then with a smirk on his face, he placed his arms around my waist.

"_You're dead Hyuuga!" _I hissed at him again through telepathy.

"...what would you say if we go skydiving today? I assume that you cancelled some of appointments dear..." How expertly can he talk! I'm starting to think that the actor path is set for him, and he'll get an Oscars or a Famas. He looked at Loraine who was smiling back at us.

"We understand that you need some quality time together. We can still hang out next time, can't we, Mikan?" Loraine said but looking at my husband. I mean, bastard! I shook my head at the thought!

"Of course..." I told her, still clinging on Hyuuga's waist. God, he smells awfully great! I need to stop sniffing him!

"And oh! Don't forget to attend our beach party on Thursday, okay? Paris and Lindsay will be here, we invited them." She reminded me of the lame party Dione organized as she walked away from us. Who cares about that walking doll and that poor backslider?

"Let me go, bastard!" I hissed at him.

"Let's go" he said, without letting go of me.

"I said, let go of me! Are you deaf or just naturally stupid?" then he let go of me. Thank goodness... OUCH! What was that? My ring... I looked at him and he has this painful expression on his face but he's not making any sound. My heart started to throb again, something's happening...

Without second thoughts, I took his hand and went closer to him, beefing up my nullification. "Why on earth are you always in trouble?" I whispered at him as I touched his face, like asking if he's fine... Just acting, okay? Some people are still looking at us, especially, old Rivera's group. I caught a glimpse of Hajime and Dione Riveras and some familiar faces.

His face lighted up a little. "They want to get me for their benefit... but they can't." He said, leading me out of the place, back to the suite.

"Now..." I started, as he made himself sink on the couch, his favourite couch and closed his eyes. "Let's talk."

**A/N: I guess they should really talk... married couples need to do that... ANYWAY! What's next?**

** Final reading/editing for Chapter 14-16 is on-going, I'll update soon!**

**Yuka=(^.^)=**


	14. 98

**Geez guys! SORRY for the delay! I've been so busy these last few days... Got a flu, a little hill on my forehead, a first-degree burn on my right leg and gosh! ALLERGIES! So... be careful...whahhaha... anyway... please enjoy... I love this part so I hope you'll love it too... Please leave me sweet, sour, or anything after you read,,,, THANKS EVERYONE!**

**As usual... I DON'T OWN ALICE ACADEMY, but I own Going Under... Yipee! Thanks Higuchi!**

**CHAPTER 14**: **9.8 m/s****2**

"What happened last night?"

He didn't bother to open his eyes as he answered, "Hn."

JUST "Hn."? AFTER ALL I WENT THROUGH? HE JUST ANSWERED ME WITH A 'Hn'? Hey there Hyuuga fans, you can't blame me if I threw a chair at him which (you should thank heavens) he caught before crushing his lovely face off.

"What?" he said with a hint of annoyance after catching the chair.

"I demand to know! I'm part of this job anyway." I told him, angrily.

"I demand to be silent about it. You can't tell sleeping idiots anyway." He answered sarcastically, making me throw another chair at him.

"At least tell me... because it's part of our vows and contract as husband and wife." _Where did I get that?_

"They're lame vows" he said, looking at me with those bloody-red eyes. They can't scare me, sorry. "...and I didn't chase girls last night in case you're in malicious suspicions." It made me open my mouth in disbelief! What? Again...? What was that?

"BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! IDIOT! I don't care if you went chasing naked chicks out there! I – Don't—Care!" I shouted at him while shooting the baka gun I borrowed from you-know-who at him! "And I know, bastard... but as long as we're stuck in here, you're obliged to tell me what the hell you did last night that you didn't even bother to tell me because you still signed that _lame_ contract, noted to be legal! And for heaven's sake, bastard, you almost died!"

"Does it bother you, if I died?" His eyes became suddenly soft. Geez, stop that soft music on the background. Now I can't answer him. "You don't need to be involved in all the dirty jobs. And..." he closed his eyes again, with his face towards the ceiling. "I thought you want me dead?"

An eyebrow of mine went up automatically. Yeah, I remembered that. "Not yet... I want you dead after this darn mission, and I want to get the honor of killing you..." I told him. "Now, while I'm still allowing you to live... Tell me what happened last night!"

_Silence._

This is totally pissing me off! I didn't even realize that I winged a knife to his direction. His eyes popped open and stared at me with horror.

"Just... say it..." I said gathering the last ounce of temper left in me.

"I stole the overall blueprint and strategic plan of this island. Of course, it'll make them crazy because those were precious to them. And I didn't wake you up because you're already sleeping." He answered seriously. "We need to provide Sakurano those stuffs so they can made plans already." He sighed.

"We could've avoided destroying things if you said that earlier." I told him, sitting myself at the sofa in front of him.

"Out of my sight, strawberry-patterned underwear..." He said, making my blood rush to my head, at the same time making me burn in embarrassment and annoyance and vexation!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. He's awake last night! He saw me in my--- "I hate you!" I started to cry. I don't have the strength to stand up, my knees are shaking violently. "I hate you... I hate you..." I murmured. Oh my God! Help me not to kill this guy; I still want to enter heaven, please...

"_Hey crybaby, stop that and start working!" _A voice behind me said. I looked back but no one's there.

"Stupid, she's talking through the pin I placed behind your ears." I blinked at him. "Imai..." he said again. Alright, it's Hotaru, communicating through my pin. Wow, its working!

"What?" I asked.

"_You're going to skydive, NOW..." _I looked at bastard, not just 'looked'; I glared at him---It's his plan anyway.

"Are we really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"_Here's what you need to do:" _Hotaru began "_While you're up there, find the island, or at least the direction where you saw the island. It's confirmed. Next, survey the area, because you two, are going to go there, understood?_"

"Hotaru, it disappeared! How can I see it?" I whined.

"_It'll show up later, at the exact fullness of the moon. You need to be ready... We'll forward to you the plan once we're through with it. We need to see the area first. Is the camera fine, Hyuuga?"_

"Yeah." He answered with eyes closed. I bet he's still not over with the fatigue from last night. Why am I pitying him, I hate him! "But it's so obvious... Can't we get any smaller, or if possible, some nano-kind of device that will draw less attention?"

"_I'll work on it. Do your job first." _Hotaru replied. Hyuuga got up and pulled me along.

"I'm not skydiving with a dress on, pudden-head!" I told him coldly.

He let go of my hand. "Get dressed, two minutes!" I glared at him. Just what kind of human being he is, huh? Expecting a girl to dress up and get ready in TWO MINUTES? "Anserine..." I muttered under my breath. Hello? Even R. Kelly said that girls 'take forever to prepare'. Wait... Is it R. Kelly?

"Hurry up... polka-dotted brat!" He said impatiently. I gave him a little punishment for that. Well, I stole a little alice stone from Dione and inserted it into me for experiment... And hey it worked on him! Hahaha! He winced.

"You truly are one so-annoying little monster!" He said through gritted teeth. I laughed more.

"Well, beware. I can be a big, terrifying monster if I want to..." I warned him playfully, with narrowed eyes as I closed the door to change my attire.

I can't even hear Katy Perry on my headset because of the loud noise the helicopter was making. "Ready?" the pilot asked. Hyuuga stood from his seat and opened the door.

"Hey!" He shouted, pulling off the wire from my ears. I glared at him. "We're about to jump! Attention!" What now? He's in military? WHOA!

"Watch your moves bastard!" I shouted as he grabbed me towards the door.

"Now!" the pilot shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was not even prepared to jump, we're thousand and thousands of miles from the land. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm falling!

"Stop screaming!" Hyuuga shouted.

"I can't! I can't! I'm falling!" I shouted back. I'm trembling already. What if the parachute fails to pop up later? What will I do? I promise I'll kick everyone's ass for making me do this! I SWEAR!

"Yeah, you are!" he said with a bored look. BORED! Is he Mr. Bean? He's falling! He's rushing to the hit the land in nine point eight meters per second squared and he's still BORED!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" I shouted at him with teary eyes while he's taking pictures and shots of the land below. He looked back at me; I bet he can see my eyes through my glasses.

I flinched. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked at him, confused. Why... did my breathing... stopped? My heart skipped a beat? It worsened when he looked at me. What now? I can fell my eyes widened as I look back at him. Just imagine looking directly at his rufescent eyes, the wind blowing his black straight hair away from his you-can't-describe-face and realizing that you're falling together.

Wait.

Please don't get me wrong, okay? I just can't understand why... you know... sometimes... that face of his'... uhm... AAAARRRGGG! Why can't I say it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Look down..." He instructed. "I can't" I replied, still looking at him. Geez..._why did I say that?_

"Down." He repeated. I blinked at him. "Where did you see that island?" he added. Oh! That brought me back to my mission. _Stupid Mikan! You shouldn't be looking at him that way! IDIOT! _I told myself.

"There..." I pointed. He looked at the direction and looked back at me.

"_Yeah, neither I can see it. But I'm positive that it's there..." _I told him through telepathy. It's more effective that way...

"It's there..." He said. Suddenly, the parachute on my back, filled enough with air popped up and started to retard my fall, but his' didn't.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It won't open..." he said, trying to pull the rope. "Aw! Stupid parachute!" he gnarled. I laughed at his expression. He looked at my direction with a serious expression. Is he afraid to fall? I'm landing so slowly while he's still fast falling, but still suspended because we're still holding hands. For some reasons, I can't let go of him. Hey, hey, hey... it's because I can't compromise on his safety when I have the reason to help him, anyway.

He twisted his body to face me and dropped the bag. I was taken aback, especially when he took my other hand and went nearer. "Hold me..." he said on me ears.

WHY DOES MY STUPID HEART STOPPED BEATING WHEN I SMELLED HIS NECK? AND OH-MY! WHY AM I PANTING? Don't ever tell me that I'm lacking in oxygen because I'm drowned in so much air here, more likely suffocated!

"Why?" he asked all of a sudden. "What?" I asked back.

"Are you nervous?" he asked again. "Nope..." I answered sedately. "Why should I? I'm not the one who's been failed by his parachute..." I teased him.

"Then why does it seem like your heart wants to jump out of your chest?" HUH? Jesus! Why did my face heated up. "Do you want me to drop you?" I answered him, questioned him actually, or more actually, warned him...

"Like I'll let go of you..." he said. "Hmph! Idiot bastard!" I shouted at him.

"Got some heart disease... poor polka..." the bastard talked again! "It's not mine! That's your heartbeat!" Because... I just said earlier that my heart stopped beating. What is he really? A poison?

"Afraid of heights?" I manage to chuckle. "Nope..." he answered. Wait, did he just smile? Nah! Just leave it that way! I don't need to know his expressions since I'm gonna kill him after this (hehehe). But leave it now... that I should bring him safely down with me...

The wind suddenly became stronger making us sway in the air, and made me scream plus... made me hold on to him tighter. When I realized that I was already embracing him, I pulled away, leaving an inch-distance between our faces. "Sorry." I said, without thinking... because, if I was given the chance to think, I already dropped him.

_Ssswwwiiisssssshhhh! Bye-bye red-eyed bastard!_ But no... I didn't drop him, and he owes me his life for that.

Oh my gosh! His scent flooded the air again! It's like caffeine that stimulates the hell out of me.

"See? It's your heartbeat" he smirked. "I don't remember drinking coffee before jumping, so I don't think it's mine, maybe yours..." I told him.

"Tch..." his eyes narrowed. "Then stop blushing, you're an obvious liar..."

"I think you should also stop your hands from shaking. I can already cause an earthquake... Some natural phenomenon if someone's heart was affected by drugs..." I countered.

"It's yours brat..." he repeated, looking at me in the eyes. I told you I'm not scared of those carmine eyes but... but what? GOODNESS! THEY'RE DAZZLING ME!

I laughed at his tenacity or partly, my pig-headedness. "Yours..." I said even though I know that part of the loud throbbing was mine—but not all mine...

**Author's Note: Sorry, I think I missed my cute physics teacher=) HEhehehe... thanks to those who continues to read and give me AWESOME, GREAT, ADORABLE, FLATTERING reviews! I've been eating a big box of howalon everytime I read your reviews! I love you all! Promise, I'll do my best, even if Calculus is already making me crazy...**

**Credits: WordWed Dictionary**

** Jump then Fall **** Taylor Swift**

** You Got Me **** Colbie Caillat**

** You Set Me Free **** Michelle Branch**

** Don't Let me Fall **** Lenka**


	15. Crazy Ride

**CHAPTER 15: CRAZY RIDE**

"_On a full moon morning, a towering tree pierce the sun, to the mountain beyond the moon descends..._" it read.

My eyes narrowed as I repeat the words over and over again in my mind... "What that does suppose to mean?" I asked Hyuuga who was leaning on the door of terrace facing outside. He shrugged, _He don't know either... Sigh._

I hate riddles. This is what Inchou and Hotaru sent us this afternoon---a riddle.

"_I found it in a book about old myths and legends which were connected to the said 'moon island'..." _Inchou said on the other line. _"It says that the person who can solve the riddle can only be the one who can find where the island is..."_

"And why are we concerned with that island, anyway? We're here for Kounji, right?" I asked them, as Reddie turned to face me.

"You're the one who introduced us to that island, remember? We're figuring out mysteries here, brat." He scolded. I glared at him. "But I don't remember telling you to concern yourselves about that and now we're stuck on a riddle." I answered him coldly, slumping my back on the couch.

"_Well I think it'll not hurt to find out about that island, Mikan..." _Hotaru said. _"You remember the symbol on Dione's neck that matched the symbol on the pool you saw at the night you saw the island and its resemblance to the flower..." _Right. Why didn't I realize that? I straighten my back, remembering the flower...

"Hey Reddie!" I called. "Where'd you got that flower?"

"At the auction this morning..." My eyebrows rose. Auction? He saw my reaction and composed his face to explain. "I don't know... When the emcee said that it's a rare kind that only shows up once in a century, I was interested and took it realizing that it could be useful in our research. I was more interested this morning when Hajime offered to buy the flower, in triple price." He said.

"Yeah, I remembered Loraine mentioned the same thing to me... She said that it's called the moon island flower..." I said, pondering over the details that came into me once again.

"Moon island flower..." Hyuuga echoed with his thoughts away. I nodded. "But why would they be interested with the flower that much?"

"_Because it's from the moon island, Natsume..." _Hotaru said.

"Makes sense..." Reddie muttered lowly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Really! What the hell is going on here?

Natsume rested his crossed arms on his chest and looked at me. "It's a question why those craps are here..."

"So?"

"Well because of that moon island..." He said.

"And what's with that moon island? I thought they're here for Kounji?" I asked again.

He sighed. "The flower was said to posses some weird powers according to them and the research. They can be after that power, so..."

"So they want the flower." I said, figuring things up.

"And they can only get that flower from that moon island we're talking about..." he said.

"_Hold on there. It says here that the moon island can only be seen by the person who can solve the riddle. So there's a possibility that they don't know what the riddle means yet." _Inchou added.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked them in confusion.

"It would take out a genius to work out the conundrum..." Hyuuga said. "That's why they're full force."

"_And the island will only show up on a full moon. We have 42 hours to figure that riddle out and another month to figure out again what's on the island that makes them crazy."_

"The flower." I said without thinking. Yeah, the flower is found on the island.

Hyuuga looked at me like he saw a mouse to catch. "The flower." He repeated.

"What else is there, anyway?" I shrugged.

"_That's what you need to find out... We'll be doing the research and update you as soon as possible. Tell us if you find something about the riddle." _Hotaru said before she hung up on us. Reddie stood up and went out to the terrace again.

Well I'm not planning on giving myself a brain haemorrhage so I turned the TV on and flicked on different channels at a second. I can smell the tangerine scent on my hands as I bite my nails when I settled on Disney channel. I yawned on my seat, still watching the Cinderella 3, giggling on the part where the mice and the bluebirds were telling the prince about the spell casted on him to forget about 'Cinderelly'.

Reddie eyed me like I was crazy or more than that when I bursted out laughing as the prince threw himself out the window and jumped on his horse.

"What?" I demanded as his gaze didn't change. "I'm just amused that the prince didn't break his eggs when he jumped on his horse..." He sighed and looked away again. What's wrong with him anyway?

I went back watching the movie move on. How brave they are! Conquering the almost-tragedy with love? The love felt with just the touch of a hand.

Only a touch of hands...

How odd. I even made me look at my own hands trying to remember something---maybe that moment when my hand was touched and then it dawned on me that feeling... called love, if it _is _love.

That moment when I was dancing with that person, who smiles back at me, telling me that I'm beautiful, even though I'm a big mess. With my eyes closed, I saw him holding my hand, telling me things I wanted to hear and showing me things I haven't seen before. He who laugh at my silly puns, and makes me cry just by saying goodnight... He... who left me with just a goodnight, and never came back, to wipe my tears away, to sang me Spanish lullabies, to call me a little angel and to warm my hands on cold nights.

I will never see him again... Never again hold his hands...

So long... My long lost love...

_Goodnight big moon, Sweet dreams baby  
If I could have one wish tonight, it would be that  
You'll always keep, keep the starlight in your eyes_

One day you'll grow up, One day you'll walk out  
in this big world on your own  
And they'll be days that your heart will break and  
You'll swear that all your strength is gone

Then you'll find a way to carry on

So don't be scared when  
Your in the darkness, and the sun is swallowed by the ground  
You'll think its gone but its hanging on  
Its just on the other side of town.

Even when its lost, it can be found

Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride  
it's never perfect all the time  
it will pull you down and send you flyin'  
so baby hold on tight  
on this crazy ride

"_But come to think of it, Mikan..." a voice said---that person's voice. I turned to look at the direction of the voice, to find the exact person I'm talking about. Kaname Sono. He was sitting next to me, with his eyes sparkling and a handsome smile drawn on his pretty face. He's always been so pretty..._

_I smiled back at him. "You're here..." I said still staring at him dreamingly, afraid that he'll go away again. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him._

"_I think this'll be the last time, I promise not to bother you again..." He said with a hint of pain on his voice as he saw the tears on the corner of my eyes._

"_You always say that..." I remarked, looking up but saw nothing but white smoky air... Where am I again? "...yet you always come... and break me into pieces... again, and... again..." I let go of the tears. Why is this happening? It's my fault! I should've not thought of him. I should've let go of everything behind us... so I can live on... without him._

"_Finally... I can say goodbye instead of goodnight..." I looked back at him with curious eyes. He smiled back that care-free smile I missed so much, and made me cry. "Believe me this time... Let go..." I cried harder, but silently. "Open your eyes, Mikan... Even before I told you that I can't stay... I'm not the one, Mikan..."_

"_Stop calling me by my name... You're making it harder..." I said through gritted teeth. "Please stay, until that time comes when I don't... need you..."_

"_I can't... but he can..."_

"_It's me... I can't..." I shook my head. Yes, there can be someone to heal the pain... There's always someone... But I'm not sure that I want to heal myself..._

"_You'll soon realize that you can..."_

"_And when's that, huh, Kaname?"_

"_It'll not be long... You'll realize it, when you open your eyes..." and everything became misty...He's slowly disappearing._

"_Kaname!" I called, but saw nothing whiteness around me._

"_Goodbye, Mikan..." the voice said, echoing in my head... he finally said... 'goodbye'..._

**Cute Author's Note: WHUA! I'm back again... owki owki... Gosh, why am I crying... It just hurts so badly, you know... that thing that my baby Mikan can feel plus listening to those songs below.**

** That thing about Kaname... I will reveal on the future how he was related EXACTLY to Mikan (even if I know that you can guess by now...) but there's a deeper connection, ok?**

** So, guys, if you can help with the riddle... hehehe=) I'll be writing the next chapter, or my ideas will leave me again... but it's 12:09 already and Iron & Wine's Flightless Bird is playing on the background... I'm sleepy....=("o")= (yawn..)**

** Thanks guys! And to those who subscribed and added Going Under to their favourite story, and me to their favourite Author... Wow that's so cheesy and flattering... Gosh! **

**Credits: Need Hana Pestle**

** Crazy Ride Michelle Branch**

** Quit breaking my heart Mandy Moore**

** I don't believe you Pink**

** Somebody's Me Enrique Iglesias**

** Flightless Bird Iron&Wine**


	16. Plans

**CHAPTER 16: PLANS**

_...You'll realize it, when you open your eyes..._

And yeah, it's a dream... I'm opening my eyes right now and the first thing I saw was... Reddie kneeling on the side of the couch, looking at me with a worried face. I groaned.

"Are you alright, polka?" Eh? Polka? Why did he even ask if he'll just be teasing me! Really this guy...

"Yeah..." I answered him, getting up.

"You're crying..." he said, getting up to sit at the end of the couch, still with his eyes on me but with a better face. Wait. Crying? I touched my cheeks-to feel that they're wet-with tears. I looked at him; he's worried because I'm crying? "I'm waking you for almost an hour but all you do was to groan and cry. What was that? A nightmare?" I nodded.

"It is, but it's not scary..." I told him as Kaname's words came back to me, again...

"_...I'm not the one, Mikan... He can..." Who's he? _I forgot to ask. Well, I'm never gonna see that crap again... I smiled at the thought, although it hurts... so much...

"Here..." Natsume said, and as I look up at him, he's handing me a glass of water. I can't say anything this time but, "thanks..."

Like I said, he's on the other end of the couch with the remote on his hands, watching National Geographic Channel. I stare blankly at the television, taking little sips on the ream of the glass on my hand. Maybe I fell asleep while watching that movie.

"I thought that movie made you laugh..." He said without looking at my direction.

I smiled. "Yeah, it did... so don't think that it's the one that made me cry..."

We stayed quite for a while, watching the feature story on the said channel. It's about the Chinese's contribution to our future society. The things, literature, language, architecture and of course, calligraphy.

Hold it there! Calligraphy. I watched the man on the TV draw something that represents a tree...

A tree._ A tall tree piercing the sun_... my hand went involuntarily under my chin as I think about it...

I took a piece of paper on the table and scribble the 'tall tree' as Reddie watched me inquisitively. "...the sun... will look like this..." I murmured. _A towering tree pierces the sun... _ I draw the calligraphy symbol for the sun... But nothing makes sense.

"Put the sun on the tree's body..." Reddie instructed, pointing at the symbols. I did as he said and...

"East..." I muttered under my breath.

"The towering tree, piercing the sun..." Natsume added. "So if we write mountain and moon..." he said as I continued to draw the words into figures, "...and we cover the moon as it descends..." He reached his hands to cover the figure of the moon at the same time I rested my hand on it, making _our _hands touch. I look at him, just to find out that he looked at me too. What with this...?

_When our hands touched, that's when we knew we found true love_

Err. Weird. That's what I get from watching fairy tales... but... sure his hand is warm, I can even feel my face heating up. We pulled away at the same time, feeling awkward. I don't know about him, but that's how I feel by now.

A minute passed. "So, as I was saying... If the moon descends, that one will be left..." he said as I look back at the figure. All that was left was... north...

North plus East, equals, "Northeast" we said in unison... looking at each other again. Too bad I caught a reflection of my face on the mirror behind him and GEEZ! I'M A TOMATO! _Sigh._

He got up and went outside, dialling on his phone. I just heard him saying, "Yeah, this is Natsume. Ruka, I think we figure out the riddle... Yes, yes... I think so. Uhm... I think its northeast. Sakura got it..." Eh? Sakura? Me? I think it's him who figured it out. "Calligraphy..." he said as the Ruka, who was on the other line continued to talk.

"_Mikan..." _a voice said on my back.

"Yeah?" it's Hotaru...

"_Northeast?" _she said... No, it's more of a question. "I think so..." I said. "Look at the laptop..." she said. I got up from the couch and found Reddie already on the gadget with the phone still on his ears. What happened to his earpiece?

He pointed on something, and details went flashing the screen. Hey, by the way, we have some state-of-the-art gadgets (courtesy of Hotaru Imai and Ani Shouda). Northeast of this island huh? But there's no island in there.

"_You'll have to dive..." _ My purple-headed bestfriend said. "Dive!" I exclaimed.

"Is it underwater?" Natsume asked on the phone. I looked at him. Wow, he's so serious... "Fine... Yeah, that's alright with me..." he said then he faced me. "Do you know how to dive or swim?" he asked me. I nodded. "Not much but I think we need to do it on the fullness of the moon tomorrow night..."

"Hotaru..." I called on her. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"_No..."_ A cold, big drop of sweat fell from my head._ "...but there's no harm in trying... We need to know what's in that island and about the flower... Send us the sample so that Mr. Misaki can have a good look, okay?"_

"But there's nothing in there..." I complained.

"_There's an Island which appears to be underwater but rises up on full moon. But according to our information, it's not the moon island. But, still, we can see if there's any connection, if that's what in the northeast..." _I look at the calendar and checked the moon schedule, if you call it that way. _Its Tuesday today... Full moon will be tomorrow night at nine..._

"I don't understand a thing here..." I said, exhaling heavily. "We'll hop on that island and what's next?"

"_See if you can find the moon island..." _she continued.

"Can't we just see where that island, I mean that moon island is? We'll be wasting our time... You know the next full moon will be next month..."

"_We'll have a blue moon, Mikan..."_ Inchou said on line two. "What?" I'm lost, really lost... _"A blue moon"_ he repeated. _"Another Full moon after 20 days..."_

"And how can that happen, eh?" I asked, full of curiosity. _"Don't know either..." _he said.

"Alright, got it..." and Reddie hang up on his phone as he scans the details on the laptop with a composed face. "We'll be diving tomorrow night on nine." He said without looking up. "Are you talking to me?" I asked pointing my index finger on my chest. He nodded. "Why? Is there any problem?" He asked.

"Can't you go alone?"

He glared at me. "You don't know how to dive or swim?"

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Don't underestimate me, Hyuuga..." I told him.

What's more to come? REALY! This is pissing me off!

Ok... Whatever...

_*Wednesday evening 8:30 pm_

"What's that?" Reddie demanded just after I inserted a telepathy alice stone on his body.

I zipped my suite and fixed my hair under the cap. "Telepathy alice stone..." I answered him. He just stared at me, expecting another sentence from my mouth. "I think it'll be useful, since we can't talk underwater, and we need to be silent, don't we?" He sighed. "Fine" he said.

After several minutes, we're already diving the sea, following a radar that guides us to the straight northeast direction.

"Wait..." I told him through telepathy. "What's that?"

"A shark..." he answered.

"A SHARK?" he nodded at me. I grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, with frightened eyes.

"What, polka?" he demanded. "You're asking what, bastard! It's a shark, it'll eat us! Idiot!" I shouted at him on my mind.

"STUPID POLKA!" he said, showing me a blue alice stone on his neck. _Luca-pyon's alice stone? _Goodness! I thought we're dead... I let go of him and continued our dive. The water became a shelfy shallow, indicating that we're in a near dry land.

At last we reached the island at exactly nine o'clock in the evening with the moon shining fully above us. We surveyed the area first and then saw a cave nearby as we reached the side of the ridge close to the sea.

"Let's see what's inside..." Natsume said as he leads the way. Curiously, we rushed to get into the narrow entrance at the rocky foot of the ridge.

Inside, I was amazed to see the flowing waters that led to a large underground pond. All throughout were stalactites which hang from the ceiling and stalagmites which protrude from the earth. A little farther inside was total darkness. I could smell the fetid air and hear the squeaking of the bats that flew over our heads.

"Shit!" I can hear Natsume maunder. "Where are you!" I asked him, crawling into the darkness as I cautiously reach for the flashlight inside my bag. "Here" he answered.

Geez! The bats are getting in the way. Oh my- He was hit on the eye. "What happened!"

"There's some powder that hit my eyes! It badly stings!" He groaned. I dip my handkerchief on the water and wipe it on his eyes.

"Try crying..." I told him. Just then, a bat flew over us and dropped a familiar-smelling-kind of powder on us, which, luckily, I evaded by kissing the ground.

"It's the bats..." I said, spraying a water-something on his eyes. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I dealt with 'em long time ago... Stay here..." I told him, as I tied another cloth to cover my eyes.

"Hey polka!" He called, grabbing my wrist. "Just do what I say so... Stay there!" I hissed at him while propelling my body into the air, with a stick as big as a baseball bat I got outside, I hit every bat that comes my way until I can't feel any. I think they're gone... I took off the cloth on my eyes and went back to where Natsume is.

"I never thought you could do that..." he said which sound more like a compliment. I noticed that he's still blinded.

"Just a little of that... and please, just shed a tear or two... It'll clear your eyes..."

"I'm trying..." He said. I laughed at him. Boy's ego... really lame... "Don't be shy... That won't count as crying... You just need to get that thing out of your eyes or you'll be blind for long..."

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, pinching himself, trying so hard to cry. "Sort of... just a little venomous" I said, fixing a tie on my feet when a bat went straight and fast towards us, biting me on the shoulder near my neck.

"I can see now..." I can hear Reddie as I am concentrating on making the wound bleed, but it just wont since the hole was so minute and my mouth can't reach it. "Mikan!" he called at me in an alarmed tone, making me look up to him and forget the stinging pain on me neck. _He called me by my name? _His eyes are worried looking at the affected area after rushing to get to my side.

"I won't bleed..." I forced myself to speak even though I'm already a little dizzy. I bit my lower lip as I saw the knife on the side of his leg. _If that's the only way... Fine!_

But when I was trying to reach for it, I was well, surprised, because he leaned down on my neck and sucked the blood or the venom out of it. His lips were warm on my cold neck, startling me. Little by little, the numbness on my skin went away as he spit out the blood from his mouth. _Just... what the hell is this thing that makes my heart beats so fast? Because, I don't think that it's the venom since he's taking it out of my body... _

I look at him as he gargle a handful of water to wash his mouth. "Why you..." I managed to say massaging the part on my neck. He turned to look at me with a cool face and said, "Well, I'm not supposed to sit there and watch you become a vampire, or a bat-woman..." I laughed. See? Some people, no matter how much of a bastard they are, can have some humour...

"Thank you..." I said, getting up and picking my things up. "So, where's next?"

"Maybe, straight from here..." He said, taking my hand this time.

The moment our hands touched again, the feeling came over me again. And I don't think that I'm the only one who felt it, because, why did he look at me too? This is weird- SO WEIRD.

It's like I saw a big spider ready to eat me. Wait, that one's not WEIRD; that's SCARY. You know, something that gives you goosebumps, but you don't understand what that thing is because you didn't saw a ghost... At the same time, you're like having asthma, because you can hardly breath and you don't understand your heart, because, at one moment it just wanna burst and the next thing you knew, it stopped beating and you want to cry or laugh or smile like an idiot or just scream out loud but nothing comes out of your mouth.

REALLY!

WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT FEELING?


	17. Close Shave

**CHAPTER 17: Close Shave**

After stringing a long straight path inside that cave, we finally found an exit which is also an entrance to a forest-like place. We crossed rivers through logs across it and shove so many thick bushes.

"Do you think there's something in here?" I asked Hyuuga, when weariness was all over me. I sat on a rock and watch him looking around. "I'm tired..." I quetched and bury my face on my hands.

When I look up, to my surprise, a big boulder of rock was about to roll on our direction. "Natsume!" I shouted in fear, running towards him. Geez, my foot was caught on a root and I fell on my back. I reached his hand and pulled it, and luckily avoided the damage of that big rock, but unfortunately, he fell right on me- with his face millimetres from me. Fear was also in his eyes.

"Ouch..." I moaned when I felt the pain on my lower back that hit the stony ground. He blinked at me then stood up faster that lightning and helped me to get on my feet. My back made cracking sound when I tried to straighten it up-just like the sound of Cheetos when you're biting it in your mouth.

"I think there's something... there..." he said looking straightly at a direction.

"That's the same light..." I said, as my eyes wandered at a shining pond in the middle of a meadow-like place below from where we are. "Let's go..." I said, like being hypnotized by the light that touches my sight.

"Slowly..." he said, holding my elbows. Now I can see that he's a gentleman sometimes... Or he's just grateful that I saved him again?

The meadow was almost at hand when the pebbles beneath my feet went crumbling and made me fall into a hole.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell.

"Mikan!" Natsume called again. Yeah, even in this rush in my life I can still hear the weirdness in the way he says my name, or the way I hear my name called by him. This is absurd!

I grab instinctively-but blindly- for something or anything to hold on to.

Something that feels like a thousand razor blades slices my hands, and I realize that I'm holding a thorny and coarse root that's vibrating crazily from the force of my fall. Still, I hold on to the root because it's the only thing that separates me from the oblivion of the dark below-because there's nothing else beneath my feet.

I avoid getting hit on the head by the falling stones by tucking my head. The root I've grabbed hold of continues to buck wildly, but I cling to it with both my hands and legs, wrapping one foot around the other. I could've just teleported above but the pain and everything makes it hard to concentrate, leaving me no choice but to wait for help, if there still is...

Something strikes me hard enough on the shoulder as it plunges past to make me loosen my grip on the root, stunned breathless by the impact. It was a rock, big enough to cause pain on my shoulder. I came from above of course, but it's where the other hanging roots are attached.

That's when I look down, wild-eyed, and saw it free falling below me like a soda can someone has thrown down a trash chute, the loosened roots-all but the one I'm holding-trailing behind it like ribbons on my bridal veil.

No way... Why am I thinking of my wedding on situations like this!

I struggle to retain my grip on this one remaining root as silence followed. The quieter it gets, the higher this little bubble of hysteria rises in my throat. I hadn't had a chance to be frightened before. But now, hanging more than I-don't-know-how-high with my feet dangling above nothing, I'm seized with terror.

That's when the bubble turns into a fountain, and I start to scream. Not long, I heard a distant masculine voice shouting my name from above. Who else can that be?

"Here!" I shrieked, pretty paralyzed with fear. I realize though, that I can't hold on for much longer. That rock which struck my shoulder left it numb with pain, and my palms are raw from clinging to this thorny root that can snap anytime, not to mention that it's slippery with blood-my blood. I'm hanging with a foot wrapped in a loop in the slack end, thinking of what will happen to everything if I give up and fall than endure much more.

"Mikan!" His voice called again. I left death on the other side. Ok. I can't die, not now... when things are getting interesting and I haven't figured it out yet what that feeling was called. Suddenly, pulling me out of my blue-thoughts, came Natsume Hyuuga on a fixed rope.

"Where'd you got that?" I asked, ignoring the pain on my shoulder and hands. Hey, I'm just curious. "Inside my bag..." He said estimating the moves he's about to make. All I can do, aside from thinking of how badly the pain is in my body was, _Wow, he's wiling to risk his life to save me... _That's so lame of me, isn't it?

"Hey polka" He said coolly and authoritative, "Don't move okay?"

"Oh, yeah, like I'm going anywhere..." I muttered under my breath sarcastically. Hello! I can't even fix the hair on my mouth!

He looked at me straight, with his pale face. "Listen... I want you to swing over here... its okay, I'll catch you..." he said. HE SAID WHAT!

A stone rolled over my head and I made the mistake of looking down. "No." I shouted at him. "Don't look down idiot!" he shouted back.

"You want me to jump! What if I fall!" I cried out. "Baka, I said I'll catch you!" he said reassuringly but with a hint of annoyance. "No!" I shouted again.

"Don't look down... okay? Just swing-"

"I'm not swinging anywhere!" I shouted in panic, clinging more tightly to the root.

"Hey, stubborn-head, polka-dotted panty girl..." he said with some of the old familiar patience but teasing voice, "Push off from the wall of the cliff and swing over here. Let go when I say so, I swear I'll catch you..."

"Boy, you really lost it..." I told him, shaking my head and trying to be funny though my voice is a little high-pitched.

"I'm telling you, this won't fail because it's Imai's invention, okay? Now, just do as I say..." he said. "That root you're holding to is not stable, it could break at any second, like all the others-"

Now that's different! I exhaled, closing my eyes tightly.

"Now..." Natsume said, leaning as far as he could extending his arm while the other one was holding the thick rope he's on. "Push off the wall with your foot and swing over here. I'll catch you, don't worry..."

From above comes a groaning sound and I'm a hundred percent sure that it didn't came from me. More likely from this root I'm holding on to. That's just... Great.

Closing my eyes, I heave on the root, forcing my body to swing toward the edge. I unwrap my foot from the dangling end and shove, as hard as I can, at the crumbling wall of soil. Like a stone from a slingshot, I'm propelled in the direction of Natsume's waiting arms.

Still, he shouts, "Let go! Now, Mikan!"

That's it. I think I'm dead. Maybe I'm on Yahoo news again tomorrow. Too bad, I won't be able to read it. This'll also be too bad for my husband-to-be, I mean, my next husband since I'll never be able to explain to him why he didn't get the privilege of my first kiss and all. And the worst-I'll never be able to see my babies run around the lawn, shouting, "Oh, my mommy is so beautiful!"

I let go. And knew, for a second, how it creeps into my skin-the sheer terror of careening through the air with no net or body of water below me to break my fall...

Only instead of plummeting to my death, I felt myself being lifted slowly, but my eyes were screwed shut. I didn't stop scrambling for a foothold until my foot finally rested on something solid.

It's only then that I opened my eyes and saw that Natsume has managed to pull me to safety and we're above the hole, not hanging in there anymore. We're both panting from mingled exertion and fear. Well, me from fear, anyway. The next thing I knew, another rock fell, where the root I was holding to a minute ago, rips loose from the ground to crash below.

When I'm able to lift my gaze from the wreckage, I noticed that I'm clinging to Natsume and that his arms were around me, protectively. That's when I started to cry, feeling the weakness and all the pain come into me.

"Hush, we're safe now..." he assured me.

"What if you're not here?" I said between sobbing. The pain came with the gratefulness I felt that he was with me, that he risked his life to save me...

The pain on my hand stung badly again. And this time, I noticed that I made streaks of blood all over his shirt from where I grabbed at him with my cut hands. "Sorry..." I said, leaning my head on his chest.

"Don't make me worry that much again..." he said in a low voice, making me look up to him just to see something in his red eyes... something that I've never seen before...

"Yes..." I just answered him. His arms didn't left my waist since I found it hard to balance myself when my knees were still shaking pretty badly. He kneeled down and cut a piece on his shirt and wrapped it around my hands. "Natsume..." my voice shaking as bad as my knees, "Thank you..."

He stopped for a moment and sighed. "Just... don't ever do that again..." he said as he continued without looking at me. I smiled and said nothing.

We spent almost an hour sitting on a rock while my knees are still shaking violently. I can't think of anything now but "HEY! I'M ALIVE!"

That's really crazy... But I'm very thankful that I'm still breathing and talking to myself as usual. And I'm thankful that he's with me. Well, I'm putting our feud aside for now because we owe a lot to each other. Me especially, to him.

"We need to move now..." He broke the silence. I stood up, but my balance failed me. Lucky me that the bastard, I mean, Natsume, was on the rescue to hold me so I can steady my feet on the rocky ground.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked and I shook my head in response. Geez, I can't even find where my voice is. "Fine, I'll just hold you..." he said, seeing that I'm not happy with his first proposal. Ok, so... he just led my with his arms around my back, holding me by the belt until we reached that shinning pond.

Actually, the pond was not shinning, nor glittering. It was the light of the moon that touches something under the water. The water was so clear but that thing that I'm talking about is not conceivable at our distance.

"I'll go check it out..." Hyuuga said without looking at me. The next second, he was taking his shirt off making my face heat up like I was a boiling pot of water. "Stay here..." he added but I just looked away... but the silhouette of his lanky but well-defined upper body still lingers on my head... just to make me shake my head violently, hoping that it would just go away. I look back at him when I feel like I'm concentrated enough but he wasn't there on his spot anymore. He already plunged his body onto the water in a silent, graceful splash and disappeared.

A minute. Two minutes... Five minutes... Eight minutes... Twelve... Fifteen... Seventeen... No way! I can't see anything emerging to the surface to get air... but he can't stay there that long without getting oxygen. Is he...?

NO!

Without second thoughts, I, too, dived into the water... With my mind focused on finding him...

But to my surprise, I was pulled above... by something... The water was bubbling badly that I can't see it, and worse, I even lose the air in my mouth.

"WHHAAA!" I gasped for air when I was on the surface. Still coughing, my eyes bulged seeing Hyuuga in front of me. "Bastard! You almost drown me!" I shouted at him.

"Why did you dive! Didn't I tell you to stay there?" Okay... I was speechless. He looked at me intently like dry my brains out to get the answer. "Eh?" I sounded out after a minute of silence... because... Well, he's shirt-less, inches from me... and ehem... he's arms were around my waist-again...

I freaked out. Really! I mean, he don't look like a monster or an ogre but HELLO! He's half-naked! In front of me, no, inches from me with his red dazzling eyes, as red as my face right now! And were that close, physically! Oh my... I need to restart my heart. I've seen shirtless guys before, and they even posed with me on magazine pages, but this one's different. I just can't figure out yet why's that... Hey! Maybe it's because we're not friends, he?

No. Maybe not... It's just... so weird!

I teleported back to the dry, stony ground and finally, I was able to breathe. "Now, idiot..." he said, panting, "Would you answer the question? Because you almost got us into trouble by propelling yourself into the water..."

"And how could there be a trouble? Huh, bastard... and for heaven's sake, I'm not an idiot! If you think that it's IDIOCY TO WORRY ABOUT YOU-" o-oh... did I just say that-?

He narrowed his eyes, while my eyes popped out. "You're worried?" he echoed with a slight smirk. Oh! Stupid, stupid smirk! ! My gosh, my gosh, my face is burning!

"Never mind..." he said, making me look at him. "I'm fine, I'm also worried about you that's why I surfaced immediately I felt your presence there... Let's go back now..."

"Ah... Hey... D'ya... uhm..." I stammered, how odd... "Did you... find something down there?" He looked up to me as he fixed the buttons on his shirt.

"A lot..." he said, taking me by the hand and teleporting back to the island.

**Cute Author's Note: Hey, that's what you call trouble... Yeah, really, trouble because I burned my right leg and I'm bed-ridden, hit my head on the corner of my cabinet and got a terrible weight-gain because I can't get up from my bed and also, BECAUSE MY BABY MIKAN FELL ON A HOLE! How bad...**

** Anyway, I'm also having trouble with that "falling-for-each-other" thing... You know, I'm tough but not as romantic-headed as my boyfriend so I'm gonna work out harder this time (Like Misaki-chan from maid-sama) whehehehehehehehe...**

** AGAIN! ARIGATOU, GRAZIE, SALAMAT, GRACIAS, DIOS MABALOS, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LEFT ME A REVIEW, ADDED Going Under to their FAVORITE STORIES, SUBSCRIBED, and ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS... It really soothes the stinging pain on my leg... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

** Always Smiling while writing, even if it's already 10:32 pm,**

** Yuka_AiMi=(- -.)=**

** Love yah all!**


	18. lucky coffee

**CHAPTER 18: Lucky Coffee**

_!_

I screamed too because he screamed at me. And panted, and geez... I almost got a mild stroke due to the sudden shock! "Just why on earth- oh my God! You almost killed me... You almost spill the coffee... and hello? I'm not a ghost, I'm not scary because I checked myself in front of the mirror, and I don't smell awful like you do and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." he cut me off extending his left arm at me while looking away with his other hand on his ears, like it's hurting. "Relax polka... I was-"

Ok... time to cut his talking also- "You're saying 'relax'? Relax? You scared me there, almost making my soul jump out of my body, now you're telling me, no, instructing me to 'relax'? WOW! SPLENDID!" I said in a full blast, not giving him the chance to say something when he dares open his mouth to say something. He looked at me, then down to what I was holding.

"Ok... Sorry..." he said, raising his two hands in surrender. Sorry?

"You're just saying that because I have two cups of coffee... Think it's for you?" Yeah, it's actually for him... Because I actually want to say 'thank you' for the flowers I found beside my bed upon waking up, and I thought that it won't hurt to show some gratitude for it and for, er, for last night, right? But I think I changed my mind. Well- he screamed like 'AAAAAHHHH' when he saw me, like he saw a hideous monster first thing in the morning.

He shook his head. "I don't. I'm not even sure if it's poisoned or what-" he said sarcastically, eyeing the cup.

"Excuse me, Mr. Red-Eyed Bastard... I'm not that cheap to kill you through coffee-poisoning understand? Now, if you don't mind..." I said and I still handed him the cup and he reached for it, looking at me and then down to what he's now holding. "Thanks for last night... and uhm... the flowers..." I looked down to hide the blush- Well, I felt my blood rushing to my face. He just raised his brows and sniffed at the cup. "By the way, what made you scream that loud?"

He made a face. "Are you asking what... or who?" he asked.

"Whatever."

"It's you..." he said. I may have wrinkles by now, and added to that, I want to throw every drop of this hot stuff on his face. He then sipped on his cup and- WHOA!

HE SPIT OUT THE COFFEE! "My masterpiece!" I exclaimed, looking hysterically at him.

"Masterpiece?" he repeated with an air of a person who can't believe what he just heard. I nodded, sobbing. "How can you call this thing as masterpiece? It's worse than terrible!" WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just say terrible?

I'm frozen. Really! HE'S SO ANNOYING!

"Ah! Terrible, you said? My, my... No one dared to make a remark on how my coffee tastes like..." I said with narrowed eyes, remembering my brother, Sakurano and Tsubasa's faces back at the time when I served them coffee- well, uhm, their faces... disappeared. BUT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME THAT IT WAS TERRIBLE!

"That's how lame they are..." he said with bored eyes.

"Well, if that tastes that awful... then I should say that... it was your bad Karma..." I laughed. He did say that he screamed 'AAAHHH' because he saw me, and that's partially the price for continually annoying me. "And if I was you, you should be thankful and enjoy it... because you can't find anything better than that..." I added.

"Or are you talking about _worse_ than this? And yeah, it's one of-a-kind... Like a urine-coffee or something."

I'm totally GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD! But hey, why... he took a sip again? "I thought it's terrible"

"Uh-huh..." He sounded and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Terrible" he dared repeated. "I'm training myself because... I bet this will not be the last time that I'll be drinking this stuff..." he added, eyeing me from the corner of his eyes.

"FINE!" I said sharply. He's really an idiot, lunatic, eccentric being. First, he'll call my coffee terrible, then he's drinking it. AH! IDIOT! "Now why did you scream like that, huh? Seriously..." I asked him, taking a sip too on my cup.

"Because Ruka mentioned that he needs to get his boss a coffee before she arrives or she'll kill him before he hung up on me. Then when I turn around, I saw you holding cups of coffee, while imagining a witch for Ruka's boss, whoever she is..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Hotaru that you imagined her as a witch, I'll remember that..." I said nonchalantly and he spit the coffee out again in obvious surprise!

"Imai?" he exclaimed... to the highest level.

"Well, of course, who else is there for Ruka's boss?" I answered him sarcastically.

"My... that guy's so unlucky just like me!" He chuckled impishly making me glare daggers at him. Looking down to break the bad atmosphere between us, I saw Hajime Yakumo on his trunks, ready to swim... uhm... hot.

I flinched. Something just crawled around the back of my waist and pulled me. This DARN, SLUGGISH BASTARD kissed me AGAIN! What's wrong with him! I'm having this good time looking at Hajime below and he damn kissed me at his sight! EMBARRASSING!

"I thought you're an UNLUCKY GUY?" I asked him as soon as our lips parted, but our faces were still centimetres apart. He glowered on Hajime's direction, hehe, jealous? And then gave me a slight smirk-THAT DEVILISH SMIRK!

"I think that'll make my day more unlucky..." He whispered, brushing his nose on mine, gently and then we parted. He went directly inside the room leaving me here, frozen, touching my lips with my fingers while the cup I was holding spilled its contents.

"Hi Mikan!" someone called out from below. I looked down and found the hot-guy there on his trunks waving a hand on me. Gosh, this is-AWESOME! Added to that, he's smiling! Really, can this be the lucky part of my day?

"...Morning!" I waved back, flashing a cute smile at him. This guy, Hajime, is so kind at me even if he's considered one of the enemies. You know... that guy- handsome, kind, a certified gentleman and not a bastard-really, if he'll just make a U-turn to me... It'll be awesome. Can he be the one Kaname was talking about in my dreams?

"_In your dreams..." _I heard a distant faint voice. Who was- that? I turned my head three-sixty degrees and Bastard looked away as soon as our eyes met. Uhm, is the mind reader's alice stone working already?

CURIOUS? Fine...

Last night, Reddie went out for secret surveillance right after we arrived. Koko went to check on us and left something to me, well, to be given to Natsume. But unfortunately, when I checked on what the thing was, I accidentally inserted it to my body-Koko's alice stone. That's too bad, I should say... but a little useful, but I'm a little uncomfortable reading other's mind since I'm not used to this kind of alice. Maybe I'll just tell Koko to hand Natsume another stone later.

Back to reality: "Wanna swim?" Hajime shouted. Wow... he wants me to swim with him? Why not? The weather's hot and I need a little exercise, swimming will do... a little escape also from this bastard.

"Sure!" I answered back. Turning my back on him to get ready, I was startled to see Natsume right in front of me, holding a cup of coffee with a relaxed and geez... handsome face. I felt goosebumps at the back of my neck.

"I think my wife needs a _delicious _cup of coffee before leaving his husband to swim with a pest-controlling idiot." He said, accentuating the word delicious which, came to me like a little humorous insult. Still, I took his so-called 'delicious' cup of coffee, sip a little and OH-MY-GOD! My eyes wanna get out of its sockets because-GOSH! This is the most-delicious coffee I've ever tasted!

I can see the bastard smirking as he rested on the sun-lounger toying the soft midnight-blue cushion pillow. I turned to face him resting my back on the glass fence of the terrace; I can't help but smile, seeing him with sunglasses on his eyes. Is he sleeping? He's unmoving and breathing silently. I wonder... how can he make this kind of thing?

Looking down at my cup, I felt a sudden rush of guilt. You know... First, I gave him a cup of 'terrible-according-to-him' coffee, then I always yell and shout at him, and I also annoy him... when all these time, he's silent, enduring the pain on his ears with my blah-blah-blah, then he saves me, and guards me, even if its my mission to guard him because he's _our_ decoy. Now... what's with this feeling? Am I sorry now? Talking about pride, I'm not- that's how hard-headed I am; But talking about guilt with gratitude, well, that's how soft-hearted I am.

And now... see? I consumed the entire cup of coffee, forgot how hot Hajime was and here, wondering if he's really sleeping. "Reddie..." I murmured, "Thanks for everything, Natsume..."

Time to work: I went inside the suite and found a new message on our laptop- from Ruka. I checked on it and geez... it's for Natsume. But I don't think that it's a problem if I check it.

Hm... A report about the moon flower and island, and then another flashed on the screen. A character profile about Hajime Yakumo aka James. I was interested in the latter. Now, Hajime is a-an agent from 'Z'! Oh my God! He is a spy here? Geez, we need get on the mission first before this nuisance, Z, comes first. And according to this, he has an alice sister, also involved with this mission but is unknown.

I turned the switch of my earpiece on and called on the other line. "Hey, is anyone there?"

"_Mikan?" _Hotaru answered. "Yeah, I got the report... So, what's with Hajime? Is he a potential danger..." I asked her.

"_What kind of question is that Mikan? Of course he is!"_

"No, I mean... you should meet him in person, he doesn't seem to be dangerous, although his alice is, you know... kind of disturbing..."

"_Don't trust too much, baka, we still don't know him. See? He's a double agent, I mean, he also works for Kounji at the same time he works for Z, so what can you say about that, huh? And the sister is the missing link here. If we have Natsume for our decoy, they set her up for the trap..." _I don't understand but it seemed like something pinched my heart when I heard the word decoy to describe Reddie. I looked at his direction.

"_Mikan?" _Hotaru called. "Oh, yeah..." back to where I am, I diverted my gaze from him back to the report. _"Now, priority mission is to find where their decoy is and know what she knows and capable of. We found out that she has a strong alice, and most importantly, she knows something about the island..."_

"What now, she knows the answer to the new riddle or a password maybe? Bibidi-babbidi-boo? Open sesame or a Karnaugh map?" I asked her, just to keep my attention away from looking dreamingly at his direction. O.M.G! Dreamingly? Stop!

"_Hmm... That's what you need to know. Ask Hajime if you can bring him to a corner... but be careful, he's also a pheromone user..."_

"Wait... Are you saying that she needs to seduce the guy?" Reddie asked all of a sudden. It actually shocked me. Hey I thought he's sleeping! He's also listening to our conversation? And what just came into him, does it matter?

"_It depends on her, but be on guard, Hyuuga. You know that guys don't usually confide with their rivals..." _I can hear the humour in Hotaru's voice. Rival? At work, eh? _"And hey, slow girl..." _she called, wait... who's slow girl? _"You can start doing it now, and if you still can, both of you, find Z's decoy, identify her as soon as possible."_

"Hey, where's Tono?" Natsume inquired her, still lying unmovingly on the sun lounger.

"_In Egypt... with Sakurano and Inchou... They're helping archaeologists and scientist to find King Tut's parents... Think we found a link about the moon flower there..."_

"That mummy **has no parents**!" I said, in an unbelievable tone, because... I read so much about him, but his parents was never mentioned. Anyway? Who cares about Tutankhamun's parents?

"_Idiot... of course he has... THEY'RE JUST UNIDENTIFIED!" _Hotaru snapped while I saw Reddie in his sitting position, flashing an insulting grin on me. I glared at him.

"Whatever... who cares?"

"_US!" _There she went again! It's really hard to keep up with geniuses! Reddie's grin became bigger, making me grab the vase and threw it to him, which, of course he avoided and went past the terrace to land outside. Now I don't care who was hit below, blame the bastard for not taking it.

I took a seat and made myself sink on the sofa and scanned the report about the island and flower. So, what do we have here? A myth, eh? Hm... Interesting, but work first plus enjoyment with a hot guy down there...

"Hey" Reddie called out at me when I was about to get out of the room and I froze upon hearing his voice, like It has some kind of spell to make you stop on what you're doing. What now? I'm trying to find my lucky part of the day, and he's- OH. MY. GOD!

GOODNESS GRACIOUS! He took off his shirt? And before I noticed it, my hands were already covering my wide-open mouth or a bunch of houseflies would get in. I know, I know... It's really... what do you call that? Awkward, or something? Heart-bursting? Uhm, something that makes you breathless just by seeing some shirtless guy? My, but what's wrong? I saw him before like this, but geez... really! This kind of feeling is so annoying! It sends shivers down my spine and knocks me breathless, but I don't know WHY!

Well, I thought that seeing Hajime on trunks is kinda 'hot'... But you should see Hyuuga-and then breathe!

"Hey... don't just... well, you know... show up like that-shirtless and... ugh!" I leaned my head on the door, afraid that I'll loose my balance or throw up, since you just saw something that's beyond _my_ imagination. He does look like a Greek sculpted god. You know... have you seen Adonis, or David? He's not naked but his upper body is well, lean, but so defined. It's like marble on its whiteness, with little drops of sweat sparkling as the sun hits it, and then, well, the muscles... IS MAKING MY HEAD SPIN LIKE A TOP! "Just... Grab a shirt, will you?" I yelled with my back at him. Please understand, I can't concentrate if I'm witnessing that view, it makes me sweat so bad here...

It's just so weird to think that when I'm on pictorials with a bunch of male models with much muscular and finer and toner bodies, but I don't feel butterflies on my stomach and a Ferris wheel inside my head. It's really weird-as weird as how I feel when he calls me by name; as weird as that time when we're falling from the sky, holding each other; the feeling when he rested his lips on my neck to suck out the venom; when he embraced me to comfort me; when he took off his clothes infront of me; this morning when he gave me a cup of true coffee. It's as weird as what you call weird when you look at him and stare at his red eyes and you feel so occupied that your heart stops beating and you held your breath for no reasons... it just came, and seems not to go away...


	19. who's worried

**CHAPTER 19: WHO'S WORRIED?**

I dashed out from the room but my hand was caught by a faster hand. He raised his eyebrows. "I need to work... please." I told him trying to get my hand back. "Ok..." he said right after he swallowed the food he's chewing, "We're going to work..." and what's more annoying? Hm. He acts like we're that close to each other, fixing his arms around my shoulders as we took the elevator down to the ground floor.

"What are you planning brat?" he asked when the door closed. Brat? I'M NOT A BRAT, BASTARD!

"Swim with Hajime... and ask him..." he looked at me with narrowed eyes. I tilted my head a little, "What? Any problem with that, bastard?"

"No... None..." he said, I felt a lump on my neck with unknown reason... "Just be careful, okay? I'll just be in the corner if you need help..." My, the lump disappeared as I looked at him, well, he's not looking at me, but straight at the closed door, blushing. "I'll work with Riveras, okay?" Ehem... the lump became goiter-what the hell? Is he planning to flirt with that whore? OK! LIKE I CARE?

Yeah. I do.

And I don't know why.

He looked down at me, of course, he's tall, he'll be doing that, I mean, look down at me, then asked, "Is there any problem with that..." HMP! Now you're asking...

"Nah..." I answered him sarcastically, not making any eye contact. "Say hi, for me, okay? I'm gonna concentrate with Hajime..." I said, catching a glimpse of his clenching fist. I smirked.

He did, too. "Yeah, I will. I think I will have an ample time with Dione..." Ok... you can stay with her forever. Anyway, you're both pathetic idiots!

Finally! The door opened and we went straight to the pool side where our subjects are. I immediately took off my clothes and hey, this guy beside me was like frozen on his feet. "Hey..." he uttered, surprised. "What?" I faced him, stretching a little, and he made a face. Just imagine his eyebrows meeting at the center with his eyelashes on his confused eyes. "Well, the guy, is swimming so I need to swim too, _with him..._" I said and pecked on his cheeks for a pubic display. I don't know but that thing-you know, the cheek kiss- just came into me like, uhm... naturally?

"Enjoy... _honey..._" I said before I plunged myself into the water and dived, getting some attention until Hajime noticed me. "Hey, I didn't know that you're a good swimmer—" he complimented. I gave him a little seductive smile, "I need to know how to swim..." _Of course, how can I interrogate you if I can't swim in the first place? _But... I didn't say that, I'm not an idiot. "... I need to... swimming is a good body toner..." I grinned wider.

I can see him allured by my methods and we soon decided to play games on the water. Once in while, my eyes would scan the area just to land on Hyuuga's direction with that slut, but eventually, I cut my gaze because he, too would turn to look at me.

"So Hajime, what's your family business again?" I asked him.

"Uhm, we're on publishing... also, Advertising and Recording companies... my siblings helps with that since my parents passed away." Talk about siblings, perfect!

"Oh, you've got brothers and sisters! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, trying to be surprised even if I'm not, because I know that he's using his sister as bait.

"A brother and a sister..." he answered. "Well, I got a brother, but no sister... I think it's wonderful to have one, am I right?" I said, trying to get on the subject.

"Yeah... Nobara's a wonderful sister... But she's often out for excavation, well that's what she is, an archaeologist, a historian... I wish we could have more time together because we're closer than my other brother..." Nobara was the name and she's a historian and an archaeologist... I took a mental note of it.

"Where is she right now?" I suddenly asked. Hajime seemed to be surprised with my question and he made a face. "At home..." he answered, but Koko's alice stone told me that he's lying. He actually doubts me right now like '_Why should I tell you?'_

"Really?" I said, challenging his honesty, but I don't expect him to be honest at all... because you don't trust anyone on under cover missions, not even you *crush, especially if she's counted as your enemy (*Mikan knows that Hajime got a crush on her and it was a possibility that Hajime was also informed about Mikan's identity-only a possibility). "So, how about the other brother?" I changed the topic.

"Well, he's settled now, with a wife and children of his own..." he said, honestly this time, smiling like he fancies that he'll have the same, too.

"That's actually great." I said, and I mean to be happy for him and his brother.

"How about you and Natsume?" the smile on my face disappeared and I felt my face swelling. "Don't you plan to have kids soon?" Wait... There's something in his eyes that changed my 'supposed-to-be' answer- that I'm not planning on anything with Natsume. I don't think that he's using his pheromone on me, so what's this one? Like he knows something about Hyuuga and me. I tried to read his mind but-

A sudden vision reached my head, I forgot my nullification and turned to look around. Dione Riveras, the whore, was busy flirting with my husband, I mean, 'the bastard'... but on the cottage next to where they were was Loraine, with a fixed gaze at me. That vision, well, was about me, punched and spanked. You may say that it's kinda low, but somehow, it bothered me.

"Honey?" I heard Hyuuga called, of course he knew with his ring. Still my eyes were locked with Loraine's gaze. '_Hajime is mine... go away... get your husband or you'll be left with no one...' _t'was her thought. A hand landed on my bare shoulder, and I saw Hajime with a worried face. "Hey, are you fine? Did something happen?" he asked. I just nodded, then I remembered that I should read his mind.

Unfortunately, all that was on his shell was, '_Is she fine?, What happened? Loraine? That witch?' _and wow! He regarded Loraine as a witch? And hey, he worries about me, but nothing about what he knows about us, and the mission.

"Honey!" a familiar voice called, and yes, you guessed it right, it's Natsume. "Excuse me..." I said to Hajime, who just nodded in response, and I went to the side of the pool where Hyuuga was kneeling, waiting for me.

"Are you fine?" he asked, obviously worried. "Yeah... I just lost my guard for a second, but there's nothing be worried about..." I assured him.

"So..." he began, looking secretly around, "How was it?"

I saw Dione on the corner of my eyes with a vexed expression thinking of things like '_He's gonna be mine, watch me...'_ as she looks at me. Now I'm surrounded with girls whose guys are on my side. Sorry... I didn't mean to be gorgeous and all, I was just born this way. Back to Hyuuga, I smiled at him, "The name was Nobara..." I said, securing our privacy. "He didn't say so much about her, but at least I can hack this place's network so we can find her... Although he said that his sister's at home, but who the hell would believe that alibi?"

"That guy sure got his eyes on you..." he said, and I followed his gaze landing on Hajime's swimming figure. I smiled when I face him again, "Does that bother you?" I asked him, well, out of curiosity. And I'm just asking but he glowered at me and looked away.

"_He's annoying... I wanna burn him! He should know that you're obviously married, and I'm just around looking you. Is he that stupid? Lame?"_ and that was his thoughts. I laughed, forgetting that I was on the 8th feet part of the pool and I accidentally swallowed a fairly large amount of water, making me cough and lose my concentration. Hyuuga was startled and the next thing I knew, he's also in the water holding me to make me steady and breathe, then I was like a baby clinging onto him trying to burp the air out to clear my throat. Right when I realized that we were embracing in public, I blushed.

"You foolish brat... What about thinking of your current situation before messing up?" he hissed at me.

I smiled at his worried tone. "You sound like a worried grandpa..." I chuckled and distanced myself from him until I can see his stoic, and well, worried face. "Of course I am..." he said, and I can feel the boiling of my blood on the face, while my heart just wanna burst out in an unknown gladness.

"Worried as you were last night..." he added. "Eh?" was all I can sound out, as the flash of memory got into my head. Oh right! When it's almost thirty minutes and he didn't surface from the water and I decided to dive and checked on him. _Worried as hell, _he added on his mind, also adding to the secret smile on my face.

"I'm not..." I teased him, looking away, then swum away from him. "Let's see..." he muttered and all I heard behind me was a splash. I turned to look but he was not there anymore, did he... dived?

Ok... I'm not bothering myself with who's-worried-games, so dive if you like... GO AHEAD!

Minutes passed but I never noticed nor saw even his shadow to get out of the water. I waited, but still... Did he take his joke for real? Is he an idiot? Well, he is, but hello, I don't think he's that stupid to drown himself just to prove that I'm worried about him. Why what is it to him?

Oh crap! I can't help myself but dive to look for him and see? He's a jerk, doing yoga under water! I went closer to see if that's really yoga but he grabbed me and uhm... and I need to give him oxygen because he's shaking because he's AN IDIOT! Of course that involves my mouth, geez...

I pushed our bodies up so we can have more air. "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" I yelled at him as soon as I got the air I need. He was coughing but chuckling darkly. "Now who's the worried _grandma?_" he asked, making me blush a little more.

"Shut- up..." I hissed again, while he just rolled his eyes with the smirk on his face...

Not far away from us, a group of guys with Hajime passed by. "Wow dude, that chic with you was hot, is she your girlfriend?" a guy asked. They think I'm hot? Uhm... Flattering...

Hyuuga's arm tightened around me. My eyes popped out, "What are you-"

"It's not safe for you to be around here, unless they know that you're _taken..."_ He said as he glared daggers on the group's direction, and then kissed me publicly! My eyes are open and I can see Hajime's grimed face, like he lost a billion on poker.

Now Dione happened to pass also and was frozen. _What the hell? That's my Natsume!, _she thought. It made me wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him back, and there was a slight smile on his face this time. 'Her Natsume'? Oh sorry... he's also taken... he's apparently labelled as **my **Natsume, and hey, if you forgot, I'm **Mrs.** Hyuuga, excuse me...

Now I don't know what just got into me-like I'm not Mikan at all. I mean, I loved the expression on the loser, Dione Riveras' face when she saw us making up publicly and I was "Now watch me...hahahah" then I don't feel punching him when we stopped kissing, instead, I feel like I'm... happy? And Hyuuga got this smirk, a triumphal smirk like he won a kissing game in Olympics, if there's a game like that. I really don't understand this! My heart was beating so fast, but I don't think that it's a heart attack, I even feel healthier now.

So what was that?

**Yuka_Aimi's Note: Yeah, I know WHAT THAT WAS... but I'm not gonna tell you... whhahahahhaha... so please watch for the next chapters if you really wanna know... hihihihi... I'm getting so excited.. 12:03 am, TIME to SLEEP!**

** Thanks guys! Love u all!**

** Please REVIEW... huhuhuhuhu=(**


	20. PractiCe

**CHAPTER 20: Practice**

"I told you... I don't want this!" Natsume hissed at me as we took our first step inside the party hall. We're here because of the invitation we received this afternoon for the opening of the May Flower festival of Don Alfonso's beloved Island. Sure these people love parties, how lame...

I elbowed him in response, "Stop quetching! Just..." a guard came and took off our coats for us, I nodded to acknowledge his courtesy and continued when he went away. "Just enjoy..." I smirked.

"Enjoy?" he exclaimed. I glared at him. "How would you expect me to enjoy this kind of thing, huh, polka? This is a dance party!" he said, almost hissing at me in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't care if you have this dance-phobia..." I hissed back at him, then I noticed that Hajime came closer with a girl with him-a little 'ouch' on my part; well I know that he has a crush on me, but uhm... That's covetousness to go and get two partners at once. That's bad- especially if you're with your, ehem... husband. I just pursed my lips and smiled at them, and then I went back to Natsume, "I don't care if you let yourself decompose in a corner... or do something to make things easier for us..." I said. I don't actually plan to dance all night, I'm planning on making a development on our mission, that's all. And because this guy hates dancing, I had a very hard time to make him come with me to cover up.

"This building is where the cronies stay..." I looked around, examining every faces. "If Hajime stays here, then there's a possibility that his sister is also here... And that's what I need to know, or you need to know..." I blabbered never knowing that the guy I'm talking to is already enjoying a glass of wine. "I'm talking to you, bastard!" I hissed again, fakely smiling when the bartender seemed to notice.

Reddie cautiously looked around. "You told me to enjoy, didn't yah?" he asked sarcastically, I just glared at him, and sigh.

"I'll make him busy... I'll dance with him and make your way to find where the girl is, is that okay with you?"

"No." What the hell is he saying! I'm making a fuss on getting attention just for him to get a way but now he's- "Because you'll enjoy dancing while I work, and that's unfair!" he said, taking another sip and sigh.

"It's because you don't dance!"

"I do, you taught me how to... remember?" he uttered lowly. "Yeah, I did..." I said, remembering the scenes from this afternoon when we received the invitation.

***_FLASHBACKS***_

"_Hey, quit stomping on my foot..." I told him, wincing on the pain. "I told you, I have TWO LEFT FOOT! Now stop this nonsense!" he said with so much chafe that's why I glared at him using Dione's alice stone."Come BACK here!" I said, grabbing him by the wrist._

_I'm not doing this to annoy him or something-I was told to. Well, by Hotaru. She said that we need to know how to do this so we can make use of every opportunity like for example, I dance with the guys while getting information and he makes his way to get all the materials at hand or vice versa, but he's just so hard-headed, super hard-headed!_

_You know... I'm starting to think that my bestfriend loves to put me in disasters... like for example, THIS CRAPPY ONE!_

_Ok, so I've made improvements on his cha-cha, and tango, and I bet disco dancing won't be so hard since he'll just go with the beat..._

"_I'm tired..." he said with a slumped back. "Me too... so please cooperate, will you? I still need to prepare myself unlike you, just... bathe, change clothes and spray some perfume and TA-DAH! You're done..." I said, taking his hands and grasping it. He looked at me with those pitying eyes and alluring at the same time. "Stop charming me, I'll only stop when I'm through with this..." I told him. He rolled his eyes on me. I took the remote and pressed 'play' and Ne-Yo's Closer started..._

"_Calm down... you're hands are shaking..." I told him, raising his hands slowly, placing it on the near back of my hips. "Now slowly, move..." I instructed, and it looks like he knows just what to do. On the chorus, my step became a little faster, but I can see that he can keep up with just the right step to take... he even caught me successfully after I made a turn. "See? You're getting better at this... Hey, sway your hips farther" I said, leaning on his body with my back on him, making another turn and I'm facing him..._

"_That's too much and stupid..." he remarked stubbornly, glaring at me like a girl._

"_Just do it!" I commanded. "No... I'm not a gay!" he replied with bored eyes full of tenacity._

"_TRUE boys do it, because it will look perfect..."_

"_Nobody's perfect..." he said, making me more annoyed than he is._

"_I still have some of Dione's alice..." I warned him playfully, and he did just what I said. "Good..." I remarked, smirking._

_**And I just can't pull myself away, under a spell I can't wake... I just can't stop... I just can't stop...**_

_Now it looks like he really got this, but not at all- he tripped. "Sorry..." I said immediately, trying to help him stand up. When he was able to straighten himself up, he pulled me towards him, which surprised me... and another song played, my favourite..._

_**Want to, but I can't help it... I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**_

_And now he's dancing?_

_He moves so expertly now, with a hidden determination on his eyes, but is obvious to me. He swayed with me gracefully and I enjoyed it. His stares are just so bewitching like he was bringing me under a spell-his spell. Everytime our bodies would collide, my heart and breathing would stop, making me blush and a little crazy. His scent would just flood and drown my senses that I have to close my eyes to regain consciousness and concentration. **  
**_

_**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it  
**_

_I really feel weird about this-this feeling that's taking over me, little by little, when I'm with him, especially if there's physical contact. WHY THE HELL AM I SUDDENLY THINKING ABOUT THE FEELING! GOSH! _

_It's just that, I'm... well, a little conscious of his presence. Worse is... I'm getting **used** on his presence that I even look for him when he's not around..._

_**And I know this much is true**_

_**Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it  
And it's all because of you**_

_I landed on his arms after several twisting, abruptly... his one arm around my waist, the other holding my leg while mine was brushing the back of his head, with one hand on his chest... and our faces were so close- I even catch a breath and held it for almost a never ending time. The tip of my nose was brushing his, while his red eyes are staring at mine, looking through my soul. My heartbeat was racing, sending a rush of blood on my face when I saw his sight diverted to look at my lips, and I also did. We were frozen in that position for minutes and I have to inhale, but all I took in was him, his scent. It's amazing how this guy could smell so good even after sweating this much._

_OH MY GOD! His lips are starting to move, nearing mine and I have to tightly close my eyes. _

_Uhm, wait! Why am I closing my eyes? NO! Darn it, I don't know what to do! I'm lost in my own mind! _

_Remembering the times we've kissed, I realized that this time, it's very, or absolutely, definitely DIFFERENT! But what's different? I want to know, especially now, that my mind is convulsing, but everything is just like... numbed! I can smell the menthol on his breath, and I can feel that his lips are nearer-much nearer! ...and hey, I'm not reacting! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

_Or think about it... maybe there's nothing wrong with me, nor there's anything wrong with what I'm feeling now... because... I feel like I know now, if not exactly, what this feeling is..._

_This feeling is..._

_I tried to open my eyes, and both our lips were trembling... I think I understand this thing now... and... and..._

_...and the phone rang._

_My soul jumped out of my body from the shock, but thank God, I caught it before I die with eyes wide open. On the next ring, I rushed to the room and closed it, my heart was thumping violently behind my ribs and I have to press a hand on it to at least stop it from coming out while my other hand was on my mouth. I closed my eyes, tightly, but what just happened was there... patently there... so clear before my very eyes. I shook my head so fast but it just won't go away..._

_It won't... go away..._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Oi, polka, are you fine" he asked, bringing me back to my consciousness. "Why are you shaking your head like a wet dog?"

"Eh?" was all I managed to say."What-"

"Hi, good evening..." a voice behind me greeted. I flinched when I saw Hajime there, bowing on his gorgeous black long-sleeves. Hyuuga rolled his eyes and his grip on my hand tightened, and I glared at him, because... it hurts. "Can I borrow her for a dance?" he asked politely. Aww... that was so gentleman of him... Anyway, where's the girl who was with him a little while ago?

I glowered at Natsume, _"Don't you dare reject!"_ I warned him on my mind and he yielded. _"Now try to look for Nobara..."_ I said in telepathy as we made our way to the dance floor. He didn't move, but instead, stare intently on me. Even when I'm dancing with Hajime on a Viennese Waltz, I keep on giving him signals to go ahead and don't waste time but he just ignored it.

Now come to think about it... I fancy this guy I'm dancing with, because he's nice, kind and all. But I don't feel anything weird by just touching him. I glanced back at Hyuuga's direction but whaa- where is he?

"Your husband is quite a dancer too, isn't he?" Hajime grinned at me. Huh? I looked around and THERE YOU FIND YOUR HUSBAND, I mean, BASTARD DANCING WITH A WHORE! Wait, I'm not angry, am I? What's worse is that the two idiots came closer. What now? You want a showdown? "Bastard!" I hissed at Natsume through telepathy. He just smirked and caught her partner, Dione after she made a fast spin.

I twisted and swayed my hips faster and farther, and went closer to Hajime to give him a slight caress on his face, my eyes sarcastically swam in their direction, watchful for his reactions. And well, I saw Hyuuga's eyes narrowing and I even curled up with Hajime's arms on my back, I smirked at him. "Wow..." Hajime remarked and I flashed a pretty smile at him. The music turned to tango and well, I don't think I have any problems with slow-to-fast but curvy steps but it also looks like the other two _idiots_ are having fun also.

We took our first steps- step, cross, step, half turn, and back to your partner's arms-here and there, my pace was swift and graceful, while my eyes only focused on the bastard's direction. Time to turn and I was stunned frozen on where I was standing when Natsume caught my hand and pulled me towards him. Hajime and Dione were also shocked but the guy(Hajime) just pulled and silently forced the girl to dance with him. Natsume pulled me closer until my body was totally attached to him. "You're a bad teacher..." he whispered to my ears as he leaned down when I bent my body upward.

"Idiot..." I hissed at him, but then I accidentally peaked on his mind. _Is it idiocy to think about you all these time, that you're dancing with that guy? It's annoying! _I laughed, which sounded like a chime. I saw Dione threw me a curious glance and I winked at her, wanna tell her-_See? I'm enjoying, envy me..._

"What?" Hyuuga demanded. "Nah... hahahaha... I just heard something weird..." I hid the laughter but I can't help it. His hands crawled sensually to my bare back and I flinched. He pulled me again, much closer to him this time, and I can feel my face blushing like crazy. See what I was talking about earlier about that 'touch-stuff', or more like electricity crawling on your body when there's this crazy, weird touch?

"Are you using Koko's alice stone?" he asked. I felt a weight on my head-like a ten-kilo watermelon... Over... like you can still handle it. But gosh! He knew?

I swallowed a whole amount of saliva and fearlessly answered, "Yes"

This time, he blushed. "What's wrong, honey?" I whispered, knowing that Dione and Hajime were just on our side. He pulled away his face until I can see him clearly, "Nothing..." he answered, making me spin and catching me on time when I tripped, which looked like more of an exhibition. I glared at him, while he smirked. "Know what?" he asked, making me a little interested.

"What?"

"Hmm... They said it's a crime to open someone else's letter, so what's more with **eavesdropping on someone's head?**"

I felt another rush of guilt with a little humour inside my head. "I do believe that it is included to my conjugal properties and rights... or if you think it's not..." I paused, looking at his wanna-laugh expression, "Then sue me... honey" I said, accentuating the last word, which made him chuckle puckishly.

"Conjugal...?" He repeated which sounded more like a questioning the nicety of the word. "I'll think about it, _honey... _But I think a little punishment would be better..." He smirked as my face went blank... What punishment this idiotic bastard's thinking... Is he mad?

The music stopped and everybody clapped their hands. He took my hand and firmly grasped it, hurting me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Well talk later..." he said in a very low tone. "Fine!" I answered back, taking my hand away. While blowing gentle breaths on my hurting hand, I saw Hajime and Dione having a weird conversation on a corner. I inconspicuously went closer and eavesdropped. I think this time, it's legal.

"If you at least handcuffed her, she wouldn't make so much mess!" Dione sibilated with this annoyed expression on her face.

"You don't expect me to hurt my sister. I gave you my trade, so you don't have the right to tell me to do such things to her." Hajime gently answered, eyeing her straightly. My eyes widened. They're talking about Nobara! She's here? Where-

"Then do something to calm her down... She turned everything into ice, and no one dares to get in because of that... How can we operate like this?"

Hajime loosened his bow tie and cautiously looked around, but he didn't notice me. I slowly made my way back to Hyuuga, while still gazing at the two. "Dance with Dione and don't ever let her get to the comfort room. Keep her busy, I'll follow Hajime..."

"Idiot! Can't you do anything without making me do such disgusting stuffs?" He sighed. "How about I'll follow him, then you chat with the girl?"

"She likes you, believe me..."

_I don't like her..._ I smiled at his thought. I glanced back to Hajime's direction, and it looks like he's ready to go. I whispered good luck to Hyuuga and rushed to begin spying on Yakumo's movements. He turned into a corner and then... Whhhaaa! Lots of insects? I saw the comfort room logo on the end of the hallway so I went there, for my plan B.

After fixing a virtual presence device on a part on the wall, I silently opened a block on the ceiling and used my alice radar. The gadget immediately worked pointing me on the direction where it felt the strongest alice being used. This is better, with Shiki-sama's barrier alice stone and my nullification, it will be easier for me to move unnoticed.

I ended up on a cold room where I heard Hajime's calm voice. I looked down to see him kneeling down in front of a crying girl with curly bluish-to-white locks. She was sobbing like a little child, I even felt sorry for her. I turned my recording device on so I can replay their conversation later.

Taking another glance on the girl and the entire room, I noticed that everything was... ice. I almost fall in terror-this girl's alice is ice! Ice is one of the strongest alice, and she has this one? Now aside from her alice, why is she Z's decoy if Dione thinks that she's useless? I adjusted the UV-camera attached to my earring to scan her whole figure, so we can study her anatomy later.

Wait... her face is lovely-like a doll. She has this innocence and sadness on her face... Poor Nobara...

"NOOO!" she screamed, and a statue on the other end of the room became ice. "I can't stand this anymore, let me go! Get me out of here Onii-chan! I hate this..." she wailed bitterly.

"Nobara, listen..." Hajime started, holding her on both her shoulders. She shook her body until his hands were off her, "no, no... I'm sick of this! Why am I a prisoner? What have I done wrong?" She cried.

"You're not a prisoner... We just want to protect you..."

"I've got no friends! I'm alone, I'm sad! No one wants me!" she shouted, I even have to cover my ears because it was so loud. Silence followed, with her low sobs. Hajime was murmuring something I can't hear.

"_Mikan, Dione is going to the comfort room, hurry up!" _Hotaru's voice commanded. I turned around and began making my way back to the comfort room before Dione gets there first. Now this is trouble... Why is that bastard-

"NOBARA STOP!" I heard Hajime shouted. I wanted to go back and see... because my chest just... suddenly thumped loudly. I can feel something bad... is about to happen...


	21. KISS or TELL

**CHAPTER 21: kiss OR tell**

Without second thought I teleported back to comfort room, I don't care if anyone felt my Alice... I have to get there and save this info that I just got. Nobara broke free and Hajime's left arm became ice when he tried to stop her. I'm now thinking that there's something wrong with that girl's sanity that everyone locked her up in that room, aside from the fact that she has one of the strongest alice, and they might wanna use her for their benefits like what they wanna do to Natsume.

I immediately pulled out the virtual device I set up and flinched when Dione showed up on the door.

"Oh, Mikan... you were here?" Yeah, she sounded to be surprised but well, she failed. "I need to retouch" I told her shortly. I looked back at her, and saw her face in horror-not just anything scary. "Dione, are you ok?" I asked her, a little worried because I can feel the same bad aura around, bringing me back to the fact that the ice-girl is out there.

"Excuse me..." she said, fright was obvious in her tone, and then she sprinted out of my sight. Keeping the stuffs safely secured on my cleavage (sorry, that's the safest area for me), I followed her. And to my own personal horror, I saw Nobara standing with her back on us, facing the party hall, and Dione unmoving on her feet, staring at the girl's figure with her hands on her wide-open mouth. This wants me to believe that this girl- is truly dangerous.

Trying to sound innocent of those facts, I approached Nobara, "Hello..." I greeted her. She faced me with this ragged appearance, with tears scattered on her lovely face. "Would you like to join us?" I cheerfully asked her. She nodded. I glanced at Dione's direction her face was still in horror. "No..." Dione whispered.

"Mikan-chan..." she called out at me. I looked back at her. "Don't... she's... she's..." she stammered. I looked back at Nobara, her face was pleading, but a little brighter, maybe from the fact that someone unfamiliar invited her in, and welcomed her. I wiped the tears on her face and some dirt on her pink, polka-red dress, which actually looks good on her, and still clean. But she's bare-footed, and I don't have spare shoes. I looked at my feet. My red pumps is not that high so I took it off, kneeled down before her and slid it under her soft feet. "No..." she sounded out, a little shy. I looked up at her and smiled. "I will not need that anymore, I already danced and enjoyed... And see? My dress is long, it will cover my foot." I winked at her and to Dione who was still looking gravely at us.

"You don't know what you're doing, Mikan..." she said, shaking her head. I pretended to be curious, like I don't know what she meant, though I actually understand her. "What are you saying?"

Hajime peaked from the door and took Nobara by the arm. "Onii-sama..." the ice-girl struggled, even if her brother's grip can't even hurt an ant.

"Listen, Nobara... please, it will not be good for you to go out... I'll make up to you tomorrow, but not here, please..." the brother pleaded.

"Excuse me..." I said, giving them space as I entered the hall. I looked back at the poor girl, and gave her a reassuring smile. I do pity her, and somehow, I feel like I want to befriend her, aside from the mission that I want to accomplish with a little help from her. But at least now, I now... I know who she is and where she is-that's a development.

Geez... This mission is really branching out so fast... It's getting on my nerves already. _Sigh._

"Hey, girl..." Loraine greeted. "What's up there?" she casually asked as she pointed her glass of wine to Hajime, her crush's direction. "Oh..." I said, "Just a little bro-and-sis thing..." I told her. And believe me, her face went green.

"You said... 'sis'?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah... Why? What's wrong?" I sipped on my wine as I tried to get something, but she just keeps on opening and closing her mouth and then left without excusing herself to Dione's location. Oh my, what's wrong with them? By the way, where's the bastard?

"Hey, look at that girl... Isn't she Ibaragi?" an unfamiliar voice asked, not me, but the person with her. Chatting, obviously. I tried to ignore them but-

"She does look like that girl..." the other one said, pointing her cocktail glass to Nobara's direction. "Uhm... so here's where they hid her? She should be imprisoned. Just imagine those people that she killed..." Somebody added. Killed? It was not my plan to listen to them but still, this is part of my job.

I silently drank from my glass and continued listening. "And that's not all; it even looks like she stole something very important from the excavation in Egypt..." the first one murmured. Now it looks like they're really talking about Nobara, but why did they called her Ibaragi? I learned from her brother, Hajime that she was an archaeologist and I think this has to do something with the information we need for the moon island... because Tono-sempai's group is also there in Egypt, looking for it. Nobara knows something.

Just then, a loud crying voice was heard. "NNNOOO!" it was her. I glanced at the direction, but-

"Mikan..." someone just grabbed me so that we will hit the floor. The next thing I saw was a sharp ice crystal hit the wall where I was leaning some five seconds ago, and Natsume was on top of me, wincing on the pain on his bleeding head, still with little shards of glasses. Blood dripped on my cheeks, as I stared at his pained expression. "Are you fine?" he asked.

A lump began to form on my throat. What is he saying? I should ask him that question! Yes, my back is hurting due to the sudden fall, but look at him!

My hands involuntarily reached out to touch the sides of his face, with blood, as I stare blankly on his face. "Are you..." Geez! I can't say it... A waiter, who, I later recognized as Koko, came to help Natsume up. As soon as I was on my still-shaking feet, I don't know but I suddenly embraced him. "I'm sorry..." I quietly said, my voice was cracking in pain. I was surprised when he held me back. That was another near-death experience, oh my God.

Silence filled the hall. I remembered the thing! Flying away from Natsume's arm, I turned to look for Nobara. She was there on the same door; an apologetic look is clearly drawn on her face, while Hajime and another bulky guy were holding her on both arms. I want to go to her, to tell her that everything's fine, that it's ok but Natsume's hands are tightly wrapped around my arms. "Let's go..." he said, with much authority that will make you obey.

No way! We run out of Subaru-nii's alice stone. Geez... his wound was just on the side of his head but it won't stop bleeding. What should I do now? With my two hands folded on my waist, I worriedly looked at where he's sitting, pressing a bloody ice pack on his head. I sighed; maybe I should try harder to look for the first aid kit.

After some minutes, I finally found it! Yippee! I poured a little amount of Betadine on a cotton ball and cautiously cleaned his wound, and he winces every other time. "It hurts!" he exclaimed. "Of course it will!" I told him, standing and throwing the ice pack at him which landed... on his head.

Who the hell will not be annoyed, when you're trying you best to treat his wound, and then you'll just be shouted at? I am doing my very best, controlling myself and trying to be gentle. I was about to walk out, but then... I'm guilty. So I went back and kneeled again in front of him. "Sorry..." I humbly said, sighing in surrender.

"You don't have to..." he answered my apology, looking away. I felt the rush of guilt again. Why does he have to make me feel this way?

"Now, please... Just... endure the pain a little more... I'm trying..." I bit my lower lip and again, treated his wound. And for goodness sake, thank heavens! I did it! Now, I'm just fixing this bandage on that side of the wound to avoid infection, when he took my hand... and I'm staring at him, in the eye, surprised and well, I wanna freak out...

...BECAUSE THIS WEIRD STUFF IS ALL OVER ME AGAIN!

"Thanks..." he said. My heart just wants to jump out of my chest and my knees weaken. "Yeah... you're welcome..." I said. "Now...let's talk..." he said and I flinched. I remembered that reading-his-mind thing and his punishment. "What have you heard in my head?" he asked so seriously. At first I was just staring at him, but when I remembered those stuffs, like how much he's annoyed with Dione, and he's vexed when I'm with Hajime like he's jealous... But now, I'm not staring anymore. I have to look away, because I'm badly blushing, and I think my face would explode if I continue to look at him.

"I'm waiting... Pol—ka..." he said, still holding my hands. "No." I answered him stubbornly, swallowing the lump on my throat but it's still there, gosh. "One... two..." he counted in his warning but teasing tone. "I'm going to kiss you if you don't tell me..." he warned me, making my face maroon, instead of red, I closed my eyes and think-oh God, what should I do?. "I'm not kidding..." he added, vapour was coming out of my nostrils and ears.

I need to escape from his grip... it's just that... it's too tight, I can't... "Looks like you want the consequence... are you sure about that?" he asked, pulling me nearer to him, but I still resisted.

"Stop fooling around, you bastard!"

"Tell me..."

"Not now..." I pleaded, yes! Pleaded. "Now." he demanded. I looked at him nervously and then, geez... he pulled me nearer so that I'll be kneeling inches away from him. "Pervert bastard!" I hissed. "Eavesdropper brat." He answered me with a foolish smirk drawn on his well, flawless, red lips.

Right! STOP THERE! I SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING AND DESCRIBING HIS LIPS! Stupid Mikan, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I leaned my head on him, which actually surprised him, but sorry... I'm not gonna tell him, NEITHER will I kiss him! So I rolled a little to touch his wound and he recoiled. SUCCESS! I'm free!

"Do you really think I'm letting you off so easily?" he said, with a rather challenging voice. "And do you think that I will make you catch me?" I laughed deviously. "Never..." and I stuck out a tongue on him. And that's when we started running around the suite. He was never successful because I will eventually throw him anything that comes next to my hand, and he did the same.

Well, I think he doesn't really wanna kiss me. He just knows that I hate it, so he made it the consequence. But think about it... why in the world can't I tell him about those things that ran through his mind? It will not be my predicament anyway...

And now it looks like a game for us-running around, throwing things on each other, even knives... yeah, read it right... EVEN KNIVES... and we're even breaking the chair's foot just to have something to throw. And this is what you call _a game._ Like punching and kicking each other and dodge the other person's attack... really a game. But now... I'm cornered. Cornered here on the terrace, he closed the door behind him, and we're both panting.

The soft cold wind blew on my bare back giving me goosebumps. I have to shorten my long black dress by cutting it to allow me to run away from him faster while half of the buttons of his black long-sleeved shirt were undone, showing off some skin. Should I say 'hot'? Oh! Maybe not... I laughed at him while taking steps backwards. "You can't get me..." I teased him.

He just smirked, and I'm not paying attention to what I was doing, that's why I tripped and almost fell, but he caught me. "Loser..." he said, still with that smirk planted on his face-his handsome face with that red annoying but seductive eyes staring at me.

I'm not looking and describing his eyes, am I? Oh no... Why can't I help myself? GEEZ!

I tried to get away from him but he pulled me again when I was a little far. I was spinning back at him... like dancing... then he caught me and rested his hands on the back of my waist. "Thanks for the bandage..." he said, now his face was calm, but he made me spin again... and again... and again. I'm a little annoyed but I'm laughing...what's wrong with me? I mean, I'm like the ballerina on the music box that makes Michi sleep, and I'm a little churned up.

"When do you plan to stop this?" I asked him.

"Until you can decide if you want to tell me or not..." he answered. Then he started to hum Because of You, that one we danced with this afternoon, making me blush.

I'm actually grateful that I'm spinning, at least he won't notice. "How am I supposed to decide, if I'm confused?" I asked him again, but he just grinned and continued humming. Well, I can say that he should revive that song... It really sounds so good, you'll fell in love with the tune alone. Oh... but leave the singer alone, he's married!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I SAYING SUCH FOLLISHNESS! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!

He laughed. Yes, he laughed... like crazy! Seriously, this is my first time to hear him laugh so don't blame me for over-reacting. Now, turn the question around... What's wrong with him?

No-Not unless he heard my thoughts... No way, he's not a mind-reader... and if ever he is, it'll be nullified.

He stopped laughing and also stopped making me spin. "You're wrong..." he said with a smile. Now that's creepy! He smiled! It was crooked and nice but Whoa! That's not usual... Is he really Natsume?

Is he possessed by a better devil or something like that?

Wait, wait, wait...What does he mean with 'I'm wrong'? That he's not a mind reader?

_Thump... badump... thump... thump... _This is crazy... My heart's beating this loud. Did he really... heard my thoughts? Oh my-!

Another 'whoa' because everything around me is spinning so fast, and I lost my balance but again, this guy, got me. Yeah... he got me. I laughed, I don't know why... It's just a little happiness tickles me from the inside while I'm thinking about Colbie Caillat's song (You Got Me)... I closed my eyes to concentrate, still lying on the air, with just his arms to support me.

Then I felt him closer to me, and that's when I opened my eyes. He's really closer, leaning down on me-like we just finished dancing. "So, have you decided?" he asked, back to his serious tone and face.

"Yeah..." I smiled at him-even though I'm not yet decided. But gosh! I'm not letting him kiss me...duh!

This feeling... weird as it is, but feel so good even if it makes my heart burst, beating so fast, and making me catch a breath as he nears his face to mine. Those eyes... Red but gentle and uhm... if you'll look atit directly, it's... seductive. Why I'm starting to like seeing them... and him... all of him... this feeling's not weird... Not even me...

His distance from me, inches, was maintained. I'm looking directly on his eyes, and he's doing the same. I hope I know what's on his mind (Koko's alice inside me, well, expired already)...

My heart started to thump loudly again, but I can't move... He looked down at my lips, and again, everything numbed. "Should I?" he warned me, just to make me decide. I can't say anything. Remember? There's this big lump on my throat that prevents me from saying a word. I just blinked at him, blushing.

This nearness makes it harder for me to say something... Just... gosh! Is he serious? He's going to kiss me! Wait... ! Now, it's not inches anymore... it's centimetres, and his scent was there again, seducing me, little by little until I can smell his breath... then I can't move.

I... His lips will soon touch mine... and then... then...

Then...

OUCH!

**A/N: Gosh it's already 2 am... I need to rest... There's a bunch of clothes waiting to be washed tomorrow plus additional lessons... I can't just leave this hanging or the ideas will fly out of my mind again... hehehe...thanks guys... I really appreciate your effort and time for reading, reviewing and giving comments and reactions... I love it... it really inspires me SO MUCH!**

**And oh- you might wanna guess again about that "OUCH!"... Just a game... hehehehhe=)**

**Please send me anything you wanna tell me again, okay? Even corrections... I'll take it... I need it...**

**CREDITS: You got Me Colbie Caillat**

** You've Got a Way Shania Twain**

** Something to Sleep To Michelle Branch**


	22. unexpecTed GuEsts

**CHAPTER 22: Unexpected Guests and Feeling**

He dropped me! It hurts!

But hey, I can't blame him... Why?

Because Hotaru was standing on the door RIGHT NOW, with her bored look. And thank God, she doesn't have that camera with her or I'll be, I mean, we'll be on Yahoo Entertainment News tomorrow. Also, Luca-pyon was standing behind her, with his hands on his mouth, like a shocked duckling-oh sorry, a shocked swan.

Ruka ran to my rescue when he's back to his consciousness, and helped me sit on the sun lounger while Hotaru and Natsume was still standing on their places glaring daggers on each other.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Natsume finally broke the silence. "No" Hotaru answered him coldly. Another war has begun.

"...and you're not invited here..." Natsume said, resting his arms on his chest, as he rolled his eyes on Hotaru's entire figure. "Well, I invited myself... and aren't you two supposed to do your job? Why are you fooling around?" she answered him.

"We just finished doing our job..." Natsume answered her back, pointing his index finger on his wound. "You even tortured us with that dance lesson, so how can you say that we're not doing our job?"

"I just saw you molesting her..." she said, nodding at me. Who else? Unconsciously, I pointed to myself, "Me?" I sounded out. I noticed Ruka's eyes watching the two of those genius craps and then he looked at me. "Yes Mikan... you..." he said. I sighed.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"You're out!" Hotaru snapped. "What?" he asked her, confused.

"I said, you're out-We're in..." she said as she pointed to Ruka and herself. "You need to finish the mission you started with Tono, and then you can get back here..."

"Can't they just finish it without me?"

"No." Silence followed.

"You can leave now..." Hotaru said. Our eyes bulged-I mean, Natsume, Ruka and me. That was abrupt!

Hotaru entered the room, while we stood there, stunned. At least I am. I looked at Reddie who was still in shock. He's gonna leave?

"Don't worry dude, that'll be fixed in three to five days... You can get back here in no time, and Mikan-chan, we will have separate rooms." He assured me. I just smiled and shrugged in response.

Natsume annoyingly entered the room and talked with Hotaru with some matters. We can even hear them here.

"So this is the area bounded by this curves..." she said. "No... You should consider these bounces. Don't stick to you stupid theories..." he said.

"Excuse me Hyuuga! My theories are not stupid!" she hissed at him. It really made us laugh.

"It's really hard to keep up with the genius..." Luca-pyon said. "You're right." I laughed at him. "how's work anyway...?" I asked him.

"Getting used to it. It was hell at first... You're bestfriend is a sadist." He said lowly. I laughed louder.

"Wow! Nice remark... should I tell Hotaru about that, huh?" he blushed, but chuckled. "I think not... that'll be one of the biggest favour you can give me..." he said.

Luca-pyon sighed, his eyes was looking far away, like he's dreaming. "But she's nice and all..."he said, smiling. I twitched my lips and smiled. Well, I know just what that means. Ruka really likes Hotaru, he just can't say it, and he's even annoyed at her at times when she'll blackmail him by selling his pictures without his approval. But in the end, liking Hotaru still prevails.

"Why don't you tell her?" I asked him. "I did..." he said, which surprised me. "Then what happened?" I curiously asked.

"Believe me, if she's the genius in math and science... well, she just didn't understand it when I said I like her. She just blinked at me like a child then turned her back on me and asked me to buy her a crab Louis salad." He shrugged and smiled, then shook his head.

My mouth hung open. "Wow! That was pathetic!" I remarked, laughing at him... he's laughing too. "But geez... Ruka, you shouldn't give up"

"Of course not..." he said, smiling charmingly. "That's the spirit!" I patted his shoulder.

I'm really happy for him... Well, I've known him for so long, we've done missions together. And yes, he's good-looking, charming, a gentleman, he's patient and so thoughtful... but I haven't felt anything for him, not like anything...I'm currently feeling towards Natsume.

"So Mikan-chan, have you found your resolve?" he suddenly asked. I stared at him curiously. Resolve? "I'm sure Kaname wants you to be happy..." I sighed at his words, which brought me back to him-Kaname.

Kaname is Ruka's cousin and Tsubasa's bestfriend... and my first love. I fell for him, even though Ruka and Tsubasa warned me not to, but I can't help it. He's just the prince charming I've been dreaming of since childhood. The exact picture I've been drawing with Hotaru and then he came out from the paper! And there-I fell. He's this charming, soft-spoken person. He always praises me, he thought me things and we shared so many memories together. In the end, he rejected my feelings for him. He told me to let him love me, but he pleaded for me, not to love him back-which is totally stupid. Later, I learned that he's dying. That's why he asked me not to fall in love with him? How selfish... I also have the right, don't I? But it was too late... He died. I was left broken-hearted and empty.

"It's too late for this... but he told me, to tell you... That he was sorry. He was selfish that time, but he said... That you should love whoever you want to love, no matter what..." Ruka said. Tears were already dried in my eyes, they're not coming out anymore. "You should not prevent yourself from loving anyone- instead, you should express it... while you're still here, and they're still there. You have to bring that out... while there's still time. Forget his selfish request Mikan... Free yourself from his memories." Ruka was always a good counsellor.

I smiled at him. "You're right... Thanks." I said, as he patted my hand and smiled back at me. Now I feel relieved. He's right. No matter what happens, what the situation is... I shouldn't keep myself from loving anyone. And I forgive Kaname for that.

"Nogi..." Hotaru called peeking from the glass door. Ruka excused himself and went to check the matter at hand. I sighed in silence. Well, just a while ago, I almost have a heart-attack, and a face-explosion... and now? How peaceful!

"Oi... polka..." I flinched nervously. NOW THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL **PEACEFULL.**

You don't have to make wild guesses on who said that... you know him already... and his velvety voice.

"Don't scare me like that bastard!" I hissed at him. He pouted at me, "I don't remember my voice to be scary..." he said still standing at my side, looking down at me. "I'm leaving..." he said. I just rolled my eyes on him.

"Duh! I know..." I told him sarcastically, half-smiling when I looked away. He can be this stupid at times?

"Don't forget about your pending punishment okay?" he said, smirking as he looks at the peaceful sea in front of us. Little lights flicker on it like a mirror reflecting the starry sky. "Can't you get over it?" I asked him. "No way..." he answered me.

"...and here..." he said as he hit my head with a box. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, taking the box from him while rubbing my head with my hand. I opened the box and a necklace shined before my eyes. An overwhelming feeling of wonder and awe made me forget about my head as I stared at the thing with eyes-and-mouth hanging. "What's this?"

"Are you stupid? It's a necklace!" he answered me smartly.

"I mean, why?"

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the thing from the box and gently wrapped it around my neck. I can feel his breath blowing in my head like he's kissing it. AND WHY WOULD HE KISS ME? AHH! CRAP!

"Thanks..." I said, feeling a little shy. "I just want to make sure that you'll not mess up the mission." He said. I wanna take the gratitude back... What does he think of me-A messy-girly?

"...and hey..." he silently called, with his back on me. He glanced above his shoulders and said, "I'll be back soon, so take care..." then he walked away.

So I'm here, staring at the space where he stood a while ago, before he disappeared, still digesting those last words he left me. My right hand is holding the pendant while the other one reached to gently slap my face. Hey! I'm alright, I'm fine... But all I can do is blink!

Really! This past few days, I'm worrying over my psychological health. You know, staying with a person who annoys the hell out of you, you hate him and now... You feel like you like him, or you're in love with him-

WAIT! HOLD IT **RIGHT** THERE!  
...did I say I like him? Check. Though I'm not really sure... or I am... but a little okay? A LITTLE.

...I'm in love with him?

!

No... I must be kidding!

I must have lost my sanity! Where is it? I need a check up!

Oh. My. God.

What am I thinking?

...am I...

...really...

...in...

...in love...

...with...

...in love with...

...with...

...him?

...with...

...with Natsume?


	23. defined

**CHAPTER 23: Defined**

_Natsume's POV_

"Wow! That was fast!" Shadow remarked as he drove past 180 on the highway. I was on the backseat staring blankly on the fast passing street lights thinking about someone else.

"Yeah... I never expected to be over this one in 40 hours. You're really in a hurry Natsume, aren't yah?" Tono asked, looking at me through the mirror. I just answered him with a bored look. It's not really me- his Amplification really helped a lot. I coughed and later sighed. This is too obvious. "I told you not to use so much of that..." he said, sounding like a big brother but now in a serious tone. He knows. Tsubasa continued to drive but glancing at me and Tono.

"You don't have to worry so much about Mikan-chan; I heard they're doing fine." Tsubasa broke the silence. Well, polka-dotted brat should be enjoying her free-times with that pest-controlling idiot while I'm gone. I coughed again, but this time, I tasted blood. Darn... my body's over-reacting again.

"Drop us to Subaru's house..." Tono instructed Tsubasa, who looked so confused since we're not injured at all. It was even a piece of cake but he immediately changed his route. I tried to talk, but I don't want to make the situation worse, so I kept my silence.

After several minutes, we finally arrived at Imai's house, Hotaru's elder brother, a doctor. Tono sent Tsubasa away and as the leader of the team, he instructed him to make the report right away just to get rid of him. Sure that guy doesn't know.

"How long are you planning to endure this whole thing, huh? He asked me, as soon as we're alone, waiting for the door to be opened. I looked down. I've always hated this guy... well, not actually hated, but annoyed. That was when I first met him-he's this crappy, not-so-serious type-but it's different now. I've seen that he acts more like a big brother, considering his age, and experience and he's thoughtful and smart, not easy to be fooled. Tonouichi is my mother's only brother-he's my uncle.

"I'm fine." I told him though I know that he'll not believe me. The door opened and Subaru welcomed us in, aware of what's going on. Tono scanned my whole figure as I slumped on the sofa as soon as we're inside.

"I'm telling you... Again... Stop now." he said. Subaru seems to be surprised as me when he looked at Tono's VERY serious face.

"Not now..." I finally said. Anyway, I can't avoid this issue especially if it's discussed with those who know it very well. "Not when everything I'm working hard for is a grasp away from me..." I told him, seriously.

"We can handle that, Natsume... The president didn't even think that it's a good idea to expose you in the field..." he paused, I gave him a questioning look. "...Knowing that you have that type of alice like your mother's" and that surprised me.

The truth was... I actually asked President Azumi to send me personally to the mission there, but I didn't expected that she will send her daughter with me, to back me up. Ruka even persuaded me to agree with the idea or the CEO will send another team. The decision was sudden because of the accident that happened the night before, so I have to bear the consequence of having the brat along, I just didn't expected that I will be more worried about her that my original purpose. My original purpose-to get my brother back, Rei, who was taken and brainwashed to join Kounji's gang, to have justice for my mother's death, and to get her last alice stone that Kounji will bring with him from the past.

And the issue-is that I'm dying. I have the fourth type of alice-that one who takes the user's life away, in exchange of the limitless power. I didn't know. I've used so much before, and I never expected that it would take my life away from me... especially now... now, when I just found out what life is. Thanks to that brat, I'm having this guilt of leaving everything behind when I'm dead.

And only a few knows.

"If you still want to extend your life, hand this over to us, Natsume... forget your pride." Tono said, almost pleading.

"I can't..." I shook my head slowly. "Anyway, I'm prepared... to die." Tono rolled his eyes, annoyed with my stubbornness. "How about Mikan?" he suddenly asked. My heart thumped so loud, I can't even control it. Subaru looked at me, still with a silent appeal.

"She called me a while ago, I didn't answer it. I used the answering machine." Imai finally said, looking at his folded hands, and throwing me glances. "She asked about a tablet she found at bathroom." My heartbeat went faster. I have to bit my lip in so much guilt-More painful than death.

Why now? Why did I fell in love now?

"What now, Natsume?" Tono demanded. I can't even look at them. "The medicine I gave you is not much of a help. It'll support your body like a stick on a broken leg, but it can't undo the damage... nor can it prolong your life..." Imai added. He was treating me for almost five years but nothing came out nice. His alice is useless when it comes to my situation. I sighed. Is this really the last ounce of my life?

"Should I tell her?" he's referring to Mikan now. "No." I answered him, and he (Subaru) just nodded. Tono was still thinking way too deep. His fingers running through his dark, long hair and presses it eventually like having a massage. "We'll get that moon flower, that's our chance." He said, biting his lip.

I sat there in silence, thinking of the possibilities. "I advise you not to use your fire alice anymore. Another one, and..." Imai exhaled, pressing his index finger on his temples. "...and I can't assure that you'll be able to survive after that."

"I'm not only talking about you, Natsume... Again, I'm asking you... _what about Mikan?_" he repeated, accentuating every word on his question. Sure he's concerned about her. She's everyone's darling. And to me, she's my dearest.

"She'll understand it... I know, she will..." I said, in surrender. I feel like all hope is gone now. I feel so guilty with this feeling. If only I didn't fell in love with her, no... I will leave this world guilt-free. But now... I'm in a dilemma-I'm hanging on a thin thread, ready to break anytime...

"_Mom, can you help me with this one- uhm, it's about the application of derivatives in graphs..."_

"_Oh...Let me..."_

"_here..."_

"_This is easy honey, look... Let's equate your function x to zero, then the minimum or maximum value or point may occur at this certain point, where x is equal to c. It's called the Critical Number or the Critical point... Do you get that honey?"_

"_No..."_

"_(laughs) Let's put it this way... Let's say x is your hope. Then if hope is equal to zero, then that means you don't have the faith, and you will be on a certain point... and that's what you call critical..."_

"_(grunting)Mom..."_

"_Son... (patting his head) If I were you, I will stay when you can surface yourself, and see the sunshine... So that you'll understand (smiling). As long as you're breathing, it only means that life IS NOT YET OVER, obviously (chuckles)... and remember, hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark..."_

I woke up, sweating.

Was that a reminder? My mother... She was... encouraging me.

It's 12:53 am. I lied back but my eyes won't drift me to slumber again. _Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark... Stay on where you can see the sunshine..._ I repeated her words on my head, trying to decode her message. And I think I figured it out...

Live.

Live. Because faith is extending her hand on me, all I have to do is to grab it, and believe. "Mikan..." I found myself uttering her name all of a sudden. She's the faith... she's the sunshine.

Flashbacks came to me like a rewinding movie...

Her covered-up figure with that you-belong-with me geeky glasses, how stubborn she was, crying, making me guilty... The way she hit the balls one by one on our billiard game; the pain and how I cursed her when she reacted on my kiss... which was our first kiss; the way she welcomed me as her partner; and that simple dress she wore when she married me; the fake but warm smiles, embraces, and kisses; the screaming, shouting, yelling, hissing, grunting and groaning; the crimson flush on her cheek; her graceful steps, her gentle touch and that wind-chime laughter; her frail but strong figure, her big, topaz eyes, pouting and smiling soft lips, her soft skin, the shine on her silky hair and the strong strawberry scent that floods and numbs my senses everytime I smell it-all makes me crazy.

I never thought I'll fall soon after hating her. I detested her presence, but now, I'm longing for it... I hated that smile, but it's the thing that makes me breathless now... Everything turned upside down...

And now, what I hate is the clearing fact, that soon, if things will not go with me, that I'll be separated from her...

Why now? Now, when I found 'life' in my dictionary... Now when someone defined it for me... Now when it was in front of me, shining with the things I only saw NOW...

Why?

I silently entered the big room full of paintings. It almost looked like a museum inside this mansion. A man was standing with his back on me. "Natsume..." he acknowledged my presence without facing me.

"Dad..." I answered him, smiling. "I'm glad you visited..." he said, now turning to face me. His face is always lighted up with a smile. Again, he was holding his favourite picture- my mother's picture. He never fails to look at it, at least three hours every morning. That's how devoted he is.

"I can see that you're looking better..." he remarked as he examined me from head to foot. "I'm happy for you, son..."

"Thanks dad..." I said, looking down. He turned his back from me again and faced the framed portrait of a beautiful woman with eyes peacefully closed, roses were around her pale, lovely face. Too bad, this is my mom's face when she was lying breathless on top of fresh red roses on her wake.

"It came to my vision two years before the incident. Kaoru even praised it. She said that it was her most beautiful portrait. I didn't even realize that it will be the last of her..." he said sadly. I placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. I can't help but feel sad, too. My dad got the alice of painting. But what's unique is that his paintings are blurred visions on his head-Its either happening, the past or the future. The picture will clear up when he finishes it. I wonder if he also saw how I will look like on my wake. Kidding...

A portrait on the far end of the room caught my attention. It was only half of a familiar face. Its eyes were closed but it's smiling. The brown shining hair took most of the area, it was free flowing and the hand was holding a flower near its ear. You may now guess who that girl is.

My wife.

"Son... I've always wanted us to be together-all of us. But if it will cost the life of anyone, I'll prefer living my entire life worrying than mourning... as I am doing with the loss of your mother..." my dad said.

My brother was kidnapped seven years ago. It was Kounji's group who took him and asked for me as the ransom. Not actually me, but my alice stone. They're interested in my alice stone, and I don't even know why because that time, I didn't know that my alice's cost is my life. And that's what they want-an alice stone that costs someone's life. Just now, in this mission, I learned that they wanted it so badly because they want to use it with the moon flower's ashes. My mom, knowing my condition went to my brother's rescue. Kounji didn't know that mom's alice is in the same type with me, so they sent her away. But that woman's firing with determination to get her son back, she tried... and tried... and tried. And no matter how many times she failed, she tried... until she died.

"All these years, I was a hopeless bastard..." I smiled at the word. "Dad, I'm happy now... But not because I found happiness that it means I will set everything that was already there before I found happiness aside... everything I wanted to accomplish..." I said, still looking at her portrait. Dad must have seen her (Mikan) in this scene.

He sighed and I have to look at him. "I was just able to define life and happiness... but I haven't figures out what good-bye means..." I told him and he smiled at me. It really feels good to have someone to appreciate your effort of being hopeful, despite the fact that you're uncertain of what will come.

"Dad, if anything happens... please take it lightly, okay?" and he just nodded.

"Yeah..." he forced a smile. "I'm hopeful too... I haven't seen anything yet, and I'm praying not to see..."

"I'm prepared. But I will try..." I folded my lips and looked down...

"Come back... son..." he whispered at me, as we released ourselves from the embrace. On the opposite side from where I was standing, I saw a portrait of a silhouette of two men facing each other, it looks exactly like us. "By the way, take that one with you..." he said, pointing at a covered square beside the door. " I saw that you will come today, and I know you will love that one..."

"I've always loved you works, dad..." I told him, with a pat on his back. We laughed and proceeded to the door and I touched the frame.

"That one's made especially for today, Natsume..." I just smiled at him. "Happy birthday..."

"Thanks dad... for everything..."

**Author's note...: very sorry for the delay... I've so busy these past few days... anyway.. I'm working on chapter 32 now... and also reviewing other finished chapters for corrections and all...**

**WHHHUUUAA! Thanks to those who gave me WARM REVIEWS! I really love it! I even listed your name so I can thank you all... even those who added Going Under to their fave story and subscribed to it...**

**I love You all, Mina-san!**

**(sigh) Back to School again... tiring... I even got a fever... ok... let's just enjoy this!**

**By the way, sorry for making the story long... I hope you guys won't mind... if it's ok with you,,, please tell me, ok? I'm ending the story soon... !**

**Ok... Bye for now.. mwah!**

**Shining and Smiling,**

**Yuka_Aimi**


	24. pheromone lipstick

**CHAPTER 24: Pheromone Lipstick**

**Note: Bold sentences are Mikan's thoughts which ARE LOUDLY RECITED BY KOKO as he reads her mind.**

I tediously spun a knife on my right hand and threw it to the wall. _Exhale heavily._

"**Geezz... How long will it be until their mission is over?" **_**Sigh **_**"I'm getting bored here... The bastard should at least be here..."**

(Mikan's POV) I punched this mind-reading guy beside me! He's annoying! "Get another hobby, will you?" I yelled at him. He jumped from his seat and went dancing on the other side of the room while singing 'kyaa... kyaa... kyaaah...'

ARGH! **"This is really annoying!" **Alright! **"That's another one Koko..."** I nearly throw the knife at him but I didn't. Instead, I just gave him a warning look and threw the knife to where it has to land. Bull's-eye! _Sigh._ Koko, on the other hand, flinched like a shocked cat. Well, I'm not gonna miss him if I ever decide to throw the next knife at him.

"**Three days... where is he!" **No way! He did it again! "Soooryy! I was instructed! There's a bomb connected to me, I can't say no..." he said as he pointed to the blackmailing bomb Hotaru installed on his body so that he'll read everything that's on my mind ALOUD... because her mind-reading invention (inspired by Koko's Alice) is still in progress. I don't know what's with her-if she just wants to conduct surveillance on my head or test her invention by competing with the real alice (Koko) while she uses her invention on Ruka.

"Why don't you get another_ better_ hobby yourself, huh, Mikan?" she finally asked, tightening a screw on the metal to fasten it.

"**Better?"**

...

Looks like I've been possessed by a sexy and outrageously beautiful devil... I repeat, A DEVIL.

There. I'm sorry I have to hit Koko to make him sleep. I just can't stand it any longer. "Yes, because I noticed that these past few days, you're really enjoying your new hobby of hugging and kissing Hyuuga..." I turned to face Hotaru because I'm freaking out of what I've just heard but-I'm also hit by her gun. "OUCH! Stupid Baka-gun" I grunted.

She blew the tip of the new gun and smirked. Uhm, that's new. Is that another new version? "This not a baka gun, Mikan... This is a BRAT GUN..." she said. You can just imagine my eyes sharpening and my newly shaped eyebrows knitting each other as I look at her, but never can my glares scare her. "I also have a BASTARD GUN... Wanna try?" she asked, and I slumped down sinking on the sofa.

"And to whom will I use that?" I asked her back. She pointed the gun at the door, and then the doorbell rang. Wow, it has a doorbell-remote control?

"Stupid Mikan" she sharply muttered. I noticed her mind-reading device's light was on and blinking red and it's pointing at me. So... she's reading my mind. Sigh. I thought it's all over with Koko being knocked out, but not at all. "Com'on! Let's work! Up! Up!" She said, and I rose up lazily from my seat.

I looked at my wristwatch. "Gosh, it's almost eight p.m.! What kind of work are you saying?" I asked her, but still following her steps. "And where's Luca-pyon anyway?"I asked her, noticing that Luca's not with us. Well, he was in front of the laptop a while ago at Hotaru's suite but he left earlier, just before I knocked Koko down.

"He's starting the job..." she said. The corner of her mouth was curling up on a smirk. "Listen... We know now that one of the keys is in their possession. Now we need to know WHERE it is..."

Oh yeah... I have to sneak to Nobara's room the other night to have a quick chat with her. I learned that she worked as an archaeologist in Egypt when she's still not aware of her Alice and found the Italian man's diary and one of the key. When her co-workers tried to take the said 'key' from her, she accidentally froze them all, and well, they died. In order to protect her, Hajime hid her and secretly joined Dione's group so he can gain influence and freely hide her in this island _in exchange_ of the key. I don't know what's up with him, or his whole motive is but at least now, I know... We know that key-number-one is here. And my sadistic bestfriend wants me to know where it is now.

"What's my priority mission?" I secretly asked her, occasionally nodding at familiar faces that we pass by. "Ask someone who could possibly know the whereabouts of that key..." she said.

"And how would I know the person who knows where it is, huh?" I asked her again, a little tensed but I just received a glare from her. "Use your head, idiot." I sighed. I can hardly solve a physics problem with just two givens, now how about JUST ONE GIVEN? I only know that THERE IS a key, and they have it and then what? What's next? Who knows where it is? Well... I ALSO... don't know.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't immediately notice a blonde girl with a familiar face in the center of the stage of the event venue. She was beautiful and everyone, especially the male audiences are all-eyes on her, keeping their attention on her. And that's when I realized that... It was Luca-pyon. My God... What happened to him?

"Com'on Mikan, he's buying us time..." Hotaru whispered, Luca winked at us, I almost got knocked off my feet. He's using some kind of a stronger pheromone here.

"What have you done? Natsume will kill you!" I hissed at her, who seem to enjoy the scene and just laughed at my reaction. "I'm prepared..." she chuckled deviously, then handed me a case of knives and a lipstick. I waved the lipstick in front of her. "That's an amplified pheromone lipstick. Use that to get the information. Your victim will never resist even if he took an anti-pheromone pill." She explained, fastening the gloves on her hands. I'm still curious... "Should I kiss the victim?" I lamely asked her and stopped on what she's doing just to glare at me. "The alice will spread everytime you speak. But it's up to you if you lock lips with your victim..." she said, I didn't even miss her silent '_eewww' _that made me twist my stomach controlling my laughter. "If you kiss the victim, well, he or she can either collapse, or he will definitely fall in love with you in two hours duration-just two hours. But that lipstick also contains the forgetting alice so the effect will disappear after two hours and they will forget everything like nothing happened..."

"So we have two hours to move?"

"Yeah..." she answered me, finishing her Dione-look-a-like attire with a contact lens. "What are you planning, Hotaru?" I worriedly ask her again. Well, I hate time-controlled missions, like when you're playing Monte Zuma, or text twist-it freaks me out, seriously!

"I need to get something from that witch's room. Don't worry, no one will notice-I've copied her eyes, her finger prints and this outer layer skin will reflect her whole anatomy on the biometric screening device. All I need is something to keep her from going to the room. I just hope that Blondie will manage to hold them all for two hours..." she said.

"You're Dione! Oh my gosh, you even sound like her..."I gasped. "And what is it that you're dying to know?"

"Luna Koizumi's whereabouts... Dione is the only link I have now..." I was really taken aback with what she just said. Luna? She's still alive! She looked down at her watch and cautiously looked around. "I'll tell you later about this... Let's move..." she whispered like a commander in a military war.

"'kay... Goodluck..." I waved at her.

Now I should start looking for anyone. I can't ask Dione, nor Loraine or anyone in their gang... I started with the bouncers and guards, but no one of them knew. I'm walking in circles here, looking for someone I can interrogate when... I saw Hajime.

No way. He's not that easy to be fooled. But... he might know... It's just that... I'm planning to victimize a guy who hangs in the air with the bosses. What if he can crack my plan even before I can get the info from him? Alright... No Hajime Yakumo-ask anyone, not him!

"Mikan!" I flinched. I was actually getting out from this place to avoid him, but well... he saw me. Now what should I do? "Hey, I thought you were with Ms. Imai?" he said, I faked a smile. Hm, 'Ms. Imai'? Wow, how professional Hotaru's name can sound... it really sounds like a professional blackmailer-I just hope she didn't install a mind-reading-and-recording device on me to be replayed later, because I might die, if ever that's true.

"Oh..." What the hell should I say to him? Now, I'm trying to inflict pheromone on a pheromone-user? "She's kinda busy... so I..." I stammered, I really don't know what to say next? Like-'yeah, I'm trying to find that key' or 'I'm really dying to ask you if you know where it is, if I'm lucky enough today'

"...So you're strolling around?" he finished my hanging sentence. Wow, thanks to that... I nodded at once in response. "Alone?" he asked.

I chuckled fakely. "Yeah, obviously..." I told him. Am I that pathetic? I mean, I'm married so that no one will dare ask me for a walk or something so that I'll do this stuff, ALONE?

Oh right... I'm not going for a night-walking-around here... I'm actually looking for an important key here.

"So... wanna have a drink and a little chat? I just hope your husband won't mind..." he said, and I can feel my face brightening up... Well, who cares about a lost husband?

Of course me.

"Sure... sure..."

...And that's how I ended up here on a slightly-dim-lighted bar with him. I made sure that I will not get drunk, of course even if I drink everything here. Well, I used Nonoko's anti-tipsy-slash-drunk chemical syrup. It will keep you thinking straight even if you've taken so much alcohol in so it's up to me to act like some kind of tipsy and all. I also put on another thicker layer of pheromone lipstick on my damn gorgeous lips, just in preparation for this event.

"By the way, how's Nobara?" I asked, slightly looking at him to check on his face and expression. "She's fine..." He said as he looked down at his glass of whiskey sour. "I'm sorry about telling you that she's home..." he apologized, still looking down. So, he remembered that lie?

"That's fine..." I told him, looking at bartender as he expertly tossed the blue Curacao, a bright-blue hue and pineapple juice into a container and finally produced a thick and foamy cocktail. He settled it in a shiny glass and gave it to me-Wow, this is my Blue Lagoon Margarita. "Although it surprised me... honestly..." I told him after I took a sip from my glass. This taste so good, even if it's my eleventh turn.

"I wanted to protect her so badly that I have to lock her up here. So that no one will know..." he said. I looked up at him. "Why?" I inquired.

He made his lips wet first and began, "Well, as I told you, Nobara was an archaeologist, and she didn't know anything about her talent." He paused. That talent is the Alice... "Talent?" I asked him, trying to sound innocent. "Yeah, a talent. Then she found something interesting, and kept it for herself. When her teammates learned about it, they tried to get it from her but she refused and it ended up into an accident." So... those rumors I've heard about Nobara was a little true. "She accidentally killed them."-with her alice... I pursed my lips.

"I know she can't do it... I mean, everything... She's not the type who can kill intentionally..."

"Yeah..." He seconded me. "She's a good girl... It's just torturing me to see her psychologically stressed out... It kills me..." he said with the most obvious pain in his voice.

"There..." I patted his shoulder. "You can let her out sometimes..." he just nodded.

"By the way..." I started to work on this mission, because the effect will soon wear away. I looked directly into his eyes like hypnotizing him. "What's that interesting thing that she found, that everyone was envy?"

I think this is working... well, because, he's stuck on my hypnotization... he's looking at me blankly, "It's half of the key... to the mythological moon island." That's it! The key!

"Where is it now?" I whispered at him, getting nearer at him. "Dione has it..." he said.

"And where do you think did she hide it?" Our distance was much shorter now. Honestly, I'm afraid that he'll kiss me because he's got this really magnetic look at my lips like he's being pulled by it. Seriously... Is this how it works? I mean, this amplified pheromone lipstick?

"She's making it as an attraction..." he said, getting much more nearer. Gosh... I should get away, but I'm that close to what I wanted to know... as close as our faces are right now. Oh my... "In a secret room in the mus-"

There. I was praying to get away from him BUT NOT THIS TIME! Not when he's about to tell me! This is just so GREAT!

As great as he just came out from nowhere grabbing me by my arms to him and glare at my victim!

I faked a smile at him, "Welcome back, honey..." I told him, but he responded with a... darn, a kiss. And obviously, as stupid as he is when he took me away from Hajime, that he don't know that I'm wearing this stupid amplified pheromone lipstick! Now he's seeing stars and flying birds above his head.

Now where was I?

Right. On a secret room in the mus-

Crap. Forget that one- I need to clean up this mess! Geez, this bastard got the exact time to show up and RUIN mess up with my mission! ARRRGGGHHH! Idiot!

While nobody's staring, and Hyuuga was trying to regain his normal mind after he stole the kiss that I should be giving Hajime to knock him down, I secretly went to Hajime and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. I only did it to totally make him sleep so that he'll forget everything when he wakes up, I never thought that I need to kiss guys for the sake of a mission.

But at least... The first one was taken by someone who knocks me down my knees even if he doesn't wear an amplified pheromone lipstick.

I'm an idiot... I shouldn't think of that... crap...

Now back to out mess-slash-trouble maker... I sighed heavily, "Now what should I do with you?


	25. drunk

**HE'yah! Guys! I've missed you all.. Oh my God... I'm hanging on chapter 32 now,... i'm a little addicted to maid-sama's USUI TAKUMI, oh my gosh... anyway... Please do enjoy this chapter! I LOVE THIS ONE SO MUCH... I'm laughing and smiling alone like an idiot while writing... hmp... I really hope I can have some more time to finish the story ASAP, and guys! Thanks for the review,... although I understand that some wasn't able to leave some because of the hectic sched at school or at work... BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE TIME!**

**I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER (again... of course...) I'M SORRY... I own Going Under, but it will never exist without HIguchi's characters! I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice academy... huhuhu but I definitely Love it!  
**

**CHAPTER 25: DRUNK**

"Why won't I be this mad? You ruined it all! You messed up my mission! You screwed it all up!" I yelled at him while brushing the third icepack on my hurting head. Of course... my head will hurt because Hotaru gave me A BOUNTIFUL AMOUT of shots with her brat and baka guns! And all of this pain is because Hyuuga just came out from there when everything was there in front of me!

"Alright! Sorry!" He repeated for maybe the sixty-seventh time after regaining his consciousness. Yeah, that reminded me that he should give some credits for carrying him from the bar to the suit. I teleported, yes, but that's as soon as I knew that nobody will notice, so I have to really bear him. I rolled my eyes on the thought. I gulped another glass of red wine-that chemical I took in three hours ago is still effective.

"You could've warned me that you're around..." I told him, a little calm this time but I just received a glare from him. "What?" I demanded.

"Everyone knows that you're my wife, I'm your husband, we're married-"

I cut him off. "Just where are you getting yourself at, huh, Hyuuga?" I asked him. He's talking about our relationship as married couples? Wow, is he alright?

Okkkkaaaayyyy... so I think I'm a little bit tipsy now. Everything's starting to spin.

"Why did you kissed that guy?" he suddenly asked. Is he drunk? Everything stopped spinning and I was just looking at him, with my sagging mouth.

"Obviously, my dear husband..." I started in my most sarcastic tone, "I'm doing an undercover... Just like when you first kissed me after I defeated you on our billiard game, remember?"

"This one's different" He raised an eyebrow at me. "And what's so different about it?" I asked him again. Anyway, how did this become a big deal to us?

"I did that to protect you, and you did that to flirt with him..." he answered me coldly. My eyes popped out. I can't believe it! Me? Flirt with that guy?

"Excuse me bastard! For your information, I was **digging **facts from him, and I have to do that to accomplish something... and I'm not flirting with him, he's the one flirting with me!"

"Bodacious brat..." he murmured under his breath while I just glowered at him. "Can't you dig those facts without doing that disgusting..."

"Disgusting?" I echoed the word he just used at him and he raised both his brows in approval. "You're really pathetic!" I told him sharply.

"I have the right to describe it that way" he said. "And why?"I countered. "Well, aren't you my wife? You shouldn't be doing things like that _publicly_ when everyone knows that you're _Mrs. Hyuuga._" he said. I was shocked.

He claimed me as his wife. Is he really okay? Is he sick or something?

Now I can't answer him. He stood up from his seat and took the bottle of beer he's been drinking and went out to the terrace. Now why do feel guilty about this? I'm not really planning to kiss Hajime, I was just asking him!

I tried to pour another round of wine on my glass but I was disappointed that nothing came out so I drank directly from the bottle. Still unsatisfied by the amount of alcohol I took in, I grabbed another bottle of red wine and followed him outside. Am I going to apologize?

Maybe yes.

Maybe no.

I don't know.

I slid the door open and found him half-laying on the sun lounger, a hand on the back of his head and the other was holding the bottle of beer. He threw me a short glance and looked away immediately.

"Hey..." I croaked. I have to clear up my throat before speaking again. "I'm sorry if my actions offended you, as a partner, and as my husband..." Oh yeah! Dear me, I'm apologizing!

"You're drunk." He said. I just said sorry and I'm drunk? What the hell's wrong with this guy? I walked towards his direction and gulped another from the bottle.

"Ahhh..." I exhaled heavily. "I'm not... And I'm aware that I'm apologizing to you for kissing Hajime a while ago..." He looked at me for about five minutes-Yeah, just looked at me. Then he finally nodded. "But... hey... you should also apologize for messing up with my mission..." I told him as I sit myself on the other sun lounger across him.

"I did... sixty-seven times but all you did was to nag at me and say whatever you were talking about over and over and over again..." he said and wow- I never thought he could speak that much and whoa, that's fast. It's a little annoying but it's true and hey! I counted his sorry's just right! Isn't that amazing?

I just smiled at him... It means that he's forgiven. "Ne, Natsume..." he looked at me. "Seriously, why is it a very big deal to you if I kiss him?" I asked him, and I don't know where I got the guts to do that. He rolled his red eyes and looked up at the dark starry sky. I did, too. It's so wonderful... like a thousand diamonds was scattered on a midnight blue silk, shining down on us.

I finally heard him sigh and I brought my attention back at him. "Should I repeat it?" he asked, closing his eyes. "Yes..." I replied as I looked back at the sky.

"It's because you're my wife..." I laughed at him. "What? I answered you're question..." he uttered seriously. "It's a shame and a bad issue if they saw you doing that while I'm away..."

"Really... So I will look like an unfaithful wife, cheating because her husband is away, even though, actually, he's just in the corner, ready to grab his wife anytime if she dares kiss other men." I chuckled while he just smirked. "...Or you're just jealous?" I suddenly asked him, and the smirk on his lips disappeared as we both looked at each other. I swear, we turn to face each other at the same time.

"And why would I be jealous?" he threw the question back at me. I just shrugged. "How should I know? Ask yourself..." I said, standing up and losing my balance. He sat himself up and held my hand. I took it and rested it on his shoulder just to take another shot from my bottle of wine. Geez, I finished the bottle again? I dropped it and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I noticed Natsume's head shaking, his hair was going with his movements-it's darker than the night, but shiny. "Nice hair... Hair spa or hot oil?" I commented.

"You're drunk..." he said. Me? Drunk? Nah!

"Maybe a little tipsy... but I'm... I'm not... drunk... No... Not yet... not yet..." I told him. He let go of his signature smirk. Really, what's wrong with him? Can't he just smile like that crooked one? It worked, well, on me... I was... knocked out... This smirk- he looks like Judas, that traitor from the Bible. He should practice smiling, or he can copy my goofy smile...

Ok, wait! Hold it there... No... He shouldn't do that... I mean, copy my smile. He will absolutely look like a frog. Fine. Simper your lips out-your sexy lips out.

I walked away from him, and whoa! Do we have an earthquake here? The room was spinning like crazy and the lights really blinded me for a couple of seconds. I noticed that I was falling, but I didn't hit the floor. My husband, I mean, the bastard caught me with his arms. I leaned my head on his chest and wow... he smells damn sexy! I sniffed more and marked myself clinging on him, well, like a monkey.

He chuckled and I have to look up, "I thought you're not yet drunk?" he asked sardonically with a humorous tone and a crooked smile on his lips!

I TOLD YOU! That smile knocks me down... So I have the reason to cling on him more... hehehe... How naughty can a girl be? Yeah, think about his smile-that crooked one- it's absolutely different from Edward Cullen's version. You should see Hyuuga... Cullen will disappear from history, I swear...

"See? I'm not?" I told him, shaking my head as I separated myself from him. I should stop sniffing him, or I'll get carried away by his smell-I'm serious.

I was able to reach the room, near the bed but I lost my balance again. "Oooppsssiiieee..."

But a hand reached me, and I accidentally pulled it with me. Fortunately, we landed on the bed, and at least we avoided the back pain.

On the bed... I'm under him. He's looking at me and I'm like being pulled by some kind of gravity, I'm also staring at him-at his face, at his eyes, at his lips. I can feel the warmth between us; I can even hear the simultaneous beating of our hearts. I can see a faint flush on his cheeks, almost as red as his eyes. I can smell his breath, and his masculine scent, and again, it drowns my senses until I went numb. Am I really drunk?

Little by little our distance gets shorter, until there was none.

We were kissing. And I'm aware that I'm kissing him... and I can even consider this my very first kiss-gentle, soft and passionate. I feel... happy? What? Like sparks are flying, electricity running up and down my spine.

And I might die if I forget how to breathe.

I'm even pulling him closer to me... Am I wishing, absentmindedly, for this kiss to last forever? Someone, tell me... Why am I captured by him, by his kiss?

Do I love him?

Because you just don't kiss a man this much if you just feel like doing it; Because you just don't kiss anyone _this way _for a mission; Because I'm not kissing him for that reason, or any other reason...

Then... I... I love him?

Do I?

He pulled away, but not too far from me. I found myself chuckling. "What?" he asked, with that smile I love to see drawn on his lips. "You don't like it?" I suddenly asked him. I swear! I don't know where the hell it came from!

He just smiled at me, shook his head a little and brushed his hair with his hands. Lovely.

"Are you a gay?" I unconsciously asked again. Darn, I'm an idiot!

"You're the one who told me that it's for your _husband-to-be_..." he said, almost whispered.

"Aren't you my husband?" I asked him. There he chuckled... "Hey... don't laugh..." I sounded so tired and helpless, like a little kid... a little brat.

"You're drunk, you need to sleep..."

"No, I'm not..." Really? Do I love him?

"You should sleep..." He said, carrying me to be fixed in the right position on the bed. Then I felt a warm cloth on me. Hey! Answer me people, do I love him?

Do I?

"Do I?" I sounded out. I felt a light but warm finger brushed my lips and a low chuckle.

"Do you know what you're saying?" He asked. I smiled at him with my eyes closed. Just his voice... makes me breathless. Isn't that a sign? So, that means I love him?

I do.

"I do... I love you..." I don't know, but something softer than a finger brushed my smiling lips again. His lips? Then that thing rested on my forehead for a little length of time.

...and I fell asleep with this one thought in my head...

I love him.

A/N: don't scream! okay? let's see if she means it...whahahahaha=) lav yah guys!

...next chapter will be out soon... don't worry and smile!

YUka_Aimi, always cute amidst the over bouncing eyebags...


	26. the last dress

**CHAPTER 26: the last dress**

Okay, I'm never drinking again, _ever. _God, my head hurts. I feel so woozy, I can't even think! This is the worst hangover I've ever had... I swear I'm never drinking again!

My head is pounding with a rhythmic pain like some sort of a big hammer striking it, and then I'm dry-throated and my body is badly aching all over and my skin feels like a sand paper. I tried to open my eyes but the bright light from the opened window blinded me, and I have to cover my eyes with my arms and hands. I sniffed a little from my underarm, but yeah, Nivea's lavender scent is still there, it's just that I can smell alcohol from me.

A ray of light escaped my hands, so I pulled the covers to my face. _Darn you reddie, you opened the window-_ Oh crap! I remember it now!

I was kissing him last night! My eyes opened immediately forgetting the blinding light. I went to check myself-oh my... am I still a virgin? I closed my eyes and breathed, checking on my undies.

GOD!

Thank you! I still have them on...

I got up, stretching and wincing on the pain. My, I feel so bruised and sore! Maybe a cold shower could help, so I went to the bathroom.

After a nice shower, I went back to the carpeted room to put on my clothes and fix myself. I remembered arranging a meeting with Hotaru and a Filipino business man who owns a five-star real estate resort near the Pacific cost in the Philippines. I checked on something suitable to wear and- oh my gosh!

Looks like I have no other choice but to wear this one last piece of summer dress. I took it from the cabinet and contacted the laundry office of the building. This is crap! I've sent them my clothes three days ago, and the receipt says that I'll get my things back in twenty-five hours! It's just that I forgot to check on it. Now I'm left with this violet batik halter-strapped dress.

I took the phone on the side of the bed and uhm... There's an orange rose on the table right next to the phone. That's just sweet...

Since the phone was wireless, I took it out to save some time while dialling the laundry office. I gulped two glasses of cold water and then noticed a note sticking out from the door. Of course I opened the door, but cautiously, but found nothing there except for a box with a pink ribbon. "Whoa..." I muttered. Hyuuga must be jogging again, but why would he left this box here? Because it says in here: From: Natsume. I took the box in, after checking on it, and it's not a bomb. Well, it's a box of strawberry pie, and it really looks delicious. I placed it on the table, trying to redial the office, the first one was unsuccessful.

"_Hello, Bubbles Laundry Shop, good morning..." _The other line responded. Ah! Thank goodness.

"Yes, this Mikan Hyuuga, from room 713, Jasmineville Building..." Wow, I'm getting used to this name. "I just want to check on my stuff, my clothes, I mean... You picked it up three days ago and I got this 25-hour priority but I still don't have 'em..."

"_Just a minute madam... I'll go check it..."_ and yeah I waited... and just as I was waiting, leaning on the sliding door facing outside through the terrace, the main door of the suite opened. I looked over my shoulders and saw Hyuuga. He pulled the headsets from his ears and wiped some sweat dropping from his face and looked at me. "'Morning..." he said on his usual toneless manner. I just nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"_Ma'am?" _So the other line was back. "Yeah?" I responded. _"I'm sorry but it says here that your stuffs were delivered Tuesday, at exactly 6:12 pm-just before the 25-hour deadline... and you signed it." _I can't believe what she just said. "Come again? Pardon..." I asked her, and she did repeat her previous statement.

"But really... I'm not kidding, I still don't have my clothes back and I didn't sign any acknowledgement receipt..." I told her as I turn to face the room and- I gasped, breathless.

Not again... darn him, he took his shirt off... and all I can do is bite my lower lip! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I turned my back again... Gosh! I feel weird. _"Ma'am?" _Oh yeah, I'm talking to someone else on the phone. "Can't you do anything with that one? I'm certain of what I'm telling you-I. Still. Don't. Have. My. Clothes. Back- You should check if you delivered it on the right suite, or you could've asked for a valid ID when you handed it over..."

"_We'll try our best to get it back to you..." _she said in an apologetic tone. "Uhm... you should... I mean, they're no ordinary ones, and I paid it..." I answered her. Please... Just don't tell me that my clothes are gone...

You know... I got them with my own money. I can't bear that anymore if everything I got for myself will just disappear that way-at first, my car... and now, my clothes? How about my Versace dress, my favourite New look floral tea dress, that Ralph Lauren Coat, my Levi's pants-there's five of them. Oh my gosh, and those Marks and Spencer's blouses, my roman-inspired Vera Wang dress and those couple of Dolce and Gabbana's... I also love that white and thin long-sleeved button-up shirt by Banana Republic. And my gosh- my Victoria's Secret night dress! I exhaled heavily. And the worst came to me just now...

That plain white T-shirt-no, it's not just an ordinary T-shirt. Because I made Jennifer Aniston to sign it with "I LOVE ANGE, JEN" when I met her, telling her that my name was Angelina while I made Angelina Jolie sign the front with "I LOVE JEN, ANGE" also telling her that my name was Jen. Oh com'on! I just can't bear it, that they're quarrelling over the damn-hot Brad Pitt... I love them both... and I love that T-shirt. I'll die...

"What's that sulking for, huh, Polka?" that guy from behind asked. I don't want to look, he can still be shirtless and all. "The laundry shop just told me that my clothes are missing..." I answered him, and I don't know how on earth he reacted. I just heard the TV skipping on channels until it finally settled on a news channel, CNN. A female voice discussing Eclipse coming premiere was on the air. "Move on..." Natsume said, "We still have lots of things to do..." he stood up and answered the ringing phone. I just notice that he was all neat and totally dressed so there's nothing to worry about.

I exhaled heavily, getting myself on the other side of the room to check on something to eat. I remembered the pie. "Hey, thanks for the rose and this..." I waved a piece at him before I took a bite. Well, I actually wasn't able to take a bite because Hyuuga splashed his grape-flavored Gatorade on me. My eyes were closed, feeling every droplets of the liquid falling from my face. I hate him-I totally hate him!

"There're worms on your pie... deadly worms..." he said, and that's when I opened my eyes to see- YUCK! Don't make me describe it. I threw it right away, panting, so much disgusted with that. Wait. Why would he give me worm-strawberry pie?

"You gave me that pie!" I shouted at him, very much mad. He raised both his eyebrows, like he didn't understand those words that just came out of my mouth. "I didn't..." He managed to say, after a minute of silence.

"What?" I asked him, discombobulated. "I said, I didn't send or gave you that pie? Why would I? I prepared strawberry almond oatmeal before I left. See? It's still there on the table, in front of you..." he said, pointing on a covered porcelain bowl. I'm actually confused. "Then who left it there, with your name on it?" I asked him, analyzing things. Is someone trying to... kill me? Of course, there will always be... but who?

"Definitely not me." He said, gulping a glass of his Gatorade-which reminds me.

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of spattering me with your drink?" I shouted again.

"As if you will listen if I tell you... You might even think that I'm playing pranks on you... It's your fault, anyway. You should check on your food first before consuming it, hag..."

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Yeah, he's right, it's my fault. I looked down and AAAHHH!

MY DRESS! I don't have a spare...

That's why I am standing here, crying...

"Hey..." Natsume seemed to notice. "You can just change... Sorry 'bout that..."

I sighed. "The laundry shop lost my clothes... I don't have any spare left." I rolled my eyes on him while he looked at me from head to foot. But Jesus! I'm just starting the day and I got a load of crappiness in a row! Great. Just... AAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

"I'll lend you something to wear..." he said. Is he thinking? As if his clothes would fit on me! "You can use them temporarily, we'll shop later..." he told me after noticing my bad expression. Anyway, I felt my face lighting up when he said that we'll shop _later._ So I followed him to the room where he kept his things-the same room I'm sleeping, of course.

Almost all didn't fit me-they're over-sized! Loose and will end up just below my butt! I can see him losing patience when I made a mess of his neatly arranged things, but well, he's keeping it cool. I kinda like it.

Of all these shirts, I found something white and really cute but a little big and held it in front of him. He just shrugged. "Now give me a moment please..." I told him and he left the room. I spread it on the bed and looked at it for some seconds. "Hmm..."

I made a few cuts and stitches and ta-dah! I puckered my lips to kiss my lovely reflection, turning to see my back. I tousled my hair in a messy do. I tightened my white gladiator sandals and finished my looks with a fedora hat. "Uhm... Lovely..." I complimented myself.

"Oi Polka! Hurry up! Imai's getting impatient..." Natsume called on the other side. "Yeah, just a minute..." I shouted back.

Hm... I cut the T-shirt's collar in a slanting design so that my left shoulder comes out to show my gray halter designed garment under it. It's just a very simple t-shirt make-over. I took my bag and left the room.

Hyuuga gasped when he saw me. "What have you done?" he asked looking at his shirt. "Uhm... I just put on some design..." I innocently flashed a smile on him. He pressed two fingers on his temples and exhaled.

"You'll pay me for that shirt..." he finally said, leading me out of the suite.


	27. moonlight myth

**CHAPTER 27: Moonlight Myth**

NARRATIVE prepared by Yuu Tobita, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai

RESEARCH by Tonouichi Akiyoshi, Sakurano Shuuichi, Sumire Shouda and Ani Shouda

Approved for Release: Signed, Yuka Azumi-Yukihara, President

I mean, wow... they're really good at this! So, this is how the myth goes:

_A woman Mizuki Yonjirou who has the alice of creation and spell, or more like a curse._

Hmm... Just her first name, Mizuki, has a lot to explain... Well, 'Mi' is beautiful and 'Zuki' means moon and wow! A very unique alice huh? Creation and curse? Uhm, curse like... Rui-kun's alice, I mean, Ruka's beautiful brother.

_This lady can only create small things through her Spell Alice but many misunderstood her-treated her like a goddess and tried to use her for their benefit so she isolated herself from the public. For many years, no one saw her, until an Italian gentleman found a rare island in the Pacific Region on a full moon night. The next days, he was disappointed not see the said island, but didn't gave up. He found the island again in the next full moon but encountered so much trial before he can reach the core. _

_Mizuki was surprised that someone found her secret, she was afraid that this man would do the same wicked things to her so she trapped him with her to prevent him from telling her tales to the people. The beautiful Alice lady told him about her powers and how people wanted to use her so she created the island with her creation Alice and cursed herself to be hidden by nature and only show up every full moon night to visit her beloved world... and doing so shortened her life._

_After a long time living together, they fell inlove but the gentleman became so sick and the lady didn't know what to do, since she don't have the ability to heal, but a thought came into her mind- That though she can't heal, she can make something that will heal anything and restore its life. But the dilemma was there, because if she dares create a thing that will help her beloved, it will cost her life, and she will not be able to be him, forever._

_She didn't mention anything to him but instead, made him promise to return to his old life when he's cured and tell no one about her island, unless it's necessary. She prepared the passages and gave direction and the keys to the man, making a covenant with him to lock the doors of the passages and leave. The time came when she has no choice but to do her plan. _

_The night before the new moon, the lady gathered all her strength to make a beautiful rare flower that will remind the man of her and their affection. The man, very sick and weak, found her beloved beside him when he woke up around a thousand rare flowers glittering under the moon's little light. She was not breathing anymore, still holding a posy of the said flower and a beautiful yellow and cream stone on her hands. He understood everything, that the woman he loved dearly sacrificed her life for him, for him to have a long life and remember her. He left her island with a broken heart and sealed it, and returned home._

_The next night, new moon, the flowers turned into glittery ashes and he tried every method to use it but nothing happened. Scared that his beloved's effort would be wasted, he came up to the last idea to use the ashes with Mizuki's stone and it worked. But the Stone, the last thing Mizuki gave him, melted in his hands with the ashes and he was healed._

_He did live a long life-Sr. Antonio Orte, an Archaeologist who was the lover of the beautiful moon lady, Mizuki Yonjirou._

"How sad...Hhhhaaayyy..." I just sighed. "She gave up her life and happiness for him but wasn't that stupid?"

"Not at all..." Ruka answered making me look up at him in wonder. "Well, Mizuki knows that she's not going to live a long life so it's not a waste at all, because she used the last straw of it for protecting and saving her loved one."

I smiled for his thoughtful answer. "Then... how did the group found out about this?"

"Research..." Hotaru said as she sighed, "Well, that guy worked on Egypt to excavate some dead pharaoh's bodies and died there. Some Articles about him mentioned that he was an author of a fictional novel with some resemblance to the flower. When Tobita's group investigated, and found his diary, well, they got the story. But I bet we're not the first on that one..." she explained while typing on her laptop. She looks so tired but see? She's still working- and that's impressive.

"So... that's why the group is there, eh? And guess what?" Everyone raised their faces to look at me. "Hajime said that he already handed the other key to Dione..."

"Uh-huh, they're looking for the keys... On Orte's diary, he said that he hid the key on King Tut's father's tomb." He said.

"Hey, that King's parents are unidentified, are they crazy?" I exclaimed.

"That's why they're helping the Research Institute of Egypt on that matter... with another purpose for our benefit..." Ruka said as he stood up and scanned some documents and handed it to Natsume. "Tono told me that they're sleepless trying to separate Tutankhamun's DNA material from the preserving substance. Hotaru proposed to use a method she learned from FBI, on forensic examination so we'll have answers soon..."

"They actually got it..." she said. Again, we all looked up at her... Surprised. "Uhm, they will do the secret excavation tonight on Tomb-55."

"Tomb-55's mummy is unidentified..." Natsume said. Gosh... here comes the genius' wars again.

"It's Akhenaton's mummy..." Hotaru said, still not looking up from her laptop. "How'd you know?" Natsume asked again.

"Amenhotep III was Akhenaton's father, their DNA and the fingerprint scan results matched-They matched... and then they tried it with Tut's DNA. Only their fingerprints proved it... you get 10 peaks and it's confirmed... But they got more than ten..." She explained further while Luca-pyon and me was staring at her with awe.

I tried to think more deeply, connecting dots on my head. First of all, this island holds the moon flower... And the flower holds a power to sustain and restore life... Why would Kounji need that flower if he's from the past-because he's in perfect health that time, right? And why would Dione and the rest be interested with it? They're not sick or something... "I don't even understand why the flower is such a big deal... to all of them... If I'm not mistaken, the original Kounji from the present _is dead..._ They can't bring him back with that flower's power..." I suddenly muttered out of so much curiosity. Really! This is breaking my head!

"It's not Kounji... it's someone else..." then she looked at me. "It's Luna Koizumi. We learned that she's in a seriously bad condition now... and they just summoned Kounji for two reasons-to get his alice stone and the other alice stones that he collected when he used your mother for the dirty job. They want the stones for more power and all..." he explained as my jaw fell on the floor. Well, I can't believe that Luna's still alive! Oh my gosh, that witch!

"Not just two..." Ruka said. "They want your mom, Mikan... they didn't know about you and about your insertion alice. Because they will need that alice so they can use the stones and be absolutely powerful... and Luna wants revenge..." he added, giving me goosebumps.

"We're in this trouble all because of their greed for power and all? I can't believe them! And hey, it will be easier, right? Because that witch is in a bad condition... right?"

"Not really... It's just said that she's in a bad situation but not totally lame, so we're never sure if she's still capable of making trouble, I mean, really big and bad trouble... And also, this is not an ordinary mission to ignore... It will be a total disaster if they succeed in whatever they're planning..." she said.

"We need to find Luna..." Natsume said with a concentrated gaze on his eyes.

"Dione..." Hotaru begun, I looked up at her like I've heard something behind that girl's name. "I think she's Luna's clone... I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" I was staring at her, so confused. A clone? Luna can't clone herself-she don't have an alice like Kounji.

Not unless-

"Their records are extremely alike, but there's this strong mitochondrial DNA that links them, which means that there's a mother-daughter relationship. I have to work on it the whole night until I end up with an uncertain conclusion... because this can't be _just _magic..." Wow... So that's why she looks so tired. I really admire Hotaru's devotion to work... even if it means that she forgot her love-life... "That DNA is very prone to contamination, so I have to clone it myself with e-coli bacteria-"

I WAS HANGING AROUND WITH A GIRL WHO CAN CLONE DNA'S WITH THAT DARN DEADLY BACTERIA! What the-

We all jumped from our seats to the corner of the room. Hotaru shot us deadly glares before she shot us with her gun. And we were like: "How much is the possibility that we're not yet contaminated, huh?"

"It's because you scared us!" Reddie yelled, still on the corner. Well, as soon as we ensured ourselves with our health, Ruka-pyon and me went back to sit and again, to connect the dots-yeah, like some kindergarten paper activity and then you'll color it later. And after that, your teacher will give you five shining stars from her nail polish even if your color streaks out of your drawing. That's just nice. But everything here is ssssssooooooo different! Not nice at all!

"So what do you mean by that, Imai? Is Dione a clone or is she Luna's biological daughter?" Natsume broke the silence.

"Dione can't be at this age if she's Luna's daughter..." said Ruka, who was cleaning up photos we took some other days and nights, looking for possible links.

"She still can be..." Hotaru said with knitted brows, biting the tip of her pen, "She can be Luna's daughter and clone at the same time-because I'm thinking about Luna, using Kounji's alice stone on her, and she ended up with a cloning herself with her daughter with Kounji and a sick life."

"No way..." I muttered. "Luna slept with Kounji?" I just can't believe this! It's just so... uhm GROSS!

"Because it will really affect your life if you insist on using an alice that don't match you. That can be the consequence of her insanity and greed. And she needs the flower to restore her power and health, and she wanted Kounji-from-the-past to get the alice stones-because one those thousand alice stones is the alice that cost the user's life." She added. I noticed Natsume twisting in his position, and there's this unusual expression on his face which is starting to make me worry.

"What?" Nothing really came to me so clearly... It's like I wore an eyeglass with the grade higher that mine. Sickening! Wait... "Hotaru... I just noticed... Dione's name... like it's a moon's name..." I trailed off, as I noticed Hotaru's face analyzing my words. "It's a moon's name-Elara, Phoebe, Triton... Luna... it's a moon's name, just like Luna..." I think she took my theory seriously, she instantly contacted Yuu and talked about stuffs like moons. Then I turned to Luca-pyon, "Could you tell me that thing about the moon flower?"

"There's a rule in using the moon flower, Mikan..." Ruka said, while I fixed myself to listen to him intently. "You get a flower, and they have to turn into ashes first on new moon or when the moon disappears on the same night you picked it. You just can't use the ashes by gulping it with a glass of water because you need an alice stone that costs its user's life, like Mizuka's alice stone. The stone, with the ashes will melt in your body automatically... and that's it..."

"A stone that costs the user's life..." I repeated the sentence absentmindedly, my mind wandering to a faint memory. The alice that steals the person's life-like Kaname's alice. The alice stone was made out of someone's life, and they will just use it for their own greed! No way! I'm not gonna tolerate that! "So that's why you need to sneak in Dione's room?" I asked Hotaru, coming back to our current subject. "Yeah... I failed to know where Luna is..." she said, obviously frustrated as she slumps her back at the sofa.

"It even looks like Z has rooted before us..." Reddie said, eyeing me. What up with him?

"They didn't... They made the first move-yes" Hotaru shrugged. "But they don't have the plan... neither the coordination, because you know what? They're underestimating Luna's freakiness! They only sent that guy, Hajime, still to protect her sister and that great actress, Loraine."

Loraine? "Wait... Loraine is a Z?" I asked her, hardly blinking my eyes in disbelief. "Exactly." Hotaru answered. Oh my gosh! I never noticed! I'm so stupid!

"Mikan..." Ruka interrupted me while I'm massaging my head with my fingers, with eyes closed, I moaned. "I really can't decode this part-uhm... where, Hajime was trying to tell you where the key wa—"

"Oh Luca-pyon!" I exclaimed...It's really funny how my voice can be so clear and high while glowering at Hyuuga's direction. "For God's sake, try your best because I **never want to **_**kiss a guy**_** again!**" I noticed Hotaru smirk. "...and anyway..." I said, in an airy manner, "Whose fault was that anyway?"

Ruka just chuckled. "Oh com'on married people... You shouldn't take work so seriously and personal... have a life! Oh, and by the way, Mikan-chan..." he turned to me, "I'll just send you the info you need so you can work on it as soon as possible..." I nodded at him, also smiling.

"We really need that key A-S-A-P... plus the answer to 8:29:42, that roman numeral figure you got from diving, Hyuuga... Remind me, Nogi... need to find out the way to the moon island and what's there..." Hotaru added. "By the way Mikan, we signed up for your casting on Christian Dior, also with L'Oreal and Roberto Cavalli pictorials." Uh-oh, not with that work again... I just twisted my mouth in response. My God! Work again?

Hotaru close the laptop and exhaled, slumped her body once again on the couch and closed her eyes while pressing fingers on her temples. I know she's fine, she always do that after staying all night, working. That's what you call a boss-my God- I can't really fit on her shoes. "So... In that case, we need to go. The helicopter will be here in an hour." She said.

"You can take time to rest..." Ruka said, full of concern and sincerity. I really envy Hotaru for that... although she still don't bother herself with Ruka's affection.

"I don't need rest... I need food..."

So that's Ruka's crush and my bestfriend-a certified Hag. We sweatdropped.


	28. let her

**CHAPTER 28: Let Her**

_Natsume's POV_

"Seriously dude, you don't need to be obsessed with this... You can stay back, we'll do our best to get Rei and your mother's stone." Ruka repeated for the third time around. I was just smiling at him reassuringly but my eyes on Polka dot's figure with Imai as they walk around the pool.

"I want to be hands-on. Relax Ruka..." I told him, sipping from the straw on my juice. Everyone's giving the same offer, concerned of me. They just don't understand what a dying guy wants to do with the last straw of his life. He wants something done-by himself. I will not just sit there on the background and expect things be happy or frustrated with the outcome and die.

Ruka seemed to notice me and he smirked. "I know this will happen..." he said, finally relaxing on the chair as he brushed his hair by his hands. "What?" I turned to asked him, trying to sound baffled. He chuckled darkly, "You like her. You like Mikan, don't you?"

I glowered at him with a smile in response. "Have you told her?" he asked, suddenly serious. Awww... I hate talking about this with friends. Of course, I've never talked about feelings and girls with them since I haven't got a girlfriend before. And what's ironic is that I married a girl whom I don't know, and she's not even my girlfriend!

It's just so weird-everything happened the other way around. I have to marry her first before I fell for her-weirder that anything.

I shook my head and Ruka chuckled again, "Why not tell her? Anyway, you're insisting on this mission because you keep on saying that it's-" he shrugged, his expression was pained. I know what he means, and how he feels. That it's my last, because I might not make it after this. Something hit me on my chest-so hard that I can hardly breathe, especially when the girl flashed a smile on our direction, waving a hand.

"That's a reason..." I told him. "That's why I don't want to tell her. I'm afraid that she'll feel the same and then she'll be upset that I have to leave her... I can't bear that thought on my head..."

He folded his hands and rested his chin on it, then looked at me with his cool blue eyes. "You don't expect a seed not to grow, especially when you waters and gives it sunshine... EVERYDAY... You can't deny that... it's all in your bloody eyes..."

I just gave him a smirk and looked away. Why on earth should this guy a lot of 'right' things ever since? Guilt is creeping over me, shaking my head like a bottle of acetaminophen with the label "Shake well before Using"... really head-banging!

"Don't do this to her **again**, Natsume..." Ruka said, punctuating the word 'again' and I have to look up at him. What? I've never done this before. I threw him a questioning look and he exhaled.

"You can't prevent her from loving you nor tell her not to love you back... that's unfair. You should at least consider her feelings, don't hold her back..." he said. Something inside my mind tells me that he's right. I looked at Mikan's direction. She's just so happy, always smiling... I just can't leave her and make everything miserable and complicated. "The first man she loved, died of the same reason as you..." I looked up at him-so that's what he meant by 'again'? "He refused her love even if he darn love her also... that's so unfair, isn't it?" he stares blankly at them, shaking the ice on his glass. "Well, he died as miserable as you can imagine... He never felt how to be really love by her-and she was left here... broken."

I felt a sudden rush of guilt inside me. I'm speechless.

"I think she likes you too..." he said after sipping from the straw. I laughed, remembering what polka said last night. "Yeah..." I said, tying my hardest not to laugh really hard. Ruka became interested and diverted his gaze to me. "She said she loves me..." He then smiled and his grin became so wide, I have to laugh or I will suffer from a bad stomach.

"Well, congratulations to that!" he said, as he lifted his glass of juice on the air. We made a cheers but I'm still laughing. "What?" he demanded.

"Dude, she's drunk last night..." I told him. He choked at the juice and I have to really laugh at him.

When he recovered, he coughed another one to clear his throat and managed to talk. "Uhm... that's not a problem, really... girls are honest when they're drunk..."

"You think so?" Okay... So I wanna start to believe that she loves me. Wow, what was that?

"I think so..."

"So... I have you tried that with Hotaru?" he choked and I have to laugh at him again. He's blushing like crazy... Still Ruka-tomato.

"Now that's a different story!" he said, smiling. "I still have to prepare a ref full of foods... and an anti-baka gun underwear... I swear, she's not SO EASY to deal with..."

We had a nice laughing session, but soon, we need to get back to the main point.

"We're looking at all options to make you stay, Natsume..."

"I'm also hoping..." I said, my voice was crusty.

"But still, dude... the best thing to do is love; it's very asset is time and the best time to love is NOW..." he said. Since when did my bestfriend turned into a poet? "We're not sure about our time left..." he look at me, his eyes were shining with thoughtfulness and sincerity, "so we need to let people know how much we love them and how much we are loved..."

"Sure..." I told him, reaching out for an embrace. "Ruka..." I called on him as soon as we parted. "I know this will sound so stupid... but... If anything happens..." I hesitated, I have to look at him on his eyes. "Promise me that you will take care of her..."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "You will be the second one to ask this to me!" then we laughed. "But seriously, if I were you? I won't just prepare and put everything in its place... I'll do whatever it takes to stay..."

That definitely hit me. He's right. They're right. I shouldn't just keep telling myself to prepare for my death like sign last will and testaments and transfer my propriety to others-I'm stupid!

Why would I let go of life now when I found it? Why would I give up this early? REALLY STUPID!

"Oi bastard..." someone with a bored voice interrupted me. "I've left you devices up there, just read the manual please..." Imai said, tossing her hair as she grabbed some tarts on the table and shove it into her mouth. "I just noticed one funny thing about you two..." she said, looking at me and then to the brat.

"What?" polka demanded, blushing. I kinda like that blush, honestly.

"Uhm... like your endearment..." Hotaru said. Ruka was laughing with a finger under his nose. Something funny is going on...

"Just spit it out, Hotaru..." the brat glared at her, a little annoyed with the violet-eyed witch and the wind that makes tangles out of her messy chestnut hair.

"You know... that bastard-brat thing? That really sounds so much like husband-wife..."

"Huh?" We both mused. "I don't think that there's any connection..." Polka said.

"Stupid people..." Hotaru hissed, still eating the tarts.

"She's actually talking about bastard and husband... they're both composed of seven letters-and same with brat and wife..." Ruka explained. Polka's eyed widened, and she blushed again.

"I never noticed that..." I sounded out. I wanna laugh at that new fact, really interesting.

"Anyway..." Hotaru exhaled. "Hare-brained guy, we need to go..." she gestured on Ruka... and we stood up from out seat. "And by the way, Mikan..." she said, handing her a folder, "You're positive..." then Imai smirked.

"What the hell! I can't be-" Heavens! Polka screams like no one's around here. She threw a hand to cover her mouth, wide-eyed as she scans the thing inside the folder. I can't help but be curious... "No way..." she murmurs. Ruka's lips were pushed up by a smile and I know that he's definitely aware of what's going on.

"You are... and believe me, my devices don't ever lie! So you should work about that while you still have that ring on your finger..." Hotaru told her, still shoving the rest of the tarts on her Gucci bag. I wonder if she'll ever share some of that with Ruka later.

Polka threw her a glower with her mouth open, ready to say something but hesitates at first. "No way... I'm... I'm not in-" she trailed off then looked at me with an austere expression. "I know I'm not positive..." she said. Ruka raised his brows, disbelief on his face and Imai was gulping the glass of water like she heard nothing. "I'm negative!" she yelled at us.

I swear... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?

My brows are furrowed if I can imagine, thinking of anything to be positive but she wants to be negative- like... a battery? That's lame... uhm... what about pant's size? No... I know girls' sizes starts at zero but they don't have anything smaller than that like negative one or two, that'll be crazy. So how about a deal? Whatever... who wants a negative result on a deal, crap... what the hell...

Or... can it be that...

she's sick...

or she's pregnant?

...I'm having an oxygen-shortage.


	29. lousy

**CHAPTER 29: Lousy**

_Mikan's POV_

"You know what, huh, bastard? You just can't trap me here and then go freaking me out, no... TORTURING me with things like these!" I yelled at him as we zoomed the road in nearly 130 kph. We can be seriously at the central shopping center in no time. He reduced his speed to 80 and then glanced at me shortly with his Christian Dior shades glinting on the sunlight. No way... that's unfair-he shouldn't be this good-looking.

"I'm just asking about what that positive means... or you can tell me if you really mean what you said last night-"

"Oh for heaven's sake Hyuuga... and for the hundredth time... I can't remember what I said last night! I was drunk-totally **intoxicated** by alcohol! And can't you understand what **'privacy'** means?" I interrupted him-truly annoyed. Why is he so interested with that 'positive' thing?

Oh no. It's unless Luca-pyon tipped him off...

"Excuse me... It's just the ninety-eighth time around, that's not the hundredth yet..." he said boredly. Well, he just wanna to talk... to annoy me, specifically.

"Whatever..." I muttered with a frown.

"Are you sick or something?" he suddenly asked. His face was unfathomable and I don't know if he's concerned or what. Anyway, why would I be sick? "Are you positive with any sickness-cancer, AIDS, SARS, AH1N1, leprosy-"

"I'm not sick!" I shouted at him. Why is he so persistent! Gosh, he's really getting on my nerves!

"Oh... so you're pregnant?"

What! I'm what!

My vision is really starting to darken this time... And I'm afraid that I might kill him... NOW...

But no! One... two... three... I need to count, I need to chase anger away... inhale... inhale... exhale...

"I'm not pregnant." I told him, "I wasn't even kissed before you stole it, LEAVE ALONE BEING PREGNANT!" I shouted. I can't control myself, I need to shout this out instantly or I'll explode with anger! I'm really angry! "...and for your information bastard, I'm a virgin!" I added, blushing.

"Just asking... I was out for three days and I don't know if you did something with that-"

"Don't accuse me of adultery and unfaithfulness!" Okay, so why am I suddenly talking about marital crimes? Geez! This is crazy! This is crap! This is totally pissing me off!

I'm angry.

I'm chafed.

I'm pissed off, vexed, mad.

I'm furious and tempestuous.

I'm all of the above!

"Remember that you still have a pending punishment before I left..." he said tonelessly and warningly. "Fine..." I snapped. "I'll gladly tell you what I've heard you-"

"I'm not interested with that anymore." He interrupted, my eyes popped out. "I want to know what's positive or if you really mean what you said last night!"

"That's unfair!" I told him sharply. I'm already kneeling on my seat while the car is running.

"It's not... so give me an answer. NOW!"

Oh my God! If only I can remember what foolishness I was speaking about last night! Because I really don't want to tell him that I'm positively in love with him! Hotaru's really a sadistic bestfriend to do this to me. She made me believe that she'll be checking on my mental and physical health with her newly invented check-up device for Subaru-nii after I went on complaining about headaches, body pains, insomnia and migraines; She said that it'll be nice to test it on me... and then she gave me a printed result of the check-up-that I'm in love. I'm totally unaware that emotional check-up was included! This is just crap!

"I really can't remember what I told you last night..." I said in surrender. I hope he'll be tactful enough to consider-or stupid and considerate enough to dismiss this interrogation thing.

"Then tell me what positive means... or forget it and suffer the consequence..." he said. My heart's thumping violently against my chest, almost ripping off my bra... I can't...

I can't think..."Then I'd rather kiss you..." OUCH! I hit the windshield of the car because this MORONIC BASTARD hit the break abruptly, and you know the physics of it, I mean, the explanation that made me hit the windshield. "You idiot..." I hissed through gritted teeth, I move forward to be ready in punching him.

"'You sure about that?" he suddenly asked, making me froze in place. Is he kidding, he took that joke for real... that I'd rather kiss him? I blinked at him, several times until I can sound out "No".

He exhaled, like being relieved from a near attack, "Thanks for that... no one really want to be kissed by a lousy kisser like you-"

What? Lousy?

I gulped a whole amount of spittle and grab him... but instead of hitting him on the face, I kissed him, right on his mouth. I really don't want to do this (but now I like it...), I just want to show him that I'm not a lousy kisser! I'M NOT A LOUSY KISSER! I'M A GREAT KISSER!

He was in a state of shock when I released him. I actually want to bring him to the ER-his eyes wide in shock and his face is really pale like I suck out all the blood from it. "Now who's the lousy kisser?" I asked him sarcastically, pulling myself away. He was dumbstruck- I know he is. And me?

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL I GOT THE GUTS TO DO THAT! Am I that daring now?

"Loser" he finally said. I looked at him, aghast. "I'm not asking for a kiss for your punishment..." What? Sluggish, knavish bastard! "I want my T-shirt back, now..." What is he saying! That I'll take this off infront of him?

"Pervert!" I hissed at him, while he took it really casually. How could he-

"And by the way..." he began, "I'll choke my word back... You're not a lousy kisser-So far... That's not lousy..." Oh no... I know I'm blushing... I can feel it.

So all the way to the shopping center, we were silent, unless it's time to argue on something like what shop to enter. We finally decided to enter a small boutique beside the coffee shop. It's called 'Muffins' although they're selling out clothes, both for men and women. That's so cute anyway.

"This is really nice..." I remarked as I took a full load shorts, pants, blouses and shirts. I tried a tattered pants and a slightly-loosed shirt with a faded print of England's flag on it, then a stripped orange tank dress along with a heeled gladiator shoes. "Love it..." Also, this red Mexican off-shoulder top hits me and I took it. Hyuuga was just sitting around, reading magazines after magazines. I didn't bother him... well, I'm busy with my thing.

I scanned every row of clothes in Muffin's... I just can't get enough. I tried asking the attendants about how I look like but I only get the same answer-"oh you look fabulous!", "That's very nice, ma'am..." or "It really suits you... very nice and stylish!"... You know I'm really getting tired of this.

"You should try this one..." I flinched. Hyuuga was behind me, holding out a boho-printed caftan. Stylish... I took it from him and then oh God! "You're not making me wear all this-" I said, eyeing a whole bunch of clothes in a basket. Most of them are really girlish-dresses and skirts.

"I suggest that you get dresses and skirts or something less filthy than your first choices..." I frowned at him, who does he think he is? My stylish? My personal shopper?

"Oh you're such a sluggish, selfish fox... You don't even want to share the nice view of my beauty to anyone so you're trying hide me in these dresses!" He rolled his eyes sarcastically and I have to ignore it. I picked one of the skirts and placed it in front of me to take a good look. "So you want girls who wear these kind of stuffs?" I glanced shortly at him.

He made an approving look, "They look nice and appropriate" he said, flipping the skirt and checking the label. Geez! It gave me the idea.

"No... You just want it to be easy for you to flip my skirt..." I managed to say, looking at him drastically.

"Are you crazy!" he balled over. "Why would I do that in the first place? As if there's something interesting under it..." Alright my eyes popped wide again and I'm a total strawberry-faced girl here! I took all the dress from the cabinet where they were neatly folded and smacked it into his face.

"I'm not taking all of this!" I hissed at him, dropping the clothes on the floor.

"Of course not- we'll only choose a few..." he said, pushing me to the fitting room.

I looked at the mirror, wearing a splashy yellow dress, really refreshing on the eye. It has some laces on top and on the hem line and spaghetti strapped. Realizing the he chose these ones, I felt a sudden rush of shyness. But still I pushed the sliding door aside, then expected him to look up from his Blackberry. He did look up... I can feel a time bomb set in three seconds ticking on my head.

Three... He rolled his eyes. Two... Shit. One... "It's nice... Try the others..." I sighed and went inside again.

Wait. Why am I making him choose clothes for me? And why am I asking for his opinion anyway? I'm not obliged, am I? Geez... What's happening?

Still, I took the next one-a party print maxi dress, big flowers and girly prints! I rushed outside, "I can't agree on this! I look like a little brat!" I yelled at him.

"That's what you are..." He raised his eyes on me, "only an Ugly, BIG brat..." The hell to you, Hyuuga! I went inside and took off the dress, peaked by the door, still naked, and threw the dress to him. He was just surprised and then I stuck out my tongue on him, "BBLLLLEEEHHHH!" Almost all of the clothes are skirts and dress! I almost got sick-they're all just plain or a little printed. But leave it that way, I still got a couple of Levi's jeans, shorts and loose blouses. When I asked him about why is he the one choosing- he said that's it's my punishment, and anyway, he paid all, plus the new shoes and accessories. Plus-he's gonna carry them all the way to the suit. Very Nice!

"A what?" I shouted as soon as we arrived inside the suite. He just mentioned a party. Again? Oh my God! Aren't these people getting tired of organizing, catering, inviting, dancing, singing, chatting and eating! Aren't they even sick of it!

"Their flower festival is still going on, we can't just ignore the invitation, besides, we're on a mission!" I can't help rolling my eyes. Should I really attend 50 parties in a month? I'm sure I'll die here if this goes on! I'm not a party girl, I don't even enter Starbucks, leave alone clubs and all!

Of course I order coffee from Starbucks, but I don't enter the store because there's this freakin' waitress who always recognize me no matter how I hide myself then she'll shout that I'm there at the store and everyone will get on their feet to ask for autographs and photos WHICH IS REALLY TRAUMATIC! So I'm not going in there anymore-I want a peaceful life, please.

...and I don't think that there's peace here.

"Will you get the warp map for us?" Hyuuga asked, typing something on the computer then pulls a gun and checked its load. "I have to get a chip from their system..."

"Fine..." and gave him a world-heavy nod.

"Then get dressed... We'll be working..."

And hey, speaking of "Traumatic"... I just saw this big brown envelop on the table with a handwritten label, "Wedding Photos".

You can just imagine my face as I took the first sheet from it... Jesus! Where did my heartbeat go!


	30. wARpPpPyyy

**CHAPTER 30: Warpy**

My legs are still wobbly, my hands are shaking and my head's spinning. Thanks to this suede blazer that he gave me, I felt a little warm and comfortable after seeing those damn bloody photos! I just can't believe that they're so nice to look at, but when I was on the photo captioned with: 'you may kiss the bride", that's when I started to feel uncomfy!

_-==Flashbacks==-_

"_I pronounce you man and wife..." the man of the cloth announced. I'm really feeling woozy, I want to be unconscious, I'm even nearly praying that a terrorist on a helicopter would pass by and kidnap me. Please... Just don't- "And now you may kiss the bride..." I know he'll say that! I really thought that he's a man from heaven, but why is he bringing me to a hole with my butt touching the flames of hell!_

"_Can we omit this part?" I bravely asked the chaplain. He was shocked. "Child, 'tis is the mowst awaited part of the ceremoony... You should proceed..." he whispered. I looked at Red-eyes' face-he's looking at me, I gulped._

_He slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me nearer him. All I can do is blink, breathe hard and put both my hands on his chest, pushing it for some distance. No way... He's not gonna do this in front of them..._

_My God! He did it!_

"_Get off me, you perverted freaking and fucking bastard!" I hissed at him through my telepathy as he's kissing me... and I bit his lower lip!_

_Yeah! Success!_

"_You'll pay for this!" he hissed back, wiping the blood from his lips with his hanky. I smirked at him, "How much? Give me an invoice later, okay?" I whispered, faking a smile to the audiences._

_This is hell! _

_-==End of Flashbacks==-_

I don't even know why on earth I am shaking! When the thought of the wedding came back to me, especially the way we shared our first kiss as married couple, I suddenly vibrated. I don't know why. One thing that keeps flashing on my head is that, "Gosh, I'm really married to him..."

But think about this- what's wrong with me? I mean, I know that I'm married to him, and all FOR THIS MISSION! Ouch... that means... that if this mission is over, we, too, are over.

I don't really understand anything on my own head now! It's like songs shuffled in an iPod and played randomly!... and I need to stop pulling my hair because it's no use, I'll still shake!

"You're fine now?" he asked with his face on the road. I just nodded and I know he got my message. I can't even look at him. I don't know what's got into me.

My life. Marriage. Mission. Strawberries. Champagne. Coffee. Cat. Photos. _Our _Life. Feelings. _My _feelings...

I don't even understand how my heart reacts to everything now-it's confusing me! This is bad... I shouldn't be troub'ling myself with a lot of mess especially on a mission.

"How can I get the warp map?" I asked him, trying to sound casual without looking at him.

"Get yourself inside this big hall with a big circular table. If I'm not mistaken, I saw it behind a huge painting on the wall facing south..." he said, adjusting settings in the car. This drive will take at least twenty-two minutes to get to the west part of the island, in a building near the beach. This is the official residence of Don Alfonso, while Dione stays in the same building with Hajime and the cronies.

"You've been there and you still didn't get that?" I asked him sharply. He should have a clue by then that we will need that, as soon as we learned that there are warp holes in this island!

"I don't have all the luck in the world, brat... I failed to take it when they noticed that someone's there. By the way," he said, "I need to warn you about their alice-detector. You can't use your alice in the area. They know that almost all alice people will be there to get the precious things so be careful..."

"I don't have a problem with acting like a normal human being..." I muttered, leaning on the closed window. It's drizzling outside. Still, everything inside me causes me to think very abnormally. I can't concentrate.

"We're here..." he said, pulling over to a stop on a brightly-lighted parking lot. A man in with a big umbrella approached us, knocking on Natsume's window, "Just a second-" He called out then closed the window again. He pulled several small guns and slid it into his shoes while I also secured one on my right leg, five knives around my left and the multi-tool pen (screw driver, Phillips screw, multi-shape drivers, ice pick, pencil, pen, ruler, flash light, emergency keys and laser-all in one thin stick-really cool and handy!) on my cleavage.

"Shit... how should I turn this on?" I hissed, reaching for the switch behind my earrings-our communication device. Natsume looked at me while fastening a nano video recorder on his neck tie. He's wearing a red Armani long-sleeve and a black silk tie while I have this totally-backless animal printed sexy dress, a pair of bronze thin-strapped heels where I installed a secret tapered dagger on its tip and recording devices on my bangles. Hyuuga leaned nearer, and my whole body reacted. I blinked at him, "What?"

"Need to fix that..." he whispered, nodding at my ears. I sighed, gosh... I'm thinking too much... I'm finding it so hard to breath, he smells so nice... yyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... I wanna laugh at myself, I feel so crazy. Especially WHEN HIS SKIN WOULD TOUCH MINE! I feel like my sanity would explode!

His fingers reached for something behind my ears, and then pushed it. His warm breathe brushes the bare parts of my skin. It's warm but I'm shivering... "There..." he whispered, which sounded to me like something seductive... Whoa... I'm having WILD imaginations, what's wrong with me! I'm even startled, he's still near looking at me. "Goodluck..." he finally said. I exhaled, relieved. "Same..." I told him, then he reached again, hovering above me to unlock the door, but his other hand is pressing on my hand and I need to gulp, to make sure that I didn't forget how to breathe.

The event was semi-formal but bloody hell- this is a real, serious and glitzy party! The whole building is alive with light and thudding music, and some crazy people playing with poker on the other side of the room. The area even looked spectacular with flowers everywhere and waiters in cool black outfits holding trays of champagne. I immediately recognized Loraine and Hajime with some unfamiliar folks by the window who gave us heedful glances upon stepping inside. After a few moments, Don Alfonso went straight to us upon noticing our presence and handed us both with a glass of champagne. I surreptitiously dropped a small testing tablet from Nonoko to know if these are poisoned or safe; so if the color changes, it only means that it's not safe. But luckily, it's not poisoned.

"It's safe..." I whispered to Hyuuga and he nodded. We took slight sips from our glasses. Uhm... terrible!

"Quite a flavour, Señor Riveras..." he remarked. I nearly choked, but I really tried not to- with effort. The old man laughed, making me wanna splash the contents of this glass at him. "Leathery..." the bastard added, forcing to smile while wincing. What a liar!

"It's the Chateau Branaire Ducru... I got it from my last trip in France, hmm... truly a fine vintage..." The old man proudly said and I also want to say, "Yuck..." Who the hell would ever think that this wine is 'leathery, oaky, and a fine vintage'? Excuse me... It's corked! Totally off, way past the sell-by date and ugh! Revolting!

My attention was taken by a girl in a silver-striking body-fitting dress. Unfortunately, with how much beautiful her dress is, it's the reciprocal of her face... I smirked. Over accessorized neck that will make your eyes heavy just by looking at it, and overdone lipliner and flashing fake lashes-"truly... a very fine disaster... tch, tch..." I murmured, trying to sound like Don Alfonso.

"You're saying something?" Hyuuga asked. "Nope... Just saw some kind of lost space girl..." I told him, ignoring the girl.

"Say, Mr. Hyuuga..." Riveras began, "I'm really interested with that beautiful painting with a woman and roses... I'm willing to offer any amount that you'd demand for that-"

"I'm afraid my father will not agree to such offer, neither to anything... He's really fond of that masterpiece of his..." Hyuuga cut him off, sounding so business-like. "And besides, you need not to demand anything... I'm willing to donate some pieces for you... a token of appreciation for having us here, I should say..." then he flashed a convincing grin at him. I don't know if the old man's knees didn't go jelly-like because mine did.

"Oh... I very much appreciate that, kid. By the way, you haven't been to the museum, both of you?" he asked, pointing his glass to both of us. Hyuuga shook his head. "Oh! You should see it! Especially Mrs. Hyuuga..." I smiled at him, fakely, of course. "There're a lot of great stuffs there... Cleopatra's jewelleries-all so fine, paintings- Rubenesque, Da Vinci, Michelangelo; items from the great Titanic..." he went on... who said I'm interested with Cleopatra's rings and necklaces? Wait! Did I just hear 'Egypt'?

"Egypt?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh" he nodded while sighing after gulping a mouthful of his awful-tasting wine. "Egypt... treasures from Tutankhamun's tomb and Nefertiti also-that great queen..." Hhhmmm... Shouldn't they be in the Egyptian government's possession by now? Anyway, if I will be lucky, maybe I can see the key there?

"I will be pleased to see the museum, maybe tomorrow..." I told them, and then I looked up to see Natsume's face. "What do you think, honey?"

"Hmm..." he thought, "Yeah, if my dear wife wishes..." he said, slightly winking at me. I secretly elbowed him _"Stop that, bastard..." _I told him in his brains, he smirked.

"Wonderful!" Riveras exclaimed. "So, will you excuse me, I'll just greet some guests..."

"Oh, thank you sir, we're not really planning to stay late tonight... Go ahead... We'll suit ourselves..." I told him.

As long as we we're free from the old man's bothering, we made our moves. First, I danced a little to make mess of ourselves, and then excused myself from the room to go to the comfort room. Hyuuga made these doppelgangers to act as us, while we're doing the job. I actually used Misaki-sempai's Alice stone on him and it worked with him, it didn't on me.

"Set..." He said through our ear devices. "That room is in the west wing, the fourth one from the window..."

"Got it..." I told him, while walking silently at the hallway. Shit, someone's on patrol! "There're guards..." I told him, walking cautiously backward with my back on the wall, glancing left and right. Then I felt something on my near my back, not a wall anymore. I made my skirt flew and took three knives, and secured it between my fingers.

_Sigh_. Gosh! It's just Hyuuga... and he's also pointing his gun on me. "Drop it, bastard, you scared me!" I hissed at him, rolling my eyes annoyingly. He did what I said and dragged me into a corner when the patrolling guard came nearer. Everything was silent, except for out breathing and his very noisy scent. I just can't stop myself from inhaling, sorry.

"Remember, don't use your alice..." he whispered. "I know..." I hissed back, "You don't have to tell me that over and over again..."

"Go!" he instructed while he's still covering my area. He went off too as soon as the other guard from the opposite wing went down. Shit, this door is locked. I reached for my stick on my cleavage and pressed the button for the key, and inserted it. I can't believe this! These guys should use password-protected doors or biometric scanners! Next, I flicked a bead from my bracelet into the room before I enter. I have to make sure that any recording and alarming devices are disabled before I enter and _BAM! _I'm done! I went stealthily and furtively inside. _"A big painting facing south..." _I repeated to myself.

There!

EEE... Gosh... it's about seven feet hanging on the wall-that's really there? There's no cabinet, a window or anything to climb at near it. Now what should I do? I can't use my alice here... so...

So I ripped the curtains down, braided it and tied a straight iron rod on its end and threw it to a beam on the ceiling. This should serve as my rope just like in actual mountain climbing. Damn... this dress and heels really makes it hard for me to move easily... I'm just thankful that I make a hundred push ups every morning so this would be a piece of cake now.

I flip the painting slowly and a big black and white map appeared. He's right, it's here. I took the stick again and pressed the button for the knife while still hanging here, I'm just praying that the rod will stay perpendicular to the beam, please...

Slowly, I ripped it off from the wall and produced a fake one, like a clone to replace it. It will appear very much the same but it cannot connect places like the genuine one. Hotaru's really a genius to make all these gadgets!

Oh right! Bingo! I got it...

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming and the door lock creaking. In any moment, this dark room will light up and I'm sure that I don't want anyone to see me here, or my La Perla lace underwear will flash before them. No-No way.

And oh my gosh! I can't teleport inside the cabinet or up there on the beam. I can't use my alice, everything was disabled except that alice-detector one... because I forgot that the switch is not inside this room. Geez! What should I do!

Even if I'm not sure about this, I pushed from the wall with all my might so that I will fly and reach the beam, correction: I hit the beam. _Ouch..._ I fondled the part that hurts so much, well, my lower back, sure not to make any sound or I'm dead. I balanced myself in the shadows on this beam **on my heels**. Wha! I'm really a wonder woman!

I looked down to see the one who made me jump this high. It's a guy with cropped hair in a green long-sleeved shirt. He looks like a werewolf, actually... _Leave now... Please..._ I tried to use Vulcan psychology on him and hey! It worked! He left the room and switched the lights off. Instantly, since I don't think that my ankles can still endure the pain of balancing on this slim beam, I jumped down on my toes, _OUCH! _Anyway, the only safe way out is the window, although its five floors high, I don't have any choice, after all. Rolling the map securely, I jumped down, with the loud whooshing sound singing on my ears. But before I landed safely on the ground, I teleported to the other side of the building so that no one will notice that I came from that room, anyway, I'm still good enough to close the window before jumping. I've secured that no one's around before making my moves. My hands are tight on the material while the other's supporting my feet on the pressure I placed on it on my fall.

"I got it..." I whispered on my ears to Hyuuga. I really hope he's done with his job, and fine... I sighed, still crouching on the grass.

"What did you got?" A familiar voice asked. Shit. It's not Natsume... Someone saw me. There's this big shadow behind me.

Darn... I'm dead.

...Still I hope I'm not.


	31. caught

**CHAPTER 31: Caught**

This is a total _shit. _I know that no one was around before I hit the ground, but why's he here? I ripped something from my neck, while trying to formulate exculpation, and I got that necklace that Natsume gave me. How can this be of any use, huh?

I discreetly let go of the rolled map in the shadows... "Oh!" I acted surprised, my tongue and hands trembling, "You're here, Hajime! Gosh, I thought it was somebody else, you surprised me..." Oh God! Thanks, my voice didn't betray me.

"Yeah..." he nodded while his eyes were sizing me up, searching for something. "Well, I was walking around, then I heard something here..." he said. I just nodded, thinking of something to say. I can observe that his body is tensed, and he's reaching out for something behind his coat and I'm trying to guess that it's a weapon.

"Uhm..." I beamed a fake smile, "well, I was looking for this..." I showed him the necklace. "I dropped it from there... I was clumsy, fidgeting it while looking out from the window..." I said, trying to sound so honest. He's starting to glance around, like making sure that no one's around us.

"From there?" he asked, nodding at the open window from the third floor. Shit, this is getting worse. "Ye...sss... from there..." I said, "But I used to the stairs to get here... You know, Natsume gave this to me... I just can't lose it..."

"You were there? By the window?" he asked, now very curiously. I nodded, evaluating our conversation, and I can feel that he doubts me. "But I just saw you inside... with Nicky Hilton..." Oh really? She's here?

"Well I dropped this earlier. I was looking around after I went to the comfort room, then I accidentally dropped this..."

"Hhhhmmm..." he muttered, nodding in comprehension, "I'm glad, you're husband didn't notice that you lost it..." he grinned, a little relaxed by now and he pulled his hands away from his clothes. I relaxed, too. Maybe he just thought that there's an enemy, because it's possible that he's on his job too. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding so concerned, I wanna believe him.

"Yeah..."

"And by the way, he's a good singer!" he said, but actually, I don't know what he's saying. "...and he plays the piano, too... that's really awesome..." he added. Wait... does he have a crush on me, or to Natsume? And hey, Reddie can play the piano while singing! "What was the title of that song again? He said, it was dedicated to you..." Oooowww... Goosebumps!

"Really?" I managed to say. Did he?

"Yeah... Weren't you there? I saw you... everyone was teasing you..." Yeah... I should've asked my doppelganger about what happened... Uhm... So what was the song? This is crap... is he evaluating me or something?

"Maybe I was busy talking with one of the girls before I got my full attention on him... Besides, my mind cannot concentrate for I was looking for this..." I said, stretching the necklace again while kicking the map farther under the thick bush. I breathed for extra air, just in case everything would be worse.

"So..." he began, my knees started to vibrate. "Can I escort you back inside? I hope he'll don't mind-"

"I'll mind." Someone snapped from behind me, this time, it's the voice I can trust. I exhaled the air, my body relaxed a little. "I'll take it from here, Hajime. Thanks for providing my wife a company while I'm out... I got stuck with some businessmen there, sorry..." he said, pulling me close to brush a kiss on my head.

"Sure..." Hajime said, his face was lighter now, like he's in peace to leave me secured with Natsume. "Take care of her..." he said before turning on his heels and walked away, but I didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed on Hyuuga.

"Well done..." he said, still clutching my shoulders in a very protective manner. "Thanks" I said and before I forgot, "Ne, Natsume..." I called at him while he's picking the map from under the bush, "What song was that?"

"It wasn't me... that shameless doppelganger was requested to give a number and he did! What a shame..." he said, taking my hand as we started to head to the car. Shit... did I break my left ankle? I can't walk straight.

"He dedicated it to me..." I smiled at the thought, feeling a little warm inside, "What was the song?"

"You're gonna tell me what positive means?" he asked back. Okay... I tried to be nice but see! He's starting to annoy me again!

"I'm asking about the song..."

"I'm asking about what's positive..."

God, he's not over it yet! "Just say the song title... it's not that hard to say it..."

"No." He answered stubbornly, I twitched my mouth in annoyance, unfortunately, my foot did too. "Ouch!" I ailed.

He glanced down at me, worried. "I'll carry you..."

"I'm alright... go away..." I yelled at him. Two guards from afar noticed but they didn't check. And Goodness! He really went away! He's leaving me! "Hey!" I called.

"You told me to 'go away'..." he said with a shrug! Oh stupid! "And you're really gonna leave me! Are you stupid?" I asked him sarcastically, but I shouldn't have asked. He's really stupid!

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll carry you..." he said. No way... But honestly, I really can't stand any further.

"Okay... But tell me first what the song was..." I said. He turned away again, starting to walk away. "Pleaseee..." I pleaded, mimicking Puss n' boots' eyes in Shrek 2... "I'll let you carry me, just tell me..." I asked as politely as I can because I'm really curious... What if he dedicated Bad Romance to me? Or maybe Poker face of Blah, Blah, Blah by Ke$ha? I just want to know if I have to hit him or not...

"It's a Harem Scarem... 'Baby I'm amazed by you...'" he said in surrender, then slipped his hands under my knees and carried me in the way a groom carries his bride on the way to their honey moon room. Alright! I'm thinking about something crazy... Sorry... but geez... My face is fifty degrees Celsius in temperature... and completely CRIMSON!

"OUCH! Could you be a little more gentle!" I shouted. AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! I'm not kidding! It hurts so much! I mean, my twisted ankle.

You know its hurting so badly already, and he's putting all his personal annoyance with me on his hands while trying to "massage" it. And here I am, I ripped the sofa covers off while screaming and ailing!

"I'm going to inform the suite management to give the invoice to you for that sofa..." he murmured.

"Shut up!"

"You made me pay for those vases and stuffs you broke..."

"Of course, it's your responsibility as my husband..." I said, blushing. MY God! Did I just say 'my husband'? He accidentally pressed a finger tighter against my skin, making me scream. "I'll kill you Hyuuga!"

"Just whose fault is this huh?" he asked, raising my feet so I can see it. I rolled my eyes on it in response. "Carelessly jumping off from a building landing on the ground with a pest-idiot, totally stupid and retarded!" he added. Why's he so pissed off with Hajime? "You should be thankful... You have a **husband** to take care of your twisted ankle..." Hey, hey, hey... what's with the bold husband word eh?

I'm just asking... well, because... because... ehm... well, because I'm... I'm blushing... Geez.

I have to look away, I can't concentrate...

"_Mikan-chan..." _someone's voice just came from nowhere but actually, it came from behind my ears- It's Luca-pyon.

"Hey bunny! Wazzup!" I acknowledged him.

"_Stop calling me bunny, you brat..."_ then he laughed at the other line... I did, too... So, is that how popular our 'endearment' is? _"I just need to give you this piece of info... you know... the whereabouts of the key..." _I straightened up, forgetting how painful my feet was, and later scream fro the hurt.

"Ba-ka..." Reddie muttered under his breathe, standing up to head for the kitchen. My eyes went to follow his figure as he opened the fridge and took some ice and wrapped it on a cloth then threw it to me. "Thanks..." I called out at him, catching the ice pack. He just nodded and went inside the room.

"So... where's the key?" I came back to our conversation-Luca and me.

"_The last word is supposed to be 'museum'..." _he said, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Museum? I was thinking of going there just a while ago! My instincts were right!

"We're going there tomorrow..." I told him, pressing the pack on my ankle.

"_We expect you to be fast... Survey the museum first so we can prepare for their traps and devices, and I know we can trust Natsume on backing you up... and by the way, Mikan..."_

"Yah?"

"_We're expecting Kounji to arrive anytime soon... Everything will turn out worse or worst than ever, so please be prepared..."_

"Yeah... I'm preparing... Thanks for that..." and he hang up. I sighed. I have to make real preparations for this, everything is still unclear, just so mysterious and we still can't figure it out on how to make things clear and we're still dependent on the upcoming plans that Sakurano-nii and the others will come up to.

THIS IS SO STRESSING! DEPRESSING, STRAINING...! I don't even enjoy myself on one of the parties, not unless I can dance... HHHAAAA! (Sighing heavily).

WWWHHHUUUAAA! The doors flew open! Gosh... It's just Koko.

"Hey... knock on it, next time please..." I said, composing myself. I'm glad that I didn't make myself jump from my seat or my feet will crumble into pieces.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said in a rush, consulting a flipping device which looks like a Maybelline powder compact. "Shheeezzz... I'm late, Permy will hang me upside-down... Can I leave it here? Thanks! I'll be back to fetch it, promise!" and then he went away... running. I'm sure they're on surveillance tonight. But talking about a demonic-witchy new partner, _sigh_, Koko must really have a bad time... Really bad.

Anyway, what's with that black big box? Guns? Hmmpp... It's not really bad to check so I went near it, grasping for anything to support my balance. I flip the lid open and... not guns... it's just a guitar...

I took it. "Hmmm... How about a music relaxation theraphy?" I asked myself...

Yeah... Why not?


	32. not yet

**CHAPTER 32: Not Yet**

_I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you, droppin' so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself wait until I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, scared of what you're saying_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling... But I'm tired of holding it inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you...I don't know what to-_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

"You know how to use that one?" That stupid voice remarked from the open terrace door. I'm frozen. How long was he standing there... and gosh, he saw me? But I think there's nothing wrong with seeing me playing the guitar... So...

...Uhm... maybe the song I was singing because I stopped when I realized that he's there. But first of all, I don't know why I was singing that song when I'm actually fingering the chords of Rockstar a while ago.

I blinked at him. "Why? Is there anything wrong with a cute girl who knows how to play guitar?" he shook his head then headed to (WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAA!) sit next to me.

Wait. Why am I freaking out? Reacting this much... this is totally absurd... but you know... My heart's beating out of my chest, like some kind of danger-sensor... EEE... I know I'm being so self-conscious suddenly but...

"Finish it..." he said, I have to look at him to confirm on his serious tone. Well, I did finish just the chorus...

_Oh I just can't take it... my heart is racin'... Emotion's keeps spinning out..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you... Ooohhh..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Oh no, no, no..._

_Oh... I'm fallin' for you_

I sighed. I feel a little fine with just one song... It's like I've just released some trouble from inside me. But then he took the guitar from me and started to play a familiar tune.

"I'm wondering... How did your doppelganger sing a while ago and how did mine react...?" I asked without looking at him, just staring straight and blankly at the sea.

"Mine was a shameless alien, while yours was totally disgusted." He smirked.

"If I was really there, I would appreciate the effort..." I said as I rolled my eyes on him. Then the tune became so familiar it made me blush while I caught his eyes looking at mine... and I can't look away especially when I'm hypnotized by those red orbs...

_I've never been close to anyone, or anything_

_I can hear you thoughts I can see you dreams _

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so inlove with you... It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side..._

_forever and ever..._

_Every little thing that you do..._

_baby I'm amazed by you_

What was that? O.M.G! I still can't look away... Why can't I?

"Well, that's how it was sung..." he said. Thanks, I was finally able to at least blink and nod. At least I reacted... Fine... I will not hold this back, I will react...

GOD! HE DEFINITELY CAN SING SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO... GEEZ! He's darn awesome! He sings so good; I think he can even impress Simon and Oprah and Ellen- and get a standing ovation from the audiences! I can't breathe! No one should be perfect... but why is he-?

"Why don't you continue and stop staring at me like an idiot?" yeah, I tried to sound sarcastic but I failed, leaving me smiling and blushing at the same time. He did start to play the guitar again, but this time, it's a different tune...

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

I can feel my face burning...

_I never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through then I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

My heart's pounding crazily under my chest... Every word hits me, right in my... heart...

_I don't why it's so far away_

_But I know that this much is true, we'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I spent my life with and I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with _

_I hope I love you all my life..._

The music faded in the air... but my heart beat just wont... Please... I need to breathe, as deep as I can... and what's worst is that- he even smiled! MY GOD!

"Thanks..." I said and he just nodded, putting the thing down on his side. I feel suddenly curious about my reactions... Are these the signs and symptoms that made Hotaru to give me a 'you're-positively-in-love' test result? Or this is just stress and depression?

"Are you having fun here?" he asked suddenly. I looked back at him but his eyes were wandering afar. I sighed. "A little..." I answered him, "But I really look for the positive sides of everything... even in this mission... You?"

"Just now..." he said. I blushed again. I don't really know what's in that 'just now' statement, but sure it gave me goosebumps.

I shrugged, "Maybe we should really enjoy this... You know... we can never have another mission like this one in the future..."

"Yeah..." he said, with a little bitter humour in his voice.

"What do you plan to do after all of this?" I asked him all of a sudden.

He looked at me, "What?"

"Like want do you want after all of this? Will you retire, or continue being a stupid agent chasing down idiots?"

He sighed first, "I just want to live a long life... with my family... and with my own family..." he said, closing his eyes. I can see them became watery before he closed it, and I felt a pang of some kind of... like... pain, or anguish in his calm tone. I looked at his tranquil face, nibbling the Cheetos and then looked away, imagining the life he wanted to have after this...

A long life... I can't see him aged on a walking stick- that's just ugly. But I can see him in a green lawn chortling with his arms around his wife, looking around, then three kids running around him. A little girl will come near and he'll carry her on his shoulder, and then she'll take her wife's hands and they'll walk facing the setting sun...

...but why am I imagining the wife as... me?

I'm absurd.

"How about you?" I flinched. He's eyes are now open, looking me with their usual mark of blithe unconcern. I just shrugged.

"I want to quit... maybe I'll still be on the company, but I'll never ever do any under cover again... I'm traumatized..." we both chuckled. I don't know, but it's like he's enjoying my speech also. "I want to settle down, actually..." I shove a handful of the junk food in my mouth. "I also want a long life with my own family like you..." I took a quick glance at him. "I want to be married properly-a wedding that I will cherish for the rest of my crap lifetime..." But I don't think that I will not cherish this marriage... because actually, I'm starting to _really cherish _it...

"So you think a guy out there will **still** be stupid enough to marry you?" he asked. I glared at him of course! What a nerve to call my husband-to-be as stupid? Did he even consider himself as stupid, and a moron and a bastard when he married me?

"He'll understand about the first kiss... Don't worry..." I smiled at him scornfully, "I know he'll even propose to me... then he'll marry me. I don't care where, or when... I don't care about how grand it is, or how the wedding ring will look like..." I exhaled as I look at the band on my left hand and looked dreamingly at the starry sky like I can see everything so perfectly. "I just want orange, white and red roses around, everyone is there, wearing their favourite color. Then Shania Twain and Taylor Swift are singing on the background... like I do by 98 Degrees or From this Moment On... as I walk down the isle... and then I will see him waiting for me..." suddenly, my eyes were closing, imagining things as I said... there I am... walking down the isle, Shania and Taylor's singing, and I will see his handsome face and his lovely red eyes- Gosh! I'm thinking of him! My, my... I need to open my eyes!

"...and I don't care how my wedding dress will look like... I just want them to be white-to signify my purity..."

"Purity..." he echoes insultingly. I felt like someone splashed a glass of icy-cold water on my face!

"Oh, of course... You stole my first kiss... But I'm still a virgin! I'm chaste!" I blushed.

"Why do you always say that I _stole_ that kiss, huh, Polka?"

"Because you did! It was all sooo- clear!"

"I didn't steal it..."

"Then what? You took it? Forcibly? It's the same- you took it when it's not intended for you because you're not my hus-"

"What? You will say husband-to-be?" he laughed insultingly, and I just made a face. He's really irritating! Why did I ever imagine him to be the one waiting at the end of the isle at my dream wedding! Oh! Maybe he's just the best man. "So?" I looked up at him, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "What?" I demanded with a pestered tone.

_Geez! Don't lean-don't get too close! My face will burn! _

Yes, he's leaning forward near my face! I can even smell that Ralph Lauren scent for God's sake- "Do you want me to give you back that kiss I stole from you?" I gulped. Is he-what? What does he mean? How will he do that?

No. He's not gonna- He's just pissing me off again!

"Er... Uhm... well... I'm not asking..." Argh! He's really- This guy-! "Well..." I manage to say... "Do you want me to smack your crotch again?" I shouted, pushing him back to his seat... "IDIOT! BASTARD! LUNATIC! MORON! RETARD!"

Know what? I'm really on my way to get out of here, but he... well he...

Geez... he pulled my hand and I caught no balance until I fell on top of him. He pulled my face until... er... I'm kissing him.

I'm resisting at first... but what is this- I just can't stop. I like it.

I know this sounds insane but... I feel really nice about this, l don't feel weird or anything. On my mind, I really feel insane, but I totally feel normal and sane **on the back of it...**

But I can't stop. I love what I'm doing... with him. I love kissing him because... I...

I love him.

Realizing what just came into my mind, I pulled away from him, gasping for air. We're still this close, I can still hear him breathing and the scent of his menthol breath is still flooding my nose like it's the only smell around.

_Oh my God! Don't smile like that! Do you want me to die?_

Yeah, I must be crazy... I must be mad...

...Madly in love with him...

I looked at his lips again, then to his eyes. "I'm paid..." he said in his most alluring voice. Can he even realize how he pulls my breath away from me everytime he uses that tone?

"Not yet..." I said stubbornly, smiling back at him.

Of course... he's not yet paid. NOT YET...


	33. defiNitely

Aimi: sorry guys! huhuhuhuhuhuhu... I've been so busy these last days! OMG! but I'm trying so hard to update as soon as possible... Thanks by the ways for the comments and all! I'm so happy! whahhhhahahahahhahhahahaha... so here's the next... ENJOY!

"_The woman I love…as I see her sink in the same darkness that I am in… What damn thing might happen in the future… those types of thoughts can't enter my head now .The future that you guys want, I don't care about that... from now on, whatever happens, I'll protect her. Definitely."_

**CHAPTER 33: DEFINITELY**

I gape in astonishment as I entered the massive building with a size of a football field. And because of gaping, I almost forgot about this thing that keeps running on my mind. Like… Am I really in love with him? No—for God's sake, it's painful to love, to be in love… I'm not yet ready to get myself into pain again, because after all of this, we'll just get divorced. I can't fall in love with him because he's just my husband ON THE PAPER FOR THIS DARN MISSION, he's not even my boyfriend, and worse, I don't even think that he's interested in me. Ok, interested in annoying me or teasing me, but interested in making me his—?

OUCH—I'd rather gape than think about this.

So… I continued to survey the area—I mean this big area. A camera is attached to my clear contact lenses which can be adjusted through my earring. Hotaru, on the main lab is attached to the computer, ready to give me further instructions. I'm walking with my arms clinging on Hyuuga's arm which is more disturbing than the gadgets attached to my body.

The guy who introduced himself as John Tampoco keeps on blabbering about the museum and the collections here. We entered the biggest room, I suppose with a big fountain and a crystalline chandelier hanging just above it. The place was brightly lighted with glass candlesticks hanging as small chandeliers at the ceiling—truly astonishing!

"Could you adjust your cam, Mikan? It's blurred." Hotaru said on my ear. I reached for the button and repeatedly turned it clockwise and counterclockwise until she declared that it's now clear.

"Now these are the paintings…" the guy said as we stopped and looked around. Some are familiar and some are just wonderful, but I'm not interested with them.

"Mr. Rivera's really an art enthusiast, isn't he?" I started to converse. Reddie seems to be a bit more uninterested than I am so I didn't bother to include him to our conversation. Instead, to ease my throbbing chest, I pulled my arm away from him and crossed it with the other one in front of me. He gave me this warning tap on my shoulder as his phone rang.

"Excuse me sweetie, Mr. Tampoco…" the guy nodded at the tour guide. "I just need to answer this phone call, I'll be back…"

In a half-concerned voice, I answered at his leaving figure, "Hurry up, honey…" He took a short glance back at me.

"Yeah I will…" he said…and I blushed.

"Newly weds are really lovely to look at…" John smiled at me, I smiled back.

"That's what they are…" I answered him, chuckling, and blushing. I shook my head to get back to my senses and think about how fictional our relationship in reality is. Ironic. Fictional in reality, tch. But instead of making 'me' as the topic, I went back into making 'Riveras' as the topic. "So John, Mr. Riveras mentioned his Egyptian collection to me last night."

"Oh… that one…" he seemed to comprehend. "Come, madam, I'll show it you…" I followed him until we reached a smaller room, dark, and when it lighted up… No way…

"How can all of this be here?" I gaped again in awe. Everything is almost gold and the collections were secured in a crystal clear glass. There were statues, golden staffs, jewelries of gold and precious stones, specially ornamented sarcophaguses, shinning clothes and other stuffs that should be well kept in a true museum. "How can Don Alfonso have all of these?"

"He got 'em in auctions, and he made sure that he'll get them. He really wants to praise his late wife…"

"His late wife?" I repeated to start interrogating.

"Yeah, his first wife was an Egyptian…" he walked until he reached something covered with a white silky cloth, and unveiled a very beautiful figurine of a woman clothed in gold with true jewels on her delicate neck. The whole thing was ivory.

"Is she—" I cut my question when John nodded. Wow… she's beautiful. "My, Dione must be very lonely…" I said, still trying to dig information.

"Lady Ayako is not Mr. Riveras' daughter madam, just to make it clear." I was made to look up with this statement of his'. I'm now digging info. "She's the daughter of the woman he met in Greece, he married her, but our young miss is not her biological daughter.

"I've been serving Mr. Riveras for almost two decades, and I've been loyal to him since then. He's a good man, and I just can't believe that bad things can happen to him. His wife died at childbirth. I know he loves Lady Ishgar so much and I can't believe that he replaced her within a week after meeting that girl."

"You sound so disappointed with your new mistress, do you hate her?" I asked him while looking at the jewels under the laser-guarded glass. I should be more careful.

"_Try looking for something that belongs to a circular shape, its minute… it has some stars and a flower at the center._" Hotaru whispered at my ear. "_But it's just a piece now, so it must be an irregular shape, I guess…_"

"Would you like to send me the whole image again? Just for clues?" In time, my phone beeped and the image automatically loaded. "There's nothing like that here!" I answered her with my voice as low as possible.

"Are you saying something ma'am?" John asked. Geez. I forgot that I'm not alone. I beamed a smile at him. "No, don't mind me I'm just imagining things… I'm out of my mind… Sorry…"

"That's fine." He smiled back. John can be ten years older than I am, so I can say that he's been on the service for quite a long time. "By the way, that jewel belonged to Queen Cleopatra…" he said when he saw me fascinated with a simple bronze-gold with rubies necklace.

"It's beautiful…" I said. "So you grew up in Mr. Rivera's custody… you're obviously concerned with him…"

"I am… he's my distant relative. I just don't understand how he was bewitched by that woman…" he shook his head, maybe in disgust.

"_Mikan, use your senses… look around…_" Hotaru once again said. I did, and all I saw were hidden cams, which failed to appear hidden to me, then laser detectors and anti-alice devices, nothing… but a sanctuary of vanity and earthly treasures.

Wait… Why me? My job is to display myself here, act and carry their gadgets! It's their job to look for that stupid key, wherever it is!

"So tell me… you don't like the new wife?" He shrugged. "I'll take that as a NO…" I chuckled, and he did too. "What's her name?" I asked him.

"Hmm… I forgot… All I remember is that her name's related to Lady Ayako's real name…" he said, massaging his chin. Tell me, can he get the name from his chin?

"Dione…" I sounded out.

"Yes… but I'm sure that's not Diana or something… it's some kind of a Roman or Spanish name for moon. Dione is a moon's name, isn't it?"

Dang! I know the answer! "Luna… can it be Luna?" I tried to sound innocent, and I succeeded.

"Of course, that's so stupid of me! It's Luna!" he exclaimed upon comprehension. So Luna lured Don Alfonso but she's already pregnant way back then.

"_Mikan… that's a big info… we can use that! Now try to go near Ishgar's figurine… I think I saw something there…_" It's my brother's voice, Sakurano. "_…the hands, Mikan… look at the hand!_"

What's in this hand? I tried to reach out but I pulled back my hand, aware of the rules inside this museum. There's a line, actually it was sliced because the color is a bit different.

"_Get rid of the guy…_" Hotaru said. And how?

I looked at my wrist watch, just acting…. "Gosh… I don't have spare time where's that guy?" I said, sounding annoyed. "Uhm, John… can I ask you to see where my husband is? I'm still enjoying my time here…" I gave him a convincing smile, that something that will make him obey. "I'll wait for the two of you here…"

"Yeah, sure… I'll be back… please suit yourself and enjoy…"

"Yeah I will…" I told him, and he left.

Back to the hand: "Oh my… there are a lot of security devices on it!"

"_Mochi, hack their systems and deactivate the security devices…_" I can hear Onii-sama instructing them.

"_Done!_" Mochi shouted. "_The videos are frozen and the other devices. It will be activated again in two minutes, so hurry up!_"

"_Stupid Mochi… 'Can't hack their system properly!_" Hotaru hissed. I put on my gloves and started to twist the hand until it was finally detached from the arm. Sorry, Ishgar, I really need to do this. We need to save your beloved husband and everyone else…

"_Stop arguing!_" Sakurano-nii yelled. Everyone in the lab is going nuts!

"Oh for God's sake!" I hissed at God-knows-who, "Will all of you… Please stop shouting in the background! For hell… I'm freaking out here!..."

"_What's in there?_" Hotaru asked curiously. I looked down carefully and saw a red button. "_Press that button, dummy!_"

"What if it's a bomb?" I retorted. Of course, it can be anything!

"_Goodness, Mikan! How can we know! Just touch it!_"

"I'm not a suicide bomber!" I exclaimed, still in control of my voice.

"_Duh! Just do it!_"

"_Fifty five seconds left…_" Mochi warned.

"Fine! Fine, fine!" I reached for the button and prayed. God, if this is a bomb, please spare me… and Hyuuga… please…

Speaking of Hyuuga! That guy with blood-shut eyes' nowhere while me, his wife is trying to be a suicide bomber! I can't believe that I'm doing crazy stuffs just for this mission!

"_Now…_" Hotaru hissed, making me jump up in surprise and push the button. For a second… I was not breathing… waiting for something to explode, but nothing happened. Thank God!

"_Alright, fifteen seconds…_" slowly, a dim light on an image flashed for a second and disappeared. I can't be wrong… I saw Dione's tattoo—it was that image that lighted up! After a few seconds I heard a sound coming from the dark part of the room. I went near it and to my surprise—

"Ms. Mikan!" I flinched. John's back with the news on where my husband, I mean, bastard is… Good! No, it's great… just when I found something interesting in this room.

"_Mikan… one of your surveying bracelets_." Hotaru instructed. "_They can be transformer spiders… They can continue minor jobs for us…_" and I did.

"So John, where is he?" I asked John, trying to relax and evenly breathe. Luckily, I've composed myself faster and placed the figurine's hand to its original position.

"He's caught up with a conversation with Mr. Yakumo, madame… we can continue the tour if you still want to—"

"No…" I snapped. "This is truly wonderful but I have a meeting with my manager at one PM… Bu I promise I'll be back here. I really enjoyed this short trip!" I told John, who seemed to be flattered with my compliments.

Soon, after taking mental notes on the paths I took, I heard Hyuuga's voice along with another man, whom later I recognized to be Hajime. I hid myself in a corner when I realized that they're serious with their conversation.

"Take it, or leave it?" I heard Hajime said. "I'll give and help you with the information you need to get Kounji's clone and all that matters... Leave Sakura alone…"

"Leave her alone to you?" Natsume anwered. Sakura? Are they talking about me?

"You're dragging her to the darkness you're in… You're getting her into danger, and I just can't stand here and watch you do that."

"Just when did you become her knight in shining armor, huh, Hajime? If I were you, leave us alone… Leave _me _and _my wife _alone." He declared sharply. "Don't dare offer me with silly proposals like I'm gonna give away someone _I love_ that easy. She's not a doll, so go find yourself a doll that you can play with…" Natsume stated. My eyes widened as I cover my mouth to silence myself. Exchanging my safety with the whole mission? And not giving me away because of… love?

No way… I'm imagining things… he's just acting… He said that to make him believe that our fictional love affair exist even when it doesn't. I cautiously looked back at them. Natsume's starting to walk away from Hajime now.

"Damn things may happen if you don't—" silence followed.

Reddie stopped, bit his lips, then he talked. "The woman I love…as I see her sink in the same darkness that I am in… What damn thing might happen in the future… those types of thoughts can't enter my head now." he paused and looked back at him. "The future that you guys want, I don't care about that... from now on, whatever happens, I'll protect Mikan. Definitely."

I froze in silence with what I've just heard. Slowly shaking my head to take in everything, _is he even serious? Have I heard all his words right?_

Is he also… in-love with me?

r-r... whahahhahahahahhaha...PLEASE?

V


	34. reWiND

I know- I'm a little delayed again... but HERE IT IS! O MY GOD! I won first place in swimming, I can't believe I can swim!-yeah, that's why this is delayed, I can't bring my laptop o the pool and write the story while practicing for my event... anyway people!

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**I've read your reviews and darn-I was so touched and overwhelmed... T_T... I love you all... It's like winning a major-major academy award or something better than that!**

**thanks to PARAMORE, I was inspired by their song, I caught myself! WHAHAH!**

**CHAPTER 34: REWIND**

**

* * *

**

Awkward. That's what I am now. I'm sitting here in the car beside him, while he's discussing stuffs about tonight's mission, but I can't get myself to listen to him when my thoughts are still caught up with all the stuffs I just heard.

"Are you even listening, brat?" Darn. Is he talking to me? "I'm talking to you, polka-dotted-panties-girl." yeah, he is but just because my mind is swimming on another pool of thought and I can't make myself listen to whatever he's blabbering about that HE CAN ALREADY CALL ME BY THAT SILLY NAME AGAIN!

I glared at him. "I can't concentrate…" _Alright… I'm in love that's why I can't think and feel properly! _ He rolled his eyes as he made a stop at one side of the road.

My lips twitched. I really can't concentrate— he's near me, his scent is flooding my senses, his face, his voice, everything about him, it's making me crazy. I can't be in love with him. I opened the door just when he's starting the engine again.

"Where—" he uttered.

I exhaled as I stood up straightly outside his car, "I need to rewind…" and then I teleported away. I even heard his faded voice calling me by my name before I went away. It sounds great, but I should not let myself be pleased with everything that he does, everything about him and everything he is.

Like the jumper you can see in the movies, I jumped from hills to islands and all, until I reached a high drop-off over-looking the islands and the sparkling blue see. "ARRRRGGGHH!" I screamed myself out. My hair and my clothes are starting to be damp as the pouring rain becomes heavier too. The sun finally hid itself and the sky was overtaken by the dark nimbus—what a perfect scene for a heavy, confused heart!

I buried my head between my folded knees and closed my eyes. WHY THE HELL IS MY LIFE SO CRAP and COMPLICATED!

I lived my life with my grandpa normally until I was eleven and then I discovered that I have a family of extra-ordinary freaks, and they're all agents working for the government to lock down idiots of the society. Added to that, I have a violent bestfriend who exploited me into publicity. I fell in love with a guy who loves me too, but who was dying and left me with the most WHATEVER feeling when he died until I meet this darn moronic bastard who wakes the hell out of me, annoys me… took care of me, and made me… fell in love with him.

Maybe I'm just carried away by the acting and the pretension—all of it. Yeah, I want to laugh at myself for being so weak to fall in love this easily.

Darn, can things be easier than this? I mean, can I just hate him forever? Can I just be numb with this 'love-thingy' because… I'm not ready to be hurt again. Because when you love, you'll be hurt. Well that's just my concept about it, especially if your love can never be reciprocated. Even if it is reciprocated… it's always complicated.

I can't believe by how strong he is to be able to break my heart's guard and make me this wrecked for him. What makes me so wrecked is that… darn… I don't even know if he's interested with me. He mentioned 'love' a while ago in his conversation with Hajime, but am I that girl? And for heaven's sake, how did I fell in love with him! My God! I sighed heavily. This confuses me even more, I'm unstable and there's this whole mission laid before me.

CRAP! Everything's crap!

And while everything's crap, I noticed that the heavy rain's not falling on me. I looked up to see the topic of my rewind looking down at me, holding an umbrella with his usual stoic face. Oh com'on! Don't tell me that I was just saying that I'm in love with this guy! AM I SERIOUS!

"Hey…" he called.

I flinched. I AM SERIOUS! I feel weird when he's around, when he's talking and everything!

"Can you please… don't be so velvety when you talk? It's creepy…" I greeted him. Oh my, what am I saying! His bloody eyes looked at me like I'm crazy or something, evaluating me.

"What do you think—" he started again.

"No, Reddie… a little harsher than that… you know… like how you ill-mannerly speak to me before…" I told him. You know I'm just trying to experiment how his voice affects me.

"I'm serious, why did you just run off? We only have so little time to prepare for tonight, are you crazy!" he scolded.

"You're making me crazy…" I murmured.

"You're saying something?"

"Nothing…" I told him, looking up. "I told you, I need to rewind…" I exhaled. Warm breathe came out of my nostrils and I buried my face again.

"You can't concentrate?" and then again, he used that soft voice which sounds so worried. Creepy-Crap!

"You're making it SO HARD for me to concentrate. That's it!" Alright! I just said it! Stupid mouth of mine! ARRRGGGHHH!

"I'm making it hard for you to concentrate? I have done nothing…" he said with shrug that I saw from the spaces between my damp hair.

"Alright! I want to get this one thing straight with you, Hyuuga—"

"I'm listening." God! Just when did he just became so talkative!

"Obviously, this whole acting thing is starting to carry me away and—"

"…and?"

"Don't repeat everything I say, please…" I said through gritted teeth. The rain stopped and he folded the umbrella as he squat beside me.

"No repeating."

"You're still doing it. Anyway, I'm a traumatized person, ok? A very traumatized person, and even if you're a very attractive man, over-flowing with a strange kind of pheromone, I have no interest in pursuing a serious relationship with you." I told him at once. I have to close my eyes again to think about what I just have said. Shit. I have to stop talking, I don't even know what's running on my mind now… I could be more unstable than a drunk fool.

"Did I indicate in some way that I'm interested in pursuing a serious relationship with you?" he looked away, but wait… Did I saw him smirk?

Ouch. This is what I'm talking about. I raised my face and tried to be braver than I am now, and looked straight at him. "So you have no interest in pursuing a serious relationship with me?"

He's also looking straight at me, "I didn't say that!" Really! I don't know how to feel now. Can I punch him? Or kiss him? OR WHAT!

But instead, I took a deep breathe and calmed myself down. "So you see, I'm forewarning you, that I don't want to fall in love…"

"Me, too." he tonelessly replied. OUCH AGAIN.

"Darn. That's what I'm saying. Let's play safe here, ok? We can still avoid it— IT. You know what IT is…"

"By all means…" he said, his voice closer than before, I turned to look at him, closer to me, to my face, "…We should avoid IT…" Shit. I'm kissing him, he's kissing me—passionately. I thought we should avoid THIS? And I can't even stop by my own. Where's my thoughts? I'm like melting in his arms and by the end of it I was lying on the wet grass with him on top of me, staring directly at me. How can I resist on something— NO this is wrong.

I shove him away hard enough so he fell over on his back. I clambered up off the ground, my clothes and hair are dripping. "Weren't you listening to a word I said!" I yelled at him.

"I am listening. I just didn't agree!"

"Arrrggghhh!" I stalked off to the top of the precipice. He stood up and started to catch up on me. "Go away!" I yelled at him, louder and more furiously when on second thoughts, I want to ran back to him and kiss him again.

"Quit running, I'm not going to bite you!" he yelled back with a little humor on his loud voice.

"Well, I will if you went near me so GO AWAY!" he chuckled darkly. "You bastard! I hate you…"

"Watch out, you're going to fall!" he warned me. I'm walking backwards towards the cliff and below it is the loud rushing of waters.

"I'm falling…" I said through my own bitter laughter. Yes, I'm crazy. "You see, I'm so wretchedly in love with you, and I need to stop myself. And I need you badly…" my eyes dropped. "I need you to help me forget this stupid feeling that you gave me, or I gave myself…"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Be sure! We can't just stay this way forever Natsume! You need to tell me what you feel about me so I won't think of myself as a crazy being… Don't let me fall again for nothing more… Don't give me this feeling for me to believe…"

"Mikan—"

"…unless it's true. Make it real or take it all away…"

Silence followed. My eyes are hot but tears can't fall, and I don't know why. I'm too brave to say all of these, and what? He's a coward to left us hanging by this moment where unknown answers dwell?

"…I need answers…" I muttered.

"I'll give you answers…" He went nearer and embraced me. I can't get loose, I don't even want to. "…after all of this, after we get through this…"

**AiMi: Guys! I'm gonna give you a bonus for this chapter! YIPEE! I'm very touched by the reviews and comments you left me, so… as a token of my gratitude, I'll give you a little dramatic excerpt from Natsume's mind… I love you all =(^.^)=**

_Natsume's POV_

I held her in my arms, I don't even want to let her go. "…after all of this, after we get through this…" I whispered at her ears. I admire her courage, and the ways she holds her feelings. Why can't I be like her?

I want to tell her so badly how much I love her. But I'm cautious… because everything that will come out of my mouth will mean so much, and I'm afraid that I'd loose control…everything that I will say or do will make things more complicated. I can't make her fall in love with me… I can't.

But it's too late. This force between us just keeps pulling us together until we realized what this force is called. If I can only stay…

_Believe me Mikan, I want to stay, I don't want to go away, I don't want to let go of you… forever. _

_end of POV_

**AiMi:….ok, it's short… hehehhehe… I really made it short because the next chapter is out****à**

**Go check it out Guys! Going Under's getting closer to its end. Please continue supporting it! LAV YAH OL!**

review please...

**V**


	35. GOING UNDER

I can't really think of another title for this chapter...hehhehe... you can suggest if you want... okay?

Thanks guys! LAV YAH!

Credits to: Evanescence... sweet corn ...I'm eating sweet corn... haha... and Lifehouse too! and to **EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU!..**

thanks...=(^.^)=

**CHAPTER 35: GOING UNDER**

**

* * *

**

_Mikan's POV_

PRIORITY ONE: Forget what happened this afternoon. PRIORITY TWO: Get the key.

"Alright, remember the counts, three seconds and then bang!" Reddie instructed as I fastened the watch on my wrist. "Do you remember how you opened the room?"

"Yes, I twisted the hand of Ishgar, and the room opened." I answered him lamely.

"The key is on the room, at the center of the floor. You have to slice the portion of the marble to open it because we don't have enough time to look for the switch, we need to get the key at once. There are lasers all over the place, and an alice-detector there. The surveillance cam and all others were disabled." he sounded so casual, but never mind. Remember, he's not my priority!

"Ready… three… two…" I counted, "…one!" and splash! We need to dive to get to the tunnel under that museum because it is impossible to barge in using the main door. I unzip my suit and changed into the plain black one when we reached the tunnel. He zipped the back part for me and secured the communication devices attached to me.

"Who's on the back up?" I asked him—because he's not on the back up.

"Koko."

I nodded and gulped a bottle of water and started to chew bubble gums. "Thanks." I told him and then I started to walk away.

"Mikan…" he called out. I have to close my eyes to remember my 'priorities'. I need to stop myself from being impressed or touched. Geez. Suddenly, while I was still lost in my thoughts, arms just went around me with him at my back. I can feel his head buried on my right shoulder. "Be safe…"

I can't help but smile and be happy, although I keep telling myself that this ain't easy. "I will…" I told him and then he let go. I don't want to look back so I continued walking faster.

Koko was already in the location, with the devices installed expertly. I glanced at my watch to see that we're just right in time. In ten seconds this bomb will explode quietly and we will have our way inside. Koko will be my back up, while I was the one tasked to get the key. There's just the two of us because it's a fact that the lesser the entities, the cleaner the job. Others are given different tasks like Natsume and Permy.

"Fives seconds…" I declared. Four, three, two, one and bang! The whole square piece, cleanly and silently fell on the air balloon and we went up. Two guards on the round, Koko nodded at me and we hit the two at the same time, careful not to make a sound. As soon as the area was clear, he gave me the 'go-ahead' signal.

"Shit…" I muttered. Someone's calling at our room phone. Natsume connected a diverting device to me in case someone plans to intervene with our plot. He will go to the stakeholders' meeting tonight without me, and someone might think that I'm in the room, or he will tell them that I'm in the room. The virtual presence device was all that's in there, and we're not wrong that someone's gonna check on us.

"Cover…" I told Koko, who was setting up some gadgets.

"Got it…" he said.

"This is Hyuuga, may I help you?" I glanced around to see if we're clear.

"_Hello?" the other line sounded out. "Mikan? This is Dione. Natsume told me that you're not feeling well so I called you. I actually want to talk to you about something…"_

I faked a cough, "Uhm… maybe later, I really don't feel so good, I think I need rest. I'll join Natsume later and then I guess we can talk." I blinked at the liquid I dropped at my left eye then set-up my infrared monitor so I can be able to work through the darkness.

"_Alright then… But don't force yourself… You know, it'll be better if you rest for a bit, or exercise… Don't worry, I'll give Natsume a company…"_ I WANT TO FREAK OUT! SERIOUSLY! How dare she— Ugh!

"Relax, Mikan… you're too obvious!" Koko said with a low chuckle. I blushed, thanks to the darkness, that Koko can't see how much my face would want to explode in anger by now.

"Yeah… Thanks Dione… I'll hang up now…" and I did! Thank goodness that I'm not holding the phone or it is crushed by now. We continued creeping like cats in the dark hallway, until we reached the Egyptian room. Koko unlocked it easily and set up the devices again.

"Listen, you have to go there alone, ok?" Yeah, because I'm more skilled with the laser threads, fine. "The guards will patrol and make system checks in seven minutes. In three minutes, the key should be in your hands, two minutes to come back here. At my signal, we will use the other stairway in the south and jump down through the window. In there, we can teleport." I nodded in comprehension and readied myself. "Five minutes on the clock… Go…"

I thought this will be an easy task but no. I'm lucky that I'm focused and Koko is a bit skilled with our mission. If I'm not mistaken, Hotaru and the others on the lab can't communicate to us to avoid complications, so Permy, with a closer location will be my eyes on the top and close view of this area. There's more body twisting here, and splitting also.

"Raise your left leg higher, Mikan and don't move your head... Alright, slowly… lift your right leg and next, your left, support your weight with your hands…" I did just as she's whispering to my ears. "Good… tilt your head, thirty degrees. Nice… turn around but don't move your hands. Arms down, sixty-three degrees, Good…"

"Three minutes and forty seconds…" Koko said on the other line. I'm getting more nervous, shit, my hands are trembling.

"Relax girl… We'll be right there in less than one minute…" She's right… I'm done. "That's the square." she said. I kneeled down slowly and feel the floor.

"Now slice the floor with your laser knife…"

I slowly lifted up the thin marble tile and a plain wooden box appeared before me. Carefully, I slid the knife under it and I was not mistaken—the security switch is under it. I kept the switch intact my pressing the knife on it while I was lifting the box, then secures it to my front pocket. I reached for the gum on my mouth and pressed it on the switch while taking the knife away.

"Clever girl…"Koko remarked. "Now, two minutes and twenty-eight second, faster, Mikan…"

"Yeah…" I told him. In no time I was beside him, ready to leave.

"Guards are on the door! Use the door on the right!" Permy said in warning, tensed. I grabbed Koko's hands and reached for the door on our right.

"Shit, it's locked. Give me a key!" I hissed at him.

"No, we'll use this invisible spray and crawl our way out, ok?" he said and I responded with a nod. The next second, we're already invisible, and we're crawling out while the guards crashed into the room.

"They're patrolling?" I asked Koko while we're running.

"No, they were tipped." he replied still guiding to the south… "But I guess they still don't know about us so be careful with using your alice…" We took the stairs and reached the window where we will jump.

"Someone's behind you!" Permy screamed. It's too late. A big bulky guy, grabbed Koko and threw him to the other side of the room. I pulled my gun and aimed at him.

Another dark figure appeared and kicked my hand right at the exact time when I was about to pull the trigger. The bullet still flew out but it didn't make much damage on the bulky man. To my anger, I punched the other dark figure. A little fight between us followed but I prevailed. Koko also managed to stand up and shoot the guy.

I hurried to Koko and handed him the wooden box, "keep it safe…" I told him and he immediately secured into his invisible knapsack.

"Jump now!" Koko shouted with controlled voice when we heard footsteps heading to our direction. "We need to get separated, but remember, use your alice once you're out of this area!"

I jumped at once and fell on my foot. But I can't move—I can feel a gun pointed at the back of my head.

"Stand up…" a woman's voice instructed. I did what she told me. "You're such a stupid creature, aren't you? Give me back the thing you stole." she said. I coughed a short chuckle and swiftly turned around and slap her with much force to cause a stiff-neck; I twisted her hands until I can get hold of the gun and then pushed her on the ground by my elbow. She moaned in pain, geez… to brave to point a gun at me, thinking that I'm an ordinary thief. To my surprise, I recognize the face. It's Dione. What the— she's in the stakeholders' meeting right?

She screamed and guards started to be near us. I still can't use my Alice so stood up and kicked her on the stomach. _Bitch! That's for trying to steal my husband! SLUT! WHORE!_

The nearest mode of transportation is a motorbike. Too high for me, but I've got no choice so I used it and drove away.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Darn it… I was shot. I can feel blood pouring out of my body but I can't stop. Shit, where to? I'm not sure about the direction but I took the right street. Several black cars are following me now so I have to pull my own gun and shoot them. I lost my focus as I tried to escape them, several shots hit me again at my back and it's making me weaker… I don't think I can still go further. The road leads me to a cliff and it's my last option—to jump off and teleport.

I made the last twirl on the cylindrical of the motor bike and flew down splashing under the sea. My blood colored the water red and took the sharks' attention. Just in time as they're coming nearer, I was able to strip my black clothes and teleported anywhere my thoughts will lead me…

It's getting colder with me on the water and my undergarments were the only ones covering me. I think I'm running out of blood also, and it's getting harder to breathe. I can't keep myself underwater, but I don't have the strength to surface and take in some oxygen. It's like I'm drowning already, my eyes are weary and blurry…

Please, I don't want to die yet. Still, if this is my last breath, I'll hold it. I gathered my last strength to surface.

Air…

I can't keep going under…

I need air…

I breathed at once, gasped the air and held it long. My body's so weak, I even doubt if I can still use my teleportation. I felt something cold on my chest as I rested my body on the water, I touched it.

I can't help but smile; it's the necklace he gave me. Why on earth—

I can't die now… I closed my eyes, once again, I gathered my last ounce of strength to use my Alice and be where he is…

…if in case this will be my last time…


	36. almost

I updated this at once because, unfortunately, I will not update this week... huhuhuhuhu... I will be so occupied by the Y4IT congress in Up, so guys, enjoy! I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I touch **cqourvinus**(my laptop) when I'm back, ok? PROMISE!

Lav yah guys! Thanks for the wonderful comments and reviews!

disclaimer: **I don't own gakuen alice...huhuhuhuhu**

**precaution: OK… please be guided accordingly with this chapter… but I assure you… NOTHING will happen, for the sake of the Minors… I'm sorry for spoiling this a little… =(^.^)=**

**whahhahahaa…. but sure I NEED TO WARN YOU GUYS!**

**CHAPTER 36: ALMOST =)**

**

* * *

**

_Am I still alive?_

_Where am I?_

_I still feel cold and wet, my body's aching so badly, but I don't feel the pain of the gun shots. Maybe I was numbed by my death… Where am I?_

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

"_Mikan…" someone called my name. It's a man's voice, worried. Something warm touched my lips and blew breath on me, the air went through my throat to my lungs and I can feel water rushing out of my body. I coughed. "Com'on Mikan…" the voice called again. I tried to breathe._

_This scent… I know this scent. "Natsume…" I managed to sound out._

"_I'm here…" he said, inclining me to a sitting position so I can burp out the water and gas from my stomach. I coughed more. I tried opening my eyes to see his face scared to death, it flattered me. I reached my hands to touch his face and kissed him on the mouth. Not just a kiss, but a French kiss._

"_Let's get you up…" he said when our lips parted. It's like I regained another kind of strength after kissing him._

Its warm now and the soft scent of lavender is all I can breathe in. I twisted in position to burry my face and body on that warmth, when I noticed that I'm pulling myself closer to someone's body. My eyes popped out realizing that—He's sleeping beside me.

His arms are around me, under the same covers. Oh my GOD! I checked myself again; I'm wearing a plain white button-down shirt and black silky boxer shorts which are not mine. I have a panty, but no bra— and that's when I freaked out!

"What's wrong!" He's wearing a fitted black cami and cotton black pajamas. He hastily stood up and reached out to me but I already jumped up on the sofa on the corner of the room, hugging a pillow in front of me. "What have you done to me? You took advantage of my weak state last night!"

"What?" he replied with the I-can't-believe-you tone. My mouth is trembling and I can't find words to utter. "These are not my clothes…" I said.

"I lent you mine…" he said, closing his eyes as he massages his temples with his fingers.

"I have my own things… excuse me…" I told him sarcastically as I stare at his face which was obviously indicating his sleeplessness— and that's when it hit me.

"Hey pol—" he tried to speak but I teleported to him and hugged him, my eyes are starting to be watery.

"I'm sorry… I'm very sorry…" I can't look up at him but he didn't move. How silly of me to even accuse him! ARRRGGGHH! I'm such an idiot.

"Didn't I tell you to be safe, and you said that you will?" he sounded arrogant. Geez… he's mad at me.

Wait! Why would he be mad at me, and what do I care IF he's mad at me?

I pushed myself away but then he's the one who pulled me back to him to embrace me tighter. It left my mind blank for a minute. "You brat… How can you make me almost kill myself in worrying!" he said with his controlled voice. I can feel his broken breathing pattern on my head, it's so warm, I want to catch it and I thought I'm gonna cry but instead, he made me smile and hug him back.

I looked up at him, "I'm very sorry…" I said softly.

He leaned his head on my forehead, the tip of his nose brushing mine. I thought I was just joking about catching his warm breath, but then… it's like I'm really about to catch it now…

In the next second he was kissing me, and I'm giving him back the kiss, as much as I really wanted to. He held me closer, and I wanted it… I wanted to be close to him and never let him go. My knees were like marshmallows, I can't stand it any longer and we fell on the bed. His hands started to caress my face, down to my neck, my arms and it rested on my waist. I was brushing his soft raven hair and I can't think of anything anymore. I am still even sane? I am drowned by his scent and the thought of my want to have him, to never be apart from him. I successfully tugged his shirt off. Bare-chested, he pulled me closer. My shirt's buttons are starting to be undone, too, heat creeping all over my body. Is this really how it feels? Am I ready to do this? With him?

But I love him. I want him, more than anything now…

…and ok, I have the reason… BECAUSE I'M ALREADY MARRIED TO HIM! I can hear the other me, the insane one, laughing triumphantly inside.

"_Hey you two over there, moronic bastard and stupid brat…" _someone called over the earpieces. My inner laugh faded and turned into a growl.

I parted from his lips just to say, "…sssshit!" with my eyes tightly closed. Darn! These guys really… Tsk! I opened my eyes again to see Natsume with his 'drop-dead' handsome face, trying not to laugh, pressing his lips together until they disappeared. "This is shit…" I muttered, covering my face with my hands as I press them hard on my temples.

"Shit happens…" he said, half-laughing, as he caressed my face with the back of his hands. I lifted my gaze to him. Somehow I felt a pang of consciousness inside me when I remembered our position. I want to kiss him again, so I reached to touch his face and pull him back to me.

"_You can have a day off today, ok? Just free from tasks but not from the entire mission…"_

"HOTARU!" I finally screamed. Ok, I lost it! This is my moment—our moment. And were ALMOST there… Fine, we're just starting but GOSH! She shouldn't be ruining it! AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!

"_What?" _she answered back tonelessly.

"Just…" I stammered. What? Should I tell her to shut up on the background because I want to do something with Reddie? No—hell NO. "…ok, Just give… give us time to rest… ok? PLEASE!" I said.

"_Ok…" _she answered, obviously, with her mouth full.

Natsume already shifted to lie down on his side, looking at me. There's a pillow between us but I threw it away and roll over to reach his side. He smiled my favorite smile, its making me breathless. "Stop smiling…" I said helplessly.

He chuckled and wrapped me with his free arm. "D'you want me to frown and cry?" he asked.

"No. Don't say that."

"Ok…" he smiled wider. "So what about going out?" he asked again. Out? What? Like a date? He's asking me for a date? "What do you think?"

I smiled back, "Of course…" I told him, grinning wider as he pulls me for a light kiss on my lips.

"Don't be hasty…" he whispered, I can trace humor in his velvet voice. I pouted. "I am not…" I told him.

He chuckled darkly, "You're not? Well it looks like you are…" I can't help but laugh with him and look at him crazily.

Have I loved this man for so long, why did I realize it just now? I'm so stupid. How did I stand there alone when I was way better this way with him? And how did I fight the loneliness of losing someone when I can love again this much?

Because right now, he's everything, everything between us is everything. I need him, I need us badly.

He touched my closed eyes. "I love you…" he whispered, with the loveliest voice I've never heard before. I opened my eyes and looked at him straight. Ambivalence was all over me.

He loves me. It was all I wanted to hear…

"I love you too…"

"I know."

"Of course, I told you…" I chortled. I told him when we're screaming on the cliff with the pouring rain and all and I just told him that I love him, now. And even without words, he should have a clue of how much I'm freakin' in love with him.

"I knew it even before you said it loud yesterday…"

"What!" I exclaimed. I've never realized it as soon as these past few days… what the hell is he saying now?

"Remember when I was pestering you about what's positive?"

"Ruka tipped you off?"

"Of what?" he asked, face-blank. So it just means that he knows nothing about that stupid check-up results which Hotaru gave me.

"You don't know what's positive?" I asked him, confused now.

"No. Yes I was curious about it but all I know is that time, is that I wanted to confirm what you said the night before…" he muttered—then it dawned on me. That night when I was drunk… "So you remember now what you were talking about?" he teased me.

"I was saying that I'm not yet drunk…"

"Silly Mikan." he laughed. I'll admit, it's still creepy to hear him laugh but I like it—No, I love it. "You said you love me…"

I stare at him. I told him? "Why didn't you tell me, than—"

"Because I want to be the first one to tell you how much I love you…" he said, pressing his finger on my half-opened lips, I closed it… I can't say anything by now. "But unfortunately," he smiled again, "I lost to you yesterday when you busted it all out. Two thumbs-up for your courage to confess, I feel so gorgeous now…" I glared at him for that. Shameless bastard. But still I laughed with him. I can't believe that he can talk that way, my God! I'm so in-love!

I rolled to be on top of him and he received me with his embrace. Once again, I kissed him, lightly but passionately. I love him… and I'm falling more in love with him.

Just this one thing—

"So…" I started.

"Hm?" he responded, brushing stray locks from my face.

"What's our status?" I narrowed my eyes a little.

He smiled at me and brushed his nose on mine. "_**MARRIED**_."

…and we ended this chapter kissing…

* * *

**A/N: see? I told 'ya… hahahhahahhahahahaha…. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN… it almost happened but they should cut it… blame Hotaru….whahahahhahahahahahahahahah! Relax guys… it's just a story… hihi… But I love it… and thanks for loving it! I love you all…**

**This is a heck of a short chapter… I wrote it for almost a week, revising and retyping… WOW… hope you like it… and if you do… PLEASE… leave me some reason to smile… that's all I'm asking for…**

…**.please….**

**V**


	37. first Date

hi there everyone! I"M BACK AGAIN! I'm still so sleepy and tired from my long journey, but who cares? BUT IF I UPDATE GOING UNDER NOW, I know... so many would 'care' whahahha... thank you po!

I'm glad you enjoyed the last last chapter, I love that one too... but... IT's not the last chapter yet...wwwhihiihihihi...

**hey pretty()!** So I'm saying that the story isn't finished yet... there will be more, but the end is near...

Thanks again everyone! Please review... mwah!

* * *

"…_because I chose to love that person, so whatever happens, I should be ready with circumstances that will come up with my choice… no blaming, no holding back…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 37: FIRST DATE

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

"There you are brat…" a voice came from behind me, sounds a little exhausted and annoyed. I faced him with a wide grin. "I told you to wait for me there and—"

I cut him out, "Hey old man…" I sighed, he sounds like a dad who just found his lost kid. "Com'on! I got bored… It took you years throwing up and I just want to look around…" I told him in a rush. Reddie rolled his eyes, but I ignored his annoyance. I slid my arms in him and started to head to the nearby shaded table. We just finished the rides and I asked him to get a pass to a private movie house where you can choose the movie you ant to watch.

"What's that?" he inquired, looking at the box I'm holding.

"Uhm, just a present for us… I bought it…" I seated myself next to him on the bench for two and opened the box's lid revealing a camera.

"Such an old-fashioned gadget… You've got a very bad taste—"

"Hey, hey… don't underestimate my tastes on things and stuffs, because… you will be underestimating yourself…" I smiled at him. He scowled in response—just a normal reaction for a guy who's not immuned to roller coaster rides and throws up after it. I should say that he's really got a weak stomach under his six-packed-yummy abs. "Anyway, this is something interesting… It is but a single-use camera… but it records the sound with the image… it's cute… " I said, rotating the camera on my hand.

"It's lame… so lame, we could've just used my video-cam…" he remarked, eyeing the object.

"I want to have a photo in a frame—specifically our 'first-date' photo…" I said, stressing my points.

"You can save it in a flash drive or a disk…"

"Natsume…" I'm losing it…my patience. God! He's so hard-headed sometimes—or most of the times… "You can't frame your photograph if it's in a flash drive…" I raised the camera, trying to capture our scene. He frowned at me, and I have to encourage him to smile. "Just one smile… please…" I asked him, pleading with those puppy-teary-eyes.

"Ok, but not with those eyes, please…" he replied and I chuckled in victory and kissed him on his cheek.

"'K…"

_Click. Flash._

The photo came out. "Perfect!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in felicity. He looked at the photo then to me and smiled. I took the picture and kept it in my wallet. "It's actually my birthday present to you…" I told him.

"It's not my birthday…" he answered back. Well it's not his birthday, it was two weeks ago, twenty-seventh of November.

"It's a late birthday present…" I smiled at him. "I want us to have a souvenir of our first date…" I smiled wider, but he gave me back a bitter smile. I don't know but something inside me just… it… it's like I felt pain or something. "Is there something wrong? Are you fine?" I inquired.

"Nothing…" he smiles reassuringly. "Now what can I give you for your birthday?" he asked suddenly. Whoa, my birthday's still a month away, what's up with that?

"You know you can save it for New Year…" I told him.

He shrugged. "I want to give it to you now… and maybe I can give another one on New Year…" he insisted. Just then, a little girl passed with an ice cream on her hands. Idea…

"I want a strawberry sundae…" I said. He grinned. "…with cherries on top…" I added.

"What a hag!"

"Hey, I'm not a hag!" he stood up, tapping my head.

"Stay here and I just said 'here'" he firmly said.

"Yes, sir…" I answered him obediently and he went away to get my birthday present.

"WHOA!" I flinched, throwing my hands to cover my mouth in surprise! "Loraine…" I acknowledged the person who just showed up in front of me, almost causing me this heart-attack. I wasn't even aware that she's here.

"Nice to see you two having a good time…" she remarked, eyeing me straightly as she sits at the bench across me. "I can see you're taking things seriously now, huh?"

I don't know what's up with her but I can sense doubt, suspicion and warning all at the same time in her low voice. "We're taking things seriously…" I told her calmly.

"Oh! I know…" she said, folding her arms on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "…Like the mission, including the marriage-thing, am I right?" Shit, she knows…

I shook my head lightly, "I don't know what you're saying… Did you just hit some vodka or something?" I tried to divert her, but she's firm on her ground.

"Don't get me wrong Mikan… I can look stupid on the outside but not on my inside… We're all actors and actresses, and I've just confirmed your existence…" I was taken aback… She's a Z, she's an enemy. "…and congratulations with the key…" she added, straightening and standing up, "Oh, and by the way… you might want to know something important about your beloved husband before taking things heavier." she said with her back at me, but she turned to face me. "I should greet you an advance condolence…" she grinned darkly, giving me goosebumps and then she left. What the hell did she just say?

"Strawberry sundae with cherries on top… Whoa, polka, you're as white as your bones, what happened?" Natsume blurted out in a rush, I even flinched upon hearing him from behind me. He stared at me for long and touched my face, I felt his warm touch but my heart still thumps nervously, like I've got some bad precognition.

"No… no… I'm fine" I answered him with a fake smile.

"Here…" he handed me the strawberry sundae. He's got a chocolate flavor, and we started to eat. I need to forget Loraine—including all that she said. If they're planning something bad, I will prevent that to happen. I can't let anything happen to us, we will succeed in this! I know we will.

Natsume started to cough. I felt goosebumps again. "Hey…" I tapped his back. He smiled back but he's covering his mouth with a hanky.

"I'm fine… I just…" he said in between his barking. "…really, I'm fine, don't worry…" he immediately folded the hanky and slid it to his pocket. I feel so tensed that I can't take off my attention to everything he's doing, observing him carefully. I lifted my gaze to his face, and was taken aback to see—

I reached out to wipe the blood from under his nose but he caught my hand and wiped it with his own. "I guess it's just the hot weather and the silly rides…" I can sense fakeness on his chuckle. What's wrong with him? Suddenly, everything became so suspicious... "Hey… what's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

"I should be the one asking you that question…" I said lamely.

"Nothing's wrong…" He said, taking in a spoon of chocolate hot fudge. "…and don't give me that face…It's annoying…" he smiled, pinching my right cheek. I smiled back. God, I'm so over-reacting.

"Ne, Natsume… would you like to tell me about last night? What happened?"

"You almost cut my finger…" he swallowed the dessert.

"I thought I was dead…" I told him, my heart was like gripped tightly. The thought of him being left behind without knowing how I felt for him makes my veins burst in pain.

"You can't be…" I lifted up my gaze to him. "I placed Imai's alice stone in that necklace just in case, and you unknowingly used it…" he said, I touched the necklace and saw that the green lining around the star was gone. It was Subaru-nii's alice stone then…

"You made this one?" he nodded in response. Ok, that's just so sweet…

"Then I think you used your last strength to teleport to anywhere near me, and that's how I found you… I was following you through that necklace…" he said, and the thought hit my head—

"Is this a GPS?" I asked him, toying the star pendant with my fingers.

"Sort of…" he smiled and took another spoonful of fudge. "And then, I asked Shouda to help me with your clothes, so I hope it's clear to you that I saw nothing of those covered parts, ok?" he raised is open hands in surrender, blushing and I laughed at that.

"Yeah… sorry for that…"

"You should also apologize for seducing me and for attempting to take my virginity away…"

My jaws dropped. "Oh no, you can't be serious…"

"What?" he sounded out, half-laughing, "Com'on, who's the pervert now?" he teased.

I laughed at him, a deadly laugh that my tummy hurts already. "You said you're a virgin…"

"I am…" he firmly stated and I have to laugh again. "Stop laughing, polka dots…" he said, glancing around.

"You can't be… I mean, ugh! This is crazy! With that looks of yours?" I blurted out. I noticed other people around was looking our direction. I lowered my tone, "Don't tell that you're still uncircumcised." I am laughing hard now, I can't help it.

"Shut up brat! I am and I can't believe that we're talking about this…" he hissed, his face was as red as his eyes.

"Me too. This is crazy!" We laughed.

"So…" he started as soon as we recovered from laughing, "You're saying that I'm too hot to still be virgin?"

Wow… how shameless! "I didn't say that… Understand that you look so perverted that I can't believe what you just blurted out… by the way, how many girlfriends have you—"

But he cut me, "I didn't engage into any relationship before…"

"Really?" Wow… I can't believe this guy! He's smart, gorgeous and pretty rich and girls are screaming over his handsome face on the cover of Cosmopolitan and Times… and now he's telling me that he's never been in a romantic relationship with anyone? "Not even with a gay?" I sounded out without thinking. He glowered at me. "Sorry…" I apologized, smiling crazily. "Ok, so tell me, how many girls have you been in love with?"

"Tell me…" he seriously said, "How many are you?"

I was taken aback. Wow, that was deep. But then… not until I realized it… I blushed.

"So were watching 50 first dates after this…" I went back to my euphoria. I shouldn't be ruining my first date with someone's silly warnings and silly thoughts about my bastard-husband's virginity.

"Uh-huh…" he nodded. "It'll be twenty minutes from now…" he said, looking at his watch.

"I've seen that movie already, it's good… funny and romantic…" I shook my head, softly laughing as I remember Henry played by Adam Sandler doing anything everyday just to get Lucy's (Drew Barrymore) attention, trying if she can remember that he's her boyfriend.

"Me too…" he said, smiling widely with me. "So why did you choose that movie anyway? We can choose other newer movies, you know…"

"I love it…" I look up smiling at the nice view of the sparkling sea in front of me—it looks like the setting of the movie, then I turned to look at him. "…the way Henry tries everything even if it's like hopeless, and the way he makes Lucy fall in love with him everyday… and she finally decided to forget him completely, not to be a hinder to his future, because he has a future that she will never have… She did forget him, but the vague memory and her love for him were there inside her heart… And Henry could've lived miserably for the rest of his life if he didn't come back." He was looking at me all this time with his dreamingly red eyes. I smiled at him and he did too. "But he came back, because the only future he knows by then is a future with Lucy…"

"He's kinda pathetic, but he's great…" he remarked.

"I think it is Lucy who's pathetic because she tried to hold him back. It's not right to hold back someone's feeling for you, when it'll only hurt you both…" I threw him a meaningful glance he looked back with something in his eyes. "Look at Edward and Bella; they almost died doing so…"

"So if you're Henry, you will still chase after her even if you know that there's no future—even if you will not be in her memory the next day?"

"Yes… I will not let her hold me back, I won't give up… because I know how it feels to hold back your feelings, and the heavy weight of regret when the time comes that you can't make use of what you feel because he's gone… It's because he loves her so much that he didn't give up…" I answered his question, but I saw guilt in his eyes. "So if you're Lucy, and I'm Henry, will you ask me to stop loving you?"

He looked away from me to the sea and sighed. "Well it'll be hard, but it's a million times as painful to those whose trying to lessen the effect of their loss to the ones they love. They're taking precautions, so that it'll be easier for the others to live the next day without them. And by any means, if I'm Lucy, I should do that, because I can't ruin someone else's life by contaminating it with my crap life's loss—"

"I am ready for my life to be contaminated, if I'm Henry…" I cut him off. He's got a point, but not as big as mine. "…because I chose to love that person, so whatever happens, I should be ready with circumstances that will come up with my choice… no blaming, no holding back…"

He smiled at me, "You're just as hard-headed as always…"

"Darn it… I just love you…" I chuckled, blushing. He still looks at me meaningfully. "And I could've regretted it if I died yesterday without telling you and making you feel how much I love you…" I gave him a sincere look. And even now, I don't know what will happen to us here, and there's this weird feeling that concerns me with him…

He then kissed my forehead. Pain and happiness is all over me as I watch the platinum band around my ring finger… I closed my eyes…

…_whatever happens… _


	38. mistake

this one's breaking me as I write this up...gosh...

* * *

"**_What are the things that I want to say just don't coming out right… I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning; I don't know where to go from here…_**

**_Something about you now, I can't quite figure out…Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right…"_**

* * *

CHAPTER 38: MISTAKE

**

* * *

**

"_All set. At exactly two a.m. the moon will be in its fullest." _Hotaru said through my earpiece. _"The key?"_

"I have it now…" I said checking the things we will need one-by-one. "Ok, crack the numbers… 8-29-42" I told her, I can see Natsume's silhouette contrasting the setting sun on the beach. He's setting up the tent. 8-29-42 was the number he saw engraved on a rock when he dived when we first surveyed the island. "It can't be a name or something… isn't it?"

"_No… It's a zodiac sign. I studied the book Orte wrote. He described the door as a coded door, and the clue was the numbers…"_

"So what is it? 29 is read as Ni-ku, and 8 is Ya… when you put them together, it'll be Ni-Ku-Ya, which means butler, and 49 is dead… 'dead butler'…" I shook my head. "…makes no sense." I added.

"_No, Mikan, listen… The numbers refer to the corresponding number of the Japanese playing cards, Mizuka and Orte used to play cards when they were still together… count off: I RO HA NI HO HE TE CHI…"_

"… so number eight is 'chi', 29 is 'ya' and 42 is 'shi'… 'chi-ya-shi'…" I tried my luck… still I can't interpret it.

"_You say them all backwards, it's shi-ya-chi…"_

"Fish… Pisces!" I exclaimed like I won the lottery. Gosh! This is so mind-bugging… We're so lucky to have geniuses in the team. I sighed, "Thanks Hotaru…"

"_By the way brat… what's up with you and the bastard?" _she suddenly asked, I flinched, but I smiled. Now how should I tell her?

"Uhm… I…" I sighed heavily, Hotaru waited patiently for my answer. "Ok, we're on the next level…"

"_I knew that'll happen..." _she said calmly and the sighed. _"But Mikan…"_ she trailed off.

"What?"

"_No, never mind… just be careful… ok?" _

"Yeah, I will… Thanks again, love yah!" and I hung up.

We're back on the mission now. First things first, we should get the moon flower before anyone can get it and give them supreme powers, especially Luna's team. We also got an info that the ESP from the past will arrive tonight, that's another major-major problem. I pressed my index and middle fingers on my temples, looking at the gathered data set on before me. Fighting them will never be avoided, and we have to survive that… Anyway, the back ups will arrive later tonight while we cover the moon-flower-thing.

"So it's the fish then…" He said, appearing to next to me on the sand. I stretched my legs and placed my weight on my hands behind me.

"Yeah, that's what I got from them…" he took the paper and scanned it seriously. He's pale.

"You know you can just back me up, I'm ready for this mission…" AGAIN! Here we go again…

"Natsume," I rolled my eyes at him, "Is it to protect me or is it your pride?"

"You're misunderstanding—"

"For peace's sake, I'm not…" I blurted out, sitting up straight and raising my hands. "We're partners… And I know I can do it… We'll do it together okay?" I told him. Since yesterday, when we received the priorities, he's been insisting on taking me out.

"It's just that… I know them, polka… I know what they can do, and I don't want them anywhere near you…" he said, his sight is away—very far away.

***NATSUME's Flashbacks

_(late night)_

"_Mom, you don't need to go…" a boy of about thirteen said, pulling on her mother's clothes as the woman strides her way out of the door._

"_Natsume, darling… I need to negotiate with them… I need to get Rei back. But baby, don't tell anyone about this, or we'll all be in danger." She whispered to him, kissing him on his forehead. "I'll be back with your brother… Watch over dad and Aoi ok? I love you…" then she left him._

_(next morning)_

_The boy woke up at the sound of a wailing child in the corner where he fell asleep, sitting, waiting for his mother to arrive. He rushed to where the sound was, and was filled with terror seeing the woman he was waiting for on a bed, lifeless._

_He took her cold hands and cried bitterly. His dad was furious, crying with her sister, but he saw no trace of his kidnapped brother. In short, he was not saved._

_Something from her mother's hand fell on the floor, a star necklace, with different stones—alice stones, he picked it up and her voice filled his thoughts…_

"_I love you…" the voice said, it was her mother's, it was weak and sad. "They won't give Rei back, unless I give them my alice, or your alice. But I won't allow that to happen… Be safe, please… take care of Daddy and Aoi, and Rei… get him back… don't let them get my last alice stone, nor your alice stone… Tell them I love them… so much… goodbye, my loves…" and the voice faded…_

_***_END OF NATSUME'S FLASHBACKS

"Promise me that you'll always be safe, no matter what…" he suddenly said, shaking my thoughts.

"Whoa, Reddie, chillax… ok? We will be fine…" I assured him. I just noticed how tensed he is everytime were talking about this.

Silence filled the air as the sun totally went down and stars took over the whole cloudless sky. I'm getting nervous too. But thinking that I will be with him… it's like the fear was chased away. I lie down on the sand and hummed a tune with the crickets on the background. He's still looking blankly in the space in front of him. I just noticed that he's getting paler everyday. What's up with him? I mean, people who're in love got some pink flush on their skins…

"Why don't you sing with the crickets?" I tried to distract him, chuckling. He looked at me with those expressionless face and eyes, I brought my face back to its normal state. They're making me nervous...

But finally! He smiled again. "Sing?" he echoed. I nodded at him, smiling a pretty smile. "What song?"

"Anything…" I said, waiting.

"I don't sing…"

"Oh com'on…" I twisted, so that I will be facing him. Half of my body is inclined, supported by my angled arms. Why do I have this want to look at him, like a look-all-you-can-thing. It feels so weird. He looked up at the starry sky, his pale skin still impresses me. Finally he sighed and rested his chin on his arms and started to sing a familiar song. "Stop." I said. I can't understand the lyrics because it's a Latin song but I finally recognized it—No Me Ames. Oh no… not that song… "Next song please…" I chuckled.

"I'm not an iPod" he told me, shaking his head with his shiny hair going with his movements and that crooked smile planted on his lips. Oh my God! Where's all the oxygen in here? I can't breathe…

"Just sing… I want to hear your voice…" I pleaded. I really got this bad feeling inside me… I just can't understand it… He started to sing again and I can imagine a rondalla being played on the background, this time, from Ronan Keating…

…soft, warm, but painful…

…_and the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning…_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart…_

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her_

_Did I try in every way to show her everyday, she's my only one…_

_And if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without me…_

_Is the love I gave her in the past, would that be enough to last,_

_if tomorrow never comes…_

It was like some hand was tightly clutching my heart that I can't breathe—every lyric of the song hit me… But why on earth would he sing such song even if he's singing You and Me right now, looking at me. Am I missing something here? Is he hiding something or wants to tell me something in an indirect manner?

Loraine's words came back, _"Oh, and by the way… you might want to know something important about your beloved husband before taking things heavier with him…"_

"Natsu—"

He suddenly went near and kissed me. I can't help but give it back, but I really feel something painful even in the way he kisses me. He touched my lips with his finger

"Do you love me?" I asked him sincerely. He rested his forehead on mine for a while and later kissed it. All I know now is that I'm sitting here next to him with my head resting on his chest, listening to his uneven heartbeat. My eyelids are getting heavier now. "You keep giving me this weird feeling… and you won't tell me anything about you" I paused, holding back my tears. "You won't go somewhere and leave me behind, right?" I hysterically asked him, I can't lift my head to see his face. He's in control, holding me tightly like he's got no plan to ever let me go. Something's starting to ache inside me. "Don't leave me…" I helplessly sounded out. He didn't say anything in return but he pulled me in a tighter embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere…" he whispered to me. "Whatever happens…"

My eyes closed. They're so heavy that I can't open them, plus, he's softly singing something again, something like… "…I would want just one wish: to kiss your quiet mouth and trace steps with my fingertips…" I lost to drowsiness, but still, I held him close, I'm not gonna let him go… never…

I woke up alone inside the tent. Where is he? I looked at my watch—it's one twenty-seven in the morning. I sighed. Better get up, since we need to get on the island at two. I took my bag and started to change my clothes, which was done in less than five minutes.

Where's that bastard? We need to go now… Darn.

Suddenly, I heard voices from a distant. I recognized Natsume's voice so I went near it, unnoticed. I listened, no, eavesdropped to his conversation with another guy whom I later recognize as Tono-senpai.

"Leave with Mikan now…" senpai said, fixing something in his overall black suit. He's also ready for the mission.

"No." Natsume coldly replied. "I will do this… and don't dare to stop me."

"Are you thinking? You know what will happen, right, if you'll—"

"I know… It's clear to me from the very start…"

"Was it clear to you… that you will hurt someone if that thing happens…" Tono-senpai said. His face and tone was so serious, and seriously, I can't, I mean, I don't understand what the hell are they talking about except from the fact that senpai wants Natsume to 'butt-out' in this mission. "You've done enough… Go and rest…"

"NO." Natsume firmly said. "This all concerns me—"

"And Mikan doesn't concern you?" Whoa, why am I included there? But Natsume only fixed his eyes on the ground. I waited for his answer.

"Yes, she concerns me." he finally said, and then he looked up at Tono-senpai. "Look, I was stupid… But it was a mistake to let myself fall in love with her, and to make her fall for me… I should've… thought twice or thrice or many times, but I…" he said, and I heard it all. My knees weakened… Mistake? Am I a mistake for him? A trouble? And all we had IS a mistake?

"I warned you…" it was senpai's voice. "Does she know about this?" he added. Something big and heavy is forming in my throat now, I can't breathe. It's like I've been betrayed or something worse than that. How can he do this to me? I trusted him, I—

No… I was a stupid brat all this time! Stupid! I'm stupid! Tears are starting to run down my cheeks, hot against my cold skin. I fell… I fell for him, I'm so stupid! I'm pathetic! I shouldn't have bothered myself with love when I was aware that it will not last… when I know it from the very start. I'm a moron. I shook my head, disappointed with myself.

"I don't have the courage to tell her, even to say… goodbye…" I watch him, my tear-filled eyes as he shook his head slowly. Why does he have to do this to me? …to us? What the hell's going on? Why does he have to leave? "In case… you know…" Natsume trailed off… He'll leave after this, and I am nothing but a mistake... "take care of her…"

"Stop this nonsense Natsume!" Tono-senpai said through his gritted teeth. "Think! You can't just lea—"

"I won't be moved…" he said.

"…_I'm not going anywhere… Whatever happens…"_

They're all lies…

So he's got plans in which I am not even included.

It's all nothing… NOTHING but a mistake…

A mistake.

My timer beeped now. Forget it… I have a mission. I teleported to the place—that place where our first mistake of falling for each other happened—the gates of the moon island.


	39. apart

**Why AREN'T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND REVIEW ANYMORE?**

**iT'S so heartbreaking!**

**I feel like I don't want to update this until some of you review again, but I LOVE YOU ALL that's why I'm updating... Yeah... but I don't think you still love me... but I really hope you still do... :((**

**Anyway.. to those who still left me comments, thank you very much...**

**This chapter will be a little longer than the others, since we will be ending GOING UNDER soon... very soon.. maybe 4 last chapters are next and then tsooouuukkk! We're done.. huhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... and the next chapters will be longer too. So here it comes... Chapter 39...**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Gakuen ALice, because if 'ever' I do, I will not kill Yuka. HUHUHUHUHUHU :((**

_**I still love Higuchii... Dude, you're still the man!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 39: APART**

SPLASH! It was a smooth dive to get to the bottom of the pond. It's deep that I had difficulty looking for that big rock. Finally, I saw it. The zodiac seals were vague so I have to use Sakurano-nii's intuition alice to find the Pisces sign, and I got it. This one is a piece of cake, I think. I pushed the rock where the seal was and the wall of rocks collided. I hurried and swim faster in the open tunnel, dark and colder. A light finally showed up at the end of this passageway, giving me a hint that I can finally surface and take in true air.

After about two minutes, I finally reached the light and aimed to surface myself. I gasped for air as I strip the oxygen tubes from my head. But instead of air, I took in the most splendid sight I've ever seen in my life—a paradise.

Flowers of jewels and jade leaves, the soft chime melody fills the air, and everything was absolutely out of what my mind can imagine. Everything is shining, glittering under the moon's light softly and harmonious! I tried to touch a ruby rose, and in an instant, flashbacks which were not mine rush in my head like snapshots from video clips of different times.

There's a woman with long blonde hair, shiny and beautiful with a tall man, lean and dark-haired, smiling and obviously happy. They walk around the place and the man would gather her in his arms and kiss her. He puts a flower on her hair and then everything became blurred. In the next scene, the man was beside her, he was sweating and coughing blood as the woman sits quietly and calmly beside him. She closed her eyes and the next second, they were filled with beautiful yellow flowers around and she holds the most beautiful of among all of them on her hands. Its shining, with a silver lining, I can't fully describe its beauty. Then she took his hands and kissed it, tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks as a stone appeared after a glow of light. Her face's glow disappeared, and she lied down by his side and became pale, and cold…

"_Mikan, are you there?" _Hotaru's voice snapped me out of the visions. _"Mikan, answer me if you can hear me…"_

"I am here. Hotaru…" I answered her, but still hysteric with what I just saw. "I saw it… I saw what happened to Mizuka and Orte. It was tragic…" I said with my eyes closed, chasing the drama away. I can't help but be guilty. At least, she'd done something for her love, even if it's her life. But me? I suppressed my feelings when Kaname told me to, living in guilt everyday until and after he died. I am useless. And now, I'm a mistake.

"_Listen, Mikan… Everything on that island turns to ashes once you get them out of there. You heard it ok? EVERYTHING…" _I nodded in comprehension. But I noticed that Hotaru's a little tensed. _"The one she used was a different from the other moon flowers, and it will be the reverse effect if we will not use that special one. You have to use your intuition to find that, because we can't let them get the real one, ok?"_

"Hotaru what's wrong? You sound so tensed…" I said, starting to look for the 'real' moon flower.

"_This is crap, but I need to tell you anyway…" _she started. _"They figured out that we're there on their territory and the tension started. They knew that you stole the key and you're there… Loraine dropped you, but she's dead now…"_ I froze in horror. _"So be careful, we're preparing now to leave and back you up there. Your mother's there, with Naru and Shiki-san…Koko was badly injured, he's a loss… it will be hard to spy on their minds now. So hurry up, please, be careful, be safe… And if you get that flower, immediately give it to me or to Natsume, and not to anyone else, understand?"_

"Why on earth should I give this to the bastard?" I interrupted her. I don't want to hear his name, leave alone see him.

"_Bastard?"_ she echoed, extremely surprised. _"Why on earth did you suddenly call him 'bastard' when you're on 'the next level' now?"_ How dare she emphasize those words… ARG!

"It's not the issue now, Hotaru… okay? Fine, I'll give it to him!" I said, biting my lower lip in annoyance. For hell's sake, I'm not in the mood to tell stupid stories about my own stupidity. But darn I don't want to see him… I don't think I can look at him—because I want to hate him. I want to forget that I love him… Because I'm a mistake… And he's going to leave even if he said that he's not going anywhere!

HMP! Whattah bastard!

Ok, no time to debate with my stupid self—

"_He needs it…" _Hotaru snapped all of a sudden. I froze. "_He badly needs it that's why you need to give it to—"_

TOOT—TOOT—TOOT—TOO—

The line was broken. What happened? "Hotaru? Come in, Hotaru!"

"_You have to talk to her in person, my not-so-innocent girl…"_ A familiar voice on the other line answered. _"But I guess it'll be impossible now…" _it trailed off,_ "since— I won't allow anyone of you to live further than today…"_

"Devil Bitch…" I replied calmly, concentrating. This voice—its Luna's Koizumi's voice!

She laughed heartily at my words _"Well, if that's what I am… Anyway, Mikan, you may want to greet your mother? Oh! I can do it for you…"_ and then there's my mom's voice, screaming, but I can't understand anything from what's she's saying. My God! What should I do?

"Don't dare hurt her, you witch or you'll be dead!" I threatened her but she just laughed again.

"_Seriously, can you do it?"_

"And why not?"

"_Ohh… you can't! You can't just kill me, dear… because you will give me that moon flower in exchange of your mother's freedom… "_

"You wish… I'll never EVER give it to you!" I'm hyperventilating now that I need to squat on the ground and take in air to still be able to move.

"_Let's make a deal, little girl." _I listened, _"You have something I badly need, and I have the people more precious to you… You give me the flower, I'll give you back your stupid mother and your gay teacher… and I'll spare you from death… What can you say?" _she said, but I can't say anything now. My mind is all blank, I can't decide! I need to cam down… I need to talk to anyone… To Hotaru, or Tsubasa… _"Can't decide yet? Fine!" _she snapped. _"I'll give you five hours to decide… that's your ultimatum…" _she hang up.

Shit! I run my fingers on my head, hard and tight, trying to extract the pain and confusion on my head. This is hell! Ugh!

But as I brood with my darn luck, a soft light caught my attention as the moon shone down on it. A flower mystically bloomed before my very eyes. There were sparks like that of a firework glittering in the sky and the beauty of it was overwhelming. I reached for it, touched it. And I knew at once—this is the one!

I took out the crystalline dish inside my bag and placed it there and marked it with a red dot. I took another flower and placed it in another container but I didn't put a mark on it, just for back-up.

Now what should I do? Give this to the bastard or go and get my mom?

Darn. This is just so head-breaking.

I concentrated as hard as I can to teleport to the main land. And as lucky as I am right now, I was immediately welcomed by gunshots!

I teleported again to a dark alley where I can finally breathe… this is insane. But sheesh that was close.

"Hiding?" a voice said. I lifted my head to see a silhouette of a person nearing me. I prepared my stance, certain that I cannot trust this person—because I can never trust Dione Riveras.

What the hell! I can't use my nullification!

"Curious?" she asked, tilting her head with a teasing face that makes me want to tore her into pieces. "Well, since I'm just gonna kill you, I'd better tell you another amazing fact about me…"

I laughed at her, and it made her look insulted. Is she kidding me? "Amazing? You think that there's something amazing about you? DUHHHH!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I can't…" I told her, smirking. Yeah… it reminded me about him—that asshole. And while bullying her to divert her attention, I made my hand creep into the bag to get the dishes where the moon flower ashes are. I took it and placed it into my pocket.

"Ok… I'll just _make_ you shut up… forever." and she charged so fast that to my surprise, the other dish fell with me on the ground. Darn, which one was that? And it's so far I can't reach it… She's making her way to get it so I teleported at once, but she did too. Her feet stamped on my hand before I can hold it. "You know what? I can copy the alices that are used around me… That's how amazing I am…" she said.

Copying alice? So all her alices are just copied? THIS IS UNFAIR! I need to defeat her without using my alice… but how?

She finally picked the dish and shook it triumphantly while looking down at me. Her feet still pressing down on my hand, hard enough to make me wince, "Well I thought you're a tough girl, huh, Mikan? What, should I kill you now? Poor thing…"

I took a knife on my leg and stabbed her feet and she jumped as she screamed in pain. "Bitch!" I hissed. "I'm not a so-so, sorry for you…" and I charged at her as fast as I could, holding tightly on the knife. She took out her gun and shot me but I dodged it by teleporting to get on her back. But still she's fast enough change her position and caught my hand and could've broken it if I didn't kick her on the stomach. I can't teleport, sure if I do, she'll be copying my alice… and that will look like I'm opposing a mirror in a rock-paper-scissor game, and wait until I win. DUMB!

As fast as I can I tried to hit her. I scored, and she scored but still I can't take the flower's ashes from her. Geez… where the hell did she put that thing… I need to get that! I caught her hand and twisted it, pressing my elbow on the part on her back where I stabbed her earlier, making her blood rush out from her. "Give it back to me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I?" she asked me, panting while smiling like a devil. "When all my dreams are in there and your dearest husband's alice stone?" What did— "All my life… I'm only asking for a true existence, because I don't have that. When Luna conceived her daughter, she used Kounji's alice stone, and as a result, her daughter was cloned instead of her. Her daughter has the alice that can devour someone's life, and I have the alice that can copy another alice, but I'm smart, even in my fetal state. I copied her and devoured her, instead of me being consumed by her. That witch should thank me for saving her life…her daughter could have devoured her also." and she smiled darkly. Oh-my-gosh! I can't believe this! She's not Luna's daughter at all… I strangle her more and she choked.

"Every other time, I'll be dying, because I don't really exist here, and that's when I became dependent to her—she sucked souls for me… thinking that I was her beloved daughter."

"How can you ever think that she's not your mother? She carried you for months—"

"Because she's never been a mother to me! All she thought about was revenge for Kounji's lost and her misfortune; because all she taught me was hatred, and it made me bitter all my life! You don't understand this because you got it all Mikan… You don't know how it feels to wake up with all the hate in the world!" she screamed, crying. I am really sorry for her… really. I never thought that she's like this…

And since I was touched, my grasp on her loosened and that's when she took the opportunity to detangle herself from me, teleport to the gun and aimed at me. But in a blink of an eye, a car just took the whole space of the alley and took me in. Dione's bullets hit the back windshield of it, fire started and the next thing was Dione standing in the middle of the road, she was holding this big flame on her hand, with angry eyes. I can't move… I'm frozen. The car made an abrupt halt in front of her.

"Give me your alice stone, Hyuuga and I'll give you my side of the deal." She shouted. My eyes widened to realize that sitting next to me on the driver's seat was Reddie. I turn to look at him, but his face was calm and serious, and all that I feel right now is horror and fear. Anything could happen now… Death can happen to us… now.

"When I say go, teleport anywhere, understand?" he said without looking at me. I nodded, still facing the terrible situation before us. But logic hit me—if I teleport, Dione would do the same and she will be following us. But the fire's getting worse, and if we stay here, we'll be burned. "GO!" he instructed and the next thing I knew, we're on a dark, cold room. I know that he's still with me, I can feel his warmth.

"Idiot… why did you take me with you?" he said with his low, cracked voice.

"Why me?" I managed to sound out.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah? And do you expect me to leave you there and get burned?" I asked him sarcastically. I can't see his face but I detached myself from him at once when I realized the nearness of our distance.

"You should've left me there…" he said coldly.

"Right… Like you leaving me…" I replied, much more _coldly._

"Mikan—"

"That's fine Hyuuga. I'm ok, I'm over it. I know… I'm a mistake and—" and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Would you let me finish first?" he demanded. I bit his hand.

"OUCH!" he hissed. "BRAT!"

"BASTARD!" I retorted.

He sighed. "Just…what on earth are you saying?" he asked, but I'm not in the mood to answer since I felt the pain of a gunshot at my back but I suffered in silence. "I told you… I'm not going anywhere—"

"Like I would _still_ believe you?" I snapped at his face. "What am I really to you, Natsume? A wife-for-a-mission or a mistake? Yes, I heard it all… and to tell you, I don't need you to tell everyone to take care of me when you're gone, because I'm used to being left behind, being alone… thanks for the concern anyway…" Maybe the pain inside is worse than the pain at my back. I seems like there's a big watermelon stuck on my throat, it's so hard to breathe.

"Listen Mikan—" I pushed him. I'm not going to listen to him any further. This pain is just too real. If he leaves, then he's gone… and I'll be alone… again. "…Maybe it's better this way… hate me… go ahead…"he said. I gritted my teeth in whatever I'm feeling right now. I know I'm being childish, I don't even want to listen to him. It's just too hard to let go of the resonance between us, of the pleasant dreams I have with me. "But you're not a mistake… you got it all wrong…" tears started to flow from my eyes, and I have to press my lips together to suppress the painful cry. "Loving you was the best thing I've done in my whole life, and leaving you would be the worst, most stupid and supreme idiocy that I will do…"

"Then don't do it… Don't leave me…" I cried helplessly. "…please…"

He went nearer, reached for me in the coldness and darkness, and held me. "Don't let me go…" I pleaded again, but he just kissed my forehead and embraced me tighter, "I love you…" he whispered.

Somewhere deep inside me, his feelings are pouring like a rainstorm. No words can ever describe how it feels… In my whole life, I've never felt anything like this trembling and wavering kind of feeling…

"Believe me, even for this time please… I don't want us to be apart..."

He finally released me, but this time, he's a little tensed. I also heard the footsteps near our position. He went to my back and used an alice stone to heal my wound, he felt it… "Now when I say go, teleport to a safer place, find Hotaru and the others and get back your mom and Naru as safe as possible…" he said in a rush, covering my mouth with his hand so that I can't say anything while he's speaking. Darn him. "You have to do it without me, ok?" my eyes widened. What the hell is he saying! I just can't do that…

"But Natsum—"

"No more buts…" he cut me. "Trust me… I'll get to you as soon as I'm finished with my business here… but promise me that you'll be safe, no matter what… promise?"

My mouth was numbed, but I nodded and embraced him at once. I took out the other container of the moon flower's ashes, but damn. This is the unmarked one. "Dione got the other one—the true one…" I told him, keeping the dish in my pocket again.

"I'll get it from her…" he said, pulling a gun and securing it to my hand. The footsteps are faster and nearer this time, as fast and loud as my heartbeat. I don't want to leave him here… It feels like… like…

It feels like if I leave him here, I would never see him again.

"Natsume—"

"Go!"

"I can't!" I reached to him but he pushed me away…

"Go now! NOW!" he said with much authority that all I can do is to teleport away…

…away from him…

**...PLEASE REVIEW...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	40. scrap

**AiMi::: _YES! BECAUSE OF some people, I was convinced to update, I'm updating! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!... I'll be mentioning your names soon... hahahha don't worry... mwah mwah! Lots of kisses for them and to those who added GOING UNDER to their favorite stories or even in their story updates! OH MY GOD! I'm so happy!_**

_**so here's the next TWO chapters! I lav yah all! thanks!**_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 40: SCRAP**

Someone's shaking me crazily. "Mikan…" A deep and low voice called.

I moaned in response and opened my eyes. "Onii-chan…" I managed to sound out. Beside me was my brother, Sakurano. I glanced around and saw Hotaru tying up something on my arms. "What's this?" I asked as I raised my arms to see what the thing is. I ended up in a big familiar room. This is where I stole the warp map. I stood up, my clothes were drenched in blood and sweat. My chest feels so heavy that I feel like I can't stand anymore.

"It's just a bracelet with Subaru's alice stone. We can't have him now… He was very much weakened because he used his alice so much. All we can have by now is his alice stones."

"Who's compatible with Subaru-nii's alice stone?" I asked and looked around. Hotaru raised her head as if asking me why while Inchou just shrugged. "I can insert a stone to one or two of us here so we can have a back-up."

"Good idea." Nii-chan remarked. I took a stone and tried it to everyone. It matched with Yuu and Mochi. "Try not to use it unless it's badly needed, ok?"

Gathering my strength, I stood up, determined to finish all of this. I will not let them win. I will not let anyone hurt us, and I can't let us be apart. "Let's go." I said.

Everyone followed me as my intuition led me My heart wants to get out of my ribs the moment I sensed the bad atmosphere inside. I can feel Luna… and my mom too. To my surprise, the door opened for me and the face of a bitch was the first thing I saw.

"Welcome to hell, Mikan Sakura… so did you bring my request with you?" the bitch-in-black asked shamelessly.

"I did…" I took out the container and shook it in her sight. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the glittering ashes on my hand. "But first-things-first, give me back my mother and Narumi-sensei…"

She smirked then turned to her attendant and nodded. The attendant came back after some moments, but this time, he has my mom and teacher.

"Mikan…" mom sounded out weakly. I ran to her rescue but then I was kicked by another guard. I moaned in pain, clutching the dish hard in my hand. "Mikan!" mom screamed. Sakurano-nii and the other's pulled their guns at the same time that Luna's guards took out theirs.

"Drop your guns…" A man in front of me said while threateningly pointing his gun at me. I dropped mine and my group followed. I unlatched the holster of knifes at the side of my right leg at my fastest, sure that they didn't even notice me doing it.

"_What on earth are you doing Mikan?" _Sakurano-nii asked through telepathy. I looked back at them. Hotaru has this confused face and Yuu in his worrying look. I shifted my gaze to Onii-chan, _"He said guns…" _I told him, slightly smirking. In the next second, I immediately sensed the body who's charging at me with a stunning alice.

I pulled a knife from my case and stabbed him on his leg, then another to hit him on his head. "Moron…" I hissed.

Another guard charged from my left but I managed to get rid of him. Soon everyone was charging at us. I spin to face the one at the left, kicked him on his stomach and abruptly turned to hit the other one's balls. He backed off but the others still came to hit me. I pulled my gun this time and fired at them, careful not to lose control or the hostages will be shot also. Another group came. I'm panting in tiredness but my adrenalin rushes through my veins as I put them down one-by-one. Stab a man on his chest, pulls the dagger and cut the other's neck. Heck. I hate to kill. But if I don't kill them, they'll kill me. I can't see what my group are doing but I'm sure that they're doing good since they're still standing.

A lucky girl got the opportunity to kick me from behind. I can say girl, I heard her voice. I hit the floor like a dropped log. Shit—I can't move. Everyone was not moving too. What the hell!

The next thing I knew, Luna was grasping and pulling my hair so hard, my feet and hands were tied by an unseen sharp thread that everytime I try to move, I will be wounded be electrocuted.

"Where's your word, Luna?" I asked her bravely and she gave back a smirk.

"Weren't you ever taught by your bitchy mother not to trust an enemy?" She said, pulling my hair harder and stronger that I can't help but wince.

"Well I was taught that you are being loathed with poisonous intensity… and now I know why… I wonder how you can ever take all the egregious and gratuitous insults and those cretinous insipidities that fully describe you. Or you're just immuned because you've been always UNIVERSALLY hated since then?" I told her, looking straight in her eyes. She slapped me hard on my face, injuring my lips. I can taste blood this time.

"You've been taught to be as indecent as your thief mother…" she remarked.

I smirked back, I can't be moved by her sordid accusations, "Way better than having a soul-sucking mother who supports the weak existence of her assumed daughter, who, in actuality, devoured and consumed her true, biological daughter's life in her womb. How can you be so stupid, huh, Luna?" He froze in horror with everyone inside the room. I don't know if they we're moved by the truth or by my newly installed intelligence that I got from I-don't-know-where. Oh for God's sake, I just said that in a rush to survive this nonsense debate with this moron. Well, I was never that good before… maybe just an adrenaline rush…

Luna's eyes narrowed like she's finally ingesting the chunks of information from me. "Yes, you heard it right… and to add to your injury, Dione hates you… She hates you for teaching her hatred and vengeance. She hates you for ignoring her all her life because all you wanted was to avenge Kounji's death and your crap life! And she wants the ashes too, because she wants to be independent from you… so she'll get what she want WITHOUT YOU…" alright, I just said it all to her face. And I know that everything that came out of my mouth gave her an indirect lethal blow and provoked her.

She finally screamed in anger, pushing me with so much force that made me hit the glass wall. It broke down into pieces and tore my skin. I gave her back the angered look. I still can't move but I'm finding ways to do so… I have to end her insanity as soon as possible. She took an alice stone and the next thing I knew, she was inflicting pain to my mom and Naru-sensei and then to me. It feels like my head was exploding, my body's being stung by unnumbered and unstoppable pain. I screamed it out.

"I would never ever forgive all of you! Your lives will end here! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! And I will not just kill you… I will torture you to death!" she sharply said. I can't be threatened by her now… She's going near my mother with the thunder alice, death was in her eyes.

I can feel the pain of everything, so I'm not afraid to suffer much this time. With all courage and strength, I broke free from this thing that grasps my hands and feet even if it wounded me. The pain was worse this time, it weakens me, and almost killing me but I need to move. My blood spilled like fountain from my skin—it was like I exploded. "Mikan!" They screamed in chorus.

My mom was tied hard, and the distance between her and the devil was not less than a meter by now. To avoid her from hurting my mom, I launched myself between them, nullifying the alice. To Luna's disappointment and anger, she punched something so hard to my face and then to my mom. I can feel the rush of blood oozing from the side of my head. My balance is a little disoriented now but I need to stand up but a guard caught me and strangled me by his arm.

The worse thing that can happen now is Luna, trying to use the moon flower's ashes with a red alice stone. My eyes widened in horror watching her. If I will not stop her, everything will be over. I need to stop her… I tried to get away from the hands that control me but the pain that my injuries are giving me makes it harder to move.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted. But I can't do anything now. Light started to gather around her, it nearly blinded me and everyone. I took this opportunity to get away from the guards to get to my mother's side. I released her from being tied at once.

Oh my… I thought only the genuine moon flower can work with the alice stone… but why?

The light faded, and a Luna appeared again. There was no major change in her physical appearance except from looking younger and the stronger aura that shakes my courage right now. But by now, I can't see anyone here except me, my mother and the devil.

"So… that's the moon flower and Kaoru Igarashi's alice stone?" she finally sounded out, calmly. My mom's fists clenched.

Wait… Kaoru Igarashi… she was mom's bestfriend… she was Natsume's mother! Her alice… is an alice that takes away the user's life!

Something's running in my mind but I don't know what… Everything's confusing right now!

"How dare you!" mom hissed an immediately teleported to Luna's place and tried to hit her but Luna caught her hand and slapped her instead. My mom ended up on the other side of the room. She has this new kind of strength! How can we defeat her now in this condition?

Luna shifted her attention to me, "Maybe I can play with all of you first…" she said, coming near me. I imitated her walk backwards until I hit the wall. "By the way, what price can I give you, Mikan?"

I spit at her face, "PRICE YOUR FACE!" I told her. She frowned in response and slapped me hard.

"Well, I should give you something for giving me the wonderful ashes… Oh… never mind…" she smiled, she's so ugly… "Anyway… that's just fair because I had a hard time getting your husband's alice stone…"

"Natsume's alice stone?" I managed to sound out amidst of the confusion, my eyes narrowing.

"Yeah… the alice stone from an alice that takes away its owner's life…" I froze in place. Natsume's alice—_he's not going anywhere, he's dying… that's what 'leaving' means…_ "My, my… I assume that you still don't know that yet until now, am I right? What a stupid girl…" she shook her head.

_Natsume… where are you?_

"Do you want to be with him in hell? I'll freely give death to you as a price, just ask…. and it'll be given to you…" she arrogantly said.

My head snapped out of dumbness. Who's going to hell? NO! I can't let that happen! "You're the one who's I'm gonna send to hell…" I pulled the curtain next to me, and it fell like a water fall passing to the lighted candle on the wall. The cloth was now filled with fire and I threw it to her. The next second, she was filled with flame, her clothes, her hair and the room too. I teleported to where mom is and helped her up, and took her outside. I went back to look for Hotaru and the rest but to my surprise, everything turned into ice—EVERYTHING.

And this is what you call frozen… Luna was standing again in front of me like nothing happened to her. No one except me can face her now. I don't know where the others are but I hope they'll get my SOS… because sure as hell, I can't defeat this devil alone. And I can't make my mother face her, she's so weak now.

But I can't die yet… I need to see Natsume. I need tell him… that I love him. I can't be afraid of the fall-down, of what's next, if he'll leave or what… I can't fear how it might end… I can't do the same mistake again.

"You're so brave to face me in that condition, aren't you afraid to die?" She asked. But faster than my heartbeat, she's in front of me at once, lifting me slowly with her grip tight on my neck. I can't breathe now… I don't even have any strength left to kick her. She tossed me to the other side of the room and I hit the ice hard that got another injury. I can't stand now… I'm so weak to get up but I need to see him again… I teleported to her and shoot her with the gun I have but she just made another wall of ice to block my shots and later spanked me with that block of ice.

Now I can see something sparking on her hands, like that kind of thing you saw on electric posts. Wait—Electricity?

God! What have I done to deserve an electrocution? I gulped. Watching me do so, Luna laughed like she just broke her heartbreaker's balls.

"…Just a brave girl… tsk…" Luna smiles and shook her head at me. "But you don't have a killer instinct, my dear…" with that, Luna comes at me, diving in the air, her electricity first. I whirl around and throw back the icy curtains. I unlatched the set of French doors I reached and hurl myself out onto somewhere my teleportation can bring me.

And it brought me to the rooftop. What a darn location! And added to that, it's raining hard.

The wind up here is strong, and drizzle spits on my face. A deafening crash occurs just behind me, and in a shower of flying broken glass pieces, Luna leaps out of the door like a shocked kangaroo. I swear I have no idea on what to do, but anything that will keep me alive is worth a try. She hits me with a full force of her body, and we both go down onto the wet flagstones. I land solidly on my sore shoulder, knocking all the breath from my chest. I coughed the rainwater that went through me and kept rolling, over shards of wood and glass to keep away from her.

She's on her feet before I am, and coming toward me at full charge. I can see her dark hair already becoming plastered to her face by the rain. Backing off, my hand touch a piece of lumber and spanked it on her face with my full strength. She's thrown by force away from me as she screamed in pain. Her eyes are furious and her lips are curled back in a snarl not unlike Sakurano's dog when she's riled by a tennis ball.

And then like a crazy woman—Wait, she's already crazy!—she grins and to my surprise, her face was just inches from mine. Ew. I'm never gonna kiss this idiot! As she lunges to blast a high voltage into my right hip, I lift my hand and launch a stream of fire into her face.

WHERE DID I GET THAT ALICE!

**gotta check the next chapter... thanks=(^.^)=**

**WAIT!**

**Review First...**

_**...PLEASEEEEEEE?**_

**l**

**l**

**v**


	41. red dark oblivion

_**AiMi: some of the readers asked me not to kill natsume... huhuhuhu... God... Oh my God... Well... I have to stick to the story...**_

_**Please read and review...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 41: red dark oblivion**

_WHERE DID I GET THAT ALICE!_

Luna shrieked and backs up, throwing an arm to protect her face… Just a burn will surely makes me happy but darn—it's like I lose a part of my body after I used that fire! My mind went blank for a second and then I realized where that fire came from—from Natsume's alice stone. I confirmed it when I saw that the red color on my necklace was gone.

I panted. My breath was like a dashed line and my body's starting to be numb. "Oh God," Luna brays. "Could you _be_ more pathetic, Mikan?" But this time, when she lunges at me, I've rolled to my feet and I'm ready for her.

Wrapping a piece of broken glass in my hand and slammed it into Luna's face. My knuckles explode in pain while Luna screamed and staggered back, both her hands going to the long and deep cut on her face, from which an astonishing amount of blood is spurting out.

"My face!" she shrieks. "You fucking bitch!"

"Sorry… I'm a virgin. You're the bitch!" I said as I kick her as hard as I can in the knee. But it looks like this bitch is impervious to pain… unless it's something to do with her face.

I'm barely able to stand, my shoulder is throbbing so badly, my hands feeling as if they're on fire. I have shards of glass stuck on my back and everywhere on my body, blood pouring out from a cut on my head and I'm blinking both rainwater and my own blood. Gosh, I want to sit now and sleep even for ten minutes but I can't. I have a psycho to deal with—a psycho bitch.

I charged at her this time, panting and tackled her, flinging my arms around her narrow waist and bringing her down like I'm a wrestler or something. She falls, writhing in my grasp while I exasperatedly slap her in both cheeks. I repeated it as much as I can.

She recovered and rolled over me making me the one under her weight. Her dark eyes glittering with so much hatred that made me realize that she's not going to stop until someone's dead. She produced the electricity again and my adrenaline made me reach out hands, slick with rain and blood, to fasten over hers. She managed to climb to her feet in spite of my attempt to kick her legs, and now the two of us struggle in the pouring blood and rain, bringing us dangerously close to the terrace walls.

Somehow, this psycho managed to twist herself so that it's my back that's pressed up against the wall. If I have to choose what kind of death would I prefer—be electrocuted or drop like a soda can from the rooftop—God, I'll choose the latter. I lifted my gaze to the sky even if the rain tortured me, at least it will make me awake to still think of keeping Luna's hands off me. But my arms are weakening now, I know I'm crying because I can feel the hot tears and the stinging pain on the cuts on my face. Luna laughed, sensing my weakening.

I spit the rainwater and blood from my mouth. "I can be weak, but I will never lose…"

She laughed again, like I just told her the humorous story of her crap, pathetic life. "Just give it up, Mikan. Weak people never win—" and she started to slowly bend my arms. I can't fight her superior strength much longer. And it's when I felt the tremble in my arms, the shaking of muscles from overuse that I hear Luna's triumphant laugh. "Don't worry… I will make sure that your stupid mother and your poor friends go with you in hell—"

And her head explodes in front of me.

I'm serious. One minute she's laughing her head out, and now… Well, it's out. No, I mean, she's lying unconscious on the wet flagstones with a thudding sound. I cling to the terrace walls as I sob in pain and everything slowly became dark.

My breath is shortening now, like every air is the last that I will inhale. My body's numbed with so much pain and the last thing I can feel except from the pain of death dawning at me is the pain that I can't even see him or hear his voice for one last time…

_Natsume… I love you…_

My heart slowly loses its beat but something warm touched me and my heart beats again. I can barely open my eyes to see who it was but every cell in my body knows it—it's him. What? Is he dead too and we're meeting here in the next life? Or I'm just paranoid?

"Mikan…" his velvet voice was shaking, "Wake up…" he pleaded. He's cuddling me into his arms and the warmth came back slowly and life was creeping into me again. I can't feel any pain now… Where are my wounds?

"Natsume…" I sounded out, trying to open my eyes. His face was blurred, but I'm still thankful that he's with me… "Is this heaven?"

He laughed a bitter laugh, "No…"

"Then we're in hell…"

"We're still alive…" He said softly, cuddling me closer to him.

"Alive…" I echoed weakly. "Where are they?"

"I manage to get rid of Luna… Everything's fine now… I used Subaru's alice on your wounds and injuries"

"Thank you…" I embrace him. Thank God… Thank you very much. Then I felt my body being lifted up. I can't wait to go home with him…

"And who told you that it's over now?" a voice popped out from behind us. The door shut locked and trapped us both with a standing Luna. "You!" she pointed at Natsume, "You killed my daughter!" she shouted angrily. Ice crystals started to fly towards us but we managed to dodge them all.

"I can't nullify her…" I told Natsume who was hovering before me.

"She nullified everything… she nullified you but I can manage… and she can use multiple alices at once now… But this won't last long. She got the wrong flower and it's starting to kill her inside like the alice stone she used. Another strong use of her power and I'm sure she's dead…" he said.

"What should we do? Y" I asked him. Wait. _Manage? _"You're not going to force yourself and use your alice…"

"Just stay behind me…" he sternly said.

"Please don't…" I pleaded, closing my eyes.

We waited and minutes passed, I can see Luna's pained expression like she's being eaten by a million worms inside. But the final blow came—a big volume of ice that will swallow us in a blink of an eye.

"NATSUME DON'T!" I shouted. But I was late. It was too late… for he used his alice strongly to prevent the ice from swallowing us, and everything dissolved into water. And I can't even nullify him. I'm useless!

I caught him in time just before he fell on the floor. "You idiot!" I cried, knowing the consequence of his previous action.

"It's alright…" he coughed, "It's over now…" he said reassuringly.

"Look at you… you're not alright…"

"You're overreacting, Mikan, relax…" Overreacting? Why won't I? He's getting paler and paler right before my very eye and he's coughing blood now. I remembered Subaru-nii's alice stone, it's hanging on my hands. I took it off and let him hold it.

"Please… work… work…" I prayed and started to choke the tears… He's closing his eyes and I can't contain the sight of it. "BASTARD DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I scolded him. He smiled back… and tears started to fall down from my eyes, more and more…

"Mikan!" Hotaru's voice called out. She's here now rushing to our sides.

"Natsume!" Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa and Tono chorused.

"Help me… Please…" I said between sobs. "Please…" I pleaded. The second that I saw Subbaru-nii I rushed to him and knelt down. "Heal him nii-chan… please…"

"Mikan, I'm sor—"

"You can do it! PLEASE!" I snapped. I can't accept apologies now. I can't let him die!

"Mikan…" Natsume called. I rushed back to him, and held his hand.

"You moron… you promised me, you told me…" I cried more. I can't help it. I can't imagine what can happen now, "You said you're not going anywhere…"

He smiled my favorite smile and it broke my heart even more. "I'm not…" he held my hand tighter and lifted it to touch the necklace he gave me and pressed it all together on my left chest. "I will be here…" he said softly, as a tear rolled down his cheek. I shook my head.

"You will stay here!" I demanded. No one's moving now, not even Hotaru.

He caressed my face and then he whispered, "I love you…" and his hand fell.

I don't want to think about it! He's not dead… NO HE'S NOT!

"Natsume?" I shook him… crying harder, "Hey bastard wa—wake—up—o—" I choked. "—open—open your eyes… Hey…" I shook him harder, but he's not moving, he's not opening his eyes. I'm not ready to say goodbye, I don't even want to! "Stay here please… just here… Natsume…" I leaned my head on his chest, and I don't hear any beat.

I shook him again, harder—much harder… I punched him this time. "Bastard! Moron! Idiot! WA—KE UP—!" I wailed.

Hotaru and Tsubasa came now to take me. I struggled, "Let me go! I'll wake him up!"

"Enough Mikan… Please…" Hotaru's eyes were teary, she took me and embraced me hard and tight to stop me but I can't stop.

"I need to wake him up, com'on…" I pleaded.

I just can't let him go…just like that? I can't let him die… I love him… I love him so much… He can't just leave me here…

I felt something in Hotaru's waist, I pulled it.

"Mikan stop!" Tsubasa called. "Put that knife down…"

I look at Natsume's lifeless body in front of me… If he can't stay with me… then I'll go with him…

"No Mikan…" Ruka shouted. "Please… will you waste his effort of keeping you alive by committing suicide?"

"Then tell me how could it be any better without him!" I shouted back. "No… it'll never be better…"

"Think rationally, Mikan…" Hotaru pleaded. I shook my head and smiled bitterly. I grasp the knife tighter, and made my move.

…and all became dark. There's no pain, nothing but nothingness. My body's numb, everything's blank. Is this death? Am I dead now?

I hope I am…

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw his figure. It's blurred._

_"You're the craziest brat I've ever met…" I can hear his voice right next to my ear, soft and alluring. He smiled as he shook his head. Even in my misty vision I can see his beautiful black hair. But I have to close my eyes again, my eyelids are so heavy that I can't bear it any longer._

_"And you're the most pathetic bastard, ever…" I moaned. My head throbbed violently, I winced in pain._

_"Mikan…"_

_"Hm?" I answered his call._

_"Will you marry me… again?"_

_WHAT? REALLY? Seriously, but I want to burst out laughing and crying in joy and pain. What the hell! Why do these dead guys keep on haunting me right after they left me behind? This is really CREEPY!_

_"Marry your copse?" I chuckled bitterly. Well I'm not gonna make my own delirious version of the Corpse Bride to The Corpse Groom. He did chuckle too, but not bitter. He did it with humor instead. What's so funny with asking him that question?_

_"Marry me…" He said. I can smell his scent, and I inhaled more just to satisfy myself. I miss him so much._

_"For real?" I sounded out wearily, but I wanted to scream and cry._

_"Yes…" he answered, kissing me. I kissed him back as much as I wanted to but he parted from me soon. "You're all that I'm asking for…"_

_I want to open my eyes to see if this is real but com'on! This is too good to be true! As painful as it can be, I have to accept that he's gone. He's dead; I shouldn't be chasing a dead man's ghost for God's sake…_

_No. Unless this is heaven; unless I'm dead now. OH MY GOD! I'm dead! YES! I'M DEAD! And Natsume's asking me to marry him here in heaven!_

_Stupid eyes! Open up now!_

_…and it did… but everything's spinning and I'm nearly blinded by the brightness and I wanna throw up. But I can't throw up here in heaven, God will scold me. I can hear a soft tune played in the piano. I blinked hard to clear my vision._

_"Shit…" was all I managed to say when I finally saw where I am._

_Darn. I shook my head._

_

* * *

_

**_QUOTE: __Everything ends WELL; So if everthing's not yet well... It is NOT YET the end..._**

**_..._**

**THINK POSITIVE GUYS! SORRY for thisss... huhuhuhuhuuhuhu... **

**REVIEW Please...**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	42. rePLay

_**gosh! I just fining encoding it with a minimum 'edit'... I'm still not feeling good and there's this heck of loads at school & work and at home... SO SORRY GUYS! and GOD! I love all of you! Really! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS and there are new ones who added GOING UNDER to their Favorite List, and Story Update... God I was sooooooooooooooo TOUCHED! THANK YOU very much.**_

_**Oh, and I'm really sorry for what happened to Natsume on the last chapter... please bear with the story... it has a plot, and I'm trying to really keep up with what you guys want but... **_

_**Ok... just trust me... Everything will be ok, at least for Mikan... ok? **_

_**STRICTLY NO SPOILER...**_

_**This will be the second to the last chapter I wrote it in my notebook and just transfered it on RTF, just now... and I was crying while writing, I have to get myself carried away by what I'm writing about...Geez... and I'll be updating soon...**_

_**Thank you guys for supporting GOING UNDER! Thank u VERY MUCH!**_

_**

* * *

**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Going Under's characters are just borrowed from Higuchi Tachibana... (Sorry for calling her a he last time, anh OH! Thanks for the correction :D)

* * *

**CHAPTER 42: rePLay**

"I had enough of those silly questions… I'm not going back there—"

But she snapped. "Mikan," she began with an intensity accentuated on pronouncing my name. She sounds like a mother who's on her introduction for nagging. "You need to finish that photoshoot."

"No. N. O. No." I replied irritatingly as I slid and locked myself in another pink Porsche. Right. Another pink Porsche, which I found at my basement after wrecking another new Audi R8. "And I'm not attending that necrological…" I trailed off, hurt. "…that necrological service. I'm going home." I took in a load of oxygen, because it feels like my torso will explode. I'm about to hang up and dismiss this conversation but Hotaru's voice rushed to my ears again.

"It'll be the last time… that you'll see him…" she said. A hint of guilt was apparent on her voice, aware of the pain that she's inflicting me.

I shook my head. "I can't…" I finally said and then hang up. See him. See him lying lifeless on his casket? Maybe no. Just simply thinking about it makes me want to crash this car and kill myself at the same time.

It's been three days since I woke from a 48-hour straight sleep, and five days since it was over—since his life was over. The agency gave me a break but I decided to keep myself busy with sensible things than to be busy with liquor and messing up my already-messed-up life. I even woke up in a new house. Yeah, in a big, new house… alone, but still I appreciate the serenity and beauty of the house—plain art deco with different kinds of glasses and black-and-soft beige colored. Well, even the staircase was glass, I was impressed. I wasn't even aware that Hotaru sold my condo unit! She said that I told her to transfer me to a new place while I was unconscious. God! What a crazy reason!

Everyday, I will wake up in the sound of the piano, and it seems like heaven, but when I come out of my room, there's no one but me. Oh, not really. I will wake up with a ready breakfast. You may think it's creepy but the first was a strawberry pie, then a strawberry almond oatmeal, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to check the table this morning because I really rushed to the office since Hotaru was _SO_ mad at me for messing up the company's victory party last night, shouting "Idiot Tsubasa, where's Kaname's alice stone!" and singing my lungs out "Don't Cha", got caught for drunk-driving, and well, almost got myself killed when I _accidentally_ hit a very big tree with my new Audi which I mentioned earlier. They won't even believe me that the tree was in the middle of the road… seriously guys, it's not my fault.

I look at my wristwatch. Four P.M., it's still so early but I already had a long, very long day. Because they just loaded me with so much work to make me freak out and ask for a coffee. And to my surprise, my secretary gave me the most delicious coffee I've ever tasted—I don't know where the hell did she got that thing but it really tasted like that bastard's coffee. Then Anna came with a tray full of cakes, making me choose from them. She said that she's got a big time client for a wedding cake, but that said client can't decide on his wedding cake so it's up to Anna. Why can't he just ask his wife-to-be? Ugh! Just another moron. Yuu went next, with some legal documents, and maybe I just finished our conversation nodding. I don't even understand anything except for the fabrics—wait. Fabrics? How is a fabric related to legal matters? Fine, leave it that way. I can still remember Permy rampaging through my office because (according to her) Koko was irritating her, and this whole color-flower-design was pissing her already, and the boss was a perfectionist and she's out of ideas so she's leaving the decision to me. What I did was to sign and approve all her papers and sent her off. Headache on the GO! At ten, they called for a meeting. And that's when I learned that they're planning a send-off necrological service for Natsume because his family will be taking his body away at six this afternoon. As a matter of fact, I still don't have the courage to see his well, corpse even after three days. I shook my head, I still can't contain the thought of him… dead.

I walked out of that meeting and decided on an early lunch at the salad bar on the next street corner. I was sulking on my meal, which is mostly lettuces and fresh carrots, when he waitress gave me a 'free' strawberry sundae. What the hell! A free sundae on a salad bar? God! But then I took it… It's free…

I had judged a modeling contest at 1 then proceeded to the pictorial at two-fifteen. Hotaru just inserted this appointment with "Red Summer" magazine. I don't really feel so comfortable with it. The name… just sounds… I don't know… There's just something about it, something like—wait. Where did I hear that name before?

But then I don't want to kill myself thinking about it because I'm so pissed off—as in PISSED OFF! The setting of the photoshoot? WEDDING. The interview was about my wedding—my supposed-to-be secret wedding is out in public and now a topic in this darn magazine. They're even asking about him, about what I liked about him, his proposal (well did he even proposed?), the setting of it and how did I felt that time.

Oh-My-God.

Aren't they gonna ask me about how I'm feeling now? How badly I want myself to be dead _right_ this very second?

No. They don't. And that's the reason why I walked out of there and ready to get out of here._ Sigh._

I started the engine but my phone rang again. I want to ignore it but still, I reached for the bag where I slammed it a while ago on the passenger's seat. But as I'm doing it, my hand accidentally caught my necklace detaching it from me and fell on the car's floor. I stoop down to look for it and finally found it. I griped the star pendant tightly… remembering that night when he placed it on my neck, with his warm breath against the cold breeze… and that time when took it and pressed it against my chest with my loud crying heartbeat—and that was the last…

Why can't I help myself _not_ to think about it? …and then I'm crying now out of bitterness… Damn you Natsume… Why did you leave me? WHY! You told me… you told me that you're not going anywh—

"_Mikan…" _a familiar voice called. I looked up with my eyes clouded by tears but I found no one. I know it's him. But—

"_Hey, don't cry… Please…"_ Still there's no one. Am I just hallucinating?

"Natsume?" I called back, my voice was breaking in tears. "Where—"

"_Do you know that it kills me twice faster when you cry? I'm sorry…"_ My God. This voice… I've heard this voice, this very tone used when he was lying there, dying. I buried my face on my palms, breaking in a louder and more painful cry. _"Believe me, I want to stay. I want to be with you always, but it's not my will… I'm sorry…"_

His voice continued, _"Thank you… for making my still world go around; Thank you for giving me the light that led me to a place where I found peace again. In my darkest times, you became my hope, my purpose to live. I could never ask God for anything better that you… and I'm sure that when I'm up there with Him, I won't be surprised anymore… because I've experienced heaven here… with you…_

_Yeah, it's heaven. Heaven when you yell at me, heaven when you're mad at me, heaven when throw anything at me and more heaven when you smile, and much more heaven when you kiss me…"_ I smiled bitterly, shaking my head with what I've just heard. Am I heaven?

_I've never expected that there'll be something… that you'll steal my heat when you take my breath away… and I would miss it. I'll miss you—your cute pout, your wind-chime laughter, your strawberry scent, your tenacity, the way you blink and roll your eyes, your sweet breath, your enchanting smile and you. You made me see that you're an angel who doesn't even need wings to fly. you made me whole, Mikan…"_ Bastard. Why didn't you just stayed? Ugh! Moron!

"_It's so hard… and right now I can feel your heartbeat…" _His voice broke, like he lost the air to speak… It's killing me… but his voice just won't stop… _"I will be far away from here, and though I want to stay, I can't… But the next place where I want to be is there… outside heaven's door, and listen to you breathing. That's at least where I want to be… so smile my love…"_ IDIOT… if you like I can go there and we can stay outside that door… I smiled at myself. I know this kind of feeling is not easy… but no one told me that losing him will be _so hard…_ I need to breathe…

"_Just know and keep in mind that wherever I am, I miss you so much…"_ he trails off… _"…and I love you as much… SO MUCH…"_

And his voice faded… leaving me here, crying.

DAMN WHY!

BASTARD!

How could you live me with this pain! HOW?

Smile? Can I still do that? Can I?

Right at this moment I want to die in pain!

I want to be with him… I want to touch him… I want to get lost in those red eyes and get knocked down but that stupid crooked smile…

I want him here with me… here…

…just here.

_**(I just want to share this song to all of you)**_

**Counting Down The Days**

You were right  
And I don't wanna be here  
If your gonna be there  
Was that supposed to happen

I'll hold tight  
I'll remember to smile  
Though it has been a while  
And without you does it matter

There's no room  
No place to start  
When our souls are apart

I wanna travel through time  
See your surprise  
Hold you so tight  
I'm counting down the days tonight  
I just wanna be a million miles away from here  
I'm counting down the days

How've you been  
It's just the usual here  
And days are feeling like years  
And every day's without you

Now I cry  
Just a little too much  
When I think of your touch  
And everything about you

I feel cold  
I'm in the dark  
When our souls are apart

I'm counting down the days  
I'm counting down the days

I'm gonna be your surprise  
I'm gonna hold you so tight

Yeah

I wanna travel through time  
See your surprise  
I'd hold you so tight  
I'm counting down the days tonight  
I just wanna be a million miles away from here  
A million miles away from here

* * *

**AiMi's Footnote:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I'm so happy!**

**=(^.^)=**

**Please review... I'd really love to hear from you...**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	43. the FINALE Part 1

**_I know... It was a bit delayed... huhuhuhu... it's because I was still waiting for others to review BUT thanks anyway to those who did and made me smile... Oh my God... I'm so busy with school and work and home... and this is already finished but I'm still waiting for the others... HUHUHUHUHUHU :'((_**

**_So... here's the part 1 of the Finale... PLEASE DO REVIEW... PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE... I'll update after ten or more reviews..._**

**_LOVE YAH ALL!_**

**_=(^.^)=yuka_aImI_**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 43 THE FINALE: Again…**

**

* * *

**

"You're lucky… you have a chance to see him again…"

"Dad?" I asked the guy beside me, curiously. I don't know where I got the idea that he's my father… I don't even know his voice. The guy lifted up his face and gave me a warm smile. Now I'm certain. This is the face of the father I've known in photos. I smiled back and went colder to him for an embrace. It's so warm… "I miss you so much dad…" I told him.

"Mikan…" he paused and lifted my chin so I can look at him on the eye, "Your mom didn't saw me anymore when I slipped away…". I looked down, sadness was taking over me again. "You have to face this, dear… You can do it… I know you can…" he said, patting my head. I looked up, but… he's not there anymore.

"It's a dream…" I told myself as I open my eyes and poke my head. My phone was ringing but it suddenly silienced. Drained. They should be calling me over and over again to convince me to come, but… Maybe No. I slumped my back on the driver's seat and saw a reflection of my swollen-from-so-much-crying eyes. I fell asleep after crying that much so I should not go. It'll just hurt—

Wrong. I should go. And with that, I drove away as fast as I can to the office. The necrological service will be on the rooftop… Perfect. It's where we got married. He's family will come with a helicopter to take his body away around six this afternoon but geez… it's just ten minutes before six. I can teleport since they took away my teleportation alice due to health issues.

And now I'm caught up in this traffic. Shit. But when the light turned red, I hit the gas pedal as hard as I can and even tangled up the highway just to get there as soon as possible.

I jumped out of my car, still in the white backless silk dress and this heeled shoes, and ran into the building. This whole proppy-outfit makes it harder to rush my moves so I need to pick up my shoes and carry them while running, lifting the rim of my dress to allow me to run faster without ruining it. I headed to the elevator but it won't open so I decided to take the stairs. Seriously… I'm taking the stairway up to the 30th floor?

The big wall clock welcomed me on the third floor with the minute clock in the mid of eleven and twelve… two minutes to go. Luckily, the elevator opened on the fourth floor and even if I already took three steps up, I run back to get inside it and hit the 29th button hard. As the door enclosed me inside, I had a very clear view of what I look like. Very funny. I shook my head at my reflection—Damn, I'm so pretty in this dress, with shoes on my hand. I look like a run-away bride with my head all messed up. The curls went down loosely with the flowers on every direction. I don't have any accessory but my face. Good to know that the make-up was water-proof, my God… I should be the most horrible thing if the mascara smudged on my face. The light indicating the floor level lights up and I have to gather all the strength left in me. What'll I do if I'm there already?

Finally, the door opened and again, the clock told me that I'm already late—two minutes late. I still have to take another two flight of stairs to get there, and so I started. My heart's beating loudly as I stood in front of the door. He's on the other side. His cold, lifeless body is there… My beloved is there… Dead on the other side of this door.

I backed away from it. It's like I lost my courage to face this… but then I heard a familiar music coming from there. I went near again and touched the door knob, breathing hard. My heart beats like a time bomb ready to explode anytime… but still…

_What day is it? And in what month… This clock never seemed so alive…_

I threw the door open, and the strong wind along with the petals of roses and freesias send me shivers all over my body. Everyone was dressed in white, looking at me and some of the guys were on the other side, singing You and Me. Ruka and Koko were on vocals while Yuu was playing the piano and Tono was playing an acoustic guitar.

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down I've been losing so much time…_

I still stand here silently, looking around. The place was decorated in white chiffon and satin linen, with petals of red and white roses and freesia scattered all over the floor. There were familiar faces, and there were people whom I'm not familiar with. Is there something wrong with me? Oh my… I'm the only one who's dressed like… well, a runaway bride, as I said earlier.

_And it's you and me… And all of the people… with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

I took a step forward. Still, I can't see any coffin, or at least a corpse. But there are candles on glass containers floating on scented oils. I can see them all, the sunset, the city lights, everything except the man that I want to see.

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

I went forward again, barefooted, taking on where this white carpet leads me and everyone slowly moved aside...

_I'm trippin' on words, you got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here…_

It's the bridge of the song… and I can now see the creepiest and the most _unexpected_ sight ever…

_And it's you and me, and all of the people_

…_With nothing to do, nothing to loose…_

…_And it's you and me and all of the people_

…_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

I bit my lower lip as my heart started to beat like it would break out of my chest, it's like it'll burst or explode, and tears started to rush out of my eyes. I threw my hands to cover my mouth as it hangs wide-open in disbelief!

* * *

_**really... it should be hanging... I meant it... ^.^**_

_**I want to thank these guys first... YIP YOW...!**_

_**minihimex**_

_**Youchiix**_

_**xXSakura TenshiXx**_

_**Ran08**_

_**Ren-chan91**_

_**tocut**_

_**seemsdanielle()**_

_**honki no shika**_

_**sakurapetals13**_

_**bloodywizard**_

_**soeul**_

_**icecreambunny**_

_**oneshotmaster**_

_**systema c.a.i**_

_**jelarz**_

_**bloodyGod**_

_**Yusuki Mazui**_

_**NatsumeMikanAddict**_

_**khul8z911**_

_**krizka fierce**_

_**Mamisayv**_

_**TheHeideePayas**_

_**starheart12**_

_**imabealogist**_

_**aisa03**_

_**defineL0v3**_

_**cute18386**_

_**RavenHimeSama**_

_**and**_

_**THE GIRL WHO I DON't WANT TO know...(hhahahaha)

* * *

**_

_**PArt 2, including the PART 2 of the ACKNOWLEDGEMENT of the reviewers will be out soon...so please review...PLEASE? **_


	44. the FINALE Part 2

_**WAIT!**_

**_THERE's some kind of a LOUD THUD under my chest... OK... (SIGH HEAVILY) My God! I'm so SORRY! This is already finished last week, but I was so busy with school and the projects! GOSH! I NEED TO BREATHE! (Exhale again)_**

**_I hope you guys will love this last one... THE PART TWO of the last chapter of GOING UNDER. I'm STiLL Planning on giving a one-shot bonus if I'm free this weekend... and... IF AND ONLY IF you WILL TELL me what you want to happen. I have the thing on my mind but I will still choose from your suggestions._**

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY i AM NOW! really! GOSH! and another good news! My other version of Going Under attracted a book Publisher's attention and they're waiting for me to submit the synopsis and the whole EDITED story! THANK YOU FOR INSPIRING ME! THANK's to , and to all of you, and to God esp._**

**_I also want to mention Roslyn, Jhonaville, Carizza and Ampa who actually pushed me to write and write. Thank's po!_**

* * *

**GOING UNDER: FINALE**

**AGAIN - Part 2**

* * *

He's there—Natsume's there!

…Standing in front of me in an all-white clothing, smiling that stupid crooked smile that I have to hold my breathe or it'll go away…

I can't move… Oh my God… Is this real?

He went near, and finally he's in front of me. His red eyes looking at me and I have to slap myself several times to make sure that I'm awake, but then he pulled me into an embrace.

It's real. It's him—his scent, his warmth—he's alive! God he's alive!

"You bastard…" was all I can utter. He pulled me tighter and I submitted, burying myself into him even more… tears of joy are unstoppable, coming out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he said sincerely, but he's like smiling.

"But you're dead—"

He cut me off, "Do you want me dead?" I shook my head, still buried on his chest, "No…" I told him, sobbing.

"Hush now… Stop crying… You're scaring me…" he said as he kissed my head. His breathe was warm against my skin.

"How can you say that, you moron? When it was you who scared me to hell!" I retorted. He laughed. "My God, I really thought you're dead! Good heavens!" I exclaimed. "You made fun of me! You made fun of me with all these pranks!" I pushed myself away from him and saw everyone laughing. My, my… the Porsche, the house, the breakfast, the sundae and even the pictorial! Because I can see that annoying girl and the staffs of Red Summer here! I forgot that he owns Red Summer! Oh! STUPID ME!

"…and this arrangement…" I muttered.

"Shh…" he touched my lips with his thumb, with the rest of his fingers cupping my chin, to make me look at him. Darn. When will I ever get over this fact that he's alive and damn, so gorgeous! "It's because you're so hard-headed… It could've been easier." he told me, smiling. Ugh! IDIOT!

"But… but… You're dead? I was there…"

"You see I'm not…" he rested his hands on my cheeks. He's right, he's not dead. He's here. He'd been here, and made fun of me…

"How?"

"Hotaru shot you of a tranquilizer to calm you down and they took you away… Subaru was there, do you remember?" He started to explain… I nodded. "Me too… I thought I was dead, I thought I can never open my eyes and see you again… because everything was blank and nothing… All I can hear is your voice. I thought I lost my dreams of being with you… I'm sorry…

"But then they tried to make my heart beat again… and I don't know but Imai said that it did, I mean, my heart beat again though I'm not breathing… And then Tono had the moon flower's ashes that time and Tsubasa gave them Kaname's alice stone. It was the only one that can be used since my mom's alice stone was used by Luna, mine was used by you when you were fighting Dione but luckily, Tsubasa has a spare, and we used it… So don't ask him where he put that, okay?"

"Yeah! Don't ask me! I want to answer but your hubby wants it to be a secret—" Tsubasa said but was cut my Misaki who suddenly hit him on the back of his head. Everyone laughed, including us.

So it's Kaname's alice stone… So Natsume's the one he's talking about in my dreams—the one who will stay with me… "_Thank you…"_ I whispered.

But with all of this? I want to be a music player so I can pause and breathe. One minute I was freaking out because I'm afraid to take a look at his _dead_ body, and now…. I'm freaking out because I can't contain the happiness, knowing that he's alive!

"Mikan…" he called me softly. "Last night, I asked you to marry me… _**again**_..." he said, and my eyes widened. Oh God, it's not a dream! I mean… he was _really_ there, he's the one who took me back to the house and that was _his_ house.

The diamond ring on my finger flashed before me instead of my wedding ring. I gaped in amazement… DIAMOND… WOW… So this is what the salad-bar-lady means with that 'good luck to your engagement' statement that made me say 'what?' in response. Ok. Forget that. Because right now, I can only stare at my finger with both my hands rested on his shoulders, while his hands are both on my waist and looking at me… with those alluring red orbs…

"I still don't have an answer…" he told me, faking a cough and looking at me seriously this time.

"I was drunk…" I unconsciously answered with my eyes still fixed on my hand.

"Yes you were… I was supposed to have the answer earlier that night at the party but—"

"YOU WERE THERE!" I snapped at once. So that's why he knew that I was looking for Kaname's alice stone when I was drunk, and he knew that I was drunk!

"Uh-uh…" he nodded. "It's supposed to be our _engagement_ party" he said, emphasizing the words to make feel the guilt even more.

"But they said that it's just a celebration…"

"It's _supposed to be a SURPRISE…_" Hotaru snapped from behind, and then rolled her eyes annoyingly at me.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry… I wasn't aware…" I told them. But they just laughed at me.

But Hotaru was laughing harder, and I can see Ruka amazed by the sight of her. Wow… "Again… It's supposed to be like that… Silly Mikan…" and then she gave me this bestfriend-smile and said, "You're forgiven… I'm sorry too…"

"I'm not going to wait here forever…" Natsume said.

"Are you saying that if I don't answer now, you're going to leave me and—"

"No." he cut me. "If you don't answer now, I will drag you to that altar and make you marry me." he warned me playfully. Drag? Can't he just carry me? Dragging will be harsh! Tsk… an absolute bastard… certified.

"Do you think that I'll make you do that?" I asked him even more playfully.

"Well, I'm not giving you any choice… So marry me." he said, leaning his forehead on me. I smiled at his arrogance. He's still Natsume, but way better than the Natsume that I married in this very place at the very same time on that 'first time'. I rolled my eyes, smiling crazily at him.

"Marry me…" he repeated. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Marry me" he said again. I pulled him closer and kissed him. "Marry me." he repeated but with a chuckle this time. It made me chortle too.

"I can't believe this…" I laughed.

"Marry me…"

"You're so persistent…" I shook my head.

He laughed and repeated it again, "marry me…" he said, brushing his nose on mine, and even pulled me closer. I kissed him again.

"Marry me…"

"Would you let me breathe first?" I asked him.

"No, marry me…"

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Marry m—"

"Yes— now stop it and please don't drag me but take me there… and _**marry me**_…" I snapped just before he finishes those words that tickles me, all of me, to the highest level.

…_and everytime I look at you, it's like the first time_…

…_you are the best thing… that's ever been mine…_

And he has this triumphal smile drawn on his lips as he kissed me again. Hmmmm… sweet.

I never thought that the 'kiss-the-bride' part can come first before the whole ceremony.

Duh. It happened. I thought the only man who can kiss me will be my husband-to-be but look at me. I really married the man—the very man—who took my first kiss and then later, my heart away…

…_hold on… make it last… hold on… never turn back…_

"I love you Mikan…" he whispered softly…

…_do you believe it? We're gonna make it now…_

…_and I can see it…_

…_yeah_

…_yeah_

"I love you too… I love you so much, Natsume…" I replied, with all my heart into it…

…we're going under…

…_I can see it now 3

* * *

_

* * *

**AGAIN!**

**i WANT TO THANK U ALL!**

***rOSLYN pRELE***

***aMPA jOWEILYN sANTILLAN***

***JHONAVILLE bROCALES***

***m. cARIZZA zAMUDIO***

***mICHAEL aNGELO bEGUIRAS***

***AND THESE PEOPLE***

chetana (),nat-chin, sullenTears, atsume's sistahh (), Lal Lolli, Spirited Away (),Going under fan (),pretty (),daniah (),the faraway love, **()****, cj-the-greatest**, MiNsEi, **YunnahVanilla**, **yellowsun07**, **SakuraPetals13**, Cupid Gy3 (),Amai Youkaiko, Yusuki Mazui, ewsgd (), khul8z 911, som1 u dont wanna noe (),**annereecelle,** xxxeLie3173xxx, xty-chan, teenboyz, Kuroichibineko, **Amethyst Petals** (),Maisha (),BioGreen, **tocut (),****the faraway love, Smiles ()****, **natsumikananimeaddict (),kaWaii LiL GRL, yExhiNa sAkUrei, scribbles'04, applegreentea, Love Crazed Moron, rinrin (),**soEul,** Lianna (),bORacay (), keiXseth, youare-who-you are, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, 0173615958, **defineL0v3**, Watery1997, xxDeadInsidexx, ILuvCookiies, xxxKuroNekoxxx, himechan-alexa, **JuSt To RaNdOm**, sanoi5536, pretty kamboj (), xcrimsonbladex, acro4ever, whitefox113, animeluver-728, hasbud, amita101oo1q2w, xxLovelyRosexx, Heloo, Kountry101, kanamealexis, IchigoXKashin, Satori-chan (), Octaves, sakuraimainogihyuuga13, eileene, SailorCosmicRose, nikki500, crimsonbliss08, ExoticKidz, xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo, ellahist, natsumeslover, mikan-no-kimi, **aisa03, **moonlight and shadow, Elaine (),Iceyicecream, babee-angel, , shironeko95, th1rd3ye, KyouyaxCloud, ichirukiamuto, lenprz (),xXxCat-OtakuxXx, bychuu, yamaharuka, vampire2711, (),sexii-emo-chiick, residenteviler, Black Nebbia, HazZel and CriMson, -mei090-iii, Honki no Shika, systema c.a.i, XxDemonic-AngeloO, seemsdanielle (),bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o, IceCreamBunny, jelarz, BloodyGod, minihime, xYouchiix, **Ran08 (),**krizka fierce, Mamisayv, TheHeideePayas, starheart12, imabealogist, **cute18386**, Zwolftd, *_* (),HMVP, midnightsnow03

***AND THESE SONGS AND ARTISTS TOO FOR INSPIRING ME***

**Going Under**, My Immortal, My Last Breathe (Evanescence); **Could I have this Kiss Forever,** Somebody's Me (Enrique Iglesias); Sorry (buckcherry); I'm only me when I'm with you, Sparks Fly, Mine, **Jump then Fall**, Fearless, **The way I love you**, What to wear, Breathe (taylor Swift); You and I tonight, By your Side (Faber Drive); **You and Me**, Everything, Six Cycle Carousel, Breathing, All that I'm asking For, Hanging By a Moment, From Where you are (LIFEHouse); If I knew then, All We'd ever Need (Lad Antebellum); Up, Don't, You've got a way (Shania Twain); **You Got me**, **Falling for you**, Midnight Bottle (Colbie Caillat); Stupid For you, Symphony, **Say it again** (marie Digby); Don't let me fall (lenka); Until I get over you (Cristina Millan); **Need **(Hanah Pestle); You get Me, Tuesday Morning, **Crazy Ride, It's YOu** (Michelle Branch); The scientist, yellow (coldplay); Collide (Howie Day); Broken Strings (james Morrison & Nelly Furtado); Favorite Girl, Baby (Justine Bieber); Same Mistake (james Blunt); **Kissin' U**, About you now (Miranda Cosgrove); When it Rains, I caught Myself (Paramore); **If tomorrow Never Comes**, The way you make me feel (Ronan Keating); True (Ryan Cabrera); Don't dream It's over (Sixpence None the Ritcher); Only Hope (Switchfoot); **Never Say Never** (The Fray); Angel Without Wings, You're a God, I'm still Here (Vertical Horizon); **If you're not the one;

* * *

**

i LOVE U ALL...

=(^.^)=

sunshine and smiles,

_**yUKA_aIMI **_


End file.
